So Right But So Wrong
by LoveRob
Summary: So this story is set in Forks High School with an all human Bella and Edward. Bella is the new twenty-two-year-old teacher of English Literature. Edward is an eighteen-year-old senior about to graduate. He is gorgeous and sexy and more than a little shy around girls. What will happen when sparks fly between the two?
1. Chapter 1

**So Right But So Wrong**

**Okay, my lovelies, here we have another story, this time an all-human Bella and Edward. The setting, Forks High School, Bella is the new twenty-two-year-old teacher of English Literature. Edward is an eighteen-year-old senior about to graduate, and is gorgeous, sexy and a little shy around girls, even though every girl in the school lusts after him. What will happen when sparks fly between the two?**

**Please review and recommend my stories if you like them to all your friends. Thank you!**

**As usual, my grateful thanks to Mrs. Meyer for letting me borrow her delicious characters to play with for a little while, and to Dollybigmomma for polishing this up so it's readable. Thanks for coming back and trying us out again!**

**Chapter 1**

**BELLA**

I was a little nervous, as I was starting a new job today. As the newest temporary teacher at Forks High School, I would be covering for another teacher on maternity leave, from now until the end of the school year in June. It was only a six-month contract, but it was better than nothing. I was what was commonly known as an "NQT," or a newly-qualified teacher, and this would be my first appointment since qualifying with a first-class honours degree in teaching English Literature.

My task was to teach Literature to all the senior classes, as well as cover absences in the lower year classes. I had been thoroughly coached on the curriculum for these classes, and I was happy to say that the reading list was one of my very favourites. Among the classics being covered was _Wuthering_ _Heights_. I'd always fancied myself running on the moors, shouting for Heathcliff. _Romeo_ _and Juliet_ was our Shakespearean play, and the romance and tragedy of that always had me in floods of tears. Our poetry was all about romance as well, with the poems of the Romantics, Keats, Shelley and Coleridge to name a few. When I had read the reading list, I almost pitied all the boys in this years' Literature class.

Making my way into the school, where I had attended myself, I did not feel nervous about my subject, only the fact that all my lessons today were with pupils only three to four years younger than me. I had managed to graduate a year ahead of my peers from high school, having been a shy, overachieving book nerd and honour student with no social life, so I was pretty young as teachers went. I just hoped I could gain their respect and trust, and not be seen as someone underserving of being taken seriously. This was what was worrying me most today.

In the staff room, I was met with a very familiar face. The office manager, Mrs. Cope, still looked exactly the same as she had when I had been here some few years earlier.

"Bella, it's lovely to see you again. I must say, love, you're even more beautiful than I remember. Your hair, pretty face and eyes always were what had all the boys drooling, if I remember rightly. Now you've got a banging figure to match."

Blushing from my toes up, I looked at the floor. I was sure she was exaggerating. I had always been too shy around boys, and I certainly never recalled anyone drooling over me before. I had been as flat-chested as a plank, with no arse or hips to speak of. Thankfully, my body had had a late bloom of sorts, and now I sported a healthy bust line, and my hips and arse had finally filled out. I was just grateful my waist hadn't followed suit, and the "freshman fifteen" I had put on in college landed in all the right places.

"Mrs. Cope, it's lovely to see you, too, after all these years, but I think you've me mistaken for someone else. I don't recall any boys ever…"

"No, Bella, I'm sure I'm right," she interrupted. "I specifically remember walking behind...um, I think it was Jasper Whitlock one day when he was talking about you...wait, no, I'm mistaken. Jasper was there, but it was Emmett Cullen who was drooling, Jasper was just listening. They were trying to decide if he dare ask you to the spring dance."

Emmett Cullen...there was no way. He had scared the crap out of me. He was gorgeous, huge and the football captain, the poster boy for rich and hot, wanted by all my female classmates, and even a few of the males. We had only ever said about five words to each other the whole time I had been at this school. Emmett Cullen ran with a whole different crowd to the likes of me. The Cullen's came from money. Their father was a successful doctor, and their mother was an award-winning interior designer. I remembered his younger sister, Alice, who had been sweet, and year behind us, then an even younger brother, whose name I didn't know. Anyway, I was sure Mrs. Cope was mistaking me with someone like Lauren Mallory or Jessica Stanley. They were always the two who got all the boys' attention. My best friend, Angela, had been like me, shy and quiet, and she had dated Ben Cheney since forever. They'd gotten married last year, and I was her maid of honour.

Shaking my head, still disbelieving what she'd said, I was introduced all around the staff room and was pleased to see some friendly faces offering encouragement and a helping hand should I need it. George Bartley, head of the English department, walked me to my classroom. He had interviewed me and was excited to have a person on board with new innovative ideas. He was looking to change the way Literature was taught in this school, and I was his first step in that change. He had given me free reign in teaching the curriculum, and I would be judged on my merits and exam results at the end of the year. I was really looking forward to trailing some new methods, not only to see if they were successful, but to see what the kids thought of them.

My classroom was well-equipped and large, which was good. I hated adult-sized kids being squashed up in small classrooms. When I had been in training, one of my placements had been at an inner-city school that had been cramped to beyond belief. The seniors there really struggled to have personal space, and I truly believed it hindered their learning. The board had not been too happy to hear me voice that concern.

Here, the room was bright and airy, large windows let in lots of natural light, and I had plenty of wall space to create displays and put up prompts and leaflets. My first class was due in soon, so I looked over the register and put out worksheets on the right number of desks.

They were not going to be happy. I had, of course, been given a profile of where each and every one of them was level-wise, but I wanted to get a feel for each of them for myself and see where they were to make my own assessment. I had set all my classes an assignment to be completed this week. I wanted them all to write me a love poem. It could be on any subject, as long as it fell into the category of Romance. True or fiction, love or not, I didn't care. I wanted to see how their creative minds worked.

My first class groaned when I explained what I wanted them to do. The boys in the class shouted, "Aw, Miss Swan..."

I refused to give in. I told them to trust me, work with me. I told them they wouldn't regret it.

The second class pretty much acted the same way, groaning and requesting more time. I stuck steadfast to my timeline.

After a quick coffee break, my next class made their way in. This class had more girls than boys, and I hoped they would be more amenable to my assigned task. A quick register call attracted me to a familiar name. Edward Cullen. He must have been the younger brother of Emmett and Alice I'd heard about.

When I called out the name, I heard a quiet, "Here," but I failed to pick up exactly where it came from, as my head was down, ticking off the names.

Why did I expect any more from this class? The fact was, the girls in this class moaned louder and for longer than all the boys in the two previous classes combined.

This third class was rowdier than the other classes, too, and I had to speak to several of the girls on more than one occasion for talking. And they were not talking about Literature. It sounded like boys, parties and cheerleading routines were their subjects of choice. I finally asked two of the girls, Shannon and Tanya, to stay behind after class. I needed to make sure they understood my class rules.

Just because I was young did not mean I would let them take advantage of me. In my training, my classroom management skills had always scored me top marks. I was deemed to be firm but fair and expected high standards of good behavior, resulting in more focused learning and higher exam results.

"Ladies, stay in your seats, please," I demanded as the rest of the class filed out.

"Miss Swan, we'll be late for our cheerleading practice," Shannon whined, pulling a face like she was in pain.

"Well, maybe you both should've thought about that when you continued to talk throughout my class after I'd asked you to stop. Now, let's set some ground rules, shall we. One, in my class, you pay attention and listen at all times. Two, no talking between yourselves, unless I specifically give you instruction to do so about a topic we're working on. Three, if this continues, then I shall have no option but to have you both removed from the cheerleading squad until your behaviour is of a standard that reflects someone representing this school. Now, I don't like to come down hard on my first day, girls, but you really did give me no choice. You work hard in my class, and I'll support you all the way. Do we understand each other?"

They both looked shocked to the core. I would have been willing to bet that no one had ever threatened them with consequences before. I hated playing the bad cop, but I felt that being young, I needed to set ground rules early. Boundaries were what some kids needed, and I would have bet these two had never had someone tell them no before.

"Yes, Miss Swan," they said in unison, Shannon doing so with an eye roll.

"Good, well, get off to practice then, and give this note to your coach, so you don't get into trouble further. I'll see you both tomorrow, and I look forward to reading both your poems next week."

The gentle reminder of their assignment had them sighing as they went out the door.

Hands being clapped made me raise my head, and Mr. Bartley was stood in the doorway, smiling widely.

"Very well handled, Miss Swan, those two have driven Mrs. White to distraction this year. Only thing they're interested in is cheerleading. We were wondering what to do with them. I like your approach; you scratch my back, and I'll scratch yours. You'll probably get a visit from Coach Clapp for threatening her two star cheerleaders; can't imagine that'll go down well, but I'll back you all the way. They're here to learn first and foremost. Extracurricular activities are a privilege they must earn. It's something as a school we must start pushing. If grades start to fall, their automatic inclusion to teams and squads can be pulled. I'll reinforce it at the next staff meeting. Well done, Miss Swan."

"I don't want any hard feelings, Mr. Bartley. They were talking all the way through the lesson, and I just wanted to set some ground rules. I'm sure they'll have taken what I said onboard."

"I'm sure as well, Miss Swan, although with Miss Volturi…well, let's not stir the kettle while it's dry." With that, he was gone.

He was right about the girl's coach coming to see me. Immediately after my last lesson at three o'clock, there was a knock on my door, and a thirty-something woman in a track suit came in when I called, "It's open."

"Bella Swan?"

"Yes, that's me."

"Jane Clapp, girls' sports coach."

"Pleased to meet you, Coach Clapp, I've been expecting you."

"Really?"

"I assumed the girls would tell you what I said, so I expected you to come and talk about it with me, yes."

"No one has ever had the guts to threat to pull my girls from the squad before. How come on your first day you did so?"

"Well, I guess I'm just setting boundaries I don't want crossed. If your girls come into my classroom to learn and listen, we'll get along just fine. If they come in and talk all the way through about boys, parties and cheerleading routines, I'll pull their privileges. I hope you understand."

"Girl, you've got balls! Yes, at last, someone with some metal. You won't hear an ill peep from me. I just thought I'd come along and introduce myself. Shannon can certainly tell a tale. She was sure I'd side with them. Her parents will probably ring the principal and complain, too. Don't sweat it. These girls are used to getting their own way. Bringing them into line and making them do what they're supposed to be doing is fine by me. It was very nice to meet you, Bella."

"You, too, Jane, and thanks for your support."

"My pleasure, girl, it's about time someone knocked the tiaras off these princesses," she smirked. I liked Jane Clapp already.

At home, my dad, Charlie, was eager to hear all about my first day. I told him about my run-in with Tanya and Shannon, causing his brow to rise at the mention of the Volturi name. We both knew the rumors.

After me spending the last four years in school, my dad was thrilled to have me home. He still treated me like I was fourteen, though. That was the age I had been when I'd first come to live with him in Forks. I made dinner, although he had wanted to go to the diner to celebrate my first day. I'd declined, thinking there might be too many kids around who wouldn't want to see their wicked witch of a teacher after school today, given the diner was the local after-school teen hangout.

Exhausted, I had a lazy soak in the bath and went to bed early. Tomorrow, we were starting on _Wuthering_ _Heights_. I wanted to get in early so I could set up.

The teacher's car park was empty when I arrived. I was able to make myself a coffee in the staff room undisturbed. As I made my way to my classroom, I got the feeling I was being watched. As I glanced around, I saw no one and nothing, figuring it must have been my imagination. I used to feel like that when I had been a pupil here, too, like there had been someone watching me. It never came to anything, and no one else reported that they felt like that. In the classroom, I placed a copy of the Bronte novel on each desk. Today, we were going to watch a DVD of the book, a modern adaptation. We'd have to watch it over a couple of lessons, but I hoped it would get the classes interested enough so that when we started to dissect the book, they would have formed their own opinions. I could only hope.

My classes today went smoother, that was until I got to Shannon and Tanya's class. The girls took their seats near the back of class, and I raised my eyebrows to let them know I'd noticed. Before all the students arrived, I noticed Tanya had moved and was now sitting on the edge of a desk further forward. Her legs were draped rather suggestively, slightly open and facing the boy whose desk she had taken over. She was flirting with the young man, who was ignoring her and trying to mind his own business. He looked positively mortified.

I moved slightly to the left, so I could see who she was trying to seduce. A little taken aback, I noticed how extraordinarily good looking the boy was. He appeared tall, even though he was hunched down in his seat, with very broad shoulders and long limbs. His face was quite beautiful, his skin pale and blemish free. His hair was a shade I had never seen before, brown-come-red and auburn all in one, and the style made him look like he'd just gotten up from a heavy make-out session. With the smattering of reddish-brown scruff on his face, he looked easily five years older than the average high school senior. I was shocked at how much I was noticing about him. Whilst quite breathtaking, he still looked all man to me, and now I was embarrassed about where my thoughts were going.

"Tanya, please go sit down in your own seat. Now," I said shaking my head.

He looked at me and smiled at little, almost in thanks at being saved from Tanya's advances.

I'd managed to secure some blinds today to cover the windows. Any film was better viewed in subdued lighting. When I turned off the lights, the atmosphere in the classroom immediately changed. It became electrically charged, and I wondered why. Teenage hormones were my best guess.

The film seemed to have captured their imagination, as I didn't hear a peep for the next hour. There were a few sighs as Heathcliff came into the story, but no talking. I was pleased with their response. As they made their way out, I stood by the door and took the register. It would help me learn who was who.

Edward Cullen did not surprise me as the last one out of the room. He was the beautiful boy/man that Tanya Denali had been trying to flirt with. He towered over me at well over six feet tall, and he blushed beetroot red when I took his name, smiling up at him.

"It's very nice to meet you, Edward."

I didn't single him out, as I'd said that to each and every one of them. Now I had faces to all the names in my register. I made it my number-one task this week to remember them all. There was one I would not forget any time soon. That boy was too good looking for his own good, and if he was anything like his brother used to be, then he would be a ladies' man and a bit of an airhead. Although it certainly didn't look like he was a ladies' man before my lesson today. He looked embarrassed and positively scared at Tanya's brazen behaviour.

By Friday morning, I had only a small number of poems handed in, and had to remind each class that I wanted them by the end of the day. Groans followed, and some asked if Monday would do. I reminded them all that three o'clock this afternoon was the deadline; and any handed in after that would be classed as an "F" for fail.

After each class today, more and more papers were added to my desk. I was really looking forward to reading them all over the weekend. Tanya Denali surprised me and handed hers in at the end of the lesson. Her friend, Shannon Volturi, demanded an extension. The Volturi's were a notorious force in Forks, known for being bullies and expecting to get their way, also known for doing whatever it took to get it. It looked like the young Miss Volturi didn't stray far from the fold.

I politely declined her demand, re-stating the parameters of the assignment and the consequences for failing to complete it. She threw me a glare that could have killed and stormed out, slamming the door behind her. I was pretty certain I had just made an enemy.

We'd held some interesting discussions following all the seniors watching the film. Even the boys had an opinion. It seemed to have created the right sort of interest I had hoped for. I was a little disappointed that Edward Cullen had not contributed to any of my class discussions. My colleagues told me he was an "A" student across the board. Not a bit athletic, more into the arts and music. They described him as extremely shy and uncomfortable, especially around girls who, because of his looks, flocked to wherever he was.

Mrs. Cope told me, "He's not a bit like his brother, Bella, such a nice young man. Not that Emmett wasn't or anything, just loud and brash. Edward is always so polite, but he's so shy. He plays the piano during every lunch, and he does it beautifully. I often listen to him when he practices. You should come sometime and see for yourself. Although he'd hate it if he knew I was next door listening to him," she said with a small laugh.

Why I was so interested in Edward Cullen, I didn't know. I guess the fact that I had gone to school with his brother could have been one reason. Tanya Denali's obvious attraction to him made me feel sorry for him. She was quite the vamp, word of her reputation had already reached my ears, and Edward seemed to be her next targeted victim.

I hadn't seen Edward hand in his assignment, and I secretly hoped he would not let me down. By the end of my last lesson, I did a quick count of the poems I'd received. I had ninety-one, and there should have been ninety-four. One which I knew was not there was Shannon Volturi's, so that meant two more pupils had not handed theirs in. As I packed up, my classroom door opened and three pupils filed in and asked if it was okay to give me their poems now. It was a little after three o'clock, but I was not going to quibble over a few minutes. That meant all of my seniors, save Shannon, had done the assignment I'd asked them to, including Edward Cullen.

My weekend was spent marking poetry. I laughed at some, cried at others, and cringed at the rest. I had limericks, rhymes, odes and non-standard types, but one in particular stood out. It was so moving and beautiful I gave it an "A+" immediately. I had no choice it was that good. The average grade was a "C+" this go-round, and I reconciled my marks with those of Mrs. White. Moderating the grades gave me a clearer picture of where my students were and how far I could push them to excel in the subject. I emailed my findings and grades to Mr. Bartley for assessment purposes.

My eyes kept coming back to the poem of one Edward Cullen. It was quite breathtaking. It had moved me when I had first read it.

_**My love for her will never die**_

_**As my fingers drift along her**_

_**My heart soars, my eyes widen with joy**_

_**There is no other love in my life**_

_**Every minute I am with her**_

_**Every time I touch her**_

_**I feel, I really feel **_

_**She gives to me in return**_

_**That which I crave the most**_

_**A voice to be heard**_

_**Others take notice when we are together**_

_**Not jealous or envious**_

_**Thankful and rejoicing**_

_**I feel, I really feel**_

_**When we come together**_

_**Heavenly angels give thanks**_

_**I am at peace in my own world**_

_**She offers me comfort**_

_**I give her a voice**_

_**She sings to me**_

_**We smile together**_

_**I feel, I really feel.**_

_**A Poem titled, **__**My Piano,**__** by Edward Cullen.**_

Most of the students had written about love between two people or unrequited love. Edward had taken his poem one step further and told of his love for his piano, the poem describing their relationship. It was exceptional work. I felt he should have been very, very proud. I knew I was.

I looked forward to delivering the grades on Monday morning to all my students, one in particular.

**So, guys, what do you think? Worth continuing? Let me have it right between the eyes. Don't hold back now, I can take it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So Right but So Wrong**

*****IMPORTANT BETA NOTE FROM DOLLYBIGMOMMA, PLEASE READ!*****

**Even if you've read this story before, I urge you to read it again. There have been numerous changes, additions and things deleted or reorganized to help with the flow, not to mention a copious amount of editorial polishing on the grammar, spelling and punctuation fronts. It's a fun and naughty little story, so go back and read the updated version of Chapter 1, and then sit back and enjoy the new and improved version of So Right, but So Wrong!**

**The birthday of our dear author, LoveRob, falls in the month of November, so I did this as a birthday gift to her, and to hopefully get her writing again, as RL has been viciously kicking her arse in the past few months. Jackie, we all love you, and we'd really appreciate that Epilogue to The Firm :) Hope this helps your mojo, girl, we miss you.**

**Thanks as usual go to SM, who owns all that is Twilight, and Dollybigmomma, for her literary janitorial skills.**

**Chapter 2**

Where my weekend went, I really didn't know. I knew I'd spent hours marking the poems and writing out lesson plans for the coming weeks, but before I could blink, it was Sunday evening, and I'd not had a moment to myself. Charlie had been nagging at me to take some me time, and now, not having eaten, I decided to treat my dad to dinner at his favourite place in town.

It was quieter than I'd expected at Forks Diner for eight thirty on a Sunday night, but that suited me fine. Dad, of course, knew everyone in his capacity as Chief of Police, so we got a constant stream of visitors to our table. I honestly thought some people believed he'd "pulled a bit of young stuff," as they seemed almost disappointed when he introduced me proudly as his daughter.

I did recognise some faces and talked to the staff, who I had known since I'd first moved here. Dad had always had a thing for their berry cobbler and a sweet smile for their head waitress, Sue.

Dinner over, we were headed home, and just in time, as I saw several of my students pour into the diner, making the atmosphere loud and raucous. Dad muttered something about "noisy bloody kids" as we made our way to his police cruiser. I noticed among the group were Tanya Denali and Shannon Volturi. They seemed to have an entourage with them of both girls and boys. The girls, of course, were wanting to be like the two beautiful, rich cheerleaders, and the boys all were members of the schools' football team, probably just hoping to get lucky tonight. I was glad to see that Edward was not among them.

Thinking about Edward Cullen, and believe me, I was doing that a lot more than I should have been nowadays, I realised he would have never been comfortable hanging with the likes of cheerleaders and the football team. My colleagues had already confirmed he was quiet, shy and a little introverted, and his poem only confirmed to me more that he was a loner.

This week, I was going to take up Mrs. Cope's offer to have my lunch with her and listen to Edward practice his music. Apparently, a small group of teachers took their lunch in the music block and sit in the room next to where Edward played. They enjoyed his playing, and he was none with wiser about his audience. His music teacher had told them he would stop playing if he knew he had an audience. He refused to play for the school during concerts and plays. He played only for exams, and only in the privacy of his own home, or so he thought.

Delivering the grades for my first assignment had all my classes excited. As I gave each of them their grade, I said the same speech.

"Thank you, everyone, for putting so much effort into your assignment. I enjoyed reading each and every one of your poems. You had me laughing and crying. Well done, all of you."

I walked around the class, giving each poem back to its author. On Edward's, I had not been able to resist writing a comment.

**A+...**_**Well**__** done, Edward, this is exceptional work. You should be really proud. Thank you for allowing me to read it.**_

He turned scarlet as he took in my comments. I hesitated a little by his desk and let my hand hover over his paper a while. I didn't want to scare him, I just wanted to encourage him and let him know how much I enjoyed his work.

We moved on to _Wuthering_ _Heights_ and started to read the book. I told the class each day we would read out loud, and I would choose a different person to read so that everyone could get the opportunity. Edward visibly shook. I had the feeling he would be a reluctant reader.

The book was started, and the classes seemed to be really getting into the characters. Heated debates took place, the girls swooning over Heathcliff, while the boys thought him cold and heartless. The boys seemed to all have a vision of Katherine that I could not quite picture. This was what I'd wanted for these classes, for them to get into the literature, feel it, and live it. My teaching methods were working.

All assignments I handed out were done with enthusiasm, mostly. Some were done well, but with reluctance. Edward handed all his homework assignments in on time, but I got nothing else from him. His homework was always correct and done well, so I couldn't fault it that way, but there was no more emotion, no further signs of the heartrending words of his first poem. He definitely wasn't feeling _Wuthering_ _Heights_. I decided to take him to task about his lack of interest after class today.

"Edward, can you come see me after school today, please? In here, at say, three o'clock?"

His head had snapped up when I had called his name, and he was beetroot red before I'd finished. "Um, I suppose so, Miss Swan," he said looking about ready to curl up and die, as all eyes focused on him.

I didn't know who was more nervous by three o'clock, him or me. When he knocked on my door, I opened it for him to enter. Gesturing him to take a seat on the front row, I sat as casually as I could on my desk in front of him. I suppose I might have been a little intimidating, a little forward even. Thinking about it now, my clothes seemed wholly inappropriate to be sat like this in front of a student. Now I was blushing. Today I had worn a suit, which had a short pencil skirt in navy blue with a delicate pin stripe. Under the matching jacket, I had worn a sleeveless cream blouse with a rather low neckline, and a demi bra that pushed up my cleavage. I had removed the jacket, since my classroom had gotten warm today, and had not considered it inappropriate at all until now, as I sat in front of Edward. I felt half naked.

He didn't look at me, his eyes firmly glued to the floor. I think I was glad, because from where he was sat, he would have gotten a bird's-eye view of a whole lot of my legs. I had chosen the wrong place to sit.

"Edward, are you okay? I get the impression you aren't really enjoying my class, or at least the subject matter. Am I right?"

Without raising his head, he said, "I'm good, Miss Swan, honestly, the subject matter is fine, if a little indulgent for my tastes. Was that all?"

"As your teacher, Edward, I'm here to help in any way I can. I'd hoped to be a little more casual with my students, but you seem to prefer a more formal student-teacher relationship. I'm okay with that, too, I just want you to know I'm here if you need to talk about anything, not just literature."

With a curt nod, he stood up and walked out of the room. I needn't have worried about him looking at my legs. He had not looked up once. He really was shy, and it would be hard work trying to get him to open up a bit, but I was determined not to give up on him.

It was Friday before I had a chance to go to the music room at lunchtime. Mrs. Cope had given me directions and the time when Edward would usually arrive, saying I might be alone there today, as there was a staff meeting for another curricular area, and she had to take the minutes.

I made sure I arrived in the music block after Edward, so he wouldn't see or hear me. I'd brought my lunch box with my sandwich and fruit in with me.

Sitting at one of the empty desks, I listened to the beautiful melody coming from the room next door. It was a classical piece, but one I did not recognise. Classical music was not my first choice in music, but I could recognise the more popular pieces and the ones used in films and TV adverts. It was easy to close my eyes and just float along with the drama of the piece I was listening to. He really was talented. One minute the piece was soft and gentle, and the next, it was loud and dramatic. It was absolutely breathtaking.

Piece after piece, I listened intently, completely captivated by Edward's playing. A quick glance at my watch warned me it was time for me to be making tracks. Edward was still playing, so I knew he wouldn't see me leaving the music department. I vowed to come and listen again. I'd liked the fact it was just me and him, even though he did not know I had been there. To me, it was far more intimate.

All afternoon, I replayed the beautiful music in my head. When Edward's class filed in just before two o'clock, I was ready to push his boundaries.

"Okay, everyone, I know it's Friday afternoon, but let's settle down and do some work, shall we? Edward, how about you read Heathcliff today, and Lucy, you read Kathy."

If looks could kill, I would have been struck down dead. He was furious, and his eyes told me exactly that. His glare was so intimidating, I actually looked away. He did it, though, and his reading voice was clear and strong. No one would ever have known he was dying doing this. As I walked around the class, listening and making sure everyone was paying attention, I noticed something on the floor between Shannon and Tanya. They were too engrossed in staring at Edward to notice me drop to pick up the note on the floor. What it said stunned me a little.

**Shan, make sure you bring a box of rubs to the party tom, because I intend to nail Edward this weekend if it's the last thing I do. I need to be prepared. Lol**

So Edward was going to the party I'd been hearing about all week. Lee Spence, another football jock, was celebrating his eighteenth birthday, and every class I'd taught this week was full of talk about the big event at the Spence place. I'd never picked Edward to hang with that crowd, but I guess I really didn't know him that well.

The note made me feel sick. I'd seen last week how Edward had reacted to Tanya's attentions, and now I was worried that they would spike his drink or trick him. I had to…

What was I doing? He was eighteen and my student. Why was I so hell-bent on getting involved? I needed to just turn this over to someone else and step away. Edward had gotten inside my head, and it was driving me nuts. I worried that he wouldn't be able to handle Tanya's scheming. I decided right there to let him have the note, so at least he could be prepared.

I had some homework to hand back, so I included the note I'd retrieved from the floor with Edward's paper and attached it with a small paperclip, so he'd find it when he looked at it later.

At the end of class, he stayed in his seat and dawdled with getting his stuff ready. I also packed up my briefcase slowly, wondering if he would speak, and if he did, what he would say. I was ashamed to say that my heart was racing in anticipation of this young man actually speaking to me.

He finally stood and walked toward me slowly, this time actually looking right at me. I swallowed long and deep. I was nervous as hell, and he was fucking drop-dead gorgeous as he eyed me up and down, the epitome of a real man in my eyes…handsome, but rugged enough, and sexy as hell. Even his walk had me gnawing on my bottom lip.

"Miss Swan, thank you for that. I was worried about going to that party, and now I can avoid going with good reason."

"I was a little surprised you'd be going to that sort of thing, Edward."

"No, it's not really me, but Lee is a second cousin three times removed or something, and my dad thought I should go to be polite."

"Right, well, if you do go, be careful. I think a certain someone's got you in her sights."

"She may have, but it doesn't mean I'm interested in her. God, I've made myself plain enough in class. Maybe I need to be a little more forthright with her," he said with a small laugh.

I could see he was running scenarios through his head.

"Yeah, Edward, it's obvious a good old-fashioned no thank you won't work with Tanya. Maybe you'll have to resort to a more direct approach, with much cruder words she'll understand."

"Any suggestions?"

"Oh, I can think of a few," I said laughing with him now.

His whole face became even more stunning when he laughed. His eyes lit up, and the sadness or lack of emotion that was usually there was gone. I was staring at him unashamedly now, my heart pounding in my chest, and now a throb of a whole different kind in my knickers. This made me as bad as Tanya Denali, even worse, really, because I was his teacher and older by over three years. I wanted to groan, but I couldn't, since he was still here and staring at me now.

"Don't hold back on my account," he said smiling at me, his statement bringing me back from my fantasy.

"Well, Edward, you could always start with 'I'm not interested, Tanya, so back off,' or 'Fuck off, Tanya, I mean it.'" I cringed a little saying this, wondering how he would take my cursing. "Failing those, you could just find yourself a girlfriend you're interested in, so you can flaunt her in front of Tanya. I'm sure she'd get the picture then."

"I couldn't do that, Miss Swan. I could never do that. I'm no good around girls, I go to pieces."

"You're doing just fine talking to me right now, Edward, so I'm sure you'll be just great once you decide on the right girl."

His smile faded a little, and he started to move towards the door. I didn't catch what he mumbled.

"Um, thanks again, Miss Swan, I owe you."

Then he was gone, his face all sad again as he left the classroom. We were finally getting somewhere; he had approached me and spoken to me at least, so that was real progress on the Edward Cullen front. Now all I had to do was convince my heart, head and girly bits that he was strictly off limits.

Saturday and Sunday were spent doing chores. Dad had convinced me I needed a place of my own. He and I started looking early Saturday morning. I found a perfectly lovely apartment, which was located over the library, just off one of the streets leading into town. It was quiet, with a private back entrance, but very close to the school and convenient for visiting my dad. It was only the second place we looked at, and I immediately fell in love with its light, airy feel and spacious rooms. It needed a little bit of TLC, and a fresh coat of paint. The kitchen was all tiled, so that would be fine. The floors were solid wood, and the furniture, whilst not exactly my taste, was clean and well looked after. If I painted the walls a neutral colour, the furniture would look like it had been bought to match. I was really excited, and Charlie matched my enthusiasm by agreeing to help me paint the walls and buy me a new bed.

With me dressed in a pair of Charlie's old overalls and him in jeans and an old t-shirt, we headed to the DIY store just down the street from the library to source out paint, rollers, and some new blinds. I decided my colour scheme in the lounge would be a rich cream I could add colour to with accessories. The bedroom I decided was going to be a terracotta and cream mix. Dad had agreed to buy me new blinds as a housewarming present to hang in the lounge and bedrooms, as they afforded more privacy than quilt covers. With any luck, I'd be able to move in mid-week.

With the shopping done, we made our way back on foot to my new home. We passed a couple of kids from school, who were suitably impressed to see the new teacher dressed like a hobo. I didn't care. However, as we passed the library entrance, headed for the stairwell at the back of the building, Edward Cullen came out of the library at just that moment.

He looked me up and down, and a small smirk started to turn his lips up at the corners. I automatically started to gnaw on my bottom lip. Today, while I looked like something the cat dragged in, he was even more breathtaking than ever, and that small smile on his lips had me melting.

"Edward," dad said with a nod, as he pretty much knew everyone in town, being the police chief.

"Chief Swan, Miss Swan, nice to see you. You look like you're both about to be busy."

"Yes, we are, quite. Bella here has just gotten herself a new swanky apartment over the library. Needs a lick of paint, then it'll be ship-shape and she can move in. Well, we'd best be off, see you, Edward. Say hello to your mum and dad for me."

With poor Edward being summarily dismissed, I smiled a little at him and followed my dad inside. Before the door closed, I heard Edward say, "If I can help at all, let me know, Miss Swan. I do owe you, remember."

I turned and grabbed the door before it closed. I looked into his face. He was blushing now; he'd probably thought I wouldn't hear him.

"Do you mean it? Would you really help me if I needed you?"

"Of course I would."

"Thank you, Edward. I'll see you on Monday."

I went inside, not trusting myself not to give him my phone number, hoping he'd use it later. Upstairs, I engrossed myself in painting. It was hard work, but by ten o'clock on Saturday night, the lounge was done, and it already looked like a different room. With the new wooden blinds up, it would be just how I'd pictured it.

Back at home, I collapsed into bed exhausted. I did not even move until Charlie woke me the next morning at eight o'clock. Once again, we spent the day painting, or at least I did. Today, Charlie had decided he would fit all the blinds in, with the exception of my bedroom. He was actually quite handy. I caught him singing a couple of times when he was up on the ladder, drilling holes in the wall. The kitchen was finished, the blind in there matching the tiles in colour perfectly. The bathroom was serviceable, clean and tidy with a shower over the bath. I tried to brighten up the room by adding accessories in blue and sage green. I hoped it would lessen the harshness of the white suite and tiles. My lounge was my favourite room. The rich cream walls felt warm and cozy, and the wooden slatted blind looked perfect. I'd brought a thick brown rug from my bedroom and placed it in front of the sofa near the empty fireplace to create a focal point, adding throw pillows in reds, browns and cream.

With the bedroom still waiting to dry, we had done as much as we could, so we headed home, or should I say I headed home to start packing. Charlie went to work for a couple of hours. I would move in on Tuesday after school, as things would be ready by then. Tomorrow after school, I'd drop round and fit the bedroom blinds and dress the bed after it was delivered and assembled. I could take a few bits with me then, so there would be less to move on Tuesday.

Monday morning dawned bright and clear, but freezing cold. Before school, I dropped into the apartment to turn on the heating. I wanted to make sure it worked, and it would be a good thing to air the place out for when I moved in tomorrow. I was upstairs and setting the thermostat on each radiator when the intercom buzzed. Picking up the phone, I asked who it was.

"It's Mrs. Cope, dear, I bumped into your dad, and he told me you'd rented this place and have been working on it. I used to know the woman who lived here before. I was driving by and saw you coming in, so I thought I'd drop by and have a look around, see what wonderful things you've done to spruce it up, if that's okay?"

"Um, sure, come on up."

Charlie would be getting an ear full when I got home tonight. He knew I'd wanted it to be fully ready before I started showing people around.

"Hi, Mrs. Cope, come on in. It's not quite ready yet, but you can have a look around."

"Oh, it's lovely, Bella. You'd never know it was empty for so long. It must be five years now since Mary left, and I knew she'd never decorated it. You've done a lovely job, dear. It suits you, and I'm sure you'll be very happy here."

She wandered from room to room, and I explained a little about my plans for the bedroom. She agreed the colour scheme was just right.

Meeting up at school in the car park, we walked in together, still talking decorations and blinds. I told her I'd meet her in the music block for lunch. A small smile crossed her face.

"Ah, I see he's captivated you, too."

"He really is so talented, and I enjoyed listening so much that I thought it might help me relax a little today from all the fix-up work. I'll see you there."

At lunchtime, I was surprised to see four other people sat listening to Edward. I sat quietly and ate my mixed salad. I was rerunning in my head the conversation I'd overheard between Tanya and Shannon about Edward being a no-show on Saturday night. I could not help smirking to myself. I had kept him safe.

In the apartment later, I was glad to see the heating was working just fine, and the rooms were toasty warm. I adjusted the temperature setting to make sure the bedroom did not get too overpoweringly warm. I also managed to hang the bedroom blinds, and I dressed the bed in the new bedding my dad had bought for me, after my new bed had been delivered and assembled. I walked around the place with a huge smile on my face. It was perfect; well, perfect for me, and I could not wait to move in.

Everything was packed, and I hurried home from school on Tuesday, eager to get into my new place. As I pulled out of the school car park, I noticed Edward stood beside his Volvo, where he was watching me. As I drove by him, I considered stopping to ask him if anything was wrong, but decided against it. Instead, I lifted my fingers off the wheel and gave him a small wave. A small incline of his head and a familiar blush let me know he'd seen.

With my car packed to the brim, I set off to my new home. I had insisted Charlie stay home. He'd been acting all weird since I'd gotten home, and I didn't want a big emotional scene. I was only going to be about half a mile away, so he could just walk there, and I'd see him whenever he wanted, within reason of course.

I made trip after trip, up and down the narrow stairs, back and forth with boxes and bags. I was just about done when someone coughed behind me. Dragging the last and biggest bag out of the car, I turned to see Edward Cullen.

"Let me help you with that, Miss Swan."

I nodded and moved out of his way. He grabbed the heavy bag easily and waited for me to allow him access to my home. I was a little nervous, worrying what people would think if they saw him coming out of the door later. I admonished myself to calm down. He was only being polite by carrying a big heavy bag inside for me after all.

Upstairs, I directed him where to put the bag. "Thanks, Edward, and when we're not in school, it's Bella, please. You'll have me feeling ancient if you keep up with the whole Miss Swan thing."

His head immediately dropped, and he was looking at the floor again, but I could see his face was bright red. "Okay, thanks."

"Seeing as you're here, do you want to look around and maybe give me your honest opinion, tell me if it's totally an old person's place?"

"Sure," he said, but still didn't lift his head.

I gave him the tour, sweeping over my bedroom by just gesturing with my hand. He surprised me when he opened the door and looked inside. Back in the lounge, we stood awkwardly.

"It's great, Bella, it's just right for you. I can see you'll be very happy here."

"Thank you, Edward, that's a lovely thing to say."

"Oh, before I go, I kind of brought you something, I hope you don't mind."

He really was scarlet now, and I was not far behind him. He pulled a potted plant out of the carrier bag he was holding. It was a tiny rosebush with delicate red flowers.

"It's a housewarming gift. My mother grows them, and I thought you might like one. It's a sort of thank for, you know, the whole Tanya thing."

"It's lovely, Edward, thank you, you didn't need to," I smiled, walking into the kitchen and placing the plant on the windowsill.

He followed me into the kitchen and stood behind me, not far away. "I know I didn't have to, Bella, I wanted to," he said with a certain something in his voice I couldn't quite put my finger on.

My back was to him, but I suddenly felt like the room was full of electricity as I felt him step closer. My breathing became quicker, and I knew I was feeling far more than I should have been. He was too close, and if I turned around, I could not promise I would control my actions. So, I didn't; like a coward, I stayed facing the window and tried to take back control of my emotions and body once again.

"So, Edward, what plans do you have for tonight?" I asked casually.

When he didn't respond after a moment, I turned around to find myself alone. He had gone. Walking back into the lounge, he wasn't there, either. He had really gone, but he'd left a post-it note on the door.

_**I'm sorry, Bella.**_

_**I can't be around you alone anymore.**_

Shocked to my very core, I slumped down onto my sofa. Did this mean he felt…whatever this was…like I did? Was that what this note was telling me? How the hell did I face him every day in school after this?

**So? Let me have your thoughts, please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So Right But So Wrong**

**If you're reading this story for the second time, it's now been beta'd by Dollybigmomma and will be reposted for your hopefully less painful reading pleasure. You'll want to go back and read the first chapter, as it's been polished up to a brilliant shine!**

**So, my lovelies, it's building nicely. Will either of our heroes give in to the emotions they're so obviously feeling? Time, I suppose, will tell. We can't have Bella jumping the bones of the delectable Edward right off now can we? I mean she's supposed to be a teacher, and teachers are supposed to be good. I'll have to give her a bit of something to try to hold on to, but then again, if I were in her position, I'd have done the deed already. No resisting Edward Cullen for me, I'm afraid. LOL!**

**Thanks to everyone for staying with me and supporting my writing. Reviews are what make the world go around, even one word or a smiley face.**

**SM owns all that is Twilight.**

**Chapter 3**

Still in a daze from Edward's note and swift departure, I unpacked most of my stuff and put it all away. I hung up clothes, put bedding and towels in the airing cupboard, and food was put away. Back in the lounge, I turned on the TV. It was a little after eight o'clock, and I needed a distraction. I didn't watch, but hoped the noise would take my mind off more pressing issues. It didn't, and in my head, I kept replaying what Edward had said and how he'd said it, that one sentence that changed the whole atmosphere.

"_I know I didn't have to, Bella, I wanted to."_

Those ten words had ripped my newfound perfect world apart. Or at least I thought they had. There had been an edge to Edward's voice when he'd spoken those words. The sentence was full of suggestion. Was I making too much out of what he had said? And how he had said it? If I had read it wrong, then why had he run? No, I believed that, like me, he recognised the implications, and he had been the stronger person and left. I should have been grateful to him, but I wasn't, now that I had been left wondering what might have been.

Sleeping in my new bed, in my new home, should have been a pleasure, but tonight, I tossed and turned, my thoughts full of the young man with sex hair and an incredible smile. The next morning, I got up slowly, groggy and bad-tempered, feeling like I hadn't slept a wink.

At school, I headed straight to my classroom. I wanted to avoid Linda Cope, she was lovely, but today I could do without her over-sensitive nose spotting that all was not well with me.

I had until after lunch to pull my shit together. His class was first in after lunch. By then, I was calmer and more settled. That was until he walked in the door. He was dressed impeccably, his hands running through that hair, and today he was actually talking to another boy and smiling. My heart sank when he laughed out loud, capturing the attention of every girl in the room. Why couldn't he be sullen and morose like usual? He was easier to ignore that way, but no, once again, God had abandoned me, because Edward actually volunteered to read, and started a debate on the unhealthiness of Heathcliff and Katherine's love.

I could not shoot him down in flames. It was the first time he had participated willingly in a lesson, and he, as I always expected, argued a great point. He was articulate and intelligent. The girls in the class swooned over Edward now as well as Heathcliff.

At the end of the lesson, I handed out homework and asked that it be back by Monday. I didn't look at Edward, but I could feel his eyes on me. He was unable to dawdle after class, as another group was waiting to come straight in. He sloped off, looking decidedly sulky. I breathed a sigh of relief.

When the end of the school day arrived, I exited my classroom quickly. I didn't want him coming back. I needed to avoid him at all cost. I had a coffee in the staff room with colleagues before making my way out to my car. As I drove out once again, he was stood there watching. This time, I did not acknowledge him, I couldn't. I drove by and looked straight forward. Any form of encouragement was just wrong. I knew it could all so easily get out of hand. My body ached for him. Why, I really didn't know.

I had never before reacted like this to any man. Damn, I had only ever had one boyfriend, and that had been a disaster. Our one attempt at sex ended in me backing out before it could even happen, floods of tears as he stormed out, and us breaking up. I had never felt for Jacob the things I was now feeling for Edward. He'd never had my girly bits throbbing by just walking into a room. He never had my knickers wet through by just looking at me. I had a horrible feeling I was sinking more than swimming. I hated ignoring him, I had been the one to try to bring him out of himself, and now I was being distant and cold. I hated it.

I finished unpacking the rest of the boxes and bags. It felt more like home, with little things like photos of Charlie and me, and a couple of prints I'd taken in school now placed on the walls. I threw some dinner into the oven and headed for the bathroom. A long hot soak was the order of the day. More relaxed after a thirty-minute soak, I dressed casually in a dark purple lounge suit and headed into the kitchen.

When the intercom buzzed, I was filled with dread. Did I answer it? I had to. Thankfully, it was only Charlie.

"Come on up, Dad."

"Hey, Bella, it's looking good in here. I see you've got everything in its place."

"Yup, you want a cuppa or a coffee?"

"Coffee would be great, thanks," he said following me into the kitchen.

"Oh, I see you got yourself a plant, love. It's nice."

"Oh, yeah, it was a housewarming gift from one of my students," I said trying to sound as casual as possible.

"That's nice, love, they must like you."

If he only knew how much trouble that one sentence could cause me…

We talked and ate for the next hour, but I guessed he could see I was flagging. With a swift hug, he was gone. I locked up and turned off the lights, heading to bed. I slept better tonight, probably because I was so tired. I woke feeling much more refreshed, much more like the old me.

My classroom was quiet this morning. There was still twenty minutes or so to go before the first class of the day would file in. When my door opened, I was surprised to see Coach Clapp.

"Good morning, Jane."

"Hey, Bella, I just thought I'd see how the terrible twosome are getting on. I hear you're a hard taskmaster, and they have more homework than ever before," she said laughing.

I liked her, she was fun.

"Well, I do my best. I'm pleased to report that they're both trying really, really hard. I mean neither one of them is going to win top of the class status or anything, but their attitudes have certainly improved. I do hear whispers every now and again, especially if they have a party to go to at the weekend."

The door opened again, and we both looked up to see a startled Edward. He apologised and said he'd come back, closing the door behind him. I nearly choked on the words that came out of Jane's mouth next.

"Damn, I wish I was ten years younger and unmarried, I'd tap that in a heartbeat. I hear Tanya is after him, poor kid. She'll eat him alive for sure. Ooh, I'd like to do that, too. Oh, sorry, Bella, I hope I haven't offended you. It's just that the sexy Mr. Cullen gets me all worked up. God, do you teach him? You're one lucky bitch, although I doubt I'd be able to keep my hands off him."

I stared at her open-mouthed. She thought she had offended me, but she couldn't have been any further from the truth. Obviously, she felt like I did about him, lusting after the poor boy. Smirking, I rolled my eyes, and she made her getaway, grinning sheepishly and waggling her brows in concurrence.

My first class arrived, and my day began. I didn't see Edward again until his class, and then he was back to being sullen Edward. At least I could cope with him this way.

At lunchtime, I just needed to be near him, so I made my way over to the music block. I chose a classroom opposite, since I wanted to be alone. I could still hear him playing clearly. Today, I recognised a few pieces, _Clare de Lune_ and _Moonlight Sonata_. I was lost in thought when I realised he had stopped. Shit, I had left the door to the classroom I was in open, and I was sitting in full view of anyone who passed by.

The chair scraped as I tried to move into another chair that would be hidden from a passerby's view. His face appeared around the door, and when he saw me, at first he looked mad, but then he came into the room, shutting and locking the door behind him. I swallowed hard. What the fuck was he doing?

"You do realise, Miss Swan, that this classroom is only used when we have orchestra practice. It's much too large for anything else."

"Edward, why have you locked the door?"

"Is that all you have to say? I'll tell you what, Miss Swan; I'll answer your question after you've answered mine. Does that sound fair?"

"Edward..."

"What the fuck are you doing in here, Bella, and why the fuck have you been ignoring me for the last few days? Answer me that!"

I was stunned at how angry he sounded, and I got the feeling he was not going to let me get away without answering at least some of his questions.

"I wanted to hear you play, it's beautiful, Edward. I love to listen to you. I haven't been ignoring you. It's just…after you left that note, I thought it better I be more professional."

"A bit fucking late for that, don't you think?" he said venomously.

I caught my breath a little and wondered what he meant, and dare I ask him?

"What do you mean by it's too late for that?" I asked quietly, almost dreading his answer.

"Oh, Bella, I think you know exactly what I mean."

"I need to get back to class, Edward, please let me by." He turned and unlocked the door, letting me walk past him. I saw him visibly stiffen as I walked close by. I tried not to cry out, he smelled so good. With one final look, I said, "I'm sorry, Edward."

I left him stood there all alone, looking as shell-shocked as I felt. This was no good for either of us. Halfway down the corridor, I realised I had left my handbag, and I needed it. I walked slowly back to the room, hoping he would have gone. He hadn't.

"You came back?" he said breathlessly.

"I left my bag, Edward, that's all." I felt his pain at my words. I didn't mean them like that, but what else could I say and do? We were in a school classroom for heaven sakes, where I worked as a teacher, and he was my student.

"Oh, I thought..."

"I know, believe me, I know, and we do need to talk, Edward, but not here. If I give you my phone number, will you make sure no one else sees it? Give me a ring, and we'll arrange something. I need to resolve this as much as you do, believe me."

He looked relieved and nodded his head. I quickly typed my name and number into his phone and then walked away from him for the second time that day.

Before I reached my classroom, my phone beeped.

**Now you have my number, too. ~E**

I groaned as I realised just how much I wanted to see him again, and not only in my class. How the hell was I going to handle this? It was bad enough when I thought it was only my hormones. Now I knew his were involved, too. How did I stop the inevitable from happening? Did I even want to?

His eyes never left me all the time he was in my classroom. He did not participate in the lesson and refused to be drawn into a discussion even I thought was futile.

All evening, I sat with my mobile out, waiting for the call that never came. Bloody hell, what was he playing at? I thought he'd be on the phone and round here like a shot. Now he was driving me to distraction again.

By ten o'clock, I decided to call it a night. He could whistle if he called now. As I got into bed, a text beep had me all hot and bothered once again.

**I waited all evening for you to call. **

**Thought you wanted to talk?**

**I'll see u tomorrow morning at school **

**Your room, 7:30 AM sharp.**

**Don't be late. ~E**

I texted him back.

_**I waited for your call, too.**_

_**I thought we could talk here, more private**_

_**Not at school, Edward, please. ~B**_

Before I could even lie down, he had responded.

**Now? ~E**

_**No, too late, I'm in bed. ~B**_

As soon as I sent it, I realised my mistake. Shit. Now he'd think I was flirting with him.

**Tomorrow evening at 7:00 PM then. ~E**

_**Okay. ~B**_

I slept much better than I could have hoped for. At seven o'clock in the morning, I was in my room on the chance he'd decide to show this morning anyway. He finally did, but only ten minutes before the rest of the class.

"So, how many times have you listened to me play at lunchtime?"

"Honestly?"

"Yes, please, I'd appreciate that."

"Yesterday was the second time."

"I'm glad you liked it, but please don't do it again, not unless I invite you to. Okay?"

"Can I ask why? Of course, I agree."

"My playing is a very private thing to me, and I need to know you much better, before I can allow you into my musical world, Bella." His face was bright red again. I had hoped we'd gotten past the blushing, but it appeared not.

The day flew; it was like it knew I was eager to get home. I rang Charlie, making sure he was not planning a visit. He was not, as he was pulling a double shift and busy, so we agreed to get together over the weekend.

I showered and made myself presentable. In the shower, I made sure I was neat and tidy, trimmed in all the right places...

What the hell? There was no way this night was going to end with me sleeping with Edward Cullen. My girly bits disagreed and pulsed at the thought. No, I had to be strong, even if it was what we both wanted. I might, of course, be barking up the wrong tree. Somehow, I doubted it, though. Edward was eloquent enough to have made his feelings very clear.

At exactly seven o'clock, the intercom buzzed. I hoped no one had seen him entering at this time of night. I let him in and waited anxiously.

"Hey."

"Hi."

He looked incredible, his dark jeans fit him like a dream, and the cream jumper set off his hair colour to a tee. I had to stop myself from licking my lips in anticipation.

"So, Edward, do you want a drink?"

"No, I'm okay for now, can we sit down?"

"Sure, please, feel free," I gestured with my hand.

"Bloody hell, are we going to be this polite all evening? Because I don't think I can say what I have to say in such a polite way."

He didn't strike me as a man that cursed in front of a woman. I had the impression he had been brought up better than that. However, I did get the feeling he used curse words to express himself.

I was blushing now, embarrassed at the awkwardness between us, especially after chatting so casually this morning. When I sat down on the sofa near him, but not too close, he turned to face me.

Looking at him, I melted all over again. His hair made me wet just thinking about how it looked and would look with my hands running through it, gripping it. His eyes were such a deep shade of green, so unusual, and his lips…oh, god, his lips. His lips were just made for kissing. I could not stop staring. I could not stop the want and need pulsing through me right now. His face was so beautiful. Then I saw his hands and it was over. I gasped, officially orgasming without even being touched. His fingers were long and slender, perfect for playing the piano, perfect for playing with me. God, I was dying here. Someone kill me now, I begged silently. I knew he could probably see the lust written all over my face, and maybe even smell how aroused I was.

"So, Edward, why are you here?" I tried to be casual.

He sighed a little, and even blushed, but nowhere near like he usually did.

"It seems we have a problem here, Miss Swan. I can't stop thinking about you. I see you in my head, even when my eyes are closed. I hear your voice calling to me in my dreams. I've never had this particular problem before, no woman has ever caught my attention like you have, and I really don't know what to do about it."

I gasped at his honesty.

"Edward, it's wrong, you know that, I know that. It doesn't matter what we think or what we feel, nothing can ever happen between us, you know that, right?"

I begged him silently to say he agreed. It would make things so much easier if only he'd agree.

"Why? I'm eighteen, almost nineteen, I'm old enough to choose who I want to have a relationship with. I've never felt like this before, Bella, and it scares the crap out of me, but I can't let it go. I won't let it go, not when I know you feel the same way."

His words were so full of passion, the poet in him coming to the fore.

"I'd lose my job, Edward. My dating a student would be illegal and unethical. If caught, I'd never be able to teach again, and I'd probably end up in jail. You're too young to know your own mind. Since I'm a teacher, I'd be classed as a child molester, even though you're eighteen. I couldn't live with that, and it'd kill my dad. I'm sorry."

"I know you're scared, Bella. I am, too. I'll quit school if you want me to, whatever it takes, we can sort this out and be together. Please, Bella, give us a chance?"

I wanted to jump into his arms, but I didn't. Silent tears ran down my cheeks. Why did this have to happen now? He could have been everything I'd ever wanted, but the timing was all wrong, and I just couldn't...

When he pulled me to him and wiped away my tears with his thumb, I about fell apart. I lay my head on his chest and cried until no more tears would come. He held me, stroking my back and hair, occasionally leaning down and kissing the top of my head. My heart broke even more every time he did it.

How long we sat like that, I didn't know. Eventually, I was able to pull myself together and sat up. When I looked at him, I could see he was as upset as I was.

"Thank you, Edward, for being here, for understanding."

"I'm here, Bella, but I don't understand, and I'm certainly not going away. I'll be there every time you turn around, every time you open your eyes. I'll be there, begging and pleading with you to take a chance on us. I'll camp outside this apartment, people will notice, and they'll start to talk. Is that what you want?"

"Is it not bad enough that we can't pursue this, Edward? Please, let this go, for both our sakes."

He got up and dragged me with him.

"Never, Bella, I'll never give up on us." And with that, he pulled me to him and kissed me.

At first, I tried to resist him, but I failed miserably. His lips were like the sweetest nectar, and I wanted to devour all of him. My hands automatically made their way to his hair. I had to swallow a giggle at my earlier fantasy coming true. He deepened the kiss, and oh, my god, he did not kiss like an inexperienced eighteen-year-old boy. He was good…no, good was not a good enough description. He was fucking fantastic, over and over he nipped my bottom lip, and then took control, as his tongue explored me. My knees gave way, and he had to hold me up. I could not resist him any longer, and I didn't want to. Eventually, he let me go, as we both needed to breathe.

"See, Bella, I always knew that's what our kisses would be like."

He turned and walked out of the door, leaving me a stunned and wanting mess.

**As usual, I request your thoughts. I love reading your reviews. Please take a moment to leave me a little love. I can see that many more are reading without reviewing. Let me know what you're thinking!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So Right, but So Wrong**

**Epic failure to update as promised. I blame too much alcohol at my Birthday celebrations last week. Mwah.**

**Thank you all from the bottom of my heart. This story has definitely got you lot going. To my regular reviewers, ****YOU all**** make writing worthwhile. I love how you ask questions about the characters and give me your opinions on what should happen next. Thank you, thank you, thank you!**

**Well, after Edward's mind-blowing kiss, how will Bella get through the next few days at school? How will their awkward relationship progress, if at all? Read on and see. Don't forget to use the little button at the bottom of the page to let me know what you think!**

**Thanks to SM for her wonderful characters. I like to bend them and pose them in suggestive positions, and Dollybigmomma makes the corresponding soundtrack. Bow-chicka-wow-wow!**

**Chapter 4**

I overslept the next morning. I guess the real reason I didn't hear the alarm was because I had been awake most of the night, reliving our incredible kiss. I must have only dropped off to sleep near dawn. Even now, I could feel his lips on mine and his tongue exploring my mouth. God, it was the most incredible feeling I had ever experienced. I'd never wanted it to end. Breathing was overrated, and last night, I had found the need for it rather intrusive, too.

I had no time this morning for a coffee or a visit to the staff room. I was not late, but I was barely on time, as I made my way to my classroom. Some of the students were already there. Tanya Denali was once again draped over Edward's desk. She was touching his hair, and I wanted to rip her arm out of its socket. His head was down, and I could see the colour of his face from here.

"Tanya, go sit down and stop preying on Edward, please."

He looked up and stared me down, no sign of emotion on his face. Not even a small smile, thanking me for rescuing him.

We'd finished reading _Wuthering_ _Heights_, so today I wanted to start exploring the text in more detail. The students' next assignment would be a real test, and they would have to use their literary skills to get a good grade.

At the end of the lesson, when I told them what I wanted them to do, there was a collective groan. This was pushing them farther than they had ever been pushed before, so I decided a little help might be required.

"Okay, on the board, I've written my email address, and you may use it at any time to ask for help. I've also set aside a couple of hours every Wednesday from three till five o'clock, when I'll be in my office to see any of you that believes a meeting or discussion will be of help. I've set the slots in fifteen minute blocks, so that should give us enough time to chat through your queries. I know that's only eight of you each week, but seeing as you're all doing so well, I'm hoping email queries will be more popular than one-on-one meetings. That's all, off you go. See you all tomorrow," I said dismissing them.

He did not talk to me, but I could feel his presence when he slowly walked by my desk. I held my breath, not daring to breathe in, in case he noticed. I would swear he chuckled quietly as he passed me.

I was a coward, and I locked myself in my classroom at lunchtime. I had marking to do, so I set about doing just that. I was not disturbed. My laptop was open, and I heard a quiet bing, letting me know a new email had arrived. It was a question about the assignment from one of my students. I was pleased they had actually taken notice. I responded eagerly and hoped my answer was sufficient.

My mobile buzzed in my jacket pocket. I got the feeling I knew who this would be.

**You looked tired**

**Did you not get much sleep?**

**I didn't**

**I kept thinking about our kiss**

**Thank you for the rescue again**

**It's getting to be a habit. ~E**

I knew I should not respond, and I pondered a while before I did. As I was typing out my text, another email popped up.

**Please, Bella, don't ignore me. **

**It will make me do something in school you really don't want.**

**Just be normal in school, and I'll be okay. Please, for me. ~E**

That little snot!

_**I wasn't ignoring you**_

_**I'm just slow at texting**_

_**I did not sleep at all**_

_**You know why**_

_**Please don't make this any harder**_

_**And don't threaten me, either. ~B**_

Lunchtime over, I got back to doing what I was being paid for. All throughout the afternoon, my email tone chimed, as my in-box filled up with questions and messages from my students. Edward replied to my text with a brief email.

**I wasn't threatening you, Bella, just stating a fact. ~E**

At home, I sat in the dark. If he came by, maybe he'd think I was not home and go away. Why I was acting so scared and hiding from him, I really didn't know. I did, though, really. I knew it was because it was the only way I would be able to resist him. One kiss…and yes, it had been a toe-curling, mind-blowing kiss…but I ached for more, and not only his kisses, but his hands all over me. God, what was I going to do?

I tried to act normal around him for the rest of the week. I failed miserably. I was nervous and jumpy, avoiding him like the plague. By Friday afternoon, I was a wreck. I was drained and bad-tempered, and my students were suffering the brunt of it. I apologised, telling them I had a headache. When my phone buzzed, my heart sank.

**Are you okay?**

**Please don't hide from me**

**I need to see you**

**Over the weekend? ~E**

At the end of school, I answered Edward's text, hating lying to him, but hoping it was for the best. I had tried to act normal around him, but I'd failed, his very presence sending me into sheer panic. Every time his scent hit me, all my girly bits responded, and the frenzy began all over again. When I looked into his lovely face, all I saw now were his lips on mine, kissing, devouring. I longed to feel them on me again, no matter how wrong I knew it was.

_**I'm not good but okay**_

_**Trying not to hide **_

_**Busy with my dad all weekend, sorry**_

_**See you next week at school. ~B**_

I bit hard on my lip as I pressed send. From my window, I saw his Volvo speed out of the car park. I guess he'd gotten my text.

Edward had been right; I did hide. I stayed at my dad's house all day and Saturday night. I had a couple of glasses of wine and used that as an excuse to stay over. Even dad seemed surprised. He had a day of fishing planned with Billy Black on Sunday, so I couldn't use him as an excuse to hide all weekend.

When dad set off, I pretended to potter about, getting my stuff together. I could stay here for a few more hours; surely Edward wouldn't come here to the Chief of Police's house in pursuit of his daughter.

Eventually, I did go back to my apartment. I needn't have worried, as I didn't hear from him. I was trying to convince myself that it was for the best, but I couldn't. I missed talking to him. I missed looking at him, and most of all, I missed kissing him. How could I miss kissing him after one kiss? I guess when that kiss was so very mind-blowing and breathtaking that it made any other I'd experienced pale in comparison, it made sense.

Marking done and emails replied to, I toyed with the idea of sending Edward an email, but I didn't. A question from Shannon Volturi about my fifteen-minute sessions being fully booked up already this week had me pulling my timetable forward. She was right; every single fifteen-minute slot had been taken. There were no names or initials added, just the word "booked" written in. Surely he wouldn't have done this? A tingle of anticipation went through me. Would he have really done this so he could spend some time with me? Could I let him do this on school premises? If it was Edward, I would have to think of a way to avoid him doing this in future weeks.

Why did it all have to be so hard? Why did I have to meet him now? Why not in six months, after he'd graduated, but before he left for university? Could I persuade him we had to wait to pursue a relationship? Did I want to wait? Yes, I did, but realistically, could I? Not a chance. We were too attracted to each other to wait. I knew I would spontaneously combust if I had to wait to touch him for six more months.

We both needed to talk this through rationally. We needed to do it without the worry of being seen. Maybe we needed to go into Port Angeles for the day, or even drive to Seattle. I was sure if all my appointments were Edward, we'd be able to sort something out. I, for one, could not go through another week like this.

Monday was grey and dank, a bit like my mood. I'd been sleeping better, I was sure because I'd resolved to face this head on and deal with it like the adult I was. I was still a wreck when he walked into my classroom later that day.

"Morning, Miss Swan," he said casually.

He'd never addressed me before, and a few of his classmates looked up in surprise. Tanya Denali almost fell off her chair when he smiled at her as he walked past.

"Good morning, Edward, and hello, everyone," I replied with a smile, keeping things professional but friendly.

Tanya Denali was distracted all the way through class, her eyes undressing Edward. She stared at him openly, and even I was embarrassed for her. Unlike usual, Edward just gave the occasional smile to no one in particular and ignored her. She obviously read something into his more open manner today and moved to a chair closer to his.

"Going somewhere, Tanya?" I asked drawing attention to the fact she had moved.

"Um, I was just moving here to get a better view...of the board, Miss Swan."

Yeah, right...better view indeed, but certainly not of the board.

"Back to your desk, young lady," I said shaking my head, "Now, please."

A couple of minutes before the end of the lesson, I addressed the class again.

"Okay, everyone, thanks for all your emails. I noticed my one-on-one time is all booked up this week, so I'm glad that's been a success. I'll open up a timetable for you all for next week, and I ask that if you have an appointment this week, you let someone else have a slot next week. Thank you."

I said this last part, looking directly as Edward. The smirk on his lovely face told me I was right. I'd have two hours on Wednesday afternoon alone in my office with him. I needed to make sure the black-out blind over the door window was working. God, could I really do this? I had to. I knew he'd create havoc if I cancelled.

By two o'clock on Wednesday, I was buzzing. I had checked Edward's timetable to make sure he was not missing any important lessons. He wasn't, as he had music practical for the last hour, and I was told he was left to his own devices, already being more proficient than the head of music in piano and guitar.

I'd been to the bathroom to brush my teeth and freshened up a bit. After all, I had been in school since seven o'clock this morning, and I didn't want to feel sweaty and have coffee breath. I knew it was wrong, going out of the way to look nice for him, but I was a girl, and I wanted and needed to feel good.

The blackout blind worked just fine, as did the door lock. I made sure it was pulled down and covering every millimeter of the glass panel in the door. I could at least pretend our meeting was about homework, so I put out lots of leaflets on literature and had a copy of _Wuthering Heights_ on my desk.

He knocked just after two o'clock, and I called out a casual, "Come in."

He did so, looking divine as usual. He actually had a small blush on his cheeks. I didn't know how he dared.

"Edward, take a seat, please," I gestured to either the chair in front of my desk or the small sofa along the door wall. He took the sofa and looked at me expectantly, raising his eyebrows when I didn't immediately join him.

"Later maybe, please don't push it, not yet," my eyes plead back to him to understand.

"So, Miss Swan, did you have a good weekend with your father?"

"I did, thank you. I didn't realise how much I'd miss being around him when I had a place of my own."

"I missed you, Bella. I just wanted to talk to you."

"I know, but it's hard, Edward, we shouldn't even be friends. I told you, I could lose my job."

"Did you miss me, Bella?" His question oozed confidence in already knowing my answer.

"Yes," I said simply. It was true, I had. Now I was the one blushing and looking at the floor.

"Finally, some progress, will you please come and sit next to me at least? I promise to be good." His teasing was lovely, and I decided I liked this Edward even more.

Reluctantly, I stood up and smoothed down my clothes. I walked slowly over to where he was sat. When he reached up to take my hand, I took a step back and warned him with my eyes. He held up his hands in mock surrender.

"No touching, Edward, not here. You promised a moment ago to be good."

"Hmm, it's harder than I thought. Can I just hold your hand? I think that'll do...for now at least."

I didn't stop him this time when he took my hand in his. It felt wonderful. His long and slender fingers drew patterns on my palm, and my knickers were instantly wet through.

"Bella, I mean it when I say it's never been like this for me before. God, I can't even speak to girls normally without going bright red, and I haven't come across one before that I wanted to talk to enough to even try. You've seen my reaction to Tanya Denali, she's been trying to get my attention like that for three years, and I still can't look her in the face. She repulses me. All the girls in my classes are loud and brash, money and social standing far too important for them to be worth a moment of my time. No one until you ever cared about the things I like, literature and music. I knew that first day, as soon as you gave out our assignment, that you were different. Someone I could relate to. Yes, I saw, too, that you're beautiful, your beauty going straight to my groin. I stayed hard all day just thinking about you, Bella. My shower at home has never had so much use."

His honesty shocked me. I knew today would be about opening up to each other, but for him to lay himself bare like this…

"I was drawn to your quiet demeanour, Edward. Your looks…well, you obviously know how they make girls react. But when I read your poem, you took my breath away. From that moment on, I knew I was in trouble. When you walked into the classroom after that, I was lost. I'm sorry I imposed on your music time, but it made me feel close to you. When Tanya tries to get your attention, I want to rip her arms off and beat her to death with them."

He laughed, seeming relieved almost by my honesty.

"What are we going to do, Bella? I can't stay away from you. I want to be with you. I want to shout it from the highest mountain. Please say you want it, too."

His sad eyes were pleading with me now. How could I resist him?

"I want you, too, Edward, but if anyone finds out, my career is over before it's even started, and I'm finished in this town, hell, in this country. I know you're eighteen, but with me being your teacher, it means nothing, trust me. It's against the law, and in the eyes of the law, you're my student, and I'll be breaking the law if I cross that boundary. Do you think we can see each other without it becoming more physical? Because from where I'm standing, the sexual tension coming off both of us says there's not a cat in hells' chance."

"What do we do, Bella?"

"Well, I was thinking…maybe in school, we can continue to be teacher and student. I'll try and relax a little more around you. If you promise to go back to being shy Edward and no more flirting, that is. Then on a night, you can discreetly come by my apartment after the library closes at eight. If you spend time in the library first, if anyone sees you hanging about or coming by my door, you'll be able to tell them you were going to the library. Then I thought at weekends, we could drive to either Port Angeles or Seattle and be more like ourselves. Be out in the open, like a normal couple…maybe go for a walk, or on a date. Hold hands, you know. How does that sound so far? Am I being reasonable enough for you?"

"Bella, I promise I'll do everything just as you want, especially here at school. I'll not book anymore appointments, unless you want me to. I'll behave and go back to being sulky Edward around you, if that's what you want. I'll come to your apartment a couple of times a week. We can talk, read, or whatever. I don't have a curfew, as my parents know I'm a responsible student. Some weekends away sound wonderful. Maybe later, when we're more established, we can stay over. If you don't mind, that is."

I wanted so badly to kiss him right now. We still had another hour left of our appointment, so I leaned closer and touched my lips to his gently. It was a small step, but I was glad it was me who'd made it. I think it helped Edward believe I meant all that I had said.

His hands came to the side of my face as he deepened the kiss. A small moan escaped from me, and I could not resist running my hands through his glorious hair. He pulled me into his lap, and the kiss turned hot and heavy, as our tongues, at first tentative, now tangled passionately. He nipped and sucked on my bottom lip, and I climaxed right there, fully clothed in my office. What a pushover I was. He was so good at this, he must have had experience. I knew my limited experience with Jacob had never gotten the responses from me that Edward could get with just a look.

Pulling back and gasping for breath, I said, "Wow, you really know how to kiss a girl. Edward, how much experience with this sort of thing have you had? Have you been with many girls? I'm sorry to ask, but I'm not very experienced, not at all, really, and you leave me standing. I'd really like to know."

He smirked. "I've had a few kisses over the years, usually drunken ones at parties. I've never kissed anyone like I kiss you, though. I've never made love before…yes, I've had a grope in the back of a car, again, in a drunken stupor, and I seem to remember being given a hand job by a girl from a visiting cheerleading team that night. That's it, Bella. I've never had anything that felt like this. With you, I just do what I feel, and what I feel seems to be right, doesn't it?"

"It does, Edward, it really does."

"How about you, Bella?"

"Well, I've had one boyfriend, Jacob Black, and we dated for about a year. He never made me feel like you do when you kiss me. Yes, he tried things on, but I wasn't ready, and I didn't want to have sex with him. I didn't want him like I want you. When I did finally agree to try, it ended in disaster. I cried and cried before he could even do anything, and he got frustrated and gave up. In the end, nothing happened, and we ended up breaking up, because deep down, I think he knew it wasn't happening for me.

"I think that's one of the main things that have surprised me about this thing with you. I only have to look at you, Edward, and I want you so much. Do you even realise I've had two orgasms now in your presence, both times fully clothed? The first was in my apartment last week. I don't know if you noticed, but I was taking you all in, all of you. Your hair, eyes, lips, and face are wonderful, but when I saw your hands and those fingers, I lost it, and I had orgasm number one. And just now, when we were kissing and you sucked on my bottom lip, it happened again."

I dared to look at him, and his eyes were full of emotion. They were also full of lust, and I could see he was torn between trying to stay in control, because that was what I had asked whilst we were at school, and letting go and taking what he desired the most.

"You're going to be the death of me, woman. My mother is already asking about how long I'm taking in the shower these days. I can hardly tell my mother that I need longer in the shower because I need to jack off to thoughts of my new teacher, now can I?"

"You do that thinking about me?" I asked incredulous.

"Yes, every day since I met you, sometimes more than once a day. In fact, after we'd kissed, I think I spent the whole night in there," he said with a small laugh.

Bolder now, he took my hand and pressed it to the huge bulge in his jeans. I gasped at the feel of him, long, rock hard, and ready for whatever might happen between us. I wanted to massage him, but I dare not, as it was too bold for me right now. I was about dying here as it was. My face was a deep pink.

"That's what you do to me, Bella. When I look at you, it happens, when I think about you, it happens. I want you so badly it actually hurts."

I pulled my hand away and asked, "Does it really hurt, it being like that?" I asked naively.

"Yes and no…god, how do I explain this right. It feels wonderful, but it aches like hell when I can do nothing about it. Being around you makes me ache, believe me, and my dick is no longer satisfied with my hand anymore. It wants you, only you."

He was kissing me before I could react, this time with more passion than our previous kisses. He pushed me back onto the sofa and crawled over me. Our bodies aligned, and I could feel his erection against my pubic bone. I found myself thrusting up into him, and I was mortified, but unable to stop at the sensations it was creating, too fucking good to stop. He moved with me, I think they called this dry humping these days, whatever the fuck that was. Quickly, I was sure I'd died and gone to heaven. I continued to kiss him so he remained quiet. I wanted to scream his name and moan out loud, but I knew there would be people about. God, he felt so good. When his lips moved to my neck, I convulsed under him. He laughed and ground into me a little harder. Seconds later, he made a grunting sound and nuzzled closer into my neck, biting and sucking me hard. If he'd left a mark, I'd kill him. No, I wouldn't, I'd love it.

He was still now, both our breathing starting to slow. He slowly sat back up and said, "God, Bella, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I never meant to do that here. You just drive me insane, and I can't control myself around you anymore. Now you've made me orgasm fully clothed, too."

I looked down at his jeans and saw the large wet patch starting to appear.

"That's going to be awfully uncomfortable, Edward. I have tissues, but nothing else. I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Bella, that was fucking amazing. Jerking off in the shower will never be enough now, not after this. Shit, it's almost four o'clock. I guess I'd better go. I'll see you at your place tonight after eight, okay?"

"Yeah, shall I cook us something for dinner?"

"You cook, too? How lucky can a guy get?" he said with a smile. "No need to cook for me; we always have a family dinner around half six if my dad's home by then, so I'll be good. Thanks anyway."

Positioning his school bag and coat in front of his wet patch, he headed towards the door. I was incredibly sad to see our time was over for now. We had achieved so much in these two hours, and I hoped we had created the basis of something with which we could move forward. We had also probably gotten a lot more than we'd bargained for.

He leaned down to drop a small kiss on my lips. A small hum escaped from my mouth as soon as our lips touched.

"Um, you might want to do something about that look, Bella," he motioned his arm over my head. "I don't think we'll escape unnoticed if you walk out of here looking like you've just been fucked to within an inch of your life. And, uh, you might want to cover your neck up a bit, sorry. I did tell you I got carried away."

"No, Edward, you haven't," I said mostly to myself as he opened the door and walked through it, closing it behind him laughing.

**I rather liked this chapter…a bit naughty without anything too hot happening. What do you guys think? Should they get found out? Tanya maybe or Jane Clapp? No, she'd want to join in. LOL! Or should I let them play unnoticed for a while? Let me have your thoughts**!


	5. Chapter 5

**So Right But So Wrong**

**Thank you all so much for supporting this story! Some of the reviews recognise just how wrong this relationship progressing will be, and some of you can't wait for them to take the next step. I suppose that because I know this is why****I have them skirting around each other a little. There will definitely be more angst, as Bella fights her feelings, both emotional and physical, for the incredible young man****that is Edward Cullen****. I hope you all enjoy the journey with them**

**As ever, all my thanks to SM, who created and owns these wonderful characters, and Dollybigmomma, who polished it pretty. Massive thanks also to Nic, who nominated this story over on TLC for fic of the week. It's such an honour!**

**Chapter 5**

**BELLA**

How I managed to conceal the huge love bite on the side of neck from curious eyes, I didn't know. Fortunately, and I said that sarcastically, it was positioned low, almost at the joining of my neck and shoulder. I was going to kill a certain good-looking young pianist when I next saw him.

I'd managed a bit of adjusting on my hair, pulling it into a low ponytail at that side and dragging it forward so the tail actually covered my neck. I played with my hair so it was positioned to where it did not look suspicious. The meeting was over within the hour, and I was able to go home with no one the wiser.

At the apartment, I took my time in the shower. Letting my hands wash and slowly touch my body all over, I remembered Edward's lips on mine, his teeth on my neck, his erection grinding into me, and before I knew it, I was twitching and pulsing once again. Getting dry a little later, I took time to look at the marks he had left on me, most assuredly staking his claim. Surely the quiet, introverted musician would not do that? I'd ponder that some more, as I got to know him better.

Charlie came over after work, and I made dinner. We talked and laughed, and it was comfortable. I was easily able to hide the mark on my neck by dressing in a polo-necked jumper. Luckily for me, Forks was a cold place, and a thick jumper never looked out of place. By eight o'clock, though, I was starting to get a bit antsy, as he was making no move to go. He must have picked up on this, because he stood and gave me a hug and took his leave. I could finally breathe.

Once again, I was getting nervous, constantly looking at the clock, not to mention brushing my teeth twice. I actually was making myself sick, not physically, of course, but I was definitely wringing my hands. I was supposed to be Edward's teacher, and here I was beating myself up, because I could not wait to see him here in the privacy of my home. When the intercom buzzed about a half hour later, I flew to let him in. I didn't want him hanging around outside any longer than need be.

When he walked through my door, I caught my breath at his beauty. He had a wry smile on his lovely face and stood almost awkwardly in front of me, before I invited him to sit down. I was more nervous than him. I sat not next to him, but on the only chair. His eyes told me he understood. I sat playing with my hands, looking down and not knowing what to say, or how to act around him.

"Bella, it's okay, just relax. I'm not here to make you feel nervous. We made great strides earlier today, and I like that you want to build on that. This is not all about sex, okay? I hope you know that. Sure, I'm unbelievably attracted to you, and I get hard just thinking about you," he said shaking his head, a blush coming across his cheeks, "But I can control myself around you, and I know, believe me, I know how difficult this is going to be for you. I want to make this as easy for us as I can, and it's important to me that you're okay with it."

God, for someone so young, he sounded more mature than most seasoned men I knew.

"I don't think I'll ever be okay with this, Edward. I mean ask me again in five years, and I might be then, but right now, my head is screaming for me to do one thing and my heart and body another. Thank you for understanding just how torn I am over all this. I'm just as overwhelmingly attracted to you, too, and I hate it."

He sighed deeply, his head dropping.

"Not like that, Edward," I made eye contact with him, wanting to let him know it was the moral implications of it I hated, not him, not how I felt around him. I could tell he understood.

We kept to safer subjects for the next hour. We talked about literature and music. We had loads in common, our literary tastes similar, and he was very well read. I was impressed. His musical tastes were slightly more classical than mine, although he did admit, albeit reluctantly, to owning some of the same songs as me on his iPod. Classical music was his real love. His eyes told the story of how he felt about that. I loved listening to him talk, and I was willing to bet he hadn't talked this much in ages, if ever, with anyone outside his family. There was no sign of the shy introverted Edward when he talked about his love of music.

"Can I ask you about your poem?"

"Of course, Bella, what would you like to know?"

"Well, it moved me to tears, I can tell you, every word so perfect. Is that actually how you feel when you play?"

"I've never really thought about it, but I guess it's when I'm most comfortable. I'm not the shy and bumbling Edward Cullen when I play. I'm supremely confident, and I guess I let the piano do my talking. Does that make sense?"

"It does, thank you for sharing that with me in your poem, it must have been very difficult opening up like that to a stranger."

"No, actually, it wasn't, Bella. Even then, I think I knew you were different. When you set that assignment, it was like I'd been waiting for you my whole life. I actually went home from school that day with a smile on my face, and my mother thought I'd lost my mind. She was quite worried, I can tell you. I don't smile a lot, apparently. I'm not miserable; I just don't walk around with a grin on my face, until now that is. My mother was to the point of calling my dad home from work…that was until I explained."

"You explained?" I asked incredulously.

"Not about you specifically, I just said the new English Lit teacher was at last someone who knew what they were doing, and I was looking forward to the challenges of your class. I think it was music to my mother's ears. I was excited about school again, Bella, but my mother doesn't need to know all the reasons," he said with a chuckle.

I made us coffee, and we continued to talk. I was surprised to hear he had an intelligent opinion on everything we talked about. He made me laugh and told me things I intended to use in our classes in the future. That would throw him off a bit.

We had not touched all night, but somehow we had grown even closer. The time had gone by in a flash, but I could feel myself getting tired, and it was a school night. I knew he'd told me he had no curfew, but I didn't want him out too late. I was not going to be wholly responsible for his declining report card.

Just before midnight, I made a point of looking at my watch.

"It's late, Edward, you'd better be going on home. Thank you for sharing so much with me tonight, it can't have been easy."

"It is easy, though, Bella, that's why this is right. I feel like a whole new person when I'm with you. I'm not a socially stunted freak anymore, and I like that you give me the confidence to be able to do that, and to be able to do this."

He was off the sofa and pulling me up to meet him in a second. His lips were gentle on mine, our kisses starting as little pecks, but quickly becoming much more. Our lips perfectly aligned, feeling the other's move in tandem. I could not stop my hands from finding his hair, it was so soft and meant for this, for my hands to run through it while I kissed him. His tongue swept my bottom lip, and I opened up for him, our tongues meeting, feeling and exploring, as his hands kneaded my back and shoulders. Both of us groaned at the intensity of the feelings being released. I had never realised that kissing could be so intimate. I felt like we were being fused, we fit together perfectly, like two souls becoming one.

I opened my eyes and looked at him. His eyes were closed, but the look of sheer pleasure on his face took my breath away even more. I pulled back gasping, shaking and laughing.

"You're going to kill me if you keep doing that. Damn, Edward, where did you learn to kiss like that?"

"I've told you, Bella, I've never kissed anyone like that before. With you, I just do what feels right. More proof we belong together, don't you think?"

"I can't think straight right now, not after that. Good god, you shouldn't be allowed out," I said with a laugh.

"It's only with you, Bella, only you."

He moved to go, and once again I was sad to see him leave. He turned to me before opening the door and said quietly, "I liked this tonight, talking with you, it was good. I want to learn all about you, Bella, and I mean learn _all_ about you." The leer in his eyes told me he also meant in a physical sense.

With a small kiss on my forehead, he left. I closed the door and stood with my back against it. My fingers automatically came up and touched my full, swollen red lips. Remembering the feel of him on me with a smile, I went to bed. I slept very well and felt rested when I woke, just before my alarm went off.

With a spring in my step today, I was eager to get to school and on with lessons. The sooner I did, the sooner I would see Edward. Now I was acting like a silly schoolgirl, but I didn't care. Last night had proved to me this was not just about sexual attraction. Yes, I wanted him, more than I wanted air to breathe, and I needed him, too. I wanted him to touch me all over, but I also liked him a lot as a person. He was interesting, intelligent, and very nice. He was now in my every waking thought, and that could only mean one thing; I was falling for him big style.

I groaned as I walked across the car park. I didn't even notice the other car heading straight for me. It slowed as it approached, pedestrians littering its path. I saw at once it was Edward. He smiled shyly as he drove by, but did not draw attention to us by slowing too much. I carried on walking and headed to the staff room, where I joined in a conversation about funding and raising money. It distracted me for a while.

When the first bell sounded, I headed off at pace to my room. The morning lessons flew by, and soon it was lunchtime. I decided to stay in my room and headed over to lock the door. My phone buzzed in my jacket pocket.

**Where are you?**

**I thought you'd be in the music block again.**

**Come over? ~E**

Gnawing on my bottom lip, I decided how best to respond. I wanted to see him, but at school, we had to be careful and not draw attention to ourselves. If I joined the other teachers, he would find out they listened to him as well, and the whole thing could spiral out of control.

_**Can't, sorry, busy.**_

_**Enjoy your practice**_

_**See you soon ~B**_

I hoped he believed I was tied up doing other teacher-related stuff. My salad was a welcome distraction, and I enjoyed every bite. When it was gone, so was lunchtime.

One more class before he would be here, I smiled to myself. I was looking forward to seeing how he was. He'd promised sullen Edward, but the subject I had chosen to discuss today would push his restraint to the limit, and he would know I had set down a challenge.

As his class filtered in slowly, I saw him. He was alone as usual. His head was bowed, but a small smirk played on his lips. I could not resist the same smirk crossing my lips as well. Tanya was on form yet again and begging him to take her to the latest action movie at the local cinema. He didn't even dignify her pleas with a response. One of the other boys, Jeff Stanwick, shouted at her, "Tanya, when are you gonna learn he's not interested. Good grief, girl, what does he have to do, fuck another guy in front of you? He's gay for crying out loud."

I looked quickly at Edward for his reaction, and I gasped. Was he upset? Did they really think he was gay? His expression remained indifferent, but it softened a little when he realised I was concerned about him. He took out his phone and quickly typed out a message. I took back control of the class. I was absolutely fuming, and I felt like dragging them both by their hair out of the room. I needed to calm down, as overreacting like this could give us away.

"Tanya Denali and Jeff Stanwick, if you two do not stop this behaviour in my class, there will be severe consequences!"

Tanya immediately sat down. She knew exactly to what I was referring. Jeff had not crossed me before, so tried his luck**.**

"Miss Swan, I was just pointing out that Tanya is wasting her time on Edward**. **He's not interested in her, or any girl for that matter. I was just stating the obvious..."

Now really, really mad, I decided to change this lessons' discussion onto a more topical subject.

"Obvious, Jeff? Obvious to whom? You? Unless you, too, are gay, how would you be able to recognise another gay man? Come on then, share your vast knowledge about being gay with us all. Please, don't be shy. You don't seem to mind shouting all about other people's sexuality, so why don't we all discuss yours? I don't think we have any homophobes in here do we?" Mr. Stanwick visibly slumped lower and lower in his seat.

A series of guffaws and sniggers followed my outburst. I saw that Edward was already texting me again.

"Right, in view of that appalling behaviour, I've decided to set an essay during this period. You can all thank Jeff later. I want two sides minimum on well-known gay authors. I want arguments for and against, and why you think it makes a difference to their writing, and if not, why not. I want it done in total silence, and anyone making a sound will stay behind after school for an hour detention. Are we understanding each other? Okay, on with it."

I was shaking I was so angry. How dare they assume he was gay! All just because he wasn't interested in the shallow, false tarty girls in this class and was more interested in his music and books rather than football and drinking. God, I was so mad I could spit.

Facing the board, I opened up his texts, and I immediately started to calm down.

**Hey, it's okay**

**I'm okay**

**It's a good cover, actually.**

**:) ~E**

His next text almost brought me to my knees.

**As long as you and I know the truth**

**They mean nothing**

**Rise above it**

**I love you ~E**

My eyes flashed to his, and he nodded a little, telling me he meant it. He was fine with them thinking this. I suppose there was no way they would think he and I were up to anything if they believed he was gay. Poor Edward, I wondered how long he'd had to suffer at the hands of his so-called classmates. I texted him back from under my desk, making sure all eyes but his were on their work.

_**You sure you're okay?**_

_**Looks like you've got detention**_

_**I love you, too ~B**_

I hesitated before pressing send. Was this how I wanted to declare myself to him? No, not really, but I could not resist telling him, hoping it would help him understand my reaction to Jeff's small-minded comments, and what I was about to do. As I planned, I saw him take his phone out and read the text.

"Edward Cullen, are you using your phone in my class?"

"Uh, sorry Miss Swan, I got a message, it was important."

"Important or not, you know the rules. Hand it over, and you're staying behind. I made myself clear before, didn't I?"

The rest of the class got on quietly, now petrified I would find something to have a go with them about. At the end of the school day, they all filed out, still being quiet, and most likely still fearful I'd find someone else to make stay back with Edward.

Edward stayed seated. He played the part of being embarrassed by his actions well. A couple of the boys touched his shoulder on their way past, letting him have their sympathy. I wondered if they were closet gays and hoped to get his attention.

When we were finally alone, I closed the door, but did not lock it. We were not going to touch here. We were going to talk about what Jeff had said, the implications of it, and how he felt about it. He brought his essay to my desk, and I let his hand drift slowly over mine a while, his eyes never leaving mine.

"Did you mean it, Bella?" he asked quietly as he made his way back to his seat.

Looking down, embarrassed almost, I wondered if I could talk about this here.

"Of course I meant it, Edward. I'm not the sort of person that says something like that, unless I mean it wholeheartedly. I've never said it to anyone other than my mum and dad before. But I do, truly I do."

"I'm glad. I was scared it was too much too soon. I thought I might scare you off again."

"It scares the hell out of me, Edward, but I'm not going anywhere, I can't. You mean too much to me now. It's not a choice anymore."

Saying those words to him made me realise how true they were. It wasn't a choice I could make anymore. I loved him, and I wanted to be with him. Yes, it would be difficult for the next six months or so, but then we could be together openly. I would not turn him away, I couldn't. It felt so right, and now I knew he loved me, too, and it made it all the more real and perfect.

"Bella, what Jeff said, can't you see it's perfect? No one is going to suspect us if they think I'm gay."

"How long have you had to put up with them accusing you of being gay, Edward? Tell me."

"About two years I guess, but because I'm not, it's never bothered me. Even after my encounter with the other school's cheerleader, it didn't stop. I suppose because I'm different, I'm an easy target."

"It's not right, Edward. It has to stop. Okay, you aren't gay, so it doesn't bother you, but what if you had been? How would you feel then? I'm shocked no one here has put an end to it before now."

"Bella, I love that you worry about me, but they're not being homophobic. If anything, they use it to try and get Tanya to stop throwing herself at me. Everyone is sick of seeing it."

"That's not the point, Edward. They shouldn't be discussing anyone's sexuality. It's borderline harassment, not to mention it's private, and I can't allow it to continue."

"Okay, you do what you have to, but can we not talk about it anymore? I'd rather talk about something much more important. You and me."

He smiled, and he looked so happy. Our declarations of love had brought out a whole new Edward yet again.

"Have you got any homework you can be doing? I want to mark these while I'm still here."

My door opened then, and I was glad Edward and I had not been discussing anything personal. Mr. Bartley, head of English, walked in. His eyes widened when he saw who still remained in his seat.

"Miss Swan, still here I see. What's this, Edward Cullen in detention?"

"Yes, Sir," Edward said blushing and looking down at his desk.

"Yes, Mr. Bartley, Mr. Cullen was using his mobile phone during my lesson. They'd all been warned."

"Good for you, keep them on their toes, but Edward Cullen does not get detentions, ever. This is no doubt his first since he started here," he said leaning over my desk and speaking quietly.

"Well, let's hope it's his last then. Don't get me wrong, Mr. Bartley, his work is exemplary, but I'll not have anyone in my class disrespecting the class rules."

With a nod, he left, seemingly satisfied that I wasn't being too harsh on our star pupil. I let out a deep sigh of relief.

I got on with marking the essays. Some had good arguments, and some were total rubbish. It was obvious much of the class didn't even know which of our most famous authors were or were not gay. Edward's essay, as usual, had the right balance of arguments for and against. He had listed more known gay authors than anyone else. I had to give him another "A" for his brilliant work.

At the end of the hour, I packed up. Edward packed up as well. He walked up to the front and put his bag down on the edge of my desk.

"Can I have my phone back now, please?"

I handed it to him and let our fingers entwine for a moment. A deep sigh escaped from my lips. I wanted so badly to kiss him right now, but I didn't dare. It was too dangerous.

"I can't come over tonight, Bella. We've got Emmett and his new girlfriend coming for dinner, and I'm expected to be there all evening. I'm sorry, I really wanted to, you know that, right?"

"I know, I wanted to see you, too, but we knew this wouldn't be an every-night thing, Edward. I'm busy, I have things to do, like marking and planning, and lessons like today's that weren't in the schedule just throw me a curve ball. I'll miss you, though, and I'll text you later. Oh, by the way, did you know I went to this school with your brother, Emmett? We were in the same year and had a few classes together. Without giving us away, you'll have to see if he remembers me."

"How could he ever forget you, Bella? You're incredible."

We walked toward the door together, our hands touching a little, and the feeling was breathtaking. At the door, I checked to see if the corridor was empty. It was, so I kissed Edward on the lips for just a few seconds, before I walked out of the door and headed to my car.

My phone buzzed before I reached home.

**Thank you**

**That kiss meant more to me than all the others**

**Because you did it there in school**

**I love you**

**I'll miss you tonight ~E**

_**So, guys, let me have it. They're trying to be good. I guess it's hard (excuse the pun) when you have the hots for someone so badly. Reviews are love!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**So Right But So Wrong**

**Okay, guys, all I can say is the biggest THANK YOU ever to all who are reading and reviewing this story. Your kind comments overwhelm me. Please continue to show your support, it really does make my writing so worthwhile. **

**Grateful thanks as usual to SM who owns all that is Twilight, and to Dollybigmomma, who made it pretty.**

**Chapter 6**

**BELLA**

At home, I made myself some dinner before sitting down to write up some lesson plans. All the while, I was wondering how I could get the school to address the homophobic issues I'd encountered today. Sure, it didn't bother Edward, but in a school our size, there was most likely at least one gay student. I made it my personal project to raise awareness and stamp out any sort of homophobic incidents in the future. I sent a quick email to the principal and copied Mr. Bartley. The first thing I wanted to do was get Jeff's parents in to talk things through with them. Jeff had to recognise that he should not have been shouting his mouth off about other student's sexuality.

Satisfied that I had put forward a good argument, I moved on to my lesson plans. Before starting them, I made myself a coffee and texted Edward.

_**Hey**_

_**I love kissing you anywhere**_

_**Miss you**_

_**Enjoy dinner with the family**_

_**I love you, too**_

_**See you tomorrow ~B xx**_

I dug in and made real progress, before I started to wane. It had been a late night for me last night, so tonight I was beat. I headed to bed for an early night.

**EDWARD**

"Edward, why are you so late home from school?" mum asked as soon as I walked through the door.

Talk about bringing me back down to earth with a bang.

"Sorry, Mum, I had detention. My phone was confiscated for using it in class, so I couldn't let you know, either, and I had to stay behind an hour."

"Detention? In what subject? You've never had a detention before, Edward."

I could tell she was worried, so I replied casually, "English Lit, but don't sweat it, Mum. I got a text in the middle of lesson, and the teacher was making an example out of me. Some of the kids earlier had been playing up, and she'd warned them, but then my phone went off, and I got it in the neck. There's a rule of no phone use in class, so it's my own fault. No big deal."

I headed upstairs to my room before she could say anything else. Emmett and his new girlfriend were coming to dinner at six thirty, so I had a bit of time to relax, before I had to play happy family.

I was still reeling from the fact Bella had actually kissed me in school. _She_ had kissed _me_. I had always been the one so far to instigate any sort of physical contact. It felt wonderful to know she felt the same as me. My confidence soared. I even enjoyed my detention, although I think Mr. Bartley was a little shocked to see me there.

I heard my name being shouted, and I headed out to the upstairs landing to see what was up.

"Edward, get ready for dinner, please, they'll be here soon."

After a quick change and a wash up, I was ready to head downstairs for dinner. Just as I reached the hallway at the bottom, the front door opened, and my older brother, Emmett, and a stunning blonde walked in, followed seconds later by my dad and my sister, Alice.

Introductions were made all around. Emmett's girlfriend was named Rosalie, and she was very attractive, but straightaway I could see she was shallow and way too up on herself to be of any interest to me. Even as a prospective sister-in-law, I found her incredibly boring and dim. Fashion, celebrities and shoes was all I heard about from her. Maybe all the blonde jokes I'd heard over the years were true. Alice, like me, seemed bored by Rosalie. My mum, on the other hand, was fawning all over her, but this might have had something to do with the fact that Emmett had never brought a girl home before.

When dinner was served, we all sat down. I was next to Alice and opposite my mum. The conversation was mostly about Rosalie and how her modeling career was taking off. I rolled my eyes at my mum. Did I really have to sit here and listen to this all night, when I could have been with Bella? A sigh escaped my lips, and Alice nudged me, as I realised everyone else was looking right at me.

"Edward got a detention today, Carlisle," mum told my dad.

Right then, my mobile message alert sounded, and I knew the timing really couldn't have been worse.

"What? No," dad said sounding really surprised.

"Yes, he did, and all because of that damn phone that has just gone off yet again," mum said pissed now that my phone had interrupted our dinner.

Dad turned to address me, and I felt like I was stood in front of the firing squad.

"Well, Son, tell us what that was all about. Edward Cullen does not get detention, so please explain."

"As I've already told Mum, some other kids were acting out, and the teacher said the next one to do anything was getting a detention. Just then, my phone message alert went off, and bang, I was it. It was just an hour, it won't happen again, okay?"

"Which subject?"

"English Lit."

"I thought your mother said you liked the new teacher and felt challenged by her and the subjects she was teaching for a change?"

"Yeah, but that has nothing to do with the detention."

Emmett and Alice now decided to join in.

"Anyone we know?" Alice asked.

"Maybe, I think she used to go to Forks High herself. Miss Swan, I think her first name is Isabella."

Emmett seemed to think for a moment before laughing loudly.

"No way, Bella Swan, the Chief's daughter? You remember her, Alice? Petite and fair, with long dark hair, nice rack, killer arse, and come-to-bed eyes…god, she was fucking gorgeous back then, fuck hot even, a real babe. What's she like now, Edward?"

I didn't get the chance to respond, before Alice jumped in.

"I remember her now; quiet, kind of shy, but really beautiful, always had a book in her hand if I remember rightly. She was really nice, but kept to herself mostly. I suppose it makes sense her being an English Lit teacher now. Weren't you chasing her at one point, Em? Didn't you want to ask her to the spring dance or prom?"

I was stunned my older brother had just called my girl fuck hot and gorgeous in the same sentence, with his new girlfriend sat next to him no less. How dumb was that!

"Come on, Edward, spill. What's she like now?" Alice prodded.

"She's nice, good at her job, and really nice."

"Nice? Man, I don't want to know about nice, I want to know about…you know…" his hand gesture turned my stomach, and my face grimaced and went red, with both embarrassment and anger.

"Leave it, Emmett, she's his teacher for heaven sakes," my mother snapped, realising I was uncomfortable with this whole subject.

Even Rosalie looked uncomfortable at Emmett's description of Bella. After dinner, we all retired to the lounge. I declined politely, when they asked me to play for them. They should have known by now that I could not play in front of someone new. I'd even refused to let Bella listen to me play, and I loved her.

I made my way out onto the decked area at the back of the house. I needed a bit of space. All the fawning over Rosalie Hale was doing my head in. I sat on the upholstered swing, and I realised I hadn't even checked the message I'd received during dinner. Bella's words made me smile, and I considered texting her back. I didn't, though. She had said she'd text me, and she'd done that. I would be content with that for tonight.

When the French doors opened, it surprised me that it was Emmett who joined me and not Alice.

"Hey, sorry if I embarrassed you in there, kid. If Bella Swan is anything like she used to be as a teen, then she must have every guy in your school creaming in his pants. Sorry to be so crude, Bro, but she really was something else back in the day."

"Yeah, she still is, but I hear she's taken."

"That's too bad, not that I'm on the market anymore, Rosie's it for me, she's the one."

"Really? Congratulations, Emmett, I'm pleased for you."

"So, Edward, who has you mooning via text?"

"What do you mean?" I said, swallowing the lump that had formed in my throat.

"I saw you, before I came out here. You read that text you got during dinner and had this dreamy look on your face. I know that look, little brother, and you don't do looks like that just because. I know you too well. Who is she?"

"No one."

"Really, so if I were to, say, steal your phone right now, I wouldn't find loads of texts from her saying all sorts of mushy stuff?"

"No, you wouldn't."

"Really? What, do you delete them? Why would you do that I wonder?"

"You don't know what you're talking about, Emmett, so just leave it."

"Is she married, is that it? Or is she too young?"

I didn't answer him. I couldn't even look at him, knowing he was getting too close to the truth, and he'd be able to read me, if I lied to his face. Like he'd said, he knew me too well.

"How long are you and Rosalie staying?" I asked to distract him. He laughed at me, knowing I'd changed the subject on purpose.

"A couple of days, maybe more…and Edward, I _will_ find out, so you might as well just tell me. I can keep a secret you know."

"Nothing to tell, Em, but you'll be the first to know when there is something, I promise."

I got up and went inside, hoping he wouldn't follow me. However, Alice collared me then.

"What are you up to, Edward? I've never seen you like this before. There's definitely something in your eyes. Do you want to share?"

"No, Alice, nothing to share," I sighed and made my way upstairs to the privacy of my room.

Her eyes didn't leave me, until I was out of sight.

I threw myself down on the bed and laughed quietly at the irony of the situation. My brother used to have the hots for the woman I had fallen in love with. God only knew how he'd react when he saw her now. If she had been gorgeous back then, and he'd liked her, fuck if he wasn't going to have a heart attack when he saw her now. I had to try and stop that from happening, and with Em like he was, it was going to be very difficult.

I decided to hell with it and texted Bella anyway.

**Emmett remembers you, and I quote**

**Fuck hot & gorgeous!**

**Great, my brother wants to bone my girl!**

**He knows I'm up to something**

**We'll have to be extra careful**

**ILY ~E xx**

Before I closed my phone, I made sure I backed up all of Bella's messages into a secure file on my laptop before clearing my text history. I smiled as I read each one. I made sure I closed the file down once finished and resolved to change the password each day, so he couldn't stumble across it.

I went into the shower, before I headed to bed. I was almost done, when I heard movement in my room. Leaving the shower running, so I didn't alert him that I was coming, I wrapped a towel around my waist and darted back into my room.

Emmett was stood there, my phone in his hand.

"Satisfied?" I yelled at him. "See, nothing there, not one thing of interest. Now get the fuck out of my room and leave my stuff alone. I mean it, Em, back the fuck off!"

As he walked out slowly, he said, "I know you, Edward, and I know you're hiding something, something big, or you'd never act like this. You can talk to me you know, if you need to, about anything."

He actually sounded concerned about me, but like he knew me, I knew him, and he was only being nice to find out what he thought I was hiding, the nosy wanker.

As my door closed, my text alert sounded, as Bella responded to my previous message. Thank god it didn't go off moments earlier, while the phone was still in Emmett's hand.

_**You**__** woke me**_

_**So I'm fuck hot & gorgeous?**_

_**However**__**will I live up to it?**_

_**You be careful, too **_

_**Remember, it's you & me against the world**_

_**ILY ~B xx**_

I went to sleep that night, hugging the phone to my chest. Before school the next day, I backed up the text and deleted it. Today, my password was EMMETT.

**BELLA**

When Edward's text woke me, I had been asleep for a good couple of hours, and what I read made me laugh out loud. So it was true what Mrs. Cope had said on day one. Emmett Cullen really did have the hots for me back then. Poor Edward, it must have been difficult having to listen to his older brother talk like that about me. Knowing him as I did now, I could picture his face and how uncomfortable he had to have been.

I made light of it when I responded, I hoping he'd take comfort in that. I slept well, but dreamed of Edward and Emmett Cullen dueling over me in olden times. I never found out who won my honour, because the damn alarm woke me up before it was over.

At school, I was summoned into a meeting with the principal and Mr. Bartley. Both were shocked at what my email exposed. I didn't mention which pupil had been subjected to the abuse. I got the feeling they would have acted much sooner if they had known it was Edward who had been the victim. I told them the victim wished to remain anonymous, but agreed that others should not be subjected to that sort of ridicule.

Jeff's parents were called, and a meeting was arranged for later that day. The principal had arranged some specialist instructors to come in next week, and all students would have a minimum of two hours over the next couple of weeks of discrimination, abuse, bullying, and sexual harassment sensitivity training. Some teachers thought it an isolated incident, but when I told them how long it had been going on, they agreed it needed to stop.

Edward's class was quiet today, and I noticed when I took the register that Jeff was missing. I heard whispers later that his parents had come to collect him, after they had received the phone call about the meeting later. I didn't get the chance to even speak to Edward, a shy smile was all that passed between us today.

The meeting with Jeff's parents was horrid. His father was an open homophobe. He saw nothing wrong with his son harassing a fellow classmate verbally, if he thought said classmate was, in his words, "a bender." I cringed at the terminology. The principal made it quite clear that the school had a zero-tolerance policy for this sort of behaviour, and unless they would guarantee that Jeff would not vocalise his opinions again, he would be asked to leave the school.

I was drained when I got home and decided a hot bath was just what I needed. I must have dozed off, because my message alert startled me.

**You okay?**

**I missed you today**

**Do you want me to come over?**

**Let me know**

**ILY ~E**

He was so sweet, so caring. I had missed him today, and I could really do with his arms around me right now, but I was aware things might easily get out of hand, because I was feeling vulnerable. As much as I hated to do it, I put him off and pleaded tiredness. I hoped he would understand.

_**I'm done in.**_

_**Tomorrow would be better**_

_**Is that okay?**_

_**I miss you**_

_**I really do love you**_

_**I hope you know that ~B xx**_

I sat and chewed my nails, waiting for his response. It didn't take long.

**That's fine**

**I miss you, too**

**Look forward to tomorrow**

**Love you more ~E xx**

Edward's class was first in today, and I awaited his arrival like a giddy schoolgirl. My heart skipped a beat when he walked through the door. Today he was talking to Shannon Volturi, she was quite animated about something, and Edward nodded and smiled back at her. I wondered what that was all about. Maybe I'd text him later and ask. Maybe he could get another detention. I gnawed on my bottom lip just thinking about being alone with him again.

_**What was that with Shannon?**_

_**Should I be worried?**_

_**One hour detention**_

_**Back here at three**_

When his phone went off moments later, there was a collective gasp from the rest of the class.

"Edward Cullen, do you ever learn? Bring that phone here right now, one hour detention again this afternoon after last period." He smiled all the way up to my desk. As he read the message, he mouthed the words "naughty Bella" to me, and my knickers were instantly wet.

Jane Clapp joined me for lunch. She and I had become firm friends. We chatted about all sorts of topics. She was going through a difficult time with her husband right now, and I was a good listener. He wanted her to quit and have kids soon, and she didn't want to give up her career just yet. He was threatening to leave her, and she really didn't want him to. It was hard for me to comment, never having had that sort of intense relationship. I could only offer her my ear and no advice. She told me not to get married, and I told her truthfully, "I don't plan on it anytime soon."

The afternoon lessons went by in a bit of a haze, I think because I was anticipating being with Edward. Having not touched him for over two days, I was feeling a little neglected.

He arrived to my room promptly at three o'clock, with his ever-present smirk firmly in place. God, I just wanted to snog his face off, but I knew it was impossible here. He took a seat in the middle of the classroom, far enough back so that he couldn't be seen from the door. He was so clever, I wouldn't have thought of that.

"So, are you going to tell me what was all that with Shannon this morning?" I asked him, walking towards where he was sat.

"Why, are you jealous, Bella?"

"Do I have a reason to be jealous, Edward?"

"No, you don't."

"Good, now spill, Cullen."

"She saw that Emmett and Rosalie dropped me off this morning. Shit, that means they're waiting for me right now outside. Let me text them to come back later, or can you drop me off near home?"

"I can drop you in town. Can they pick you up there?"

He fired off a quick text then got back to his story.

"Okay, Emmett's new girlfriend, Rosalie Hale, is a model, quite well-known according to Shannon, and she recognised her this morning and was all excited about how my possible future sister-in-law was famous, and could I get her an introduction, etc."

"Really, that was it?"

"Yup."

I moved closer to him, standing just in front of the desk he was at. I leaned over and whispered, "God, I've missed you, Edward. I hate that I can't kiss you whenever I want to, and I really want to right now," I said sounding desperate.

He stood up and moved to sit on the desk in front of me.

"Believe me, babe, I know. I want you, too, so badly. You know I told you before about the ache. Well, I've got it bad, really bad, Bella." He sounded almost like he was in pain.

"So what are we going to do about that ache, Edward? Any ideas?" I whispered, teasing him.

He groaned loudly, and I automatically looked at the door. The noise he'd made was full of sexual innuendo. It was still closed, so no one had heard him. I could see his erection straining in his now-tight jeans. Dare I touch him here? I wanted to so badly, but I worried someone would come in.

He looked deep in thought, and then asked, "What do you have planned for the weekend? The other night, you talked about maybe going to Seattle. Well, how about we go for the weekend? We could spend the night on Saturday and take in a few galleries, maybe a museum or two. What do you think?"

"Spend the night?" I said finding it hard to sound normal with the lump that had formed in my throat.

"We don't have to do anything you aren't comfortable with, Bella. It was only an idea, so we could just be Edward and Bella, not teacher and student. I thought it'd be nice, different, give us chance to get to know each other some more." He sounded crestfallen, and I immediately felt horrible.

Moving to stand between his legs, I took his face, which was now beetroot red and facing the floor, in between my hands and pulled it up to look at me.

"Hey, I love you, remember, I just panicked when you mentioned staying over. All those things sound lovely, and I'd love to do them with you this weekend, but I'm scared of taking the next step, Edward. That makes things so much more than I can cope with right now. I want to...well, you know I want to, but...can we just stay over in separate rooms? Or a double room maybe, this time at least?"

His arms snaked around my waist, and he pulled me closer to him. I could feel the heat of his erection, and I wanted him so badly I could not stop myself from kissing him. It was not a gentle kiss, it was desperate and heated, and I wanted more. I forgot where we were and let my hands run through his hair, as I pulled him even closer. I heard us both moan and was powerless to stop myself from grinding into him. God, he felt so good in my arms, and this felt so right, how could it be so wrong?

We kissed for what seemed like forever. I was dizzy from the effects. I knew that kissing Edward was not enough, I wanted all of him, I needed all of him. Shocked at where my thoughts were going, I took a step back.

When I looked at him, he looked puzzled by my pulling away. I walked back toward the front of the classroom and tried to straighten my clothes and wipe the stupid grin off my face. Edward was still perched on the edge of the desk, and he looked like he was just as shell-shocked from the passion our kisses created.

A loud knock on the door had me panicking. I took my seat and opened a textbook. Edward scooted back into his seat and opened a book as well.

"Come in," I said as calmly as I could.

When the door opened, I recognised the person in the doorway immediately. Emmett Cullen.

"Excuse me, sorry to interrupt, but I was told Edward Cullen was in here."

I nodded my head to where Edward was seated.

"Emmett, I'm in detention, I told you to meet me at the diner later."

"Sorry. Hey, you're Bella Swan, I remember you," Emmett said, turning back to face me.

"Hello, Emmett, yes, I'm Bella, and I remember you, too. How have you been?" I said as cool as I could.

He walked toward me, and I saw Edward frown behind him.

"I'm great, thanks. Hey, you're looking good, Bella, even better than I remember. My little bro here been giving you some trouble I hear?" he motioned his head back towards Edward.

"Nothing I can't handle, I assure you. We just keep having a little trouble with his mobile phone, don't we, Edward?"

"Yeah, I know what you mean, Bella. That mobile phone of his is causing trouble for him at home, too. Only last night at dinner, it went off, and then our mum went mad. Now he's acting all coy, like it's not a girl texting him."

"Well, I don't know who it is or particularly care, as long as it stops happening in my classroom. Edward, seeing as Emmett is here now, you can go. I'll see you in class tomorrow." Dismissing them both seemed like my best option. It looked like Emmett was comfortable to chat me up, but I certainly wasn't.

"We'll have to get together whilst I'm in town, Bella. I'm here with my girlfriend, Rose. We'd love to meet up one night with you and your other half."

A half-strangled laugh escaped my mouth, and Emmett looked slightly embarrassed. "We'll see. As I'm sure you'll appreciate, this job keeps me busy most evenings, and my other half isn't in town just now. Thanks for asking, anyway."

I opened the door and watched them walk through. Edward never took his eyes off me and mouthed "sorry" as he walked through. His hand touched mine for a fleeting moment in reassurance.

With the door closed again, I slumped down on my desk. God, what was I doing? Why was I so weak that I could not put a stop to it? I knew why, because I didn't want to stop it. Being with Edward felt wonderful, as I'd fallen deeply in love with him, and I wanted us to try and make this work.

In my car, I placed my forehead on the cool steering wheel. The sound of my message alert made me sit up

**I'll be at yours at eight**

**Em's an idiot**

**And you're still fuck hot.**

**LOL**

**ILY ~E**

As I drove home, I wondered how much grief Emmett gave Edward, or if seeing me again after all these years took over his not-too-capable brain and left him blithering all the way home, and hopefully still oblivious.

One could only hope.


	7. Chapter 7

**So Right, but So Wrong**

**This is the second half of the previous chapter, hope you like it. Please review!**

**Thanks to SM for her pretty characters, and for Dollybigmomma's help in dressing them to play.**

**Chapter 7 **

**EDWARD**

Having Emmett show up at school was the last thing we needed. I wanted to kick his arse, big style, for interrupting us.

"What the fuck, Em? I was in detention. I sent you a text, she let me do that."

"Yeah, I know, but we were already here, and I got a bit nostalgic around the old place. Thought if I wandered around for a bit, it'd bring back some good memories. God, Edward, how do you sit through lessons with Bella Swan looking like that? Man, she's one fuck hot teacher. I swear none of my teachers looked like that back in the day."

"Just shut the fuck up and let's get out of here," I growled, walking swiftly toward his large 4x4. Rosalie nodded towards me, as I quietly climbed into the back.

"Hey, Rosie, found him in detention with my old school buddy, Bella Swan, just the two of them in the classroom. Fuck, if that'd been me and her alone in there, I'd have had my tongue down her throat and my hands up her blouse."

A loud slap vibrated around the inside of the car. It appeared Rosalie was none too impressed with what Emmett had said he wanted to do with Bella.

Hoping he wouldn't notice, I sent her a text, telling her I'd be there at eight. When I looked up after pressing send, I saw Emmett's eyes on mine in the rearview mirror. I closed my phone quickly and ignored him.

At the house, he went into full annoying Emmett mode. Crap, he'd been here less than twenty-four hours, and already I wanted him gone. He followed me up to my room and stood there like a moron, knocking on my door when I closed it in his face.

"Come on, Edward, tell me, and then I'll leave you alone. Okay, well, maybe not, but can I come in and talk about Bella Swan with you? You must have some juicy gossip about her. Come on, Edward, I'm dying here."

I opened my door and let him come in. It seemed like he wasn't going away, so maybe if I gave him something good, he'd leave me alone.

"What do you want to know, Em?" I asked shaking my head.

"Do all the guys in your class fancy her, then?"

"I've no idea, I haven't asked them."

"What about you, Eddie boy, do you get wood just looking at her?"

"Don't call me Eddie, you know I hate it, and no, I know how to control myself around attractive women, unlike you, my older and more experienced yet annoying brother."

That seemed to throw him off for a while. I could almost see the cogs inside his head trying to work out what I meant.

"So does that mean you fancy her, too, or what? Or won't your girlfriend like it if you lust after another woman?"

"I'm a man, Emmett. Besides, anyone can see how attractive she is. She's a great teacher, too, as well as being a nice person. I like her well enough, and my so-called girlfriend has nothing to be worried about, ever. She's all I want." Shit, I'd told him more than I'd meant to.

"I knew it! I knew you were getting some. It's written all over your face. So, when did you lose your cherry, Edward? Was it good, did you have time to enjoy yourself? I mean you've held off for so long, you must've been gagging," he laughed at my expense.

"Is that all, Emmett? Can I have some peace now before dinner?"

My phone beeped with a message alert. Emmett was quicker than me to respond and grabbed my phone. Shit, if he read Bella's text, it could be all over. Even signing ourselves as "**E" **and** "B**" was a giveaway. I looked at my brother and spoke as calmly as I could.

"Emmett, if you read that text, I'll never ever speak to you again. It's private, Em, please." Of course, he ignored me and read the text anyway.

_**Looking forward to it**_

_**Can't wait to hear what Emmett had to say**_

_**See you then ~B**_

Because Emmett wasn't the brightest member of the Cullen household, it took him a while to respond. He threw the phone to me and looked at me a little puzzled. "What does she mean she wants to know what I had to say?"

"Nothing, Emmett, she just knows you're home and wants to know what you've been saying to me, that's all."

"You're lying, Edward, I can see it in your eyes. This is something serious, and I'm gonna get to the bottom of it," he said walking out of my room and slamming the door. He was nosier than an old woman, I'd swear!

Lying on the bed, I groaned. Now he'd be replaying everything, every conversation, every look, over and over in his head, because whilst Emmett might not be bright, he was like a dog with a bone, and once he started, he wouldn't give up. Shit, we could be in real trouble.

Dinner was quiet tonight. Emmett appeared sullen and didn't even respond when Rosalie tried to bring him out of his mood. I stayed out of it, and after the meal, I excused myself and headed up to get ready. I needed to shower and change before going to Bella's. In the shower, I could not resist touching myself, while imagining it was her hands on me. I soon lost control and came all over the tiled walls. I immediately felt calmer and more in control. Maybe tonight I wouldn't embarrass myself by getting a raging hard on as soon as I looked at her. Yeah, like that would stop me.

Toweling my hair dry, I walked back into my room. Emmett was sat perched on the edge of my bed. I felt awkward, as I was wrapped in a towel, and I'd just knocked one out in the shower. What the hell did he want now? When he turned to look at me, I knew at once he'd worked it out.

"Edward," he said calmly, "Please tell me I'm wrong." I looked at him, and I knew I couldn't lie, so I didn't say anything. "No, no way, man, you wouldn't do that. Please, Edward, talk to me."

"What do you want me to say, Em?"

"I want you to tell me you're not fucking Bella. You know, your _teacher_, Ms. Isabella Swan."

"Okay, I can tell you that I'm not fucking Isabella Swan." I had not lied to him. I had not fucked her...yet.

"Edward, it's written all over your face. What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm not doing that with her, Em, it's not like that. Yes, she's the one texting, and yes, we're involved, but it's not just sex. I swear I'm telling the truth when I say we've not done that. I love her, that's the bottom line. She's everything to me. It's killing her doing this, having to sneak around, and I hate it, too. It makes what we have seem seedy, and it really isn't. We talk for hours, and we laugh. Emmett, she's everything I've ever dreamed of. Please don't tell anyone, I'm begging you. This could finish her in this town, and she doesn't deserve that."

"I know she's fucking hot, but she's your teacher, and the law states it's wrong. How the hell did it happen, Edward? This isn't like you. You don't do things like this. This is me, not you."

"I know, but as soon as I saw her and talked to her, I was hooked. She feels exactly the same, and it's wonderful, so please don't break my heart and tear this apart. I wouldn't be able to stand it, not being with her. Please, Emmett, if my happiness means anything to you at all..."

"I'll consider it, but after you tell me the whole story, and only after I know everything."

So for the next thirty minutes, I spilled my guts about me and Bella…everything, the whole story, with no omissions. He looked about as uncomfortable as I felt telling him when I got to the part about the dry humping. I even laughed at his reaction.

"I thought you wanted to bone her, too?" I said with a wry smile.

"Well, yeah, that was before I knew you were there first. Okay, I believe this is a serious relationship, Bro, but you need to slow down. You're just eighteen and a virgin, gagging to pop his cherry, and she's what, twenty-two and attracted to you. If you two spend time alone, the inevitable is going to happen, believe me. It's called the birds and the bees. I won't say anything, on the condition you stop taking risks, Edward. God, I'm dim, and it's only taken me twenty-four hours to work it out. How long before Mum and Dad start to think all these detentions are getting suspicious? You need to talk this through with her and make some ground rules. I take it you're off to see her tonight?"

"Yeah, I should be there like now."

"Okay, we'll talk some more before I leave tomorrow. I'm trusting you, Edward, because I know you're a good kid, and I remember her being a pretty nice girl. If you feel like this about her, then I'm guessing it's real. Don't be out too late, I'll cover you if I have to, but it's a school night."

As I got dressed, I was still in shock over how sensible Emmett was being over the whole thing. Bella was gonna flip when she heard about this. Emmett was right, though. We had to stop taking chances at school. No more flirting, no more detentions and no more kissing. Her apartment or weekends away were going to be the only time we could do things like that. I hoped she agreed.

Opening the door to me, I took her all in. She looked great, dressed casually now in skinny jeans and a t-shirt, with the name of some band or other on it. It was a bit faded, so I couldn't make it out. She took my hand and dragged me through the door, shutting and locking it behind me.

"God, I've missed you so much," she said kissing me passionately.

Our kiss took my breath away. I didn't want it to ever stop. When her hands found my hair, a loud moan escaped her lips. I knew we would be in trouble if I didn't stop this right now. I wouldn't be able to stop soon if we kept going, and I would make love to her here tonight.

"Bella, love, stop," I said pulling her hands down and placing them by her side.

She looked worried that I'd stopped her, so to reassure her, I pulled her to me for a hug, knowing she would feel how much I wanted her, and then I dropped a kiss on the top of her head.

"Oh, Bella, I've missed you, too, so much, but we need to slow down."

"Okay. Are you alright, Edward? I'm getting worried now."

Taking a deep breath, I braced myself. "Emmett knows, Bella, he worked it out."

She went bright red at first, before turning deathly white, and then she started to shake. I moved to her side immediately, my arms enveloping her in support.

"How…how did he work it out?"

"He had my phone when you texted me earlier. He put it all together, then came and confronted me. He's not going to say anything, Bella. I swear he won't do that to me. He knows how important this is to me. I told him I love you, so he knows it's real."

"God, it's over before it even began…my career, being here in Forks with you. It's all over." She started to rock back and forth in terror.

Now I was panicking, so I texted Emmett and told him to get over here, that he needed to convince her he wouldn't tell anyone. If he couldn't, then I'd have to involve my dad, because I was pretty sure she was having a panic attack, or a nervous breakdown. I gave Em the address and listened for the intercom. I held her tightly in my arms, trying to calm her down. Her shaking was not subsiding, and I was getting more worried by the minute.

"Bella, look at me, please, love. Do you love me, Bella?" my eyes pleaded with her to respond.

"Oh, Edward, of course I do, you're everything to me. I'll never ever regret what we had. I swear I won't. I'm so sorry I had to ruin your graduation year."

"You haven't ruined anything. Now listen, look at me, Bella, Emmett's coming over. He'll tell you what he told me. Please, love, calm down. I hate to see you like this."

"Emmett's coming here? Why, Edward, why would you do that? This is our private getaway, why would you let someone else intrude?"

The intercom sounded, and I got up to answer it and let him in.

When he walked through the door, I was glad to see he was alone. I really couldn't be doing with Rosalie's spiteful comments right now.

"Is she okay, Edward?" Em asked full of concern.

"Better, but not okay," I replied, nodding my head to where she was laid on the sofa.

"Bella, do you want me to call my father?" Emmett asked sounding much more responsible than I knew he really was.

She sat up then, tears streaming down her lovely face. I felt a pang of jealousy, when Emmett sat down next to her and pulled her into his arms. When his eyes saw my face, he rolled his eyes. "Grow up for god sakes, Edward."

I took a seat on her other side and rubbed her back, offering her as much comfort as I could.

"Edward," she called grasping my hand. As her tears subsided, she became more in control and was once again the Bella I knew and loved.

"I'm so sorry, to both of you. Emmett, I know Edward has told you our story, and I want to believe that you won't say anything, but it might not be done in malice. A slip of the tongue, a joke, any slipup would finish me here in Forks, and as a teacher, forever. I know I sound selfish in wanting both my career and Edward, but please understand, I can't choose between the two. I love them both."

Emmett looked torn as he addressed both of us, now sat hand in hand.

"Look, I believe everything Edward told me, but like I said to him, you need to slow things down. You need to stop taking chances and keep school separate. If you can both do that, maybe you stand a chance. Look, Bella, I spotted this in less than twenty-four hours, and though I know my brother pretty well, so do our mum and dad. How long do you think it'll be before they start to get suspicious of all Edward's detentions and start asking questions? Thinking about it now, the sexual tension coming off you two when I came into the classroom earlier was staring me right in the face. Anyone with half a suspicion would've been all over it."

"All the other kids think I'm gay, so they don't suspect anything," I offered.

"Gay? Get lost, who the fuck would think you're gay, Edward? I mean you've always had girls throwing themselves at you, even in third grade, and every grade since."

"Yes, but have I ever shown any interest, Emmett? No, before Bella, I wasn't interested, not because I'm gay, but because no one interested me. It's been the perfect cover, till now."

"Look, you two, I won't be here after tomorrow, so I can assure you no one will hear anything from me. I just ask that you please slow things down a bit. I know it's hard when you want someone, believe me I know, but you have to try, guys, come on. Keep school separate. Bella, be professional, you get to have him at night here, or go away for the weekends Edward told me about, and be just Edward and Bella. Hell, come visit me and Rosie in San Francisco, but at school, you have to be student and teacher only. There's only, what, five more months left?"

I'd never heard my brother make so much sense before. His words seemed to resonate well with Bella, and she was smiling shyly at him, when he got up to leave.

"Thank, Em," I said and meaning it.

Bella joined me in walking Emmett to the door, and I automatically wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her in closer to me. He just had to stick his foot in it, though, by saying, "Bella, if you want to experience a real man before the boy here, give me a ring. I'll be certain to put anything Edward does to you to shame."

"Thank for that, Em, and I'm sure she'll consider your offer carefully," I said sarcastically, as I closed the door on his stupid grin.

She was scarlet now.

"Did your brother just offer to teach me a thing or two about sex?" she said snuggling into my side.

"Come on, let's go cuddle on your sofa."

We found ourselves laid side by side, Bella's head resting on my chest. It felt wonderful. We didn't talk or kiss, we just held each other. It was more than enough.

"He's right, you know," I sighed. "We do have to distance ourselves when we're at school. Do you think we can? I want to try, Bella, because I need this to work. I love you, and I want to be with you forever."

"I think we can do whatever we want if we put our minds to it. I think we'll be okay, if we stay student and teacher during the day, and then on a night here or a weekend away, we can be just Edward and Bella. The only problem I have with that is we said you could come over just a couple of times a week, and that'll never be enough, not now," she said stroking my cheek.

Contented now, we kissed a little more, before falling back into just being together. I think we must have fallen asleep, because my phone ringing woke me up. When I looked at the time, it was well after one o'clock in the morning. Bella was sound asleep, still resting on my chest. I answered the phone, knowing it would be Emmett.

"Okay, lover boy, get your arse home now. I'm not covering for you in the morning at breakfast."

"Sorry, Em, we fell asleep on the sofa talking. I'll just put Bella to bed, and then I'll be home."

She didn't even stir, when I gently picked her up and carried her into her bedroom. A little nervous, I undressed her, swallowing hard as I first removed her jeans, and regretted it at once. The sight of her long bare legs and flimsy black boy shorts went straight to my dick, and I was rock hard and throbbing inside my jeans. I decided I could not remove anything else, or I wouldn't be going home. So instead, I took a minute just to look at her, before I tucked her in, and with a small kiss on her lips, I said, "I love you, Bella."

I then headed off home to face the wrath of Emmett once again.

**Okay, folks, I hope you enjoyed that. I hope I did okay with Em finding out and added the right amount of humour we know the lovable Emmett brings. As usual, let me know what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**So Right But So Wrong**

**SM owns Twilight, not me. I just play in her sandbox, and Dollybigmomma brings the pail and shovel to bury my stuff when it stinks too bad.**

**Chapter 8**

**BELLA**

When I woke up, I was a little disoriented. Why was I in bed with my t-shirt and underwear on? I never slept in underwear, much too restrictive. I couldn't even remember coming to bed. The last thing I remembered was lying on the sofa cuddled up to Edward. Edward, he must have put me to bed before he'd left. I blushed a little when I saw he did take my jeans off at least. Shit, why couldn't I remember that? I started to gnaw on my bottom lip. Just thinking about Edward undressing me made me horny.

It was Thursday, and tonight we would arrange our weekend in Seattle. Today at school, we'd both promised to be good and act like nothing more than student and teacher. We both wanted this to work. I hoped Emmett kept his side of the bargain. He'd promised not to say anything if we took things slowly and avoided each other in and around school.

I headed straight for the shower, and when I was ready for the day, I dressed smart but casual in a black pencil skirt and a pale pink shimmery jumper with a high collar. I still needed to hide that damned love bite. I walked into my kitchen to have a caffeine fix, and in the middle of my table was a note in Edward's elegant script.

_Good morning, beautiful. You looked so peaceful sleeping last night that I couldn't wake you just to say goodbye._

_I hope you don't mind that I took off your jeans. I couldn't take off anything else after the jeans, or I wouldn't have been able to go home._

_I love you, I'll miss you today, but I promise to be good and act like a student and nothing else._

_I'll keep the real me hidden and only let him out after 8pm on an evening in your company._

_Have a good day, see you in class._

_I really am in love with you, Bella. I hope you know that._

_Edward_

_xxxx_

My heart soared at his words. I hoped he knew I felt exactly the same. I fired off a quick text to him before school, knowing this would be the last intimate contact before tonight.

_**Thanks for putting me to bed.**_

_**Shame I missed the undressing me part.**_

_**Could have been a lot more fun otherwise.**_

_**ILY too, a lot**_

_**Miss you **_

_**8 on the dot**_

_**Weekend to sort :) ~B xx**_

Satisfied he'd be happy with the text content; I hit send and set off for the day.

At school, the day was busy and rewarding. Some of the seniors in my other classes were excelling, and I was really hopeful for their exam grades this year. My first months' review was due next week, and I was eager to receive feedback on how Mr. Bartley thought I was doing.

When Edward's class filed in, I was well prepared. He didn't even glance in my direction. I could not help watching him, though, as he made his way to his seat. God, he was gorgeous, and it was so easy to undress him with my eyes. Tanya and Shannon surrounded him today. Both were asking if they could come over to his house after school, saying they both wanted to meet Rosalie, Emmett's girlfriend.

I was a little shocked when I actually heard him speak.

"Girls, there's no way in hell you two are coming to my house. Rosalie has gone, they left this morning before breakfast, and as you both know, I absolutely am not interested in spending any more time than I have to with either of you."

His last sentence seemed to hit home, and the two shocked girls moved to take their own seats. I could not help a wry smile from crossing my lips. I think our relationship had giving Edward some balls, and it would seem not before time.

As usual, they all groaned when I handed out quite a lengthy assignment. It would be tough, and I was going to grade it like an exam would be graded. I gave them two whole weeks to complete it.

On the way out, he again did not even look in my direction. God, the boy was good, much better than I was. I'd let my eyes fall upon him several times during lesson, probably pausing longer than I should have. I couldn't help it.

At the end of the school day, I set off to visit my dad. He was on a day off today, and I didn't want him showing up at mine later tonight. I hoped he was in and not off fishing somewhere with one of his mates from the station or Billy Black, his best friend from the reservation.

The cruiser was parked out front, so I was hopeful. He was sat in his chair, watching a rerun of an old baseball game, when I walked into the house.

"Bells, I didn't know you were coming over. Good to see you, though. Are you staying for something to eat?"

I knew he was actually asking if I was staying to make dinner.

"Of course, Dad, what do you fancy tonight?"

As I looked through the cupboards and fridge, I took out what I needed to make us a fisherman's pie. Fish was Charlie's favourite, and he would have it seven days a week if given the choice. It was an easy recipe, one I'd grown up making, so it only took me twenty minutes to prepare it and throw it in the oven. I was thankful for a few minutes to gather myself and set thoughts of Edward a side for a bit.

It was easier to talk to my dad now that we weren't living together. Most of the tension of a father-daughter relationship had disappeared. I told him of my plans to drive up to Seattle and spend the weekend there visiting art galleries and museums. He seemed surprised I was happy to go alone. That was a conversation I didn't intend to have with him just yet.

After dinner, I cleared up and headed on home. I slipped into a comfy vest dress and piled up with my laptop. I was browsing the internet for hotels and things to do in Seattle when Edward arrived. I was nervous as I let him in. Once again, he took my breath away with a mind-blowing kiss as his greeting.

"Hmm, hello, Miss Swan, I've missed you today," he said casually, moving over to where my laptop was situated on the coffee table.

"Me, too, how was your day?"

"Lonely, yours?"

"Same. I've been looking at places to stay in Seattle and things we could do whilst we're there, if that's okay?" I told him blushing now, because I was talking about spending the weekend with my eighteen-year-old student, who also happened to be the love of my life.

Dragging me to sit down, he said, "Come on then, show me what you've got planned."

We sat and looked over what I'd found, and we decided what we wanted to do and which museums, galleries and bookshops we'd visit. Edward wanted us to go to the theatre or a show on Saturday evening. He wanted to arrange that as a surprise. I agreed to let him.

Things got a little awkward, as we chose our hotel. I wanted to go city centre, big and brash, where we'd go unnoticed, but Edward being Edward, he wanted small and romantic, a little further out of town, somewhere intimate, with less prying eyes. His persuasion techniques were none too fair, and I was powerless to resist. Just the look on his face when he found the perfect place was enough to make me give in.

The hotel he chose wasn't a hotel, really, more of a bed and breakfast. It was quaint, and the rooms were large and well-equipped. Each one came with an en suite, which housed a Jacuzzi tub and large power shower, a fridge and complimentary tea and coffee making facilities. The only down side was the fact that all the rooms were either singles, king-sized suites, or the bridal suite. The photos online were stunning. Edward insisted on paying and made our booking. I never actually saw what room he chose, and at this moment, I didn't want to know.

We had decided this time I would drive and cover the cost of petrol and entrance to all the attractions. Edward was to cover the hotel and his treat of the show on Saturday night. Now we had to put our cover stories in place. I had already told Charlie I was going, so I had no one else to tell. Edward was a little more difficult. He needed an alibi, someone who would not ask too many questions. It was too soon to use a visit to Emmett in San Francisco, though.

"I know, Jasper Whitlock, he's an old friend of Emmett's. You remember him. He went to Forks High. He lives in Seattle. I'm sure I could give him a call and see if he'd cover for me."

"Should we really be dragging other people into this, Edward?"

"I wasn't going to tell him, Bella, just ask him to say I was visiting him in Seattle. Let me ring Em and get his number."

Moments later, he was back with the most knicker-wetting grin all over his face. Apparently, Emmett had thought it a great idea and rang Jasper for Edward himself. With that all arranged, we could relax until Edward had to leave.

We sat close and held hands, Edward drawing patterns on my palm. I tried not to get carried away, but his every touch made my knickers a little wetter. I knew that he knew I was worried about our sleeping arrangements. We'd agreed it was probably too soon to actually make love. Edward was confident we could sleep in the same bed without that happening, but I was not so sure I'd be able to keep my hands off him. Ground rules for the sleeping arrangement consisted of me wearing pajamas bottoms and a vest top, and Edward in bottoms or cotton sweats. We made a bet on how long the clothes would stay on. I was less optimistic than him, betting by Friday night, seven minutes after getting into bed. He'd gone for Saturday night, going to bed already naked.

Talking like this now had me struggling to breathe. How the bloody hell a conversation could be so sensual, I really didn't know. I found myself under him on the sofa, his hands roaming all over my body. Thankfully, I was still fully clothed, but my god, it felt so good.

"Bella, I really want to touch you. Can I?" he asked in such a seductive voice, and I nearly had an orgasm there and then.

"Edward," I cautioned, "We won't be able to stop."

He sat up and dragged me with him, his erection clearly visible, straining against his pants. I loved that he wanted me, but we had to be mindful of what we had agreed upon, to take things slowly.

"Sorry, I just want you so bad. I've never felt like this before. Sure, at parties, dancing close to a girl has gotten me hard, but I physically ache for you all day, all the time, and it's killing me. Maybe we'd have more control if we did some things, you know, like touching, to release some of the tension," he looked at me now, trying to gauge my reaction.

"I love you, and I want you that way too, so much. I can't believe I'm actually knocking you back, but if we really mean so much to each other, this physical stuff will have to wait. Is it really such a good idea to go away together for the weekend feeling like this?"

"I know it'll be hard, love, but over the weekend, maybe we can try to get closer physically without going the whole way, and hopefully that'll satisfy both of us. Please don't have second thoughts, Bella, we need this, I need this, and I think you do, too. We need to be just Edward and Bella, just for a little while."

When I looked up into his lovely eyes, I could see how much this meant to him, and I was once again powerless to resist. This time, I kissed him, pushing him down onto my sofa as I straddled him and took control.

Now it was me running my hands all over him, raking through his glorious hair. I kissed him like my life depended on it, as I ground my now aching core onto his erection. He grabbed my hips, my dress riding up as he held me firmly against him, moans and groans coming from us both, tangling with our frenzied kisses. He felt so hard under me, not only his erection, but his torso, strong and broad, his muscles well-defined and taut. He felt wonderful as I ran my hands all over him, learning how he felt, how he reacted when I touched certain places. I licked my lips, loving what I knew I did to him.

I knew we had to stop, though. It was too cruel to allow it to continue. Neither of us would get our release tonight, at least not in the presence of each other.

Pulling away, I smoothed my dress down and stood up, putting some distance between us. He got up slowly and somewhat painfully, both of us still breathing heavily, still very much aroused. It was late, and he needed to go home. Tomorrow night, there would be no leaving each other. We would stay together from when we left at five o'clock, until we arrived home on Sunday evening. We would have forty-eight hours of getting to know each other, learning about each other, touching, kissing, and not having to hide. I could not wait.

Our goodbye kiss at the door was full of promise tonight. After relieving some of my own tension, I once again slept like the dead. Waking early and refreshed, I packed my weekend bag with the clothes I'd chosen to take to Seattle. Casual stuff for the daytime, but I had taken longer to choose my clothes for the evenings. I wanted to look nice for Edward, but I didn't want to go too over-the-top. I did pack my little black dress and high-heeled black pumps. When I'd bought them back in college, my roommate had called them, and I quote, "Fuck Me" shoes. Now matched with the sexy little dress, I fully understood what she meant. Shit, Edward would have a fit. It would be a miracle if we got to go out at all. I laughed and continued to pack.

Finally satisfied that my choice of underwear and sleepwear were right, I closed the case and went to work. I was nervous all day. No text from Edward this morning left me a little perturbed. I decided to text him.

_**Hey**_

_**Can't wait till five**_

_**ILY ~B xx**_

By lunchtime, I was frantic, as I'd gotten no reply. I swiftly made my way over to the music block, trying to make myself as inconspicuous as possible. Inside, there was not a sound. He wasn't here.

When his class filed in, he was not among them. I really started to panic now. No text, no Edward, this wasn't good. I tried hard to control my breathing, but I was on the verge of hyperventilating and had to leave the classroom for a minute to regain control. When I got back, I sat at my desk and set the students on task so I could take the register. A post-it note on the inside of the register caught my attention.

_Edward Cullen will be absent today. He has a music exam in Port Angeles. He should receive his mark and any homework credit._

I felt so silly; of course he would not desert me. This was Edward, but why did he not tell me about his exam? I realised now that he still kept his music very separate from our relationship. He hadn't let me in wholly just yet.

I was like a giddy schoolgirl when I arrived home shortly before four o'clock. Charlie called and lectured me about driving safely. It would be rush hour, so the roads into Seattle would be busier than when I had driven them before. I didn't enlighten him to the fact that I would actually be staying on the outskirts of Seattle in a bed and breakfast overlooking the Puget Sound. Edward described our accommodations as romantic with incredible views.

He texted me right before five o'clock from our rendezvous point, so I could swing by and pick him up unseen. I'd already packed my bags in the boot. All I needed now was my handbag and to lock up. I could not help a tiny giggle escaping as I closed and locked my door behind me.

Edward was right where I expected him to be. His bag was typical for an eighteen-year-old, not wanting to draw his parents' attention to the fact that he might not be actually going to visit an old friend for the weekend. I had a spare weekend case ready for him to transfer the contents of his hold-all into. From the looks of the clothes I saw, I could tell Edward had also gone casual, as well as packing a suit for Saturday night. Hopefully, we could do something about the wrinkles, given the way he'd had to roll it up to get it into his bag unnoticed.

The drive was quiet at first, but as we left Forks behind, we both relaxed a little more. Edward had left his car in the town parking lot for the weekend, his parents thinking he'd caught the bus to Seattle from the nearby bus station. He said they had not asked too many questions, especially after Jasper called to ask what time the bus got in. The journey would take a little under four hours, and we had decided to drive the whole way and not take the ferry, given there were too many possibilities of being seen together.

His map to the guest house led us straight there. Edward removed our bags from the boot and headed to check us in. I was a little surprised that he had registered under his own name of Cullen. I supposed as long as I was not registered, too, it would be okay. However, the owner of the guest house wanted me to sign the register as well. I felt a blush rise on my face. I looked at Edward, and my eyes pleaded with him what to do.

A small smile crossed his face, and he simply nodded.

I took the pen and signed as casually as I could, _Isabella Cullen._ I hoped this was what he had in mind, although the absence of a wedding ring was pretty obvious. The owner didn't seem to bat an eye, she just took the keys to the 'Sound' suite and led us up the stairs. She told us on the way that we had our own private entrance, so we could come and go as we pleased and handed Edward a brass key on a large key ring, shaped like the state of Washington.

Inside, I did not react whilst she was still there. She showed us the facilities and took her leave. Edward thanked her before turning to me.

"Well, Mrs. Cullen, what do you think?" he asked with a smile on his face. He walked towards me and pulled me into his arms.

"Edward, it's beautiful, I love it."

The room was light and airy, with big patio doors leading out onto a small decked balcony overlooking the Puget Sound. A small round table and two chairs were positioned to take in the stunning sunsets. Steps led down to the private garden, overlooking a small pebbly beach. Back inside, the bathroom was huge, with a large Jacuzzi bathtub and a triple-sized shower, fully enclosed in a dome shape. Every feature screamed luxury and expense.

"Do you want to unpack first or take a look around?"

"Unpack, I think, I want to hang up our clothes so they don't crease too badly."

We both emptied our bags, sharing the small wardrobe space and putting our toiletries in the designated spaces. It was all a little awkward, but soon it was done. My cocktail dress and Edward's suit and shirt were hung for now in the bathroom with the hot water running. I hoped the steam would help the creases drop out.

Our room had a small sitting area, and Edward was typing on his mobile phone, as I walked back into the room. He looked up and smiled.

"I'm just letting mum know I've arrived safely. I've told her to contact me on my mobile if she needs to. You okay, love? What do you want to do tonight?"

"Anything, I'm not fussed, as long as we're together," I said shyly.

To this, he got up from where he was sat and pulled me into his arms.

"Shall we go for a walk before dinner? Or do you want to eat first then walk? Shit, Bella, I'm nervous as hell. I really want you to have a good time this weekend."

Now it was my turn to pull him close.

"Hey, we're here together, that makes this really special. Let's just do whatever and see where that takes us," I kissed him tenderly on the lips.

We stayed stood in an embrace for a little while, before making our way down towards the shoreline. It was dark now, and the beach was deserted. It felt wonderful to walk in the open together. Edward's arm wrapped firmly around my waist, making sure I was as close to him as I could possibly be.

My stomach let me know when it was time for dinner. It made the most horrendous noise, and Edward laughed.

"Come on then, let's find somewhere to eat."

Not too far from our hideaway was a little Italian place. The menu looked good, and they weren't too busy. We were shown to a cozy booth in the far corner, the lights dim, making it feel all the more romantic. The waitress licked her lips at the sight of Edward, and I felt his posture change immediately, when he realised how she was looking at him. I had to hide a small smile, when I realised just how uncomfortable he was. I decided to rescue him.

"Darling, have you decided what you're having yet? I said directing her attention back to our order.

She recorded our choices and walked away slowly.

"Does that happen wherever you go, Edward?" I asked with a laugh.

"I hate it, why can't they just leave me alone? That's all I want, to be left alone. I swear, Bella, never do I encourage it."

"I know, love, you're just too good looking for your own good."

When our meals arrived, I was pleased to see that our waitress had been replaced by a more mature lady. She was pleasant and did not ogle poor Edward.

Good food, a couple of glasses of wine, and excellent conversation and company made the evening very nice indeed. Walking back to the guest house, we stopped a couple of times and kissed.

"Bella, when we get back, you know I'd never make you do anything you're uncomfortable with, don't you? I love you, and I just want to be with you."

"I know, Edward, but I think we both know this sleeping together without sex is not going to be easy. We'll see how things go and take it from there. Okay?"

In the room, the atmosphere was tense. Neither one of us wanted to be the first to make a move to go to bed. Deciding that I needed to be the grownup, I said, "Shall we get in the Jacuzzi? It might help relax us."

He nodded in response, so I walked into the bathroom and set about filling the huge tub. I'd brought along some strawberry and vanilla bath cream and added a little to make the water feel soft and smell divine. The bubbles soon started to appear, so I decide it was time for me to undress. I hadn't brought a swimsuit, so I guessed bra and panties would have to do. I was pleased I'd decided to wear the matching set now. The deep blue colour looked like a bikini anyway, and once I was in the water, no one but me would know.

"Bella, is it okay if I come in now?" Edward asked quietly.

"Of course it is, come and join me in the water, it feels great."

The clinking of glasses had me lifting my eyes, and I had to remember to breath. He, too, was undressed and now stood before me in a pair of black Calvin Klein boxer briefs. I swallowed the lump in my throat, but I dare not speak.

"I took the liberty of cooling some champagne in the fridge whilst we were out, I hope that's okay. I wanted us to celebrate our first weekend, just us, two people in love, enjoying a romantic weekend away."

In response, I held out my hand to him and encouraged him to join me in the tub. His eyes were dark and filled with lust. I assumed they must have matched my own. He sank down next to me and dropped a small kiss on my waiting lips. Then he poured us both a glass of champagne.

"To us, Bella, I love you, I truly do."

The clink of our glasses and the sound of our lips meeting in a very passionate kiss was perfection. Right here and now, I wouldn't have changed a thing.

We stayed in the tub until the water was chilled. I knew I was stalling a bit, not that I didn't want this, because I did, but because of the implications of what we were doing. Once we crossed that line, we would no longer be able to say without a doubt that there was nothing intimate between us.

Even knowing the consequences, I was ready to let whatever would happen, happen. I was too happy to be worrying about if we'd end up having sex and it ruining everything. How could something so wonderful as the love between two committed people be wrong? I refused to think about it now.

I removed the towel and slipped under the cool crisp covers. Once under, I removed my still-damp bra and panties.

"Do I need to put on my pajamas? Can we be together completely naked without it being too much?" I asked quietly.

"Bella," his paused as he realised what I was asking him, "If you're asking if want to sleep with you naked, then hell yeah, but if you're asking if I can control myself with you naked, then the truthful answer to that is I really don't know. I want you so badly right now I'm about ready to burst. Can you handle that, Bella? Can you sleep soundly, knowing I'm going to be hard for you all night?"

Our eyes met, and neither of us knew what to do next. After how long, I couldn't guess, Edward walked to the empty side of the huge bed, dropping his towel and climbing in. Like me, he waited until he was under the covers before removing his wet boxer briefs. With an eon of space between us, I turned onto my side and looked at him.

"Hey, I love you, please remember that, whatever does or doesn't happen here tonight, please know you're everything to me."

The space between us was no more, and we were in each other's arms. We both gasped loudly as our bodies touched unclothed for the very first time. I snuggled closer to him and pressed my lips to his neck.

"So good, baby, you feel so good," I could not help saying between kisses.

"Oh, Bella, I don't know if I can be this close to you without touching you, love. I need you so bad, and I want to touch you, love, please."

Torn between the heavenliness of being in Edward's arms, feeling him touch me, and our promise to Emmett to take things slowly, I pulled back a little and studied him carefully.

"Can we do this without going all the way? Tonight, can we just touch with our hands? Will that be enough? God, I want to feel your hands on me, Edward, I do, but I want you too badly in lots of other ways, and I don't honestly know if your hands are going to be enough."

"Sssh, love, we'll try, let's not put ourselves under so much pressure tonight. Let's just love each other, yeah?"

Slowly, his hands moved from my hair down my face, his fingers trailing delicate touches along my cheeks and jaw. When he touched my lips with his thumb, I about come undone, my mouth opening slightly, and I sucked his thumb in, swirling my tongue around it seductively.

His breathing hiked up a notch, and his lips took over for his thumb. I felt like I was being devoured, it felt fucking wonderful. His tongue explored inside my mouth, his teeth nipping and nibbling on my lips. I needed to get closer to him. I hitched my leg over his hip and knew at once I had opened up a whole different ball game. His hands slid slowly down my naked body, where they paused and worshipped my pert breasts, rubbing my nipples so they hardened under his touch. He then moved them lower, and when his hand curved around the cheek of my arse, he pulled me closer to him, and I knew he would be able to feel the heat and moisture now pouring out of my centre.

"You need to touch me more, please, baby," I half moaned, half cried.

I shuddered in anticipation, when his fingers snaked to my mound. He parted me and paid attention at first to my already swollen and throbbing clit. As soon as he touched me there, I thrust against him and cried out, almost in pain from the unbearable pleasure of agony and delight. His lips did not leave mine, and all the time, he whispered words of love and encouragement.

I was moving against his hand now at a rapid pace, and the fingers of his other hand had found their way to the edge of my centre. He circled it, but didn't enter me, and the sensation was so erotic, I exploded over and over in absolute blissful agony. He brought me down slowly, never stopping his movements. As my breathing slowed, he pulled back a little and looked into my eyes.

"You're incredible, Bella Swan, and I love every inch of you. Thank you for sharing that with me. I'll never forget it as long as I live."

His words did not make me blush this time. Instead, they seemed to give me a whole new lease on life. I pushed him over onto his back and looked down on him and said, "Your turn, baby, now it's my turn to show you just how much I love you," I smiled and dropped a small kiss on his lips.

My hands moved with a confidence I would never have guessed they could find and touched his eyelids, his cheekbones, and I paid particular attention to his lips. They were full and perfect for kissing. I wondered to myself how many women would pay big money to have lips this good. Over his chest, I roamed the soft hair there with my fingers. He had the perfect amount, not too sparse and not course or woolly. It was very sexy, and for someone so young to have this much chest hair was unusual. Lower and lower I went, and he visibly tensed when my hand reached below his belly button, playing with his happy trail. The hair here was thicker and coarser and led straight to the Promised Land.

I had no experience with men, really. My previous fumbling efforts with Jacob did not leave me with any knowledge of the delights I would find in a real man. Slowly, I let my hand feel him, his length, his girth, all of him. Bloody hell! I swallowed the lump in my throat, because I wondered how the cat in hell I was supposed to accommodate this monster inside me at some point in the future. He was fucking huge!

He must have liked me touching him there, because he was now moaning and thrusting into my hand. I realised we were creating the act of making love with my hand on him like this. I liked the power I had over him. He was lost in the sensations, and his groaning was becoming louder and louder. On one sweep, I felt the wetness over the head of his dick and stopped to explore further. He was already releasing his juices for me, so I lubricated as much as I could of him to create an even more sensual motion.

Kissing him slowly, whilst still working my hand, I quickened the pace. Edward's hips were now rising faster and faster to match my pace. With a disjointed moan and a stuttering of his thrusting, he ejaculated into my waiting hand, calling my name over and over until he was spent.

I grabbed my towel next to the bed and cleaned us both up. Snuggling down in his arms again, I could not resist smiling. He seemed to know, because he said, "Well, well, well, Miss Swan, I think we did more than okay, don't you? It was wonderful, every moment of it, Bella, thank you."

"No, thank you, Mr. Cullen…one, for sharing both those things with me, and two, for loving me."

We both slept like the dead that night, wrapped in each other's arms, limbs entwined, bodies touching. There was no embarrassment between us the next morning when we woke, both still naked, but this time totally comfortable with each other.

Edward showered first, while I sent my dad a text, telling him my plans for the day, minus Edward of course.

Breakfast at the guesthouse was buffet style, and we ate well. I knew we had dinner reservations at a swanky restaurant in the city at seven o'clock. I assumed that was before our surprise show this evening.

We headed out, totally relaxed, hand in hand. We kissed periodically, as we stopped to look at some site or some piece of scenery. We explored several museums, including the Burke Museum of Natural History and Culture. I loved it. I told Edward how much my dad would love it here, with its extensive collections from the local Indian tribes.

Later, we went to the art galleries and then explored the city for a couple of hours. All our walking was tiring, but in a good way. We'd talked and laughed, and I felt like I was really starting to get to know him. Just as he didn't look it, he certainly didn't act like any eighteen-year-old year old boy I'd ever encountered before. He was articulate, highly intelligent, and very observant, able to hold a conversation at a level of someone many years his senior. He truly was a marvel.

As the daylight started to fade, we headed back to our guesthouse. I snoozed on the bed while Edward showered. I was tempted to join him, but I knew we would miss our reservation if I did that. We crossed like ships in the night, as I went into the bathroom and he came out, sharing a long lazy kiss between us as we passed.

Hair done and makeup on, I came out of the bathroom. He was sat on the balcony, drinking a cold beer out of the fridge. I quickly slipped on my dress and hooked up the stockings to the garters that hung from the sexy black basque I'd brought along. When I slipped into the high heels, I heard him gasp behind me.

"Fuck, Bella, how the hell am I supposed to keep my hand off you all night looking like that? You're incredibly beautiful all the time, but good god, woman, you really shouldn't be allowed out in that outfit and those shoes. I'm not up to fighting for your honour tonight, love, I swear."

"These are what my old college roommate called 'fuck me shoes.' Ever heard of those, baby? Is that what they make you want to do, Edward? Do they make you want to...?"

I didn't get the last part out, because he was kissing me in a way that told me yes, he did. When we eventually pulled apart, he said simply, "I think we'd better go whilst we still can."

I walked ahead of him with a knowing smirk on my face and a sway in my hips.

Dinner was wonderful, the restaurant chic and expensive, and the service and food was exceptional. It was very romantic, our table situated by the massive expanse of glass, with panoramic views over the harbour and beyond. Edward had looked at his watch a couple of times, and I declined dessert politely, knowing he wanted to be off.

Hand in hand, we walked to our next destination. To my surprise, we headed back to where I'd taken him earlier in the day to the SAM. Tonight, as a special one-off, the Seattle Symphony Orchestra was playing in the auditorium there. Edward had somehow managed to get us a small private box towards the front. We were seated by our own valet, champagne and strawberries delivered moments later.

The small two-person sofa in the box was perfect for keeping things intimate. We sat close to one another and held hands, each looking at the other occasionally and smiling. I had never in all my life felt so close to someone as I did Edward this weekend. I never wanted it to end.

I had never been to a classical music evening. It was wonderful. Some pieces I knew as soon as they started, while others I learned to appreciate as they were absorbed into my mind. When it was over, I felt exhilarated and bereft almost at the loss of the wonderful sound. We let the crowd disperse before heading out.

Back on the balcony of our room, we danced…well, not really danced, but we held each like we were dancing and just swayed. There was no need for music, our hearts were creating our music, and the beat was dangerous. Once again, the whole atmosphere changed as we let the pleasure coursing through our bodies take over.

A shared shower tonight heightened our awareness of each other; with every touch, a moan, with every kiss, a groan. When he gathered me up in his arms and wrapped us both in a huge towel, I snuggled closer to him. Once we were dry, he laid us down in the bed, his eyes never leaving mine as his hands caressed and explored me. "Bella, I want to taste you, please, let me pleasure you that way."

My mouth was bone dry. Shit, fuck, and bollocks, did he really just say what I thought he said? He wanted to use his mouth on me? Damn, I just about came already. Could I let him do this? Would I ever be able to look him in the eye again? Instinctively, I gnawed on my bottom lip.

"Bella? I want to do this for you. Let me, please?"

I didn't think I answered him, but he slowly made his way down my body anyway. Oh god, what should I do? How did I stop myself from reacting to him? Shit, now I wished I'd paid more attention to Sandra's sex manuals she'd always left lying about in the dorm room.

When he hooked my legs over his shoulders, I knew for sure he meant business, and my hands found themselves in his glorious hair. At first, he was tentative, and I was fairly certain Edward had been as truthful as I'd thought he had been, as it seemed like he'd never done this before, either. Well, he'd never kissed someone like he'd kissed me, and that turned out to be bloody fantastic, so why should I worry about this?

His hot tongue found my slit, and I nearly knocked him away bucking into him so hard. Damn, why was he so good at everything? He flicked and nibbled, and I was pulsing all over his poor face. His tongue worked wonders, circling my clit, while his fingers gently stroked around the edge of my centre. I was dying, I'd swear I was dying, and he wouldn't stop. But did I even want him to? Not a chance.

As the tension inside me built, he began sucking and licking in earnest. His poor head and scalp was being ripped by my fingers, and I screamed apologies over and over in the midst of mind-blowing orgasm after orgasm. I could die after I felt him eagerly licking up all my juices. Oh, god, how was I ever going to look him in the face again, knowing he had done that and seen me at my most vulnerable?

He crawled slowly back up my body, kissing and nipping all the way. When he reached my face, I wanted to be disgusted when he kissed me, but I couldn't. I liked the fact that he tasted of me. I loved the fact that it was me all over his face, my cum on his lips. From somewhere, I didn't know where, I got a whole new sense of pride. When I tried to return the favour, he wouldn't let me, telling me it was not necessary. I was too tired to argue, but I resolved to return the pleasure before we went home tomorrow night. Once again, we slept peacefully in each other's arms.

In the distance, I would have sworn I heard the ringing of a phone. My bleary eyes focused on my cell, and I saw it was not ringing. I nudged Edward, and when he grunted, I told him I thought his phone had gone off. It was still dark, so I turned over and went back to sleep. Edward got up and checked his phone in case it was an emergency. I heard a quiet 'shit' muttered, but thought no more about it when he crawled back into bed and assaulted my lips once more.

We must have both fallen back to sleep, because when I woke up this time, it was light and the sun was shining. Edward was dead to the world. He didn't even move when I left the bed to take a bathroom break. A quick brush of my teeth and a rinse of my face, and I felt like a new woman.

In the bedroom, the covers had slipped a bit, revealing Edward's long hairy legs and his taut, muscular chest. They now only hid what I most wanted to see. I decided to be brave. I slipped on his shirt from last night. I didn't fasten it up, and I didn't put on underwear beneath it. Slowly now, I pulled the covers off him altogether. At first, I just stared. His body was a work of art. He seemed to have matured even more since we had gotten together, the slight babyishness of his face disappearing, becoming much more defined and angular. His shoulders had broadened further, and he had grown taller overnight. Edward was already a large boy, no, man. If he grew much more, he would be huge. He was already well over six feet tall and built like a male model, his hands very large and his feet easily a size twelve or more. Even in his sleep, he was sporting a massive erection any grown man would have been proud of. No, this was no boy. He was all man.

Dare I do this? I crawled towards him, not touching him anywhere yet. Kneeling down at the side of him, I let my nose and mouth caress his erection. It twitched, and he stirred a little, but did not wake. Braver now, I licked the head, circling him with my tongue. A drop of pre-cum beaded up, I swiftly devoured it, and suddenly, I wanted more. Gently, I lifted him with my hand and took him into my mouth. He was awake in a second and sitting up the next.

"Bella, fuck...oh god, what a way to be woken up. Oh, Bella, that feels so good, baby. Ooh, yeah, just like that."

Now that he was awake, I could position myself much better and could take him into my mouth much deeper. God, he felt wonderful. It was his turn to pull my hair and moan, just like I had last night. He thrust into my mouth hard, and I struggled to control my gag reflex, I'd really have to practice that. He worked up quite a pace, fucking my mouth with abandon, and soon he was screaming for me to move.

Move? Why would I move? When he came in my mouth in short bursts, thrusting harder and deeper, I realised he did not want me to experience this, and I wondered why. I wanted to swallow him; I wanted to take all he had to offer me. When I kissed the head and crawled back up to look at him, I had a sheepish grin on my face.

"Good morning, baby, I hope you slept well. I know I did."

He rolled me over, laughing and kissing me long and thoroughly, before pulling me to him.

"You really are something else, Miss Swan. I reckon you've been holding out on me. Thank you, you really didn't have to do that you know. I didn't expect you to swallow, Bella. "

"I was not holding out on you, Edward, just holding out _for_ you. Hey, did I hear your phone earlier when it was still dark?"

"Yeah, it was my sister, Alice. A bit cryptic, really. She said, 'I'm with Jasper, which means you aren't, Edward, so where the fuck are you, and who the fuck are you with?' I guess I'll be avoiding her as much as I can until after graduation."

I sighed. "Come on, lazy bones, get up or we'll miss breakfast. Tell you what, to save time, and I mean save time only, we can share a shower, how does that sound?"

We missed breakfast, and almost missed checkout time at noon, too. I found that oral sex in the shower fulfilled all my fantasies in one. Two or three times, we tried to get out, only to touch accidently, and for it to start all over again. When we did check out, I must have looked so stupid, the grin on my face stretching from ear to ear.

Hand in hand, we walked out to the car. Edward put the bags in the boot, and I waved to the owners, Barry and Nell.

"Goodbye, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, we hope you enjoyed your stay with us, and we hope to see you again soon."

"Oh, I think you can count on it, don't you, Isabella?" Edward asked, kissing my hand.

I nodded, smiling widely, as we got in the car. We were going to take in the Seattle Zoo today. It was called Woodland Park and famous worldwide for species conservation and educational programs. Edward knew I loved animals, and this would take us nicely up to needing to head back to Forks.

Once again, we were relaxed and enjoying each other, walking hand in hand, or with Edward's arm wrapped around my waist, and we both felt free and happy. At lunch, we ate in the zoo's café, cheesily feeding each other. We saw most of the park, and it was another wonderful day. Exhausted, we decided to call it a day and headed back to the car park and my car.

Edward pushed me up against my car door and kissed me hard and very passionately, his hips grinding into me, full of promise, and I loved it. When he pulled back, I felt lost.

"I love you, Bella. I've loved every moment of our time here, and I think you were right, we should do this again, get away as often as we can. Like Emmett said, even go see them in San Francisco, maybe New York one weekend. How does that sound, love?"

A voice I didn't recognise replied before I could.

"Well, Edward, it all sounds wonderful to me, but I wonder what Mum and Dad will have to say about you going off for dirty weekends with your teacher?"

I gasped, as he spun around and uttered, "Alice, Jasper."

**So, people, let me know if I did their weekend justice. Was it sensual enough for you? How about Alice's reaction?**

**Until next time…**


	9. Chapter 9

**So Right But So Wrong**

**I would just like to start by saying a massive ****THANK YOU**** to all who took the time to review. Made my week, you did. Now to answer a question. Some of you are wondering why, if Edward and Bella are partaking in oral sex and other forms of intimate touching, why they are not just having full-blown intercourse. We all know they want to. This is Bella's way of denying, for the want of a better word, that they are doing anything wrong. Her position as his teacher is eating away at her, and if they do not have a full sexual relationship, she feels this is something that will be taken into consideration if they are found out. Doesn't make any sense, I know, but hey, this is fan fic.**

**Also, some of you want to know how the shy, quiet, introverted Edward can be so bold and confident with Bella. All I can say to that is 'love gives you wings.' Being around someone you love gives you a confidence you maybe have never felt before. Edward is uncomfortable around other girls, because they desire him only for his looks. He knows they're not interested in the real Edward. He has never had things in common with a girl before, and his only previous contact with a girl has been whilst he was drunk, so he would have lost at least some of his inhibitions.**

**I hope this explains a little of the characters, and I'd love to hear all your thoughts on where and how Edward and Bella's relationship should go.**

**As always, grateful thanks to SM, who owns Twilight, and Dollybigmomma, who makes it pretty. Me, I own dog-eared copies of all four books and all the DVDs.**

**Chapter 9**

**BELLA**

I didn't move…I couldn't. I stood frozen, my mouth open in shock. As Edward turned to address the owner of the voice, I peeped out from behind him. Just as he said their names, I saw who it was. Shit...busted again.

My eyes followed as they each in turn spoke.

"Alice, Jasper."

"Edward, what the hell are you doing?" Alice said trying to restrain her voice.

"Mind your own business, Alice. It has nothing to do with you. My life, my business, so back off."

"Back off? How can I back off when my boyfriend tells me he's given you an alibi for the weekend, and I find you here, miles from home, grinding into your teacher up against a car in a public car park? We need to talk, Edward, and I mean now! Follow us back to Jazz's place."

Then they were gone. Jasper Whitlock was being dragged in the opposite direction, I presumed back to their car. Taking my keys out of my hand, Edward ushered me into the passenger seat.

"Come on, Bella, get in, I'll drive. We'll sort this out like we did with Emmett. She's all wind and water, she won't tell."

He sounded so confident. How, I really didn't know, because right now, I felt like a quivering wreck. We headed toward what I presumed was a familiar destination to Edward, following Alice in her bright yellow Porsche 9-11. How the hell did a girl her age afford a car that cost in excess of one hundred thousand dollars? It made me feel even more intimidated.

She set off at speed, and we struggled to keep up, even with Edward driving. Some twenty minutes later, we followed her into the underground garage of a building deep in the heart of downtown Seattle. Nervous, I got out slowly; feeling underdressed in skinny jeans and my hoodie.

Edward took my hand and gave it a little squeeze, looking at me for clues of how near to freaking out I was. We walked behind Alice and Jasper, all of us then waiting in uncomfortable silence for the lift. It did not go unnoticed when Alice saw our hands joined and rolled her eyes.

Jasper opened the door to his apartment and ushered us all in.

"Nice place, Jasper," Edward said taking in our new surroundings.

"Cut the bullshit, Edward Cullen, and tell me what the hell you think you're doing?" Alice said, really shouting now.

I cringed into Edward's side and closed my eyes. He stood his ground.

"Alice, I don't have to answer to you. I'm eighteen, I love Bella, and we're going to be together. If you'll calm down, I'll speak to you about our relationship like rational adults, but I will not allow you to shout or cheapen what we have. I won't, Alice, I mean it!"

Jasper's calming tones filled the air. "Alright, everyone, let me make us some coffee, then we can talk about this calmly. Alice, come with me and help me in the kitchen. Bella? Coffee?"

"Anything, thank you, white, no sugar."

"Edward, what about you?"

"Same," his tone was curt, and he sounded really pissed off. We sat on the plush leather sofa, and I tried to distance myself, but he wouldn't allow it, pulling me close into his side and wrapping me in the safety of his arms.

"No, Bella, I won't let you pull away from me. I love you. We've had the most incredible weekend, this is nothing. Please don't sweat it. I'll talk to Alice."

He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on my lips. It was not a passionate kiss, but it let me know he loved me and was not letting us go. He lingered, holding his forehead against mine. It was a very tender moment and one that would have been perfect, had we not been busted once again.

A clearing of throats behind us made me pull back. Edward's eyes cautioned me not to panic.

"So, you two, what are you doing in Seattle?" Jasper asked quietly, sitting down on the opposite sofa.

"We've spent the weekend at a B&B overlooking the Sound. We wanted to spend some time together, somewhere we didn't have to hide," Edward said truthfully.

"Hide, Edward? You have to hide, because this," Alice motioned with her hand, "is wrong. She's your teacher, and it's deemed highly unethical in the eyes of the teaching community. You may not be doing anything illegal in the eyes of the law now that you're eighteen, but if this gets out, she'll never work again. It's one of the biggest taboos there is, for a teacher to get involved with a student."

"Alice, we both know how it'll look if people find out, and that's why we're student and teacher at school and nothing more. We don't talk about anything other than school stuff there. Our personal relationship we keep for more private settings. We meet at Bella's place on an evening and hope to get away some weekends so we can be just Edward and Bella."

"I really don't understand, Edward, you just don't do this. This is not my baby brother. I've never known you to show any real interest in girls before. It's always been just you, your books and your music."

"Alice, you haven't lived at home for three years, so you truly have no idea what I'm interested in anymore. You're only three years older than me, but you have no idea who I am now, you don't know me. I agree that before Bella, other girls weren't really of any interest to me. The girls my age in Forks are all shallow and dull. They're only interested in being with the best-looking guy or the one who can offer them the greatest chances to improve their social standing. They hold no interest for me. Bella's different, she loves literature, music and she's so smart. She challenges me intellectually, and we talk, Alice, we really talk. She makes me feel whole, and that's something even the members of my family can't do."

"Edward, if you love her like you say you do, why would you put her career at risk? You graduate in June, just five months away, could you not keep things platonic until then?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but we aren't having sex. Yes, we sleep together and show our love in many ways, but we've not had intercourse, and I stress again, it's not any of your damn business, whether it's Bella or if I were screwing the whole Forks High Cheerleading squad." Now he looked uncomfortable again, so I decided to help him out

"Alice, everything Edward has told you is true. This is far more important to both of us than we could ever have imagined. I'm not experienced with men, at all. Like Edward, I prefer to keep to myself and avoid drawing attention. This is different somehow, it's real. We've talked and talked about how best to proceed. We've drawn up ground rules for school, and Emmett has helped, he knows about us and agreed to keep our secret, as long as we control ourselves at school and in Forks. We need to spend time as a couple, though, just us, and the only way we can do that is to get away from Forks and prying eyes. I'm sorry, really sorry, you've been drawn into this, but Edward had no idea you'd be here. It was wrong to involve anyone else, and we won't do that again. I apologise, Jasper, for asking you to cover for Edward this weekend. We're still learning how to do this, and yes, we'll make mistakes, and yes, we'll learn from them, but we _will_ be together, and we both mean that with everything that we are."

I hung my head, waiting for the storm.

"So, Bella, did you know my older brother, Emmett, had a massive crush on you when you were at our school? He wanted to ask you to the spring dance, but couldn't pluck up the courage to do it. Isn't that so, Jasper?"

Bright red once again, Edward told her of Emmett's description.

"She knows now, Alice, I told her about the conversation at dinner with our parents, and then when they met again, he said it to her face. It wasn't a good thing to hear about, my brother lusting over the girl I'm in love with," Edward said shaking his head.

"Alice, please believe us about being serious, Edward and I will do anything necessary to make this work. I'll even sacrifice my career if that's what it takes to be with him. We'll both leave Forks and start afresh somewhere else. Edward will be going off to college in September, anyway, so I'd just go with him and get a job doing something else."

"That won't be necessary, Bella, we'll get through this. Please have faith," Edward kissed me once again, to Alice's chagrin.

"Please, Alice, all we ask is that you don't tell anyone anything, we're not asking to double date, at least not yet, but we need our relationship kept a secret for the next five months. Can you please do that for us?" Edward asked sincerely.

"I can't make a decision on this just like that, Edward. I'm not Emmett, I think more rationally than him, he always goes with his heart, and he's just a big romantic deep down. Me, I'm more of a thinker, and this is big. I don't think either of you realise just how big. I mean even after graduation, how do you propose to come out, Edward? Do you not think people will wonder about that? You really haven't thought this through at all."

She went on and on, rambling to herself, and so Jasper, Edward and I stop listening. I knew that sounded awful, but it was almost like she had retreated into a world of her own.

"How long have you two been seeing each other, Jazz?" Edward asked, diverting our attention even more away from Alice. It surprised me a little that he did not appear to know his sister was involved with his brother's best friend.

"About three years, just before she left home and headed for WSU. Em and I were already into our second year, and we just sort of grew closer, until one day we both realised we were more than friends," Jasper said shrugging his shoulders.

"So how come Mum and Dad don't know, how come you've never come with her to celebrate the holidays?"

"Argh, it's not as simple as that, Edward. You see, I'm engaged to someone else. Old story, family arrangement, made between my parents and hers, back when we were small children. Maria and I have known each other since we were babies, and it's all our families want, irrespective of what Maria and I want. At holiday time, I have to go play the devoted son and fiancé. Alice and I hate it, but there's nothing I can do, at least not yet."

"Does that not make you two sneaking around as bad as what Bella and I are doing? Worse even, I mean at least we aren't hurting anyone else."

"The only people getting hurt in this are my parents and Maria's parents, and maybe Alice for having to keep the secret, too. Maria doesn't love me, any more than I love her. She's my oldest friend, and I respect her, but that's all. She feels exactly the same. She has a secret relationship, too, and we all spend time together occasionally."

I could see Edward was getting frustrated at Alice's lack of understanding. She had wandered off, still mumbling to herself. Come to think of it, she always was a little strange, even back in high school.

Time was getting on, and we needed to head off, since we had a long drive ahead of us. Edward had to be back to coincide with the arrival of the last bus. We had four hours with which to get home. Alice did not show her face again before we left.

"Thanks, Jasper, and thank Alice for us, too. Ask her to let Edward know what she decides, so at least we'll be prepared."

In the car, I let out a huge sigh of relief.

"What are you sighing for, love?" Edward asked.

"Well, I didn't expect to get out of there alive, actually. I thought your big sister might kill me for preying on her baby brother."

"She needs to realise I'm not a baby anymore, and I make my own decisions, including who I fall in love with. She needs to take a step back. I'll talk to her tomorrow, after she's had time to calm down. She's really quite reasonable. She always chooses my side, always has. We were very close until she left, given she was the only one who got me. She liked my music and would listen to me for hours. We were each other's support I suppose, because she was never going to win any popularity contests. Her exuberance put people off getting too close. As you saw today, she often gets so involved with what she's thinking about, she goes off into an almost trance. She means well, it's just that she doesn't know how to deal with things like you or I would. She'll keep our secret, Bella, I know she will."

The trip was tiring, so we swapped off halfway to share the driving. After a quick sandwich and a bathroom break, we were on our way once again. We were quiet, neither one of us needing to speak, our hands joined over the centre console. That was enough for now.

I dropped Edward at the municipal car park, and he waited in his car for the bus to arrive from Seattle. The weather was horrid, so the streets were empty. I sat and waited with him, knowing this would be the last time we would be together until at least Tuesday night.

Under the cover of darkness and heavy rain, we said a long goodbye.

"Bella, this weekend has been the best two days and nights of my life. No matter how this goes, I'll always remember this weekend, the love we shared, the time just spent being together. I love you, Bella. I wish we could be together every day and every night, but I know it's not possible, not yet, but someday we will, I truly believe that, love. I hope you do, too."

He kisses my tears away with such tenderness. How could something so right be so wrong?

"Oh, Edward, I love you so very much. I never even thought feelings like this existed. I want you day and night, even if it's just to talk or hold hands. I need you like I need air to breathe. You're my everything, and I'm going to miss so much until we can be together again, but I know that Tuesday night at eight o'clock will soon be here, and then we'll just be Edward and Bella again. I'll clear all my marking and planning so we can have the evening for us. How does that sound, baby?"

"I just wish it was tonight, Bella. I don't know if I'm going to be able to sleep without you in my arms. It seems strange, love, because I've never shared my bed with anyone before, not even as a child. Em, Alice and I always had our own rooms, and if we had friends over, we always crashed on air beds in the den. Being with you this weekend was so right, nothing and no one will ever convince me otherwise."

We shared more tender kisses, before the bus finally pulled in empty. Now it was time for Edward to go home to his parents and for me to go home alone.

"Hey, I've just remembered, how did your music exam go? I was frantic when you weren't in school. I even visited the music block at lunch looking for you. I know you don't want to share your music with me yet, Edward, but I'd like to hear how you think the exam went."

"Bella! Is that what you really think, that I don't want to share my music with you?" he shook his head before turning to face me. "The exam was as I expected, it shouldn't be a problem. I do want to share my music with you, love, I do. I'll prove it soon enough, you'll see. Please believe me, it's really something I want to share with you."

I had to get out of his car, or he would never get home. Watching him drive away from me tore me apart. I felt pathetic. I'd just spent the most wonderful weekend with the man I loved, and now I was getting all morose because he had to go home for the night. Slowly, I walked back to my car and drove the short distance to my apartment.

The red light was flashing on my answering machine when I walked in. Charlie wanted me to ring him when I got back. I'd do that after a quick shower and getting my stuff ready for school the next day.

Charlie answered on the second ring; he must have been desperate to hear from me.

"Hey, Dad, I'm back. Did you miss me?"

"Hi, Bells. I was getting worried. It's after nine, and I know you have work tomorrow. So come on and tell me, how was it? What did you get up to in the big city?"

"Dad, it was unreal. The hotel overlooked the Sound, and I went to museums and galleries and even the zoo. I had the best time. I loved it. I've decided at least once a month, I'm going to get away somewhere and see places I've only ever dreamed about. I've got plenty of savings put by, so I'll live frugally and enjoy my time off."

"That sounds great, baby, I'm glad you had a good time and that you're home safe. Still on for dinner tomorrow night?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, Dad, be here at half six. That gives me plenty of time to prepare."

"Okay, Bells, see you then."

"Night, Dad, love you."

When my phone rang a few minutes later, I assumed it was my dad, and he'd forgotten to tell me something.

"Hello?"

"Who've you been talking to? Should I be jealous?"

"No, silly, just my dad, arranging our dinner date tomorrow. To what do I owe the pleasure of your voice again so soon?"

"I miss you already, and I thought I'd just say goodnight before I turn in. It all makes sense now why I can't come around tomorrow night. You need to see your dad. I understand, love, I do. I just wish I could see you, too," he said with a small sigh.

"Oh, Edward, you knew I had to see him, not having seen him over the weekend. Did I tell you how much I loved being with you this weekend? I want to do it again soon. I know it'll be harder for you than me, because you'll have to get your parents okay, but I'd like to get away at least once a month if we can. What do you think?"

"I think that sounds perfect, and don't you worry about me. I can pretty much come and go as I please, and I don't need to ask my parent's permission. They just like me to let them know what I'm up to. So I dare you to let me arrange our next weekend away. Do you trust me enough to let me do that for us?"

"Of course I trust you, Edward. The only thing I don't trust is that you won't bankrupt me within a few weeks," I laughed knowing my meager savings would be small change in comparison with the Cullen's fortune.

"Good, then let me get on with that. I love you, I'll see you tomorrow in class, and I'll miss you like mad until Tuesday night, when I can hold you in my arms again."

"I love you, too, Edward. Goodnight."

**So did Alice react like you would've expected? Where should the would-be lovers go for their next romantic weekend away? You know the drill. Press the button** **and review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**So Right But So Wrong**

**Thank you to everyone for your comments. I appreciate each and every one of them. Keep them coming! Without them, I am sad, not to mention slow in updating!**

**Thanks as usual to SM, who owns all that is Twilight, and Dollybigmomma, for making it pretty.**

**Chapter 10**

**BELLA**

School on Monday was tolerable. The students worked hard and Edward behaved. I even joined Mrs. Cope and the other staff members at lunch to listen to Edward practice. Keeping things as normal as possible, I sat quietly and listened to the beautiful music Edward created when he played. I felt quite emotional when I left, just a few minutes before the end of the lunch hour.

I was getting quite good at not even looking at Edward when he walked into my classroom. I was not saying that I didn't feel his presence, because I did, and I knew my heart rate increased tenfold as he walked by, but I did not react and neither did he. I was very proud of both of us.

Tanya continued to harass him, fluttering her eyelashes, pouting, and flaunting her long slim legs in front of him, but he never battered an eyelid. I never made an issue of it, because I had faith in our love, I had faith in him. I knew this girl was no threat to me, and I was happy to ignore her.

On the way home, I picked up groceries for dinner at dad's and happily set about making his favourite meal of fish fry. It was an ancient Quileute recipe he had learned from his pals at the La Push reservation, Billy Black and Harry Clearwater. I hated it. It was smelly and greasy, and I'd had enough of it during my childhood to last a whole lifetime.

As I waited for him to arrive, I sorted out my photos from the weekend, leaving the ones minus Edward on the camera to show dad tonight, and the ones with Edward or of us together, I transferred to a safe folder under a new password on my laptop. There were some beautiful shots. Nell, the owner of the B&B, had taken a stunning one of us both, just as the sun set behind us across the Sound. The picture told anyone looking how much in love we were. It was clear as day for all to see. It was a stunning picture, and soon it would take pride of place on show in my home. Five more months, that was all I had to wait, before I could shout out to the world how I felt about Edward Cullen.

Dad ate heartily, and then we talked about my weekend, the edited version of course, and he seemed to like the photos I'd shown him, especially the Burke Museum, with all its cultural stuff. We talked for hours, before he decided it was time for him to go home.

"So, Bells, where's your next excursion going to be? Any idea's yet?" he asked as I walked him to the door.

"Well, I have a few ideas, but nothing concrete yet. I'll let you know as soon as I decide. Okay, Dad?"

He kissed me on the cheek and was gone. Just as I was locking up for the night, my house phone rang. I assumed it would be Edward

"Hello?"

"Bella, this is Alice Cullen, I think you and I need to talk."

"About what, Alice? Edward and I made ourselves pretty clear when we saw you yesterday."

"Is he there now? Can I speak to him?"

Sighing a little, I answered, "No, he isn't here. I haven't spoken to him since last night. Why not try him at home if you want to talk to him?"

"No matter, I'll catch him another time. It was you I wanted to talk to. When can we meet? I'll be back in Forks visiting my parents Wednesday and Thursday this week, can you make yourself available?"

"I could if I knew what you hoped to achieve, Alice. I really have no desire to get into this with you or anyone else for that matter."

"If you're going to be in my brother's life, Bella, I'd like to get to know you better. I know Edward, and he's different around you. You seem to have given him something, a confidence I for one have not seen before. You must be good for him, so I want to give your relationship the benefit of the doubt. If I get to know you better, I can support you easier should the need arise. I've spoken to Emmett, and he also feels you're good for Edward. We both just want our baby brother to be happy."

Her speech stunned me a little. I was expecting a hard time, not an olive branch.

"Oh, well, you obviously have my number, so why don't you give me a call when you're free, and we'll arrange something. Alice...thanks for giving us a chance. I really do care about Edward, and we both want this to work."

When we'd hung up, I cleared away the dinner things before the phone rang again. This time, it had to be Edward, and my heart raced wanting to hear his voice and tell him about Alice's call.

"God, I miss you." I didn't even get the chance to say hello.

"Me, too. I wish you were here right now. I could do with a hug."

"Are you okay? Do you want me to come over?"

"Yes, I'm okay, and I'd love for you come over, but it's late, and I need to catch up on my sleep. Some horny teenager kept me awake most of the weekend," I said with a small shy laugh.

"Oh, he did? Well, I really must remember that Miss Swan needs her beauty sleep on our next romantic weekend away."

"Did you decide where we're going?"

"Yup, and no, I'm not going to tell you. It's a secret until the last minute. Okay, don't ask again. We go in two more weeks, so it's not too long to wait."

"Hey, have you spoken to Alice since yesterday?"

"No, why?'

"Well, she called here tonight, and she said she'd like to get to know me, seeing as how we're going to be an item. She's coming to Forks this week to visit your parents and wants to catch up with me, too."

"Really? I guess that can only be good. I've had Em on the phone wanting to know all the details of Seattle. He invited us again to his and Rose's place in San Francisco."

"I didn't realise they were so serious. I thought he just brought her home to meet you all."

"Yeah, he did, but he said they've been living together for about six months now, but neither of them had gotten around to the whole parent thing. I want my parents to know about you as soon as possible, Bella. I want them to know you're going to be part of our family."

My heart swelled even more with his words. He was so grown up for his age…an old man in a youth's body. Could I get any luckier?

"I listened to you play at lunchtime today. I hope you don't mind. It was so beautiful. I was really quite emotional walking back to my classroom."

"I'm glad you liked it. Why didn't you come to say hello?"

"Edward, you know the rules around school, and I also know you don't like people listening to you play, so you can't be making exceptions for me now can you?"

"Okay, you win. Well, I guess I better get some rest, too. I can't wait till tomorrow night, Bella. I need to feel you in my arms again. I love you so much, I hope you know that."

"I do, and I love you, too. Goodnight, and dream of me a little," I said knowing that would keep him awake a while.

Sleep came easily for me tonight. I was exhausted mentally and physically, but I did enjoy some very sweet dreams of my love.

School was slow today. Every class seemed to drag, maybe because the students were working independently on their latest assignment. I missed the interaction, the open class discussions.

Edward had his head down and didn't look up, even after I find myself staring at him for longer than I should have. He would come over tonight, and I didn't know what to expect. How should I act? Should I have some DVDs ready for us to watch, or would he want to go to bed? I knew we hadn't…you know...gone all the way, but I had so little experience with these things that I didn't know if I was stressing too much or not doing enough. I could have done with a heads up. I needed to have a conversation with him before tonight, so at least I could prepare myself.

With a sigh, I got back to concentrating on my marking. As the end of the class loomed, I stood up and spoke.

"Okay, everyone, just another week before this assignment needs to be in. If anyone has questions or needs any guidance, stay behind after class, and we'll arrange a time we can get together. Edward, you said you wanted to do that, so see me after class, along with anyone else that needs to. Right then, you can pack up, there's only a couple of minutes left."

I hoped no one else wanted to see me, but I was wrong. Two girls stopped by my desk and asked for appointments. I agreed to see them over lunch the next day, as everyone else filed out. Edward slowly packed his bag, still at his desk towards the back of the class. I knew it was wrong, but I walked towards him, taking my class diary and a pen, in case we were disturbed.

"Hey, thanks for staying behind. Sorry I had to do it this way. I just wanted to ask you what you wanted to do tonight. God, Edward, I miss you, I'm sorry for sounding so pathetic, but I just do."

"I do, too, Bella, it's just as hard for me not to talk to you, not to kiss you every time I see you. Tonight, I'll be at the library till closing, so I'll have homework with me. If I'm not finished with it, I'd like to do that, and then I'm yours for the rest of the night."

"The rest of the night?" I asked raising my eyebrows in question.

"Well, only if you want me to stay. Mum and Dad are staying out. They have some sort of high-brow dinner event in Port Angeles and are staying at a hotel. They won't know if I don't come home. We don't have to decide now, it was just a thought. If it makes you uncomfortable, I can go home later. I just thought..."

"No, Edward, of course you can stay over, I just...well...I'd like that very much. As your parents aren't around, I'll make us some dinner for when you arrive. Is that okay? And don't forget to bring your school stuff for tomorrow."

"Yes, Miss Swan," Edward nodded, his eyes laughing as I reverted automatically back into his teacher.

"Right then, I'll see you later, Mr. Cullen." I walked back to my desk with a big smile spread across my face. I got to spend the night in Edward's arms, and I could not wait.

I decided to make chicken enchiladas for dinner. It was quick and easy, and I was sure Edward would like them. I was as nervous as hell getting it ready. A bottle of white wine was chilling in my fridge, along with a strawberry mousse I'd whipped up earlier. At half seven, I decided it was time for me to get ready.

The shower was hot and eased my nerves. I probably stayed in longer than normal, but I decided I deserve a little extra TLC. Refreshed, and with a little more confidence, I considered my clothes carefully. It was a cold wet January night, so the heating was on, making the apartment welcoming. I pulled out a couple of things for me to consider, the first a nice dress in a soft knitted material, the colours a mix of creams and browns. It always looked nice and hung lovely. I wondered, though, if it was a little too over-the-top for a night in. The other was another lightweight but more casual blue knitted jumper and skirt set, made in a way that gave the impression it was thick and warm. I felt much more comfortable in the second outfit and decided to just forgo shoes altogether.

Pleased with my overall appearance, I made my way back into the bedroom. I had changed the bedding earlier, not wanting Edward to have to sleep on used sheets. I turned the bed down now to air a little in the warmth of the room. A quick glance at my watch told me he'd be here any minute.

In the lounge, I put on some background music. Tonight, I chose Michael Buble, an easy to listen to mix of old swing tunes, with some of his new stuff interspersed. Checking the oven, I sat nervously and waited. At ten past, I was gnawing on my bottom lip, when my text tone sounded from my bag.

**A few people still about**

**I've gone back to my car**

**Have the door open for me**

**to come straight in…five minutes ~E**

I'd not considered people still being about. Of course the library staff would be locking up about now before going home. It wouldn't be good for him to be seen hanging about, waiting for me to open the door. I ran quickly down and took off the latch, but left the door closed. I had only just made it back up the stairs, when I heard the door open and close quickly.

"Drop the latch and put the bolt on," I shouted, knowing the door wouldn't be opening again tonight.

When the door to the apartment opened, I was in the kitchen, putting plates on the table and getting the wine out of the fridge.

He walks in slowly, and as I looked up, I saw in his hands a bunch of the most beautiful calla lilies, white with yellow tongues.

"Beautiful flowers for a beautiful girl," he said bending down to drop a small kiss on my lips.

Throwing my arms around his neck, I hugged him tightly.

"Oh, they're lovely. No one's ever brought me flowers before. Thank you, Edward, truly. Will you put them in a vase for me? You'll find one in the cupboard under the sink. I just want to get our dinner out."

I busied myself taking the enchiladas out of the oven and plating them up. The large salad bowl was already on the table, along with two wine glasses. After placing the flowers in the middle of the coffee table in the lounge, Edward joined me at the table. Before I sat down, I poured us both a glass of wine and took a large sip to calm my nerves.

The conversation flowed easily over dinner, and my nervousness started to ease.

"I've spoken to Alice, and I'm sorry to say, Bella, but you appear to be her next project."

"Project? Sounds ominous, should I be worried?"

"Very," he said laughing quietly.

"Right, I think I'll change my phone number before Wednesday then."

"Hmm, Alice is a bit of an odd ball Alice, in the nicest possible way, of course. She sees you as needing taking in hand and thinks she's just the person to do it. No matter that you're older, she'll take you under her wing. You'll be reinvented as Bella Swan ala Alice Cullen. I hope you like shopping. Alice does it in her sleep."

"I hate shopping. What does she shop for?"

"Clothes, make up, accessories, you name it, she shops for it. She told me she thinks you and her are going to be great friends, even if you do need a little work. I think she's behind our relationship one hundred percent now, and for that I'm grateful. Here's her plan: She'll introduce you to my parents as a friend of hers, and she'll visit more often so you can spend time together at the house. I'll be there, of course, so we'll get to know each other, too, and when I've graduated, no one will give it a second thought when we start dating. She has it all planned out in her head, love. You and I are just along for the ride now."

"I do look forward to meeting your parent, although it'll be hard to be around you and not be with you, if you know what I mean."

His hand caught mine across the table, and he squeezed it tightly.

"I know exactly what you mean. I feel everything you do, and I can't wait for the day when we can just be out in the open. I'd do it now, if it wasn't for your job and your reputation. You and I know there was no coercion on your part. I've gone into this with my eyes wide open and my head and heart fully-engaged. You know that, right?"

"Yes, but it still doesn't make me feel any less guilty. I know there's only four years difference in our ages, and nowadays that's nothing, but my occupation makes it a big deal."

I washed up and Edward dried. Our togetherness was so natural, he moved, I moved, like satellites. When we went back into the lounge, the music had stopped.

"Shall I put on some more music, or do you want to watch a film?" I asked.

"Music please, can I help you choose?"

He walked over to my CD collection and flicked through them, an odd grin crossing his lips from time to time. He pulled out one of my all-time favourite CDs and placed it into the machine.

Don Henley's _The End of the Innocence_ played quietly in the background. Like Michael Buble, it was easy to listen to. We sat side-by-side, hand-in-hand. My head rested on his shoulder. It felt so right, so comfortable.

"I've finished my homework, love, so I'm all yours for the night. Want to do anything specific or just chill?"

"This is perfect for now," I said snuggling closer into his side.

My arm wrapped around his middle, and I smiled when I felt his lips dropping kisses on the top of my head. I turned a little, wanting him to kiss me properly. It didn't take long for him to get the hint. When his lips brushed mine, I shivered in anticipation. His first kiss was feather light, nothing more than a peck, really. When I opened my eyes, I found him looking at me, his eyes hooded with lust. I moved my lips closer to his and whispered, "Kiss me, Edward, please."

I was soon gasping for breath, and Edward was, too. Our kisses were passionate and desperate, both of us wanting to get closer, tongues fighting for dominance, teeth nipping and grazing lips and jaw bones. My hands found their way to his hair, always his hair, and I moaned loudly, as I deepened our kisses and sucked hard on his tongue. I moved so that I was straddled on his lap. I felt his need for me at once. I could not resist grinding on him. He moaned as I rotated my hips over his throbbing erection.

If we carried on like this, we'd be in bed before nine thirty.

"Bella, love, we have to slow down. If we continue like this, you know what'll happen. I want you so badly right now, and I won't be able to stop if we don't stop now." He pulled his head back a little and looked me in the eyes.

"I know, I just want you so much, too, and when I kiss you like this, I just carried away. I'm sorry, I know it's hard for you, too," I said climbing off his lap.

I slumped down on the sofa next to him, distraught that I was pushing him too far too fast. God, I really was acting like the pedophile I would be classed as if we were ever found out. I dragged myself up from the sofa and put some distance between us.

Edward adjusted himself in his pants, and the sight did nothing to help my eagerness to possess him wholly. His eyes never left mine as he did it, making me even more conscious of both our wants and needs.

"Bella, you can take that look off your lovely face. You're not doing anything wrong, love. We both want this; we both want each other's bodies. It's what happens when two people fall in love. We aren't doing anything wrong, so please don't withdraw from me. I love you, I want to be with you in every way possible, be it tonight, tomorrow, or whenever it happens, and then for the rest of my days. Please believe me."

"I do, Edward, it want it all, too, but it still doesn't make this any less wrong. It's even more absurd that you're the one having to remind us to be responsible here. Just now, if you hadn't stopped us, we would've had sex here on the sofa, and I would've loved every second of it. You make me forget who I am, what we've agreed on goes out of the window the moment we touch. Your lips on mine are like a drug to me, I can never get enough of you, Edward."

"Come back over here, love, and let's just sit and enjoy each other's company. I won't stay if it's going to upset you. I just thought it'd be nice, us being able to stay together here. It's unexpected, and we both know it won't happen often."

I rushed back to his side and reassured him.

"No, I want you to stay, I always want you to stay, but I think we both need to realise that we may not be able to keep to what we've previously agreed. It gets harder every second I'm with you to not want to be with you in every sense possible. I don't know that I'll be able to stop again, and I need you to know that and be okay with that, too. I don't want to pressure you into having sex, Edward, I won't do that, and if I have to sacrifice spending the night with you, then I'll do it. I love you too much to risk hurting you."

Taking my face between his hands, he stared into my eyes and said sincerely, "You're not, and never will, force me into anything. I ache for you, Bella, in every sense. I want this, probably more than you do, so if it happens before we agreed, then so what, it'll be because we both want it. It won't lessen how I feel about you or us. It won't change anything, either, because it's going to happen anyway, whether now, tonight, next time we go away, or after graduation. We _will_ make love, Bella, and it'll be wonderful and everything we've ever dreamed and more, I'm sure."

He kissed me then, very gently, like I was breakable. When he deepened the kiss, I sighed and gave in to him. My body molded around his, and once again, the fire was relit. His hands caressed me all over, up and down my back, hesitating over the curve of my hips. He pulled me closer, his hands now threaded in my hair, as closer and deeper we kissed. Fireworks and explosions went off in my head, as I tried as hard as I could to retain some sort of control over the intense feelings of physical need that were coursing through my veins. My body seemed to take on a mind of its own, and my hands now freely roamed over his torso, my brain playing tricks with me, and I pictured him naked and glistening wet from his exertions.

Groaning louder than previously, I let myself go, giving in to the intense pleasure I was feeling from participating in our kissing. My hands pulled on his hair, I wanted him closer, and my legs hitched over his in an attempt to achieve just that.

"Bella, let's go to bed, love. I think we might be better off in bed."

He pulled me up, and hand-in-hand, we walked towards the bedroom. I turned lights off as we went then set my alarm, not wanting to oversleep, as it was a school night after all. Edward wanted to use the bathroom first. He took a toothbrush and shower gel out of his rucksack. He didn't close the door, and I heard the shower start and him closing the cubicle door as he got in. I sat and imagined him rubbing the shower gel all over, and I immediately regretted it. Now I wanted to join him in the shower, but my shower wasn't as big or luxurious as the one in Seattle. No, I would just have to wait here for him to come out. The shower shutting off brought me back. I heard him brush his teeth, before he stepped back into my bedroom, wrapped only in a towel. The white fluffy towel was not bath-sized and left nothing to my already overeager imagination. He dried his hair with another towel, and my bottom lip was sore, because I'd been gnawing at it while ogling him.

"See something you like, love?" he said teasingly

"You know I like, Edward, you don't need to be in a state of undress for me to want you."

I escaped to the safety of my bathroom. I could hear him laughing as I closed the door. Bastard, he knew exactly what he did to me, and he loved tempting me at every opportunity.

I had already stashed my nightclothes in the bathroom. I had chosen a short silk nightie. The top was just like a camisole top, and the tiny skirt flared out and stopped just mid-thigh. I did not wear panties underneath. That would kill the overall effect I wanted to create. It was new and very seductive, the colour a deep burgundy, with cream lace edging the cami top. With a final glance in the mirror, I was satisfied that I looked good.

Slowly, I made my way back into my room. He was already in bed, his chest bare. I didn't really expect him to bring pajamas, but I wondered if he had anything on underneath the duvet. I licked my lips once again in anticipation. My eyes felt heavy, and I knew if I looked in the mirror, I would see pure lust.

His eyes opened wider when he saw my nightie, a small blush rising up his face. His eyes were full of love for me, and I could feel the tension in the air building. I climbed into bed before I chickened out. The lamp on my side of the bed was the only light, and its soft golden glow gave the room an air of romance. As I snuggled down, I leaned over to switch the lamp off.

"Leave it on for a bit, Bella. I want to be able to see you."

My breathing hiked up a notch, see me how? I turned back towards him, his arms open to me, and I crawled in, placing my head on his shoulder.

"I love you, Edward," I said nuzzling into him even closer.

"I love you, too, baby, so much."

We lay quietly for a few minutes, neither one of us needing to speak. We were both content just to be together. I think both of us knew that if we let our emotions take over like they had in the lounge, there would be no stopping.

"You look incredible in that colour. Against your skin, it looks divine. The whole thing is just…wow. I don't know what else to say, really, but you take my breath away. I want to kiss you so badly, but I know I won't be able to stop. I don't even want to stop anymore. I need you like I need air to breath. I want to feel your body, your feminine heat around me, and I want to feel you respond to me as a woman does. I want to feel you come apart around me. I want it all, Bella. Maybe I'm being greedy, but I don't want to wait, not anymore. I think we both know this is it for us, why should we not enjoy even more of each other?"

How did one respond to such words? Tears rolled down my cheeks, a small sob escaping from my mouth, and when he turned my face to his, he looked concerned over my tears. I hastened to tell him they were happy tears, nothing more.

He kissed me then, no longer cautious, no longer gentle. His kisses now were full of searing heat. His tongue was probing, seeking acceptance to every corner of my being. He sucked and nibbled as he went; my neck falling victim to his teeth once again. His hands were urgent now, up and down all over my body, over and then under the nightie.

"Bella, I need you to take this off," he gestured to my nightie, "Because if I do it it'll be ruined, and I really want to see you in it again sometime."

"Take off your boxers, too, I want to feel you."

We both took a moment to remove our clothing. Little glances at the other heightened the feeling of anticipation.

We were on each other the moment we were both naked, hands moving all over, touching, caressing, and feeling the want palpable to both of us. His hands moved down my body, hesitating over my breasts, rolling my nipples between his thumb and forefinger, before moving south. His mouth continued to devour me, nipping and sucking on my lips and neck, moans escaping from his mouth as he enjoyed his ministrations.

His fingers found their ultimate goal, and I arched my back off the bed as he slipped two fingers between my folds and rolled my clit between them. I felt like a goddess being worshipped by her god, and I ached for more.

"Edward, please, I need more, please make love to me."

"Soon, baby, soon."

My own hands moved south, caressing his broad chest and taut stomach. Edward had a nice amount of hair on his torso, definitely making him look like a man. I ran my fingers through it, down through the coarse trail beneath his navel, on the way to find their prize. He was ready, big and hard, a pool of pre-cum already at his tip. I could not resist licking it off my finger. His fingers caressed my clit firmer, driving me nearly over the edge. My hips rose and fell to his every stroke, and a mind-blowing orgasm pulsated through me as I rode it out, moaning as he continued stroking my clit with his fingers.

"God, Bella, I want you to come apart like that around me, around my cock. I want it so badly." His lips reclaimed mine in a desperate attempt to let me know how he felt.

I managed somehow to pull him on top of me, and he positioned himself at my entrance.

"I love you, Edward. I don't want to wait anymore. I want to feel all of you. Please, make love to me."

He kissed me gently on the lips, deepening the kiss, only in a very seductive way. He moved his hips forward slowly, pressing his tip against my barrier, and he stopped when he felt resistance and looked up at me.

"Are you okay, Bella, do you want to stop?"

"No, never, I want all of you, Edward, and we both knew there'd be some pain." I had never gotten this far with Jacob. The tears always came before now, and we'd have to stop. Now I was glad I had never done this before, because nothing previously had felt like this. "I want us to do this, but please, just go slowly. I'll let you know when it's okay to start moving again. Is that okay?"

"Love...anything for you, anything. Are you sure?"

I nodded my head and pulled his lips back to mine. Slowly, his hips moved forward again, and this time I gasped as he broke through my hymen. Tears sprang from my eyes, as the pain ripped through my body.

"Are you okay, love?"

"Yes, yes, I'm okay, just go slow until I get used to you."

He sank the rest of the way into me, stilling a few moments, before he began to move. He went slowly at first, and it hurt. After a bit, though, it began to feel absolutely fucking incredible. He was buried in me now to the hilt. He was not a small guy, and I had been worried that I would not be able to accommodate him, but I had, and I loved it. I moved with him now, meeting his slow thrusts with my own. What had felt dry and sore now felt tingly and was getting wetter by the second.

With a whole new confidence now, I increased our pace, rotating my hips to gain a different feel. Edward's breathing was quicker now, as he struggles to remain in control. I was informed enough to know it was unlikely I would orgasm on this first time from penetration alone. The pace was now fast, and with each thrust, he ground against my clit, adding to the already intense sensations pulsing through me.

"I can't keep this pace up for much longer, love, I need to come inside you. I want to fill you. Would that be okay?"

A whole new load of sensations took over when he took control again, wrapping his arm around my waist as he pounded into me over and over, both of us moaning and groaning. I began to shudder violently as his pace faltered, and he emptied his seed deep inside me, his member pulsating with his release.

It took a while for us both to slow our breathing. When he withdrew from me and moved to the side, I didn't want to let him go. A damp patch was growing between my legs, so I got up and headed to clean up in the bathroom. When I stepped into the shower, I noticed a slight trace of blood slip down my legs. I was a virgin no more. I hoped Edward was not covered in my blood as I wrapped up in a towel. I ran the hot tap and put a clean washcloth under the water to take into the bedroom for him.

When I went back in, at first I thought he was asleep, but he wasn't. I think he might have been replaying our lovemaking over and over in his mind, given the wry smile on his face.

Watching him for a moment or two, I hesitated before nudging the bed, "Hey, I brought you a cloth to clean yourself. You need to get out of bed. I need to change the sheets. It's a bit yucky, and I'm not sleeping in a wet spot all night," I said laughing.

"Why ruin more than one pair of sheets, Bella? I mean it's not like it'll hurt you or anything, and I'll sleep on that side if you really want me to."

I was still trying to figure out what he meant by ruining more than one pair of sheets, when he grabbed my towel and yanked it off, before pulling me back into the bed.

"So? How was it for you, Bella? Was I okay?"

Was he really asking me for an opinion on his performance?

"Well...I mean…I'm no expert, Edward but I'd say you did fine, for a beginner that is," I said nudging him.

Snuggling down closely, he wrapped me in his arms. He hadn't bothered putting his boxers back on, and I could feel straight away when his body started to react to mine once again.

"Edward, are you…do you...I mean can you go again?"

"Yes, Bella, to all three questions. How about you? Are you too sore? Would it hurt too much if we did it again? I mean it sounds like I could do with all the practice I can get, if I only did fine on my first attempt."

I knew he was teasing me, but he really wanted to make love again now, like ten minutes after we had just finished up the first time.

My lady bits throbbed at the thought. No, I was not sore. Sure, it hurt like hell for all of five minutes, and then as I relaxed and my juices flowed, the pain had gone, forgotten. Now he wanted to do it again. My bottom lip took the brunt once again of my gnawing.

"I'm okay, not sore, I think. I won't really know, I guess, unless we try. Do you really want to? Like now?"

He pulled me to him, so that I was laid by his side, but more half on top of him. My leg hitched automatically, and I could feel his readiness against the inside of my thigh. I crawled over him properly, now kissing him slowly, letting my tongue explore the depths of his mouth. He was an eager participant, his hands caressing my bare thighs and beyond. Was I being too bold, expecting to do it like this on only the second time?

"Do you want to try it like this, Bella? It might be too much for you, I can go really deep like this, and I don't want to hurt you."

"Oh, I didn't think we'd do it like this. I just wanted to be close to you for a few minutes."

What he did next took my breath away. He shifted his body under me and lined himself up at my entrance, which was now ready for him once again. In seconds, he had slipped in all the way, and I held my breath at the feel of him buried deep in my core.

"Oh, god, that feels so...Edward, please, it feels so good, make love to me...oh...god...oh, god, please..."

With his hands on my hips, he moved me up and down over his length. I could not stop myself joining in, rising and falling on him. I leaned down over his chest and kissed his lips, his cheeks and his eyelids. He moved one hand off my hip and fondled my breast, his eyes caressing my body as we moved as one.

Braver now and drunk on the sensation Edward was creating in me, I leaned back on him and the angle changed, and I could feel him at the entrance to my uterus, the depth something else. The look on his face when I took a peek at him told me he felt it, too.

I was under him before I even realised he had moved us, his pace relaxed and heartfelt. With every thrust, I could see in his eyes the pure love from every fibre of his being pouring into me with each and every move.

"Bella, baby...you feel incredible, I love you so much."

How long we made love the second time, I did not know or even care to guess. It was everything anyone could ever have dreamed of…passionate, tender, heartfelt, and most of all, it was amazing, as I rode out orgasm after orgasm. When Edward finally let go, it was with a loud roar, then he collapses on top of me, gasping for breath. He kissed me hard, holding my face between his hands, desperately trying to convey to me all he was feeling. I felt everything he felt. We were so perfect together.

I was no longer bothered about the new wet spot, it seemed like it was part of our love, so it was supposed to be there. A few minutes of giggling between us had us falling asleep wrapped naked in each other's arms, totally content, in love and sated from our hours of lovemaking.

Several times during the course of the night, we woke up and found ourselves making love again. Each time was even more special, bringing us even closer. My brain was frazzled, kind of like melted cheese, from all the orgasms.

When the alarm went off, I was dead to the world. I felt so tired, and Edward didn't look much better, both of us knackered from hours of sleep lost. Would we have changed it? Not a chance. It had cemented our love one hundred percent, and now I felt invincible. Looking at Edward's still-sleeping form, I smiled at him, loving him a little more with every minute I spent with him.

Leaning over, I kissed him gently on the shoulder. "Wake up, sleepy head."

"No, Bella, I can't do it again. I know I'm pretty good on the whole stamina thing, but no more, please, let me sleep. You have to let me have some sleep, baby. I need time to recover before I do it again."

I swatted his backside, now knowing he was teasing once again.

"If you don't get that beautiful body out of my bed, I won't be held responsible for what I do to you, Mr. Cullen. Now."

Sometime later, after yet another quickie, I snuck a peek out of my door to make sure the coast was clear, so he could leave. We'd kissed our goodbye for today upstairs, where prying eyes could not see. It took all I had to make him leave. Each kiss goodbye started as a slow burn, only to burst into something else. I think we had created a pair of sexual monsters. How would I ever get through to Friday night, when I would see him again?

I set about my day with a smile on my face. I would get by for however many hours until our next meeting, happy now knowing we had grown together. Were we wrong to have broken our promise to wait? I didn't think so. I firmly believed we had done what was right for us. Edward and I would continue to grow as a couple, of that I was sure.

**So, are you mad with me because they did the deed? I feel it was unrealistic for them to wait. I was a teenager once myself, and I can just about remember how hard it was to stop when you so desperately didn't want to. Contraception will be addressed in the next chapter. As virgins, there was no risk of disease. I would always promote safe sex.**

**Let me have your thoughts...**


	11. Chapter 11

**So Right But So Wrong**

**WOW, what a response to Bella and Edward finally doing the deed. Thank you for all the lovely comments saying I did their first time justice**. **Your continued support and lovely comments make my writing worthwhile and mean the world to me. Please keep them coming.**

**As usual, thanks to SM, who owns all that is the incredible Twilight, and to Dollybigmomma, who polishes my words up so pretty.**

**Chapter 11**

**BELLA**

I attracted more than a few funny looks from the staff at school. The smile on my face was a dead giveaway; anyone that knew me well would know I had a secret. It was a good job Charlie didn't work at the school, because he'd suspect something the second he saw my face.

Even before class, Mrs. Cope had asked me if I was feeling alright. I'd answered her affirmatively, trying to keep the smiling to a minimum, and she seemed to accept my quiet reply.

I'd caught a glimpse of Edward before class, too. He looked even more attractive to me today, maybe because I knew what he was capable of. I stupidly let my mind take over, remembering his hands all over my body, his tongue, and his lips. I ached for his touch and could feel myself getting quite aroused.

Coach Clapp caught me ogling him, and even worse, I was actually gnawing on my bottom lip at the time, too.

"So, Bella, he's finally caught your attention, eh? He looks different today somehow, more grown up. He doesn't usually have that look on his face," she said nudging me. "If I didn't know the elusive Mr. Cullen better, I'd swear he got laid last night and is still in the realm of the afterglow."

I nearly choked on my coffee, wondering how on earth she could tell from just looking at him. If she could read Edward like that, what was she thinking about me? I wondered this, as I walked slowly towards my classroom.

It was still early, and it was quiet as I closed the door behind me, knowing I had a good twenty minutes before my first class came in. Sitting at my desk, I let my mind go back to my apartment last night and this morning. It was so easy having Edward around. We got on so well, and it all seemed so natural, as soon as we were away from school.

Realistically, I knew the next few months were going to be hard. Now that our relationship had taken on a whole new light, it would be impossible for us to go back and take things slowly, as we'd promised Emmett. I could not even consider going back to a non-sexual relationship. Finding Edward in that way had given me a confidence I'd never previously possessed.

In the heat of our need for each other, we had not talked about protection. We were both virgins, so disease should not have been a concern. However, Edward had not asked me about contraception, and whilst I knew I was protected by the birth control pills I took to help control my PMS symptoms, Edward had had no idea. We had made love multiple times, five times if I remembered rightly, and each time had been more incredible than the last. I wondered to myself if Edward had even considered the fact that we had not talked about contraception.

My thoughts were disturbed by my first class piling through the door. How I would get through the day, I didn't know. I was tired and cranky, and I ached for his touch once again.

When his class filed in later, I found myself staring at him. He stared back today, challenging me almost. I longed to reach out and stroke his cheek, run my fingers through his ridiculously sexy hair, and most of all, kiss his lips and lose myself in his taste.

Shocked by how strongly I wanted to actually do just that, I pulled myself back from the brink and shook my head a little. As Edward took his seat, he stared at me and mouthed the words, "Later, baby." I had to take a deep breath and gulp down hard, so that I did not either pass out or run to him and take him right now on his school chair.

I admonished myself to get a grip. I managed to bring my attention back to the lesson, and I even enjoyed sitting and letting them get on with their assignments. It was Wednesday, and I had the afternoon free of teaching, as it was the time I had set aside to meet with my students. Over the last couple of weeks, my fifteen minute appointments had been under subscribed, just the odd appointment. Today, however, the whole two hours was booked out…no names, just lines through all the slots saying booked.

Had Edward booked the whole time out? It would be good to spend some time together here, but it had to be the last time. I could accept it today, because of last night. I needed to be with him, just like he needed to be with me. After today, we would go back to being responsible, I was sure. If necessary, I'd have to insist upon it. I could not risk losing him now.

At the end of my teaching day, I made my way quickly to the bathroom to freshen up. Inside a cubicle, I locked the door and just sat for a moment, contemplating the next two hours. When the outside doors opened again, I didn't pay too much attention, until I heard whose voice it was. Tanya Denali was talking to Shannon Volturi about Edward.

"I told him what I wanted, and he knocked me back, Shannon! Can you believe it? I said, 'Edward, I want to go out with you, and we can have sex at the end of the night.' He actually turned me down flat!"

"Maybe Jeff was right, Tan. Perhaps Edward really is gay. I mean he doesn't ever show any interest in any of us girls or even Miss Swan, and she's gorgeous. Some men are just not turned on by a sexy woman. It's odd, though, because last year I swear I heard that Edward got a hand job from a cheerleader from one of the visiting teams. I mean if he let someone jack him off, surely he can't be gay, can he?"

"Nah, I don't think he's gay, he had this strange smile on his face today, like he was remembering something pretty hot. He told me straight out he was taken, and even if he wasn't, he'd never be interested in me. Can you believe that shit? If he wasn't so damn rich and gorgeous, I'd be pretty pissed off with him for saying that to me. No, I think Edward's gotten himself a girlfriend, and I intend to make it my pet project to find out who she is."

If only they knew I was sat in here listening to their conversation. Now I had a heads up and could warn Edward to be on his guard, too. So she still wanted him, even after he'd specifically told her he was with someone and would never be interested in her. God, the girl had thick skin. When they had gone, I unlocked the door and made my way to my office.

A nervous-looking Edward was leant up against the wall outside. He seemed to breathe a sigh of relief when I turned the corner.

"I wondered where you were and if you were going to show," he said sulkily.

"Not out here, come inside so we can talk in private."

Once inside, I locked the door and made sure the blind was well and truly covering the entire glass panel in my door.

"Sorry, Bella, I just...it's not like you to be late."

"I know, but I was in the restroom and trapped in a cubicle, listening to a very interesting conversation about you."

"Me? Who was talking about me?"

When I explained what I'd heard, he nodded with a small smile on his lips.

"She accosted me this morning, and my brain was still back in your bed. I guess I had a post-coital glow or something. I told her straight up that I was taken, and I'd never be interested anyway. The stupid twit doesn't hear what I say."

"I know, but she's going to try to find out who it is you're seeing, Edward, so we both have to be really smart about this. All we need is her following you to the library and seeing you come up to my place after closing. We'd be totally busted, and she wouldn't hesitate to run her mouth."

"When would Tanya Denali ever be seen at the library? On what planet would that even happen? I'll be extra careful, though, I promise. I've been getting some funny looks all day. Coach Clapp was ogling me earlier, practically undressing me with her eyes."

"Hmm, you have a definite fan there. She already told me on my first day that she'd like to…I think the phrase she used was 'tap that.' And today she thought you looked like you'd just gotten laid."

"You're kidding, right? Ooh, Bella, don't leave me with that visual, that's so creepy."

He walked over to me now and placed his arms around my waist, linking his hands behind me.

"So, did you miss me today, love?"

"You know I did, stop fishing for compliments. We need to talk about something. We should've been having this conversation last night, before things developed."

"Developed…now there's a new way to describe what we did. So, what's on your mind, beautiful?"

"We didn't use protection, and we never talked about contraception. We made love five times, if I remember rightly, and not once did we stop to think about that."

"Bella, I agree it was reckless, but I knew we were both clean, and the contraception part, I guess I forgot in the heat of the moment. Sorry, shit, do you regret what we did, because we took that kind of risk? If we created a baby last night, our baby, then so be it. Yeah, the timing is all wrong, but I could never regret something that came out of what we have together. It was the most precious thing to me ever, and a child of our own would be a happy result."

He was only eighteen, and here he was admitting to me that if I were in fact pregnant, he would stand by me and be happy about it. God, how I loved this beautiful man.

"Edward, I'm on the pill, have been for years for medical reasons. So we don't need to worry about babies. I just wanted you to be aware that I'd realised we hadn't talked about it. That's all."

"I love you, baby," he said dropping tiny kisses on my lips. "I'm glad we don't have to worry about protection. I like feeling all of you completely naked. Having to wear a rubber would've sullied our lovemaking, and I can't even imagine what making love to you with a barrier between us would've been like." He kissed me again, deeper this time. "We do, however, need to talk about Alice. She's arriving at tea time. She'll have dinner with the family, and then she wants to meet us both at yours. I told her I wasn't seeing you, but she wouldn't have it. Is that okay, for me to come with her, love?"

"Of course it is, if it means I get to see you more than I thought this week, and after last night, I really need to see you," I said gazing into his eyes from under my lashes.

"Okay, well, it won't be too bad if I'm seen entering your place if Alice is in tow. We can say you're friends, and I was just her ride into town. She's going to know we've taken our relationship to the next level, Bella. God, I even feel like I look different today. I feel like I have a banner over my head proclaiming 'I'm not a virgin anymore, I'm in love, and it feels great!'"

I laughed at what he told me. I didn't tell him I felt exactly the same way. We moved to sit on the small sofa and actually took some time to just talk. We held hands, neither of us wanting to drop the contact. We shared passionate kisses and gentle touches, content just being together. He told me his assignment was done, and he hoped I'd be pleased with his efforts.

When my mobile phone interrupted another passionate kiss, I took the opportunity to move back to my desk. Alice told me she and Edward would arrive about eight o'clock and stay for a couple of hours.

I rolled my eyes, knowing I was in for a hard time.

Back at home, I readied myself for the onslaught that was Alice Cullen. When the doorbell rang just before eight, I let them in with some trepidation.

"Hi, Alice," I said with a forced smile, trying to sound pleased to see her.

"Isabella," she said sweeping past me, dressed like someone who should have been on a Milan catwalk.

"Okay, you two, sit down and spill. I can see the change in you both since last weekend, so come on, you guys, whatever happened to taking things slowly? Emmett said you were on board. God, Edward, you had the most stupid 'I've just gotten laid' look on your face at home. I'm surprised Mum and Dad weren't all over it. I only had to take one little look to know."

"Yes, we took a huge step in moving our relationship forward. So what, we love each other. It was right, it was perfect and we'll never regret it, will we, Bella?"

"No, Edward, I don't regret it. I hope you'll understand, Alice, but we just couldn't wait any longer. The unresolved tension was probably doing us just as much harm as good. We couldn't be around each other and act normal. Now, I hope we can. Yes, today was a challenge, but slightly different because we had both experienced something new and exciting, and it was wonderful, but we can and will move forward now, safe in the knowledge we're going to be together."

We sat and held hands, as Alice lectured us on how to behave in public. She wanted us to act more casually, speak to each other like a normal teacher-student relationship would dictate. Not to be frightened of people looking at us. Alice felt us avoiding each other was more suspicious than if we talked to each other. Tomorrow, she wanted us to go to dinner with the family. Gulping my nerves back, I realised tomorrow night I would go to dinner at the Cullen's. Tonight, Alice would lay the foundations, stating that we had bumped into one another in the library, and she had invited me over to catch up. Edward could hang with us or spend time in his room, and over a period of time, we would interact more and more, and no one would bat an eyelash when we then announced our relationship after graduation.

Alice would be home more, so we could build up our friendship, and thus my relationship with her younger brother could also develop. She seemed sort of sad tonight, so I decided to ask her if she was okay, when Edward excused himself to go to the bathroom.

"Hey, Alice, are you okay? I mean you seem sort of down."

"Very perceptive, Bella, Jasper has had to go home to see his parents and his fiancée. I always struggle when he does this. I hate that we have to hide our relationship, just because his parents believe he should marry who they want and not who he wants. It's just wrong on so many counts. I mean even Maria loves someone else. It makes me sad I guess, and that's partly why I have to support you and Edward in your relationship. If my love can't be celebrated and welcomed with open arms, then I'm going to make damn sure you and my brother get to see out the next five months in secret, so that when you come out to everyone, they'll all see how much in love you both are and embrace your relationship."

"Wow, Alice, I did wonder about your apparent change of heart. I want you to know that this," I gestured to my heart and pointed toward Edward in my bathroom, "is real, neither of us have ever felt like this before, and we both want this to work. I love him, Alice, I mean it, I really love him, and I want to spend the rest of my life proving that to everyone."

When Edward came back, we once again sat close and held hands. He lifted my hand to his lips and kissed it, as he listened to Alice and I talk. He was quiet, and I could see he was feeling Alice's pain about being away from Jasper.

"So, guys, where do you plan on going on your next secret rendezvous, anywhere exciting?"

I answered before Edward could fly into her for her nosiness.

"Edward has it all arranged. It's a secret, and I'm not allowed to know until the day we go." I rolled my eyes at Edward, letting him know I was still not happy about being kept in the dark.

"I know you don't like secrets, love, but you're just going to have to swallow this one for now. It really won't kill you not to be in control for once you know," he said casually.

We all chatted casually for a while, before Alice made a move to get ready to leave. Edward automatically did the same.

"Slow down, little brother, I may be leaving, but you don't have to just yet. I'll go for a drive for an hour or so and let you two have some alone time. I'll pick you back up outside at exactly half ten, Edward, and I don't expect you to keep me waiting."

"Are you going to want to drive my car, Alice?" Edward groaned.

"What else?" she smirked.

I could feel the tension in Edward rise at the thought of someone else driving his beloved Volvo. He bristled a little, but reluctantly handed over his keys. I could see he was dying to tell her how to drive it, what not to do, and not to scratch it. He didn't, though, appreciating the fact that she was willingly giving us some time to be alone.

He let her out, while I cleared the coffee cups. Strong arms wrapped around my waist, and he nuzzled into the back of my neck, kissing and nipping.

"So, love, what do you suggest we do for the next hour and half or so? Any ideas?"

He twisted me around to face him, and I immediately felt his erection, hard and long, pushing proudly against the zipper of his now too-tight jeans. A moan escaped my mouth, just before I devoured his lips and sought entrance to the joy that was his mouth. Our tongues danced and explored, and I found myself being moved forward. I was powerless to resist. I didn't think I'd stop him if I could have.

At the entrance to my bedroom, he stopped and pulled his lips from mine.

"Am I being too presumptuous, love?" he asked, staring deeply into my eyes.

"Never, I want you always, every minute of every day, Edward." Then I pulled his lips back to mine and dragged him into my room.

Tonight would be about re-enforcing our love. The last time had been perfection personified, but tonight, we needed each other desperately, having awakened a need in each other that had previously lain dormant.

Backing me up against the door, he hitched my leg up and over his hip. My now wet core was against him. His hands roamed all over, up and down my body, creating sensations I didn't know I could feel.

"God, Edward, I need you inside me, please."

"Soon, baby, soon, let me look at you first."

With this, he started to undress me slowly, taking his time to thoroughly lavish my new bareness with his mouth, nipping and biting, making sure his bites would be hidden, for only us to see. My natural shyness was gone, and now I loved Edward's eyes on me, his love had given me a confidence I'd never expected. I loved to see the awe in his eyes as he uncovered my hidden delights.

Feeling left out, I grabbed at his clothes and started to remove them from his body. Edward wasn't shy, either. He watched my every move. I could see he was excited by me undressing him, his erection twitching, as I brushed over it in my haste to remove his jeans and boxers.

His breath caught, and he uttered a faint, "Dear God, Bella."

We were on my bed in a flash, our hands and mouths everywhere. Our need was strong, the desire for each other the only thing important now.

"You're so very beautiful, baby. I can't believe how lucky I am that you fell in love with me. I love you, Bella, I need you so much."

He pushed into me slowly, the feel of him at my entrance added to my excitement, and I wanted him right now. Bucking my hips forward, he slid into me quicker than either of us probably wanted, but damn, it felt so good, neither of us would complain. He stopped moving for a brief moment, trying to control his reactions, but when he started to move again slowly while gaining depth, I cried out in sheer ecstasy.

My hips rose and fell to match every one of his thrusts. He was in me deep now, and I loved the feel of him. I was very wet, and my bundle of nerves pulsed and twitched with each thrust as he connected with my clitoris. A series of gasps, interspersed with moans and groans heightened Edward's pace, and he drove in and out of me hard now, chuntering incoherently.

"Bella, baby, I can't make it last much longer, I need to fill you up. Come with me, baby. Can you do that for me?"

His words alone sent into oblivion, and I pulsated around his length, milking him for all I was worth. When he shuddered and pushed in deep one last time, gasping expletives, I knew he was spent, too.

"Bloody hell, Edward, you really are going to kill me if we do this every time we're alone. Don't get me wrong, it's fantastic, but I don't know if my heart and body can cope with this level of excitement on a regular basis. I'm gonna be dead by the time I'm twenty-three at this rate. I love making love with you, but it seriously can't be this good all the time. I know I have zero experience with this, but damn, how could anyone ever complain about something so incredible?"

"Thanks for the compliment, love, but I guess not everyone is as in tune as we are. It's almost like we were made for one another, we really are amazing together."

As our breathing returned to normal, we just lay in each other's arms, totally comfortable in our naked state. I glanced at the clock and realised we had about fifteen minutes left before Alice would be back to collect him.

"You should jump in the shower before you have to go home. I don't want you going home smelling like sex. Alice already said your face over dinner almost gave the game away. Go on, or you'll not be ready on time," I nudged him to get up.

He rolled over, trapping me under him and kissed me until I was struggling for breath once again, his erection ready once more. I pushed as hard as I could against him, "Edward, no, go get a quick shower, please, we don't have time."

"But we do, love. Here, let me show you." And he did…oh, how he did.

Some eight minutes later, I finally persuaded him to have a shower. He had three minutes to freshen up and be dressed. I lay there, stunned at what I had just experienced. God, I was so naive, how could such intense feelings be released in such a short space of time?

I think I had well and truly experienced being fucked senseless for the first time, and I loved every second. I let my fingers drift over my now sore lips, bruised from the hard kisses and nips Edward had given me during our frenzied fuck fest. My already aroused body responded once again, as I recalled his hands, his mouth, and his length. I ached for him once again.

When the bathroom door opened, and he walked back into my room, I blushed a little, knowing I had been caught mid-fantasy.

He dropped a kiss on my lips and walked to the door, saying sexily, "Hold that thought for Friday night, love, I'll be staying over. I'll think of something to tell Mum and Dad. I'll see you in school tomorrow, best behaviour, I promise, and then I'll see you for dinner at mine."

With that, he was gone. I told him to drop the latch on his way out. I'd go down and lock up properly after a bath, before I went to bed.

Lazing in the bath a little while later, I let my head rest on the back of the tub, while the water cascaded over me, and the deep scented bubbles bobbed around me, the scent meant to relax and de-stress. I was not stressed…far from it. I was like a jelly; I didn't know where my bones had gone. I think Edward had melted them. When I felt myself dropping off, I got out and wrapped myself in a warm robe before heading down to lock up and turn out the lights.

In my room, I climbed into bed, naked as the day I had been born, and dreamed of Edward Cullen, my boyfriend, my lover, my soul mate. If I'd dreamed of anything other than Edward, I was not aware of it when I woke up on Thursday.

School was school, the day flew by, and I saw Edward only in class. He was polite and joined in our class discussion, something he didn't always do. After all my classes were done, I made my way home, knowing Alice was picking me up at five o'clock. I had deliberated all day over what to wear. I wanted to look nice when meeting Edward's parents for the first time, but I also wanted them to see how young I still was, too. I opted for a pair of tight fitting black jeans, matched with a casual fitted blouse in a bright lemon yellow colour. On final inspection, I knew the outfit looked right, and it made me appear vibrant and youthful. Some light makeup and my hair pulled back, half up and half down, and I was ready.

Alice arrived right on time. By leaving my car at home, she and Edward could bring me home, and Edward and I could say goodnight properly. I was a bag of nerves. In my capacity as a teacher, I was used to meeting parents, but obviously not ones I had a vested interest in, and certainly none of whom I had been sleeping with their son.

Alice kept laughing and telling me to calm down. She had told her mum how lovely I was and how it had been great to reconnect and renew our acquaintances.

"Take a deep breath, Bella, you'll be fine. Just don't go lusting after Edward if he does something cute, and no one will bat an eye. Trust me, for years now, Jasper and I have mingled without suspicion. Are you ready?"

As we pulled up outside the massive Cullen home, my mobile vibrated in my pocket.

**Relax, baby**

**I love you**

**You'll do great**

**~E xoxo**

I didn't know if Edward's text added to my nerves or eased them. When I walked slowly into the Cullen house behind Alice, two pairs of eyes turned and stared at me.

Edward's mother was the first to speak.

"Welcome to our home, Bella. Come in and sit down. My goodness, Carlisle, isn't she beautiful, she looks no older than Edward!" she said taking my hand and leading me to a seat in the elegant lounge. "That must make your job interesting," she laughed.

Edward was stood to the side, a wry smile on his face. Alice sat down on the opposite side of me.

"Mum, don't embarrass her, or she won't come again," Alice laughed.

"So, Bella, I understand you have the pleasure of teaching English Literature to our youngest son, Edward, this year. I also know you, like us, have been having a problem with him and his mobile phone going off at inopportune times," Edward's father quirked a brow at him.

"Um, yes, I do teach Edward, and we did have an issue over his phone going off in class a couple of times, but that seems to be all in the past now, and I haven't had to speak to him since about it."

"Good to hear," Edward's mum nodded. "Edward had never gotten a detention before, and we were quite shocked, but after experiencing the damn thing going off over dinner, I understand your reasoning and spoke to him myself, didn't I, dear?"

"Yes, Mum. Hi, Miss Swan, sorry my parents are embarrassing you. I'm off to do some homework, call me when dinner is ready, Mum?"

"Edward, when we're not in school, can you call me Bella? I feel a little old outside the school setting if people call me Miss Swan."

"Sure, if that's okay." Then he raced off up the stairs.

Conversation was casual, Alice and her parents talked about my dad, Emmett, and why I'd come back to Forks. They asked if I enjoyed teaching and how I'd handled the challenges of dealing with students only slightly younger than myself.

It was good to know they thought me only barely older than Edward. It was clear during dinner they had high expectations for their youngest son. Carlisle mentioned Edward had applied to all the Ivy League schools, including Dartmouth, Yale, Harvard and Stanford. My heart lurched at the distance of some of the schools. Edward caught my eye and could clearly see my concern.

"I want to study music, with English as a secondary subject. All those schools Dad mentioned offer a great music option for me, but I'm undecided. I've also considered going to Europe to study. The schools in England have excellent facilities, and their reputations are second to none. I have time to make my mind up. I mean I haven't even been offered a place at any as of yet."

"Edward, it's a fantastic opportunity, you must give serious thought to all the offers you receive. Certainly based on what I know about you academically, I'm sure they'd be all pleased to offer you a place. You're a student in the top ten percent of all applicants, so it'll only be a matter of time before you receive your offers, I'm sure."

How I got the words out, I really didn't know. Alice seemed to pick up on my distress and ushered me upstairs on the pretense of showing me her old room.

"Take a deep breath, girl. He hasn't decided yet. The way I see it, now that he's met you, he'll not go anywhere too far away from you. He loves you, you know, you've changed him from the shy boy he was to a confident young man who's madly in love with his girl. Believe in him, he won't leave you, Bella."

When her bedroom door opened and he walked in, my tears spilled over.

Pulling me into his arms, after shutting Alice's door, he said quietly, "I'll not go anywhere unless you come, too. I swear, Bella, I won't leave you. I can't live without you, either. I feel just like you. Just talking about those places down there made me feel sick. Please believe me, love, I could never ever leave you now."

Wiping the tears away, I hugged him close.

"I'm sorry I'm being such a girl, I guess it was just a shock to think you might be so far away."

"I won't go, unless you come with me, Bella. I mean it; I won't leave you alone back here."

"Okay, you two, enough for now. The 'rents will be getting suspicious, so Bella and I will go back down for coffee, and then we'll shout for you to drive her home, if that's okay, Edward."

Checking to make sure my eyes weren't a giveaway that I had been crying, Alice and I made our way back down the stairs. We all had coffee in the kitchen, and I thanked Carlisle and Esme for their hospitality. They told me to come again soon.

"Edward, will you drive Bella home with me, please? I'd take her on my own, but you know I don't like driving at night on my own."

"Oh, okay, we'll take the Volvo, though. I'm not sitting in the back of your Porsche for no one. Sorry, Bella, if you were hoping for another ride in Alice's mean yellow machine."

"Edward, I drive a quite normal Ford, any car you guys have is a mean machine to me. As long as a car gets me from point A to B, that's all I need."

"Blasphemy!" Carlisle shouted from the lounge laughing.

"Edward, you really should take some time to educate poor Bella on cars," Esme smiled.

Once inside the Volvo, Alice clapped her hands at how well the evening had gone. I was still a little quiet, Edward knows I was stewing. Outside my house, the street was deserted. Alice swapped places with Edward, and he ushered me inside my door. Alice would be back in half an hour to pick him up.

Upstairs, I went immediately into the kitchen, making myself busy, not wanting to stop and talk or think about life without Edward.

"Bella, stop it right now. I know what you're doing, and I won't allow you to pull away from me like this. You mean too much to me for me to let you do this to us."

His hands pulled my face to look at him. It tore me apart to look into those lovely eyes right now. I knew it was too good to be true. Something so incredible could never have been meant for me. I leaned forward and kissed him then. I felt guilty almost, when I felt him relax, thinking I was okay.

Pulling back from our kiss he looked at me and said, "Bella, I'll cancel all my applications if you do this. I'll tell Mum and Dad about us tonight if you don't promise me that you'll forget about this. I won't go anywhere. I swear it'd kill me to be away from you now, surely you can understand that. Once I start hearing from the schools, we'll talk about the future together. It'll be a joint decision." He was looking for some sort of acknowledgment, and so he'd go home and keep quiet, I nodded slowly to him. "Sure?"

"Yes."

"Do you love me, Bella? Do you trust me?"

"Yes, Edward, I love you with all my heart, and I do trust you."

"I love you, too, more than my own life. Now, I have to go home, but we'll talk some more about this tomorrow night, okay? I'll be staying over if that's okay, too? And if you're good, I may drop a few hints as to what we'll be doing next weekend."

"Yes, I want you to stay. I like it when we're here, just the two of us."

I saw him out, and Alice was already waiting and looked anxious when Edward got in the car.

Sleep did not come easily tonight. Twice I woke up hot and thrashing, having dreamt I was left all alone when Edward went off to college. Once, he went off to who knew where, and the other time, he left me for London.

My eyes were circled by thick dark rings the next morning, and when I looked in the mirror, I almost decided to call in sick. I felt sick, my nerves spiking into nausea. I didn't call in, though, because I knew the minute he found out I was not in school, he would come over.

After a hot shower, I decided I was going to look no better today and set off. No one commented on my appearance, but I could feel Edward's eyes on me all lesson. I ignored him and got on with teaching. I didn't even read his text at lunch, but as soon as I'd deleted it, I realised my mistake.

"Shit," I cursed to no one.

It was Alice that found me after school. She was just about to set off back to Seattle. She was almost in a state of panic.

"He's upset, and he thinks you're blowing him off. He's on the verge of telling Mum and Dad everything and calling all the schools to withdraw his applications. You need to forget that conversation for now, Bella, or it'll destroy both of you. If you continue to ignore him, he'll force the issue. He's a stubborn little shit when he wants something, and he wants you. Deal with this when the time comes, it could be weeks yet before he hears anything. Give your relationship time to grow, get to know each other properly, spend time together. You'll be stronger then to be able to deal with whatever comes. Don't give up on him, Bella, please."

She hugged me before getting in her car and driving off at speed.

What the hell was I going to do now?

**Oh dear, more angst. I suppose it would always be something that challenged these two, and we haven't even started on Coach Clapp, Tanya or Carlisle and Esme finding out!**

**Thanks to all my faithful followers, I'd be lost without you.**


	12. Chapter 12

**So Right But So Wrong**

**A special thank you to all my faithful reviewers! I love to see your comments after each update.****You all make my very late nights, or should I say early mornings, worth it, although my eyes at the moment look like piss holes in the snow. LOL****.**

**Keep the wonderful messages coming, and I will keep writing. **

**SM owns all that is Twilight, and Dollybigmomma makes my words pretty.**

**Chapter 12**

The library would be closing now, so that meant he'd be here any time. I was emotionally drained. Did I really want to deal with all this again tonight? Had it not been bad enough over the last twenty-four hours? Even now, I replayed the conversations of Edward's parents over and over, how they were so proud of their youngest son, how they wanted only the best school for him. Who could blame them? He was extraordinarily talented as a musician. All the teachers at school were in awe of him. I knew he should go to the best school, take the best course. He should have it all. He deserved it.

The knock came then, loud and persistent. With a deep breath, I headed down to open the door for him. He walked in, rucksack over his shoulder, and headed straight up the stairs. I decided he was obviously staying and locked up behind him. I slowly followed him back up into the apartment. Closing the internal door, I dropped its latch, too.

"Well, what the hell is wrong with you, Bella? I've been frantic all day. You've ignored my text, and you wouldn't make eye contact with me. Damn it, do you have any idea what I've imagined? Do you?"

"I don't know what you expect me to say, Edward. Yes, I ignored your text, and I immediately regretted deleting it without reading it."

He butted in then. "You didn't even read what I had to say?"

"I'm sorry, last night's conversation kind of threw me a curve ball, and I've been a mess. I know you love me, and you know I love you, too, but Edward, this is your future we're talking about. I won't be the reason why you don't go to the best music school you can. I couldn't look at you in class today in case I cried. Yes, I'm a coward, yes, I'm scared, really scared, but you deserve the chance to study your music, your passion, in the greatest places in the world, and I can't be the one to hold you back. I can't watch you begin to resent me as the years pass, I love you too much to allow that to happen."

"Bella, I might not even get in. Yes, I'm good, but all the schools I applied to receive thousands of applications every year. And yes, I'll be in the top ten percent, but what if my personal statement isn't good enough? What if they can't offer me a course in piano composing like I want? I'm not going to accept something I don't want, just because it's from a school that's Ivy League or renowned worldwide. Now, can we please forget about schools for the next few weeks and just be us? Please, Bella, I need this, I need you."

He knew all too well how to melt me. How could I resist him after a speech like that? He was old before his time; that much I knew. I sat down next to him and rested my head on him. His arms wound around my shoulders as he pulled me closer. I felt his lips on my hair and a quiet, "I love you, please don't ever forget that. Whatever comes, we can make it work."

I nodded my head in answer to him. We sat like that a good while, both of us just content being together and close.

My neck started to go stiff, so I pulled up and rubbed it.

"So where do your parents think you are tonight?"

"A party at a fellow student's house, an eighteenth, and they know they can contact me on my phone if they need to. You know, they didn't even ask a lot of questions. All I've heard since last night is Miss Swan this and Miss Swan that. I think my parents are as in love with you as I am," he laughed at how ridiculous that sounded.

"Alice came to see me before she left. I like her, and I think we're going to be true friends like she wants. I'm not sure about all the shopping she has planned, but I guess I'll try to live with it. She has a good heart, and she loves you and wants what's best for you."

"I know, she's fiercely loyal, she makes a good ally should we need one."

Edward put some music on tonight. He chose Steely Dan, their greatest hits album, another easy to listen to background selection.

"It's scary how much music we have in common, love. Looking through your music collection is like looking at mine, minus my classical collection. More reasons we belong together. Come here, I need to kiss you."

I walked back over to where he was sat slowly, never taking my eyes off him. He pulled me down onto his lap, so I took the opportunity to straddle him. I kissed him just as passionately as he kissed me.

Soon we were both gasping for breath.

"Let's go to bed, okay? I didn't sleep well last night, and I just want to lie in your arms, if that's okay? Is it okay if we don't have sex tonight? I mean I want to, desperately, but I need to sleep, and I also think it'll be good for us to just reconnect. I know I've been really silly, but I can't help how I feel. You're brilliant and talented, and I want everything for you your parents want. I don't want to be the reason you throw it all away. Please try to understand my point of view. I'll already be seen as the cradle robber, the cougar, and I don't want to also be known as the one who ruined your future," I said sadly.

"As long as I'm with you, I don't care if we sit, sleep, watch TV, or make love. I just need to be with you. You do look exhausted, love, and if I can help you sleep better, then it's a job well done for me. Thank you for believing in me, but please understand that I'm serious, Bella. I won't go to a school that's away from here, unless you go with me. We'll decide together when the time comes. Please help me do this with your input. Now come on, wench, let's get you naked and into bed."

"I was going to take a hot bath first. I thought it'd help me relax. Do you want to join me and scrub my back maybe?" I grinned.

"I'll go fill the tub, you get the towels ready."

He was gone then, and when I walked into the bathroom a little while later, he was already naked and knelt at the side of the bath, adding some of my strawberry and vanilla bath foam. He watched as the bubbles grew, and he evened them out before he noticed me.

"Someone's overdressed for this room," he said getting up and walking towards me.

He was erect, and it bounced as he walked. I could not take my eyes off him. He laughed and started to undress me, slowly at first, dropping kisses to my skin as each piece hit the floor.

"I thought we were just going to reconnect?"

"We are, love. Can we not do it by touching each other as we bathe?'

Nervous and now a little more than horny, I nodded my head. He led me over to the tub and held my hand as I stepped in. He slipped in behind me and pulled me to his strong chest. I immediately relaxed against him and closed my eyes, as his long arms closed around me, caressing my arms and down the sides of my body. The hot water felt wonderful, and I felt like a lead weight had been lifted from me. Edward was humming behind me, and I was sure he was doing it with the intention of sending me to sleep. As the water cooled, we got out and wrapped ourselves in the towels I had brought in and placed over the radiator to warm.

In my room, we crawled into bed and snuggled close, still naked. I could feel sleep overtaking me, and I needed to tell him how much him being here meant to me.

"Edward...I...really do like it when you stay with me here. I know we said...we'd make our weekends away special, but I..." I think I dozed mid-sentence. "I love being in your arms, and I love waking up with you in the mornings. Goodnight, baby, I love you."

"I love you, too, Bella, sleep well. I'll be here when you wake up."

My tiredness overtook me, I had no choice but to give in, content knowing I was safely wrapped in Edward's arms.

Somewhere in my subconscious, way before daybreak, I knew he was near me. I could smell him, I could feel him. I wanted to taste him. Turning my face up to meet his, our lips and teeth clashed in our desperation to get closer. Pulling myself even closer, hitching my leg over his hip, I could feel him, hard and ready, and my response was immediate. A gush of moisture left my body and coated the inside of my thighs and now Edward's hip. If I hadn't been half asleep and so turned on, I would have died of embarrassment. Edward did not appear to care that I had done this on him. He was hovering over me a second later and then thrusting into my wet, wanting warmth. I'd heard others talk about waking up to have sex, being so aroused by the feel of the others' body that your subconscious took over, and here we were.

God, he felt so good, slow deep thrusts taking my breath away each time. He was hitting just the right spot with each thrust, and I was set off, screaming his name in a mixture of sheer agony and absolute pleasure. My pulsating around him did not push him over the edge, and he focused on me, devouring my mouth, nipping and biting my neck, my ears, anywhere his lips could reach, so long as we were still connected. When his hand slipped between us and touched my already swollen bundle of nerves, I automatically bucked up against him. I could not do any other, as his thumb worked me into a frenzy.

"Come for me, Bella, let me see you come undone again, baby."

His words hit the spot, and I once again flew into an orgasmic quiver, thrashing and groaning from the intense feelings coursing through me. Just as I was starting to regain a little control, he sped up his pace. Harder and faster he thrust into me, moaning my name over and over. When he exploded into me, I could feel every spurt. His deep thrusts slowed to only stuttering jerks, as he was no longer in control.

As he slowed, he pulled my face to his, looking into my eyes. "Damn, Bella, that was incredible. Every time we're together, it's fantastic, but baby, there are no words to describe how that felt. I don't know about you, but waking up like this, feeling you wet and ready for me…god, Bella, you drive me insane."

He kissed me gently and slipped out of my body, his erection softening. I had prepared this time and had tissues at the ready in my bedside drawer. Edward had laughed at me and my reluctance to sleep on the wet patch before. A new box of tissue was just what I needed.

Sated, we fell asleep again, this time spooning, Edward wrapped around my back, his arms around me protectively. It felt wonderful and safe, and I once again fell into a deep sleep.

I woke to the smell of bacon, becoming more alert after I remembered Edward was here, realizing he must have been cooking breakfast. The bedside clock revealed it was a little after nine o'clock. It was Saturday today, so no need to get up early, no need for an alarm. Stretching, I got out of bed and slipped on a pair of old jogging pants and a raggedy t-shirt. I pulled my messy hair into a bun and clipped it into place.

He was stood in my kitchen dressed only in his jeans, wearing no top, and he looked good enough to eat, even from here, seeing only the rear view.

"Who said you could use my kitchen?" I said wrapping my arms around his waist, as I walked up behind him, kissing his shoulder blades. I had to stand on my tiptoes to achieve it, but it felt good. I was all too aware how much I had upset him yesterday, and I had some making up to do.

"Well, you were still snoring your head off in there, so instead of ravishing your body again, I thought I'd make myself useful. I hope you don't mind. I snuck out, too, and bought fresh bread for the bacon sandwiches."

"Thank you, for everything. I really don't deserve you. I'm so sorry I overreacted to all that school business, but I want you to know that I'll support whatever decision you make. I only want what's best for you."

"I know, love, and that decision is one we'll make together. We both have a vested interest now. It's our future, Bella, not just mine."

He turned and kissed me passionately, taking my breath away once more.

At the table, he had set out two place settings and already put the coffee on.

"I could get used to this, Cullen."

"Good, that's what I was hoping for," he said with a cheeky smirk all over his lovely face.

"So what are we doing today? Do you have to go home? Can you stay another night?"

"I'm here for as long as you want me. I told my parents it might turn into a weekender. I think they're just glad I'm going out of the house. They won't question it. I'll ring later and let them know what I'm doing. What about you? Do you need to see your dad?"

"He's working today, but we have plans for dinner tomorrow at six. I'm all yours until then if you want me."

He rolled his eyes and grabbed my hand, thrusting it into his ever-present erection.

"I always want you, Bella. I thought you knew that already."

Now it was my turn to roll my eyes.

After a leisurely breakfast, we cleared up and got ready for the day. Both dressed casually in jeans, we talked about what we wanted to do. Edward wanted to take me to a place he went when he needed to think. It was about ten miles out of town, then a good hike through the forest.

I let him drive my car, and he drove much too fast for my liking, I assumed because he was used to a car with more power. When we pulled off the main highway, I saw a sign for a walking trail. Okay, I could do this; if the trail was signposted, it couldn't be too hard. Edward had given nothing away, he'd simply smiled when I'd asked questions and set about filling his backpack with fruit and sandwiches for our lunch.

"You really are much too nosey, love. If it isn't asking me questions about next weekend, it's wanting to know the exact coordinates of my secret place. Tut-tut, Bella! When will you learn I don't give up surprises early?"

"I just like to know in advance, that's all. I like to be prepared, just in case something happens."

"Nothing is going to happen. At least nothing you need to worry about. These are my gifts to you; please accept them in the spirit with which they'll be given...with my love."

He continued to drive, until there was no road left. We exited my car and locked it up. I followed him reluctantly off the trail and into the trees. He held my hand and guided me over fallen branches and known potholes. He clearly knew this trail well.

It probably took us a lot longer to get to where we were going, because I walked so slowly, and I stumbled a hundred times, even hanging on to Edward's hand. He looked back at me a few times and shook his head. He needed to learn I was no hiker.

As the trees in front of us became less dense, Edward seemed to get all giddy, at this moment in time acting his own age of eighteen. I suppressed the thought, so I did not let myself wallow.

"We're here, love, and you're going to love this as much as I do, I just know it."

Walking out from the trees, I saw we were in some sort of clearing. It was almost like an enclosed football pitch, the ground here covered with every type of wildflower, and the smell was overpowering at first. My breath caught at the scene and the scent. Edward pointed out on the far side of the meadow a small stream. The water ran clear and babbled along over smooth rocks. It was all incredibly serene, so quiet, too. I could imagine Edward coming here to compose or study.

"How did you find this place?"

"Years ago, when I was out walking, I saw the clearing ahead, and I've been coming here ever since. It's my own special place."

"What do you usually do when you come here?"

"Compose, do homework, listen to new music. Lately I just lay and think about you. Oh and I did write my poem here."

He removed a blanket from his bag and laid it out on the ground, near to where I was stood.

"No matter the season, the flowers are always here, if not these, then others. It always looks incredible. I feel at home here. If I'm upset, I always feel calmer when I come here. It's like a sanctuary to me. I hope you'll come to like it just as much."

Sitting down next to him, I wrapped my arms around his neck. "If you love it, then I love it. I think I love it already as much as you do. Thank you for sharing it with me."

I dropped a small kiss on his lips, but did not let him deepen the kiss. I got up and started to wander about, pausing to collect flowers. When I had a small posy, I returned to Edward on the blanket.

"Flowers for my beautiful man." Blushing a little, I bent down and handed over the posy I had carefully put together.

"No one ever gave me flowers, love, and because they're from somewhere so very precious to me, and someone so very special to me, they mean more than I can even say."

Now I kissed him so passionately, as he pulled me down onto the blanket with him. I was under him in a flash, kissing and nipping, our hands roaming, kneading. Edward's hands found my skin, the clothes no longer a barrier. My stomach tensed under his touch, an immediate response from my girly bits, an intense throbbing and wetness. I could not stop a groan escaping from my mouth. Soon we were grinding into each other over our clothes. It felt fantastic, just how it felt that first time. It was exciting and raw. I loved it.

I did not allow it to progress, though, and Edward did not push it. Eventually, he crashed onto his back, panting.

"Bella, we have to stop doing that. It's not good for my nerves or my willpower.

We lay quietly, enjoying just being together. Edward recited poetry to me. He brought me to tears more than once with his words.

As the light started to fade, we made our way back to the car hand in hand, laughing and joking, enjoying each other's company, enjoying our time alone and getting to know each other. I drove home this time. We stopped before Forks and picked up a takeaway Chinese, since we were both starving.

My answer phone was flashing with a message, when we crashed through the door. I ushered Edward into the kitchen to plate up our food, while I pressed the red button to listen to my message. A voice I didn't immediately recognise spoke.

"Hello, Bella, this is Esme Cullen, Alice and Edward's mum. I guess you're out and about. I was just wondering if you'd like to join us again for dinner next week. Alice will be home Tuesday through Friday, so any night would be fine. Let me know, and it'll be lovely to see you again," she said and left a number to call her back.

Edward walked back into the lounge with the plates, just as I pressed replay.

"What's my mum doing ringing you, love?" He listened to his mum's message with a grin on his face. "Alice is a genius, really, we owe her big style. My mum loves you already!"

Conversation over dinner was casual and easy. We both cleared our plates and stood side by side to wash up and clear away. The fresh air had made us both tired, and we headed to bed early, around ten thirty. Our lovemaking tonight was slow and tender. Edward was the perfect romantic. He moved me to tears with his touches as well as his words. I felt blessed to have a man like him love me.

Finally sated, we fell asleep, our legs and arms tangled, our bodies still touching. I was sure that if we were observed from above, it would have captured the pure joy and contentment on both our faces.

I woke first this time. I eased out of my bed, trying not to disturb a still-sleeping Edward. I took a minute to stand and look at him in slumber. He was laid on his stomach now, having moved a little when I got out from being half under him. His arms were wrapped around my pillow, his face pushed down into the material. I wondered for a moment if he could breathe okay. The quilt had slipped a bit and now covered only his arse, his long legs hanging outside the quilt, his feet off the edge of the bed. He looked good enough to eat. His taut muscular back and broad shoulders played tricks on my overactive imagination. The thought of sitting naked on his bare rear while rubbing baby oil into the skin on his back make me squirm with a desperate need to try it out. He was a beautiful sight to behold.

Shaking my head, I headed for a long cool shower. My libido needed a dip in something icy to take my mind off a naked Edward. The shower was warm and did the trick, that was until his arms circled me from behind, and his erection pushed hard up against my bottom. His hands cupped my breasts and massage them, creating an electrifying sensation, along with the water jets.

I spun around and kissed him, and he moved me from directly under the showerhead, so the water was now hitting us both. Edward was always sexy, but with water dripping off him, it took sexy to a whole new level. I wanted to devour him, inch by inch. I wanted to keep him here with me forever, never letting him out of my sight, keeping him naked and aroused. Sounded like a fine plan to me, and I could not help a smirk crossing my face.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing just thinking, that's all," I tapped my index finger to my nose. He laughed and proceeded in giving me the best experience in a shower I would ever have.

About an hour later, we were dressing, when my intercom buzzed. The colour drained from my face, wondering who it could be. Dressed casually in jeans and a baby blue sweater, I told Edward to stay in the bedroom, and I quickly threw all his belongings to him, so if whoever it was came up, we would not be given away.

"Get rid of them quickly, love, we only have a few hours left."

I rolled my eyes and headed to answer the door.

"Hello?"

"Bella, it's Esme Cullen, I'm sorry to call on you unannounced, but I was in town, and I wondered if you'd received my message."

"Oh, Esme, yes, I'll just come down and let you in."

Edward opened the bedroom door and whisper-yelled, "You've got to be kidding me, Bella! You want me to stay in here, while you entertain my mother out there? She's an interior designer you know, she'll want to look around. It's on your head, I'm telling you."

Shaking like a leaf, I headed down and opened the door.

"Esme, how lovely to see you again, come on up. Do you have time for a coffee?"

"If you're sure it's no trouble, Bella. I'm not disturbing you, am I?"

"Nothing that can't wait, don't worry."

I could see her eyes glancing around the apartment. I hoped she did not offer to give me some tips on decorating.

"So how long have you lived here, dear? I always thought this place was empty. I guess as I don't come into town much, I had no idea, really."

"I've only been here a couple of weeks, actually. I used to live with my dad, but I guess I'm a bit too old to be living with my parent."

"I'd have both Alice and Emmett back in a flash if I could. The house feels empty with only Edward around, and he's always been the quiet one, so I don't often realise he's in, anyway. The only time I see him is when he plays the grand piano, which is located in our family room at the rear of the house. Next time you come over, get Alice or Edward to show you. If you're lucky, Edward might even agree to play for you, although he's rather private about his music, so don't take it personally if he refuses."

"I won't, I know he likes to play alone, he does this on his lunchtime at school."

"Yes, of course, you already know my Edward from school, don't you? I'd forgotten."

I handed over the cup and sat down next to her. We chatted about nothing in particular, when her gaze once again fell on the bland walls.

"So, Bella, did Alice tell you I'm an interior designer? I'd love to give you some tips on making this place more like a home. I'm sorry, I don't mean to sound rude, but a change in decor could really make the difference in here."

"Thank you, Esme, but at the moment, I've only taken a six-month lease here. With the job being temporary, I don't know where or what my long term plans are, so I'll hold off on decorating any more until I know what I'm doing. I did put a clean coat of paint on some of the walls before I moved in, just to freshen it up a bit."

"Well, you know where I am. I'm sure the school will keep you on, Bella. Edward said you're an inspiring teacher. Forks High would be silly to let you go."

I agreed to go for dinner again on Tuesday night this week. That meant Edward and I would have to change our schedule a bit, but it also mean I got to see him another night.

After I'd seen Esme out, he was out of the bedroom and waiting for me on the sofa.

"I didn't realise you only had a six-month lease on this place, Bella. I guess that makes it all the more real, that you might not be here in the fall."

"Neither will you."

"Touché."

Esme's visit had cut into our last few hours together, and now it was time for Edward to go.

"I hate you leaving," I told him truthfully.

"I hate leaving you, too. I wish I could stay here with you every night of the week."

"Me, too, but I guess that would probably give us away, don't you think?"

"Yup, but oh how it would be worth it."

He pulled me to him and wrapped me in his arms, his nose and mouth nuzzling into my neck as he held me close.

"I love you, Bella. Thank you for spending the weekend with me. I've loved every minute, even having to sit in your room alone, listening to you chatting with my mum."

"I'll miss you tonight in bed. I'll miss your arms around me. I've kind of gotten used to them. I like it when you wrap me up in your arms, it makes me feel safe. I guess I'll see you at school as usual and then on Tuesday night for dinner. What night do you want to come over instead?"

"Wednesday should be okay, if you're okay with that, love. Don't forget, we leave at five o'clock on Friday again. I'll give you a list on Wednesday night of what you'll need for our trip."

"Hey, that reminds me, you said you'd give me some clues, and you've not said a word."

"Okay, you're right. You'll need a passport. That's all you're getting for now."

With that, he dropped a kiss on my nose and walked down the steps and out of the door.

As I readied myself for my dinner with my dad, I wondered where on earth we could be going for the weekend that I would require a passport. I racked my brains, and my best guess was over the border into Canada. I had always wanted to visit Vancouver Island, and given that the ferry from Port Angeles took only an hour, I was disappointed in myself that I had never made the effort. I would be thrilled if this was what Edward had planned. My budget could easily stretch to a weekend there.

I met Charlie at the diner. It meant I could walk home, and he didn't have to come in. I was beginning to feel quite protective of my place now, especially as it was mine and Edward's sanctuary.

Dad was on form, chatting with everyone that stopped by our table. He seemed happy and relaxed, and I wondered what had made him this way.

"So, Dad, what's going on?"

"What do you mean, Bells?"

"Come on, I know you too well. Why are you so happy today?"

"Can't I be happy just because I'm having dinner at my favourite diner with my only daughter?"

"No. It's bull. What's going on?"

"Mind your business."

"So there is something then."

"Tell you what, Bella, I'll tell you my news if you tell me where and with whom you've been disappearing."

"What do you mean?" I asked shocked and wondered what he knew.

"I mean I drove by on Friday night, and your place was all in darkness, and then I rang you all day yesterday and got no reply, just the answer phone. So, if you spill, then so will I."

"I've got nothing to tell, I was probably in bed on Friday night." I wasn't lying to him, I was I bed, I just omitted who with. "During the day on Saturday, I was out shopping, and then I went for a drive. Is that okay?"

"Whatever, Bells, whatever. Oh, by the way, I got a call from Billy to say Jacob is coming home in a couple of weeks. He wondered if we'd like to catch up with him whilst he was here."

Charlie and Billy had not been told about how or why Jacob and I had broken up. It was probably not the sort of thing a father wanted to hear, how his daughter could not relax enough to have sex with her boyfriend and one-time best friend. How, no matter how hard she'd tried, she just couldn't feel the same way he did about their relationship. Could I really sit through a whole evening, playing at happy families, knowing that I'd found that feeling with someone else, and I now knew there was nothing wrong with me? How would Edward feel about me spending time in my ex's company?

"I don't know, Dad, it could be awkward. Jacob and I, we didn't part on such good terms you know."

"Bella, he was your best friend, no matter what happened, I'm sure you're both adult enough to be civil to each other. I mean spending some time together may even get you back on track."

"No!" I shouted, drawing attention to us. "Sorry, Dad, I just don't want to be with Jacob. Sure, I like him well enough as a friend, but not as a boyfriend or potential life partner. We could've ruined our friendship for life by going out together. Please, Dad, I'll think about having dinner with you guys, but I'm not promising anything as far as Jacob's concerned."

"Okay, that sounds fair enough, it was just what Billy and I had always dreamed about, Bella, you two getting together."

We ate the rest of our meal in relative silence. Before heading home, I decided to lay the foundations of my relationship with Edward.

"You know the Cullen's, Dad?"

"Of course I do, Bells, why?"

"Well, I don't know if you remember, but I used to go to school with Emmett and Alice Cullen, and I now teach Edward, their younger brother. Well, I bumped into Alice last week here in town, she invited me to dinner with them last week, and we all got along great. Esme called in this morning to ask me to join them on Tuesday night for dinner again. Alice is coming home Tuesday, and she wants to catch up. It's nice having a girlfriend my own age."

"The Cullen's are a lovely family, Bella, not once have those kids given me trouble. Carlisle tells me he has really high hopes for Edward, quite a gifted musician by all accounts. I'm glad you're making friends, love, it'll be nice for you."

As we walked out to the car, Edward was walking towards us with his mum.

"Bella, how lovely to see you again so soon," Esme greeted us with a huge smile.

"Esme, Edward, it's nice to see you, too."

"Charlie, how are you?"

"Good, thank you, Esme, how about you?"

"Very well, thank you, I'm just bringing Edward here for a bite to eat. He's been staying at a friend's all weekend partying, so he hasn't eaten properly. Teenagers today, all they care about is having a good time," she laughed.

Poor Edward's ears pinked with embarrassment.

"Come on, Mum, we don't want to be out too late, school tomorrow you know. Bye, Chief Swan, Bella," he said.

When we reached the cruiser, Charlie said, "Since when did Edward start calling you Bella?"

Rolling my eyes, I explained. "Since I said it was okay out of school, and I eat at his house as a guest. Is that okay with you, Dad, or should I insist on him calling me Miss Swan? I mean I wouldn't want to feel like an old schoolmarm fuddy-duddy would I?"

He looked suitably chastened now, and he kissed me on the cheek with a mumbled sorry.

As I walked back to my apartment, I replayed our conversation about Jacob. Could I really go to dinner with him? Did I even want to?

**So Jacob could potentially make an appearance. However, because we do not feel any Jacob love on this team, it'll only ever be short-term, and no romance or interaction. You're welcome.**


	13. Chapter 13

**So Right But So Wrong**

**Once again I'm blown away by all your responses. I seem to be gaining more readers every day. Welcome to all, and please let me know how you think I'm doing. Good or bad reviews, as long as what you say is helpful, I'll try to take it all on board. **

**SM owns all that is Twilight, and Dollybigmomma makes my words pretty. Me, I own dog-eared copies of all her books, the DVD's and music CD's.**

**Chapter 13**

**BELLA**

Back at home, I sat and enjoyed my last drink, before I went to bed for the night. I replayed over and over my dad's conversation about Jacob. Could I sit down for an evening in Jacob's company and be pleasant and polite? The way Jacob had treated me over not having been able to have sex with him had decimated my already low self-confidence. No, I hadn't been in love with Jacob, and no, I hadn't felt turned on by him, but surely there had been no need for him to have behaved so rudely and spoken so cruelly.

_Flashback…_

"_God_, _Bella, are you frigid or what? Damn it, I know it's not me. I've never had a girl cry on me before. Shit, girls throw themselves at me! My body has always attracted girls and __women__, but you, Bella, you make me feel inadequate, and I'm not. It's you there's something wrong with, not me."_

"_Jacob, I can't help that I don't feel like you do. I find the whole sex thing incredibly personal, and I can't just turn it on because you want me to. I think we're at different places within our relationship, and after what you've just said, I'm beginning to wonder if we should be together at all."_

"_Whatever, Bella, right now I just don't care. I'm as frustrated as fuck right now, and from where I'm stood, you aren't going to do anything to relieve that. I wonder why I even like you at all. You give me nothing, Bella."_

…_End of flashback_

After that conversation, I had only seen him once more, and that had been to end things. He had looked so mad that day, when I explained how I felt and how I wanted to us to break up, so that we could remain friends. Once again, he had been vicious_, _his words cruel and harsh. It made me realise we should never have even started seeing each other.

I blamed our dads. It had always been their ultimate goal to get us together. What Jacob and I had wanted hadn't even been a consideration. They had been brutal in there matchmaking and hint dropping. They had contrived situations, making sure we were stuck in awkward places together, and when we had finally gotten together, all their dreams had come true. They'd never even considered we would ever break up. They thought we would be together forever and give them loads of grandchildren. Getting together with Jacob had been the worst thing we could have done. Now that we had dated, it gave our fathers more ammunition to keep trying, thinking we needed their help to get back on track. Knowing I could do nothing about it right now, I went to bed.

School was busy, assignments were due, which meant I had marking to do. I did not get the chance or opportunity to talk to Edward_. _I stayed behind after school to watch and support our school's baseball team. Coach Clapp had asked me, and I actually enjoyed it.

When I eventually got home, I had a message blinking on my machine. I made myself a salad and a coffee, before pressing the button to listen to it.

"Hi, baby, it's me, I missed you today. Just to let you know, I'll be at the library for a couple of hours later, and if it's possible, I thought I'd call in for a coffee. Let me know if anyone will be there, so I don't get busted."

I immediately sent him a quick text, letting him know I was on my own, and I would love him to call in for a coffee.

I busied myself with marking. I had all the senior assignments to mark, and their grades were important, as they went towards their final marks and SAT's.

It was a good couple of hours later when my intercom buzzed impatiently. It must have been Edward; he would want the door opened as soon as possible so he wasn't seen. He raced up the steps and into the lounge.

"What's the matter with you?" I asked laughing.

"I'm just eager to see my girlfriend. Do you have a problem with that, love?"

"No problem at all, it's nice to see you, too, and most unexpected."

"I only have until eight thirty, so we have about an hour. Is that coffee on? Mum's picking me up after the library closes. Can I have a kiss?"

I walked toward him and let him wrap his arms around me and kiss me. As usual, his kiss took my breath away, and my girly bits tingled in anticipation. I wondered if I would ever get tired of kissing him. I really could not ever see that happening, and after recalling my conversations with Jacob, I knew now it was all about being with the right person.

He deepened the kiss and allowed his hands to roam over my arse, pulling me into his now-hard erection. A groan escaped from us both as we pulled apart. Tonight was not about us having sex; it was supposed to be a quick visit for a coffee and to see each other and nothing else. He followed me into the kitchen and sat at the table. I placed the hot cup of coffee in front of him.

"So, Mr. Cullen, are you going to tell me where we're going on Friday?"

"Nope, I said Wednesday night, not Monday night. You'll just have to wait like I said."

"Tell me again why I love you so much?"

"Because I'm hot and good in bed, and I happen to love you, too."

"Hmm, is that so? Who told you that you were any good in bed?"

"Um, I think she was called Tan..." I slapped his arm, not allowing him to finish the name he was about to say.

"Do you have a death wish, Mr. Cullen? There will never be anyone in your bed but me! Understand?"

"If you insist, Miss Swan."

"I do, now come here and kiss me before you go."

We spent the next few minutes kissing and holding each other. My lips felt swollen from being devoured, and I knew from the feel that they would look red and huge. As we parted, we held hands discretely, until he had to go, in case Esme drove around the corner.

As I closed the door, I placed my fingers on my lips and smiled. Those kisses would get me through tonight, and tomorrow night I would see him again for dinner. While I wouldn't be able to kiss him or touch him, I would be able to see him, talk to him and spend time with him and his family.

When the intercom buzzed a little while later, I wondered who it could be.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Bella, it's Esme and Edward, we were in the neighbourhood, and I thought we'd call in to say hello, if you aren't busy that is."

"Oh, of course, I'm just doing some marking. I'll come down and let you in. Do you want a coffee?"

"That'd be lovely, dear, if you don't mind."

"I'll put the coffee on and come let you in."

Edward had the smuggest look on his glorious face as he walked in past me. His hand touched mine, and I felt his index finger stroke along the back of my hand. Bastard, he was driving me crazy. He knew any contact would have me aching for him…and in front of his mother for god sakes! I felt like killing him as well as jumping his bones at the same time.

"Do sit down, please. Have you been to the library, Edward?"

"Yeah, busy time with study, I'm here most nights."

I blushed furiously at his double meaning. I really was going to kill him.

"Are you sure we aren't disturbing you, Bella? You look a little flushed, and your lips, well, they look like...never mind, if you're sure."

"Really, I wasn't busy, just sat marking. As you probably know, all the seniors had to hand in an important assignment today. I'd just started marking them. It'll take me a couple of weeks to get the result back to you all."

"No worries, Bella, I can wait. What do you fancy for dinner tomorrow night? Alice told me you're coming around again. I think you should be allowed to choose, since you're the guest."

"Oh, no, I'm happy to go with whatever your mum has planned. I don't want to put anyone out. I meant to ask, I was going to speak to you at school tomorrow, what time do you want me to come over?"

"I think Alice plans on picking you up about six thirty if that's okay?" Esme asked.

I noticed she was watching me intently. Nervous, I looked away, trying to think of what else I could talk about that would include them both. I headed into the kitchen and immediately saw the miniature rose Edward had given me on that first day. I couldn't let Esme see it. She would want to know where I'd gotten it from.

Back in my lounge, Esme stood up and asked if she could use my bathroom before they took their leave. I showed her the way and headed back to where Edward had now stood up, and he went to stand by the door.

He gestured with his finger for me to come to him. I whispered in his ear, "I'm going to take great delight in killing you when I have you to myself next time. Do you understand?"

He nodded his head smiling, and then he lowered his head and kissed me gently but properly on the lips. My breath caught at his daring behaviour. The kiss lasted only a moment or two, but in that time, I became so aroused I could have quite easily dragged him to my bed and made love to him right this minute.

The unlocking of the bathroom door drew us apart, and I leaned against the back of the sofa, trying my best to look relaxed and in a casual conversation with Edward.

"Oh good, you're ready, Edward. Come on then, let's get you home and leave poor Bella to whatever we interrupted. Thank you, Bella, for the coffee, and I'm really sorry we disturbed you."

"Really, it was nothing. It was lovely to see you both, and I'm looking forward to tomorrow evening. Tell Alice I'll be home from school by four thirty, so if she just gives me time to shower and change, she can come at any time."

As they left, I could hear through the door Esme saying to Edward, "Oh, my god, Edward, we disturbed her with a man, did you see her face? She was so obviously flushed, and her lips, well, she looked well and truly kissed. I'm so embarrassed."

I wondered for a minute where she'd thought I'd hidden my mystery man.

Laughing, I went to bed. I slept well, knowing that tomorrow night, I would see him again, and I could not wait.

When I was getting ready for Alice's arrival the next night, I recalled the sly looks between Edward and me at school that day. I had nearly had a heart attack when he looked at me and licked his lips. I was really going to kill him.

The intercom buzzed as I was drying my hair, and I stopped and pressed the button to let in who I thought was Alice.

When I finally walked out of my bedroom and into the lounge, I was surprised to see not Alice, but Edward.

"Surprise, love, Alice is in the car. I asked for five minutes to ourselves, if that's okay."

"Always, Edward. God, I've missed your lips, and I have several bones to pick with you, which I'll hit you with tomorrow night. You're very naughty, but I do love you, so I guess I'll forgive you." I kissed him and lay my head on his chest.

"My mum nearly gave me heart failure the other night, when she suggested we call in to see you. I'm sorry by the way about that, she thinks we disturbed you with a bloke. She told me you looked flushed and thoroughly kissed. I could hardly argue with her, now could I? I know you were thoroughly kissed."

We spent the next few minutes kissing and holding each other. I could never get enough of him, and it would appear he felt exactly the same.

"I won't be able to stay over tomorrow night, and I'll probably have to go home quite early to make it look like I've only been to the library. So how about I come straight after dinner and miss out on the studying for once. Is that okay with you?"

"Of course, Edward, if you get here at, say, half six and stay till about half eight, I know it's not long, but it'll be just us. It'll be enough for me just to get to see you."

"I love you, Bella."

"I know, me, too."

Like always, Alice was so excited that she rambled on and on, and I just let her excitable chatter go over my head. Alice was driving, and Edward and I sat in the back holding hands, just looking at each other, until we reached the Cullen's street, where we all switched seats, before we proceeded down to their house and into the driveway.

Esme was waiting for us when we walked through the door. Carlisle wouldn't be able to join us tonight, as his shift at the hospital this week did not end until ten. Poor Edward was teased and bullied by us girls so much, so he took his leave after dinner and disappeared up into his room.

We laughed at his reaction, and Alice told us stories of how he had always had to put up with her teasing ways. Esme asked me about any boyfriends, and I blushed, not knowing how to answer.

"There is someone I really like, Esme, but it's not a two-way thing yet. I don't want to put the spoilers on anything, so I hope you don't mind if I keep it to myself just now. I have no experience with relationships, so don't hold your breath for an update anytime soon."

"You sound like Alice here, keeps her cards very close to her chest, too. With her being in Seattle, I never get to find out who she's seeing. She tells me I will when she has something or someone for me to know about. I swear Edward will bring home someone before she does. Have you seen anything at school, Bella? I wonder, because he's been so different lately, almost in another world. Several times, I've had to speak to him and repeat myself."

"Nothing that I could say stands out as different, sorry," I said, swallowing my nervousness.

"What about the girls at school, Bella? Is there a particular one Edward seems to spend time with? His behaviour began to change when we all started having trouble with him and that bloody mobile phone. It must be someone from school or the library. That's all I can think of. Although, saying that, he did go off to stay with Jasper in Seattle."

"Mum, leave Edward alone. For years, you and dad have moaned about him being a recluse, and now that he's started to go out, you're questioning it. It seems he can't win."

"You're right of course, Alice. It's just that he's my baby, and I just want him to be safe. If he's entered into a relationship, I want him to know he can talk to me about anything."

"Yeah, like that'd happen. Look how long it took Emmett to bring Rose to meet you. If you weren't so over the top, Mum, maybe we'd be more likely to talk to you. Give Edward some space, stop trying to force girls down his throat, and maybe he'll open up to you more."

"Has he said something to you, Alice, Bella?"

We both shook our heads. I kept looking down, as I knew my face was bright red, and it would be a dead giveaway.

"Okay, Bella and I are going up to my room, we'll be down before she goes home to say bye."

In Alice's room, I collapsed on the bed.

"I'm never going to able to avoid these sorts of questions for the next five months, Alice. I hadn't realised Edward's behaviour had changed so much and was being questioned. Even my dad has started asking me questions about where I am and who I'm with. Forks is a small town, and I get the feeling it's going to be hard to remain invisible."

"Go on up to see Edward, I'm going to make a call to Jazz. I'll come and get you when it's time to leave. I'll make sure Mum doesn't come up."

I walked up to the next floor quickly and quietly. Edward was laid on his bed with his eyes closed and a wry smile on his face. As I closed his door quietly, he said, "I've been waiting for you."

I walked over to the edge of the bed, and he pulled me down on top of him.

"Hmm, you smell so good, baby. I wish I were brave enough to make love to you right here and now, but knowing my luck, Alice would barge in and find us in a compromising position, and then you'd be all upset, and I can't afford to risk that."

"I suppose I'll just have to make do with cuddling up to you and kissing you a little then won't I?"

Our kisses were long, passionate and made my toes curl. Pulling away from him so I could catch my breath and regroup my thoughts, I told him, "We have to stop, Edward, she saw last night how my lips were swollen. I have to go back down soon and say goodnight, and she's bound to pick up on the swollen lips again."

"Okay, but I just love kissing you."

"I love you kissing me, too."

We talked a little, but mostly just lay with my head resting on his chest. It felt so right, I wished we could be together like this always.

Alice bounded through the door a little while later and announced it was time to go home. Edward was not coming tonight, as we didn't want to arouse more suspicion. I kissed him goodnight in his room, both of us reluctant to let the other one go.

"I love you."

"I love you, too," he said dropping my hand, as Alice dragged me out of the door.

On Wednesday, I spoke to my dad. He went on and on about my agreeing to a dinner with Jacob and Billy. I told him I would not be pushed on the subject, and I was still considering it.

"If, for one second, I detect that you and Billy are playing matchmakers again, I'll refuse to go. Jacob and I are over, finished. We should've never even tried to be anything more than friends. Now it's quite possible we may have ruined our friendship for good. Do you understand me, Dad?"

"Yes, Bells, I hear you loud and clear. So where are you off to on your next trip, and who are you going with?"

"Mind your own business, Dad. I told you the other night, when there's something to tell, you'll be the first to know."

I said goodbye and hung up, when the intercom buzzed with Edward's arrival. Alice had dropped him off, pretending to be visiting with me, while Edward was at the library. She would collect him after the library closed. Alice had a rendezvous herself with Jasper in Port Angeles for the next couple of hours.

"Hi, love," he said dropping a kiss on my lips.

"Hey."

He dragged me over to sit next to him on the sofa. We cuddled up tightly, enjoying just being close and together.

"Edward, where are we going this weekend, please?"

"No chance, Bella. You will, however, require your passport, as I previously mentioned, and clothes for walking and for eating out on an evening. Your camera will come in handy, and yes, we'll be flying to our destination."

"Flying? I thought we were maybe taking the ferry to Victoria."

"Nope, not this time. I'd like to do that, though. Maybe you could arrange that one time?"

"Edward, flying wherever it is we're going will eat into our time away, and it'll also cost more than I can afford."

"It's my treat this time, no arguments. We fly out of PA at half six. The flight is a little over six hours, give or take. We fly back home at eight o'clock on Sunday night, so we won't get back home till the early hours. I hope you're okay with that? The hotel is booked and paid for, and so is some of the stuff I want us to do. I just want you to enjoy it, Bella, please, for me?"

"I don't like it, and I'm going to be in charge of the next three weekends away as a penalty."

"Fine."

"Good. Now I want to talk to you about something. You know my dad is best friends with Billy Black from down on the res, right?"

"Yeah, I guess so. I've seen them going fishing together."

"Right, well, Billy has a son, Jacob."

"As in Jacob, your ex?"

"Yeah, we grew up together and had always been friends. As we grew up, Dad and Billy got it into their heads we should be a couple and give them loads of grandchildren."

"Okay, so since you aren't together, what's the problem?"

"The problem is that Dad and Billy still want the dream. Jacob is coming to visit his dad in a couple of weeks, and Dad and Billy want us all to go out for a nice family dinner. They think they can get us back on track."

"Oh, I see, what about you, Bella?"

"I'm not even going to give that remark the dignity of a reply, Edward. As I told you before, things didn't end well with Jacob and me. The things he said will make any meeting between us more than awkward. He said some stuff about me, and it…it wasn't nice."

"Like what?"

"Do you really want to hear what he thought of me?"

"I do, because then I can tell you how wrong he was."

"Okay, he said I was frigid, because I clammed up and scrambled away when he tried to have sex with me. He said the problem must have been mine, because he had girls falling all over him. He never understood that I didn't see him that way. I didn't fancy him one bit. There was no attraction on my part at all. I think we may have ruined our friendship by trying to please our fathers."

"Bella, you're not frigid, far from it. You're the most sensual woman I know! Damn, believe me, babe, I may be no expert, but you'd not be orgasming like you have been if you were frigid. I think he tried to deflect his own inadequate performance onto you."

"I know now, after being with you, that if you're with the right person, then everything will fall into place just fine. I've never felt about another person the way I feel when I'm with you. I know now there's nothing wrong with me, I was just waiting to meet you, that's all."

"So how do you feel about this meal, then? I'm not happy about it, but I'll defer to your better judgment."

"I've already told my dad what I think of what they're doing, and I've made it clear that if I do agree to go, at the first sign of any matchmaking, I'm gone."

"Okay, sounds fair, when does he arrive?"

"No idea, baby, and I don't really care. All I know is on that night; I'll need you here to be with me when I get back. Jacob can be quite hurtful and cutting in his remarks, and I'll need you to stroke my ego."

"Consider it done, baby, whenever and wherever."

Our time tonight was short, and our conversation had taken up more of our limited time than I would have liked. However, I was glad we had been able to talk about it like a proper couple. It made me feel like our relationship was one on an equal footing.

We kissed a while longer, before he left. I felt bereft when he was gone, lonely as hell, and I missed him like crazy. I longed for the day we would be able to be open in our relationship, when we could openly live together and spend all our nights wrapped in each other's arms.

Before going to bed, I sent him a text.

_**Hey**_

_**Thank you for talking to me**_

_**I really do love you**_

_**~B xoxo**_

His response was almost immediate.

**No worries**

**I love you, too, a lot**

**Miss you**

**~E xxoo**

I went to bed, content that he knew he was the one for me.

Thursday came and went, and Friday was a ball ache. Students were pushing their luck. I should have given detention, but tonight of all nights; I needed to get home to finish my packing**. **I set detention for Monday for Tanya, Shannon and a couple of their cheerleading friends, as all I'd heard in class was giggling and whispers, and when I had intercepted a note from Tanya and read its contents, I very nearly blew a gasket.

_Edward seems to be more chilled since he found himself a girlfriend. I wonder if he'd let me do to him what she's obviously doing to relax him. LOL!_

Edward had raised his eyebrow in question, when I had made the girls stand up and read out loud what the note said. Tanya Denali was puce in colour, and the other three different shades of red.

"Well, girls, I think you owe Mr. Cullen an explanation, don't you? Please, share it with us all_." _They squirmed and looked at the ground_, _none of them willing to expound on the contents of the note. "No, really, you seem quite happy to gossip amongst yourselves, so why so shy now? Tanya, apologise to Edward right now, and consider yourselves all off the squad until further notice. I'll speak to Coach Clapp about it. You have detention on Monday, in here, one hour. No excuses. Now sit down and be quiet."

Tanya Denali turned to a now even more embarrassed Edward and said, "I'm sorry, Edward, truly."

I wondered if he would wait for me after school to confront me over my outburst. He didn't, so I guessed he, too, was anxious to get ready for our trip. He was driving to the airport today, and my car was being left in town. Charlie had agreed to keep an eye on it for me. He even offered me a lift to the airport, but I declined, telling him I was opting to take public transport.

Edward arrived right on time, and I slipped into his car, hopefully unnoticed. It was a while before either of us spoke.

"So, what was all that about in class today, Bella? I thought we were ignoring gossip and not drawing attention to ourselves."

"Did you not hear what the note said?"

"Did it make you jealous?"

"Yes, of course it did, but I hate that they talk about you like you're a piece of meat!"

"Words can't hurt us, Bella, only if we let them. I thought we were stronger than that."

"So did I, until I read that Tanya Denali wants to take over for whoever it is that's making you more 'relaxed.' I guess I'm dealing with feelings I haven't come across before. I hate it. You're mine, and I hate that all those insipid girls lust after you so much."

"But I only want you. That should make you able to rise above it knowing that, Bella."

When we arrived at the airport, we parked up in the car park and headed inside to departures. My mouth once again dropped open, when I saw the name over the check-in desk. New York...JFK. We dutifully handed over our documents, and I was astounded that we were flying first class, too. When I started to argue, he simply put his finger over my lips.

Once our bags were checked in, we walked hand in hand to the first class lounge.

"So, first class to New York, Edward, really?"

"I used some of my mum and dad's air mile points for the upgrade. They have thousands, so they'll never notice. It didn't cost me a penny extra, I swear. Please, don't kick up a fuss. This is my treat. I want you to enjoy it, enjoy us, miles from anyone we know. We can be together out in the open, just two young people in love, seeing the sights."

When our flight was called, we boarded first. I was amazed at the seats and space in first class. The air stewardess eyeing up Edward did not go unnoticed by me. When I took hold of his hand, she looked away. The flight passed without incident, the other stewardess friendly and attentive without being annoying.

Edward and I grabbed a cab from the airport to our hotel. He had booked us a suite at the Hilton Times Square. I knew from previously looking at hotels myself that a room here could go for up to six hundred dollars for the weekend. I tried my best to not shout at him.

We checked in and were shown to our suite, where the view was fantastic, overlooking the square itself. We were minutes away from Broadway, the Rockefeller Center, and we were central to everything you could have possibly wanted to do on a weekend in the Big Apple.

As I stood at the window, he came up behind me.

"Do you forgive me?" he said putting his arms around my waist and nuzzling my neck.

"Do I have anything to forgive you for? I love that you want to treat me, Edward, but I love you, not what you can give me. Yes, this is great, but it'd be just as great if it were you and me in a tent camping, or you and me staying at mine for the weekend like last week. All I want is to be with you."

"Really, you'd camp in a tent with me?"

"Yes, I would."

"Noted."

We laughed, the tension gone. It was very late, but the streets were still alive, and the bright lights of the big city still twinkled many floors below us.

"Come on, Cullen, time for bed."

I pulled him over to the massive king-sized bed and started to undress him. He helped me and was quickly naked. Now I felt overdressed, so I started to take off my clothes in front of him.

"Stop, Bella, please, let me," he said breathing deeply, clearly aroused at the thought.

He took his time, stopping to kiss every inch of me as he went. I was a quivering wreck by the time he had me naked. He pulled me over him, and I straddled him, knowing my desire would be evident. I was sat directly over his pulsing erection, and I could not resist grinding into him a little. A moan escaped from me, as I felt the overwhelming arousal of our bodies mingle together.

His hands found my breasts, and he fondled and tweaked my nipples until they were rock hard. He sat up under me and took them into his mouth, adjusting me at the same time, so his length slipped inside my hot, wet centre.

"God, Bella, so wet, so hot, and so tight. God, I love making love to you, baby."

"Ooh, Edward, you feel so good buried deep inside me, I long for this every minute of every day we're not together."

I rode him slowly at first, but built up a momentum as he held my hips, guiding me up and down his considerable length.

He was so deep, I could feel him bumping my cervix, and he found my G-spot with almost every thrust. I let myself go around him over and over, unable to stop the overwhelming feelings of pleasure and satisfaction coursing through my body. I collapsed on top of him, no longer able to do all the work. He flipped us over and was buried back inside me seconds later. His pace was fast, his thrusts deep and hard, and I was once again on the brink of yet another mind-blowing orgasm.

This time he joined me, and I could feel every spurt, as he thrust deeply into me with his release.

"Oh, god, Bella, I love you so much. That was...bloody hell, I don't know quite how to describe it, but WOW! Damn, it's like I've died and gone to heaven."

I laughed with him, agreeing that our lovemaking got better every time. We fell asleep, totally sated, happy and content in each other's arms. New York could wait.

_**So, guys, how was that for a trip? How many of you guessed New York? Come on, tell the truth now.**_

_**Reviews are love, so leave me some!**_


	14. Chapter 14

**So Right But So Wrong**

**Thank you all so much for your messages and ideas. Reading them all, I think I know now which way I'm going to go. I hope even if this wasn't your suggestion, you're okay with how I write it. It won't happen for another couple of chapters anyway, whatever 'it' may be. Hope you stay with me until the reveal. Keep reading and reviewing. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.**

**Grateful thank to SM as per usual, and Dollybigmomma for her literary janitorial skills.**

**Chapter 14**

**BELLA**

Breakfast at the Hilton was a lavish buffet, and we had fun feeding each other and acting like a silly young couple, much to the amusement of our fellow patrons. We had a half-day tour planned, taking in Ellis Island and the Statue of Liberty. Later, we were going to walk to Central Park and take a horse and carriage tour. I had always thought them a bit cheesy, but hey, today I was a tourist.

It was great being able to be out and about, with no one looking at us like we are doing anything wrong. I knew we easily passed as the same age, my small stature helping me appear younger than I was, and Edward's tall, mature physique gave a false impression that he was older than his actual years. We mixed with the rest of the tour bus and walked hand in hand, thoroughly enjoying the guided tour.

My camera was working overtime, and I wondered if my memory card would be big enough. People offered to take pictures of Edward and I posed as a couple, and we agreed. I could always download them, before I showed Charlie the pictures, like had of Seattle.

Exhausted, we made our way back to our room. I could just do with a quick nap, but I knew if we went to sleep now, we would have a hard time getting up, and we both wanted to walk to Central Park and take the carriage ride. Tonight, we had theatre tickets for _Rain_, a story about the legendary Beatles. As Brits and music lovers, we were both looking forward to it.

I decided a hot shower would make me feel more alive. I left Edward reading reviews on our Broadway show. I was right, the hot water did wonders for how I felt, and when I emerged, I walked up to my lover and wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

"That was a great shower, Edward. You really should've joined me," I said dropping a kiss on the back of his neck.

"There's plenty of time for that later or tomorrow. I don't want to be greedy now do I?" he said laughing.

Both dressed for the evening, but casually enough to not stand out. We headed off north towards the park, window shopping as we walked, and taking in all the sights New York had to offer. Edward had pre-booked our carriage, and it was waiting for us as we approached.

Our driver, Hal, introduced us to his horse, Trojan, who was a handsome chestnut. Our ride was to last one hour and we sat back and enjoyed all the things to see inside the park. It was a lovely, relaxing ride, and a perfectly romantic way to see Central Park.

When our time was up, we headed back toward Broadway. The show started at seven o'clock, and we were going to eat a late supper afterward in the hotel restaurant.

We were shown to our seats, which were good given we had booked so late, and eagerly awaited the curtain going up. The show was great, and Edward and I sang along to many of the songs. We both thoroughly enjoyed it.

Back at the hotel, we were allocated a table in a romantic alcove, the lighting subdued and the atmosphere full of romance, love and anticipation. Our waiter offered us a choice of fine wines and Edward chose for us expertly. When asked to see an ID, I showed mine, flashing the waiter a charming smile, leaving Edward blushing and fuming.

"Bloody Americans and their over-twenty-one drinking laws. Thank god they're sensible in the UK and have it at eighteen. I don't get why they make legal adults wait an additional three years here," Edward grumbled, making me giggle.

Over dinner, we talked casually, both totally at ease with our surroundings and each other. We held hands over the table after the meal, as I thanked him once again for a wonderful day.

"You can thank me properly later," he said with a wink.

"I'll bet I can, Mr. Cullen, but maybe you've worn me out with all the touristy stuff."

We headed upstairs to our suite; both knowing tonight was going to be very special. The wine had gone to my head a little, and I was feeling really quite romantic and very horny.

Poor Edward, I practically jumped him in the lift, and then I poured my heart out to him as he sat me down on the sofa in our sitting room.

"Bella, are you okay, love? Do you need to go to bed?"

Looking him straight in the eye, I said as seriously as I could muster, "Only if you come to bed with me, Edward. I love you, and I want to show you just how much."

"Are you sure, love? I mean you seem pretty out of it. I don't know, what a cheap date you are, half a bottle of a nice wine and you're anybody's." He trailed a finger down the side of my face, and I pushed into him.

"Not anybody's, just yours," I sighed, feeling really sleepy now.

How I got to bed, I didn't recall, and how I ended up naked, I could only imagine. When I came to, I looked at the clock and saw it was a little after three o'clock in the morning. Edward was at my side, sleeping soundly, cute little noises coming from his lips. I took a minute just to look at him. He was also naked, at least from the waist up. A sheet covered his lower half. I peeked beneath and could see that he was naked below as the sheet as well.

I needed a drink of water. My mouth was like cardboard. Alcohol had never agreed with me, but three glasses of wine wasn't much, and I had ruined what was supposed to have been a perfect night for us. Way to go, I griped to myself.

In the bathroom, I stood in the dark and let the tap run before filling the glass. The water was cold and felt good slipping down my parched throat. I was just about to start drinking my second glassful, when he walked in and said, "Bella, are you okay? Can I do anything for you, love?"

Even in the dark, I could see he was as naked as I was. Finding his eyes, I could see the look of need and a deep want pouring out of him. I took in his form and watched him become erect before my eyes.

"I can think of plenty you can do for me, if you're up for it at this time in the morning." I licked my lips, knowing it would drive him mad.

"Really, you feel okay enough to want to make love?"

"No, Edward, I don't want to make love, I want you to fuck me hard, here in this bathroom."

I heard him gasp at my words, and I wondered if I had killed the moment. Maybe not, when a second later, his lips were on mine, and I was being pushed back up against the sink. His kisses were raw and passionate. Nipping, biting and pulling at my lips, the feeling was quite wonderful, if not a bit painful. I really didn't care; I could not get enough of him or close enough to him.

He lifted me gently up onto the countertop, and at first, the granite was bloody cold on my naked skin. I soon got used to it, especially when he pulled my legs open and placed them around his waist, standing in between them, ready to plunge into me.

"Are you okay like this, love? We can go back to bed if you'd like."

"I want you inside me now, Edward." I pulled him to me so that he slid home.

He pulled me closer to the edge of the counter and pounded into me over and over. God, it felt fucking fantastic. Our lovemaking before had been passionate and urgent for sure, but this was pure animalistic. This was two people with an itch that needed scratching. It only added to the feeling that we were deeply in love with each other.

With every thrust, he hit my G-spot, and I knew I wouldn't last long. The way Edward was driving into me, he wouldn't last long, either. His lips found mine, and his kisses were as urgent as his thrusts.

"Oh god, Bella, are you close? I really can't hold off any longer, I just want to fill you up. Please, baby, come with me."

His words were all I needed to set me off into the abyss. I could feel my inner muscles contracting around his length, milking him for all I was worth. I was still sucking him dry as my breathing calmed, and I looked at him.

"You'll have to get me tipsy more often if that's what happens," I said dropping a kiss on his nipple.

He slipped out of me and moved to turn on the shower, pulling me with him.

"What did you say earlier about joining you in the shower?"

We washed each other, taking our time. Now was not about sex or even making love, but just about being together. I could feel that the more I got to know him, the more I fell for him. We had loads in common, and I really liked him as a person. Yes, I fancied the pants off him, literally, but this went so much deeper. Much deeper than I even realised. Now I knew I would never be able to survive without him. If we were found out before graduation, it would surely kill us both.

Standing here under the shower, his arms around me, I felt like we could conquer the world. I wished we had a bubble where we could live, until it was safe to come out. No such luck. He turned the shower off and stepped out from behind me.

"Come back to bed, love, I want to go back to sleep with you in my arms."

We did just that. Sleep overtook us, contently wrapped around each other.

It was a grey day that we woke up to on Sunday. Today, our time would be taken up visiting the big museums and art galleries. Our flight was not until later this evening, and Edward had arranged for us to keep our room, until we had to leave for the airport. It gave us another full day almost of New York and each other.

I had heard Edward talking to either Esme or Carlisle earlier. The discussion did not appear to be very friendly, and I wondered what had been said. Edward had not mentioned the conversation to me, so I hadn't said anything, either.

Hand in hand, but a little quieter, we headed out to spend our last day like true tourists. Soon, we were caught up in buildings and sights I'd never even dreamed I'd get to see. Edward had spent many holidays here with his parents, but doing and seeing these thing together made them even more special.

Over lunch, I decided to take the bull by the horns and ask him about his phone call.

"So, who were you talking to earlier?"

"My mum, why?"

"No reason, really, I just got the impression things were a little off."

"You got that, did you? She wanted to know where I was and with whom. I didn't really go into where I'd be this weekend. I meant to figure out an alibi, but I guess time just got away from me. Now she wants to know all."

I looked into his eyes, wondering if this would be it. No more time away, busted and shamed for falling in love with my young Edward Cullen.

"Hey, don't sweat it, Bella. I can easily talk her round. By the way, did you know my mum thinks you're in Seattle with Alice this weekend?"

"Really? How do I explain that to Charlie, when I show him my pictures of New York?"

"Hopefully, they won't talk, so we'll be okay. Let's not worry about all that now. What do you want to do this afternoon, love, Empire State Building?"

"Ooh, yeah, and then can we go back to bed for an hour. It'll be late when we get in, and neither of us slept well last night."

He raised his eyebrows and asked, "Are you complaining about that?"

"No, not on your life, but I'm absolutely knackered and need to sleep some more. I'd also like to spend some more time with you naked before we have to go home. How does that sound?"

"I can never get enough of us naked, Bella. You shouldn't even have to ask. I walk around with a permanent semi when you're with me."

I smiled shyly, knowing he was telling me the truth.

"I love you, and no matter what happens, I never want you to forget that, okay? When people say bad stuff about me, about us, please, Edward, remember that you're the world to me."

"Yeah, I know, and I love you, too, Bella. Please don't worry, we'll be okay, I can feel it. Something this good can't go wrong. It might not always be easy, but I won't let anyone tear us apart. I mean it, Bella, you mean too much to me, too."

Sunday flew by, but we got our extra time in bed, sleeping then making love, both of us desperate to just be together. When we checked out, we were both quiet and a little sad. At the airport, our flight was delayed by an hour, so it would be even later when we got back to Forks. I rang my dad and left a message on his phone, knowing he would still be at work.

Poor Edward had to speak to Esme, who was none too happy and passed him on to Carlisle. I only heard snippets, but I caught the gist, and he was in trouble.

"Okay, Dad, yeah, we'll talk about it tomorrow night after dinner…No, I'm not going out, I think I can pass on the library for one night…I know it's important, Dad, and I'll consider each offer I get seriously, when and if they arrive next month."

So they were worried he was taking his eye of the ball and neglecting his studies. Maybe I could reassure them somewhat. In the next couple of weeks, school was holding parent-teacher consultations. I would be able to tell Edward's parents how well he was doing in my class. I hoped that would go some way toward alleviating their fears.

Forks was deserted when we finally pulled up outside my place. Edward was able to carry my bag upstairs and leave his car without the fear of being seen. The night was cold and wet, the wind howling. Upstairs, we both stood near but not touching, and we were a little awkward.

"So, this is it for now, I guess. I'm really going to miss you, Bella. I hate that I can't be with you every night and sleep with you in my arms. Thank you for a wonderful weekend, thank you for letting me spoil you, thank you for letting me love you, and most of all, thank you for loving me, too," he dropped a small kiss on the tip of my nose.

"Oh, Edward, I'm going to miss you, too, so much. I ache even now for your arms to be around me. I love it when we're together, you know that. You need to keep your parents happy, baby, at least this week. I'll see you for dinner on Wednesday, then you can come over on Thursday evening if you'd like."

"Try stopping me, love. Okay, I'll try. Miss you already."

With that, he swept me into his arms and kissed me like we were never going to see each other again. Breaking the kiss just to be able to breathe, I looked at him from under hooded eyes.

"Get out of here, whilst I can still let you go."

I heard him laughing as he ran down the stairs and closed the door behind him. I followed and added the deadbolt, before I went to bed. That night, I dreamed of Edward and me, a few years into the future. We were married and happy, our first child on the way. I woke up happy and content.

I agreed to meet up with Charlie straight after work. He wanted to know all about my weekend. I'd have to remember to sort out all the pictures on my camera before I went over.

At school, everything and everyone was just as I would have expected. Jane Clapp backed me to the hilt when Shannon Volturi's parents complained about her ban from the team. After school, the four girls served out their detention quietly and wrote me an essay on how and why school rules were important and were to be adhered to.

Edward and I had only briefly made eye contact during lesson. His eyes had lit up, but his face showed no emotion. I hoped he was okay. I would ring him later, after I got back from my dad's tonight.

Charlie went on and on about my trip. I didn't think he'd believed I'd gone alone. I stuck to my story, though, and he had to accept it for now. He had attempted to make us some dinner, but it was so bad we had called for a pizza to be delivered. I'd laughed until my sides hurt at the sticky, pale mess he'd tried to pass off as lasagna.

It was about nine o'clock when I headed home. I had felt my phone buzz a couple of times earlier, with either messages or missed calls.

When I locked myself in for the night, I took out my phone and saw two missed calls, both from Edward. No text messages, though.

I got ready for bed first and snuggled down into the warmth of my heavy quilt, and then I pushed the number one button on my phone. He answered on the third ring.

"Hey."

"Hi, I thought you were ignoring me."

"Really? You knew I was having dinner with Charlie, didn't you?"

"Kidding, love, so how was he? Any more news on when Jacob arrives?"

"He's fine, and no, he wasn't mentioned tonight. I think dad was too busy trying to extract information from me about our weekend."

"Ah, I see, so did you manage to avoid his questions?"

"Not avoid, no, just deflect. How about you, love? How did your talk go with your parents?"

"It was tolerable, they think I'm doing something illegal, and I don't mean by having a relationship with my teacher, I mean drugs or shit like that."

"No, surely they know you better than that?"

"They do but, Bella, I'm doing stuff I don't normally do. I go out more, and I spend weekends away from home. My mobile phone rings when it never used to. I guess when you put that all together; it does look a little suspect."

"We'll have to slow things down, Edward. I don't want you getting into trouble. We'll have to rethink our timetable."

"No way, Bella, I'm not going to agree to see you less than I do now. Not a chance. I don't see you enough as it is, I won't agree to this, I won't, and I mean it. I'll tell them first."

"No, Edward, please, we're almost mid-February, June won't be long behind, please don't tell them. Graduation is on the 2nd of June, and as soon as it's over, we can announce our relationship if you want to, but please, for both our sakes, not now."

"You've just reminded me. Tomorrow is Valentine's Day, and I want to see you."

"Edward, we agreed, not until Thursday."

"Yes, but I hadn't realised the date when I agreed to that. I'm not missing seeing you on the most romantic day of the year. I want to see you and prove my love for you. If you don't agree, I'll just cause a scene," he said sounding like a spoilt brat.

"Now you're acting childish, stop it, I know you better than that. What do you have in mind?"

"How about you cook us a romantic dinner, it doesn't have to be a late one. I just need to be with you. It is, after all, our very first Valentine's Day together."

"Okay, mine at six, dinner and a few kisses, then home, non-negotiable."

"Sounds like a plan, love. I love you, Bella. I missed you like crazy today."

"I know, me, too. I love you, too. Goodnight."

Shit, I needed to go out and buy him a present. I had never had a boyfriend for Valentine's Day before, and whilst I loved Edward with all my heart, I did not know how I felt about all the hype surrounding the day itself. I'd need to go into Port Angeles after school, so I was not recognised.

What on earth could I get him? I pulled my laptop onto the bed and looked at the shops available in Port Angeles. They had a good selection of music shops and bookstores. It would have to be something he could take home without too much attention. I'd have to give it some serious thought, as I wanted my gift to be perfect, just like him.

I was called to the school office just after second period. I nearly died on the spot, when I saw the biggest arrangement of red roses sitting on Mrs. Cope's desk. Pretending I didn't know they were for me, I said casually, "Someone's a lucky lady today, Mrs. Cope. These are beautiful. So what can I do for you?"

"These are for you, Bella. There's a card just inside the top."

I felt myself blush all the way to the tips of my ears. I leaned over and pulled out the card. I would seriously kill him if he had written on it himself, knowing that everyone in school would recognise his elegant script. I needn't have worried, as the card was typed.

**I love you!**

"Oh, um, thank you, Mrs. Cope, do you think I should take them to my classroom or leave them here?"

"Well, it's up to you, dear, but leaving them here will get everyone trying to guess who they're from, and then you'll be embarrassed all over again by their constant questions, now won't you."

I decided to carry them back to my classroom. It was not easy, as they were arranged in a beautiful glass bowl, but the arrangement was huge and heavy. I struggled along the schools corridors, when a deep voice said, "Can I help you with those, Miss Swan?"

"Oh, Edward, that would be lovely. Thank you."

"They're beautiful flowers, is it your birthday?"

"No, Edward, it's not my birthday."

"Oh, I'm sorry for being rude, I guess this is private. Please, accept my apologies. Oh, I know, it's Valentine's Day. They must be from your boyfriend, to show you how much he loves you. That's nice."

Looking at him, I could see the teasing glint in his eyes, so I played along.

"Yes, Edward, it's Valentine's Day, and I'd guess they're from special, but I really don't think that's something you and I need to discuss now is it."

When we reached the room, I asked him to place the arrangement on my desk. I saw there were now a couple of red enveloped cards there, too.

"Thank you, Edward, you can go to your next lesson now," I said rolling my eyes.

He looked at the cards on my desk, and I saw a frown cross his brow. I guessed the cards weren't from him.

The senior girls gushed over my flowers, and Jane Clapp rushed to my room before I could go out to lunch.

"Come on, Bella, spill. Mrs. Cope told the whole staff room about your delivery, these are gorgeous. Is he just as gorgeous?"

"I don't even know who they're from, really. The card isn't signed."

Leaning over my desk, she plucked the card from where I had stupidly left it and said, "Come on, Bella, no one says 'I love you' on a card like that, unless the recipient knows who they're from."

"Okay, maybe I do, but my lips are sealed. It's too new to talk about, and I don't want to jinx it."

"Is he hot, Bella? Come on, you're killing me here."

"Yes, very."

"Oh, my fucking god, I knew it! You lucky bitch, I knew the other week you were getting some. You had that look, you know, the I've just been...'"

I stopped her before she could finish her sentence. She laughed and sauntered out of my room.

Edward's class filed in, and Tanya and Shannon's eyes grew wide when they saw the huge arrangement. I'd also put up the two cards I'd received, just to mess with Edward, really. Both are over-the-top on the romance and not the kind of card I liked, with sickly sweet verses and modern drawings and hearts. No one should send someone they didn't really know a card like that; it cheapened the whole meaning of the day.

Edward sat and listened to my class, never taking his eyes off me, the flowers and the cards. When we all started to pack up, he was once again slower than the rest and slowly made his way to my desk.

Looking around to make sure we were alone, he said quietly, "So even more admirers I see."

"Yup, I guess so. Just like the flowers, they didn't leave their names." I looked straight into his eyes and with a smile, I said, "Goodnight, Edward, see you tomorrow."

I drove straight to Port Angeles and strolled around the stores, bookstores, music stores, and I even considered going inside a car accessory store. I was still undecided, but then I saw it. A leather-bound music journal, black, with a brown leather spine, and I knew it was ideal and just perfect for him. The shop owner told me he could emboss a name or initials into the leather if I wanted. Thinking about the school register, I knew Edward's initials were EAMC. I had heard Alice refer to his full name a couple of times as Edward Anthony Masen-Cullen. I decide on initials rather than his full name. Twenty minutes later, I needed only to buy something in which to wrap it and a card. There were thousands of cards to choose from. I wanted it to be right, something special to both of us. I looked at cute ones, heartfelt ones, sickening ones, and funny ones. Which way did I go? Then, like the journal, I saw it. The picture on the front was of a couple embracing in the distance, standing in silhouette in front of a huge sunset. It was rather like the one of us standing and overlooking the Sound. Inside, it read simply:

_**To me, you are everything.**_

For the wrapping, I chose not a formal paper, but a delicate tissue paper. It would create the exact impression I was hoping to achieve.

Perfect.

Now I could go home. I stopped off at the store and purchased the ingredients for our dinner tonight. A text told me he'd arrive at six o'clock, so I needed to get a wriggle on.

In the kitchen at home, I set to making the meal. The table was set with two candles, and I decided it was time for me to get ready. I smiled as I walked past the roses now situated on the coffee table in the centre of my lounge.

I always thought I'd hate a fuss over Valentine's Day, but shopping for Edward and finding what I considered the perfect gift had made me feel good inside. I wanted him to be pleased with my choice for him, and now I couldn't wait to see his face when he saw it and his card. I guessed love did that to you.

After my shower, I dressed carefully, opting for a simple elegant black dress. The deep V-neck collar and the kick splits added a sense of temptation. I left my legs bare and added only a hint of perfume and subtle makeup.

At six o'clock on the dot, my intercom sounded. The main lights were out, and I had already lit the candles on the table, as well as several in the lounge. If Edward wanted romance, then romance was what he would get.

"Hey, baby, ooh, you look gorgeous," he said stepping into the room, dropping a lingering kiss on my lips. "Mmm, you smell good, too. It looks nice in here, and the food smells almost as good as you. I'm starving for both."

"Soon enough, love. First, come and sit with me for a few minutes. I have something for you."

I dragged him over to the sofa and sat him so that my present was now in front of him on the coffee table.

"For you, for Valentine's Day, I just wanted you to know that I love you, too," I motioned with my head that he should open his gift.

He looked at me, his eyes a mixture of joy, embarrassment, love, and lust. He slid forward to the edge of the sofa and pulled me with him.

First, he opened the card, which I had placed on top of the present. He opened it and smiled, and when he read the words inside, his face changed to one of pure joy. I had added to the single sentence inside one of my own.

_**Today and always.**_

He pulled me to him and kissed me with a passion that took my breath away. When he pulled away and picked up the present, I felt embarrassed. He slowly untied the ribbon I had attached to it and unfolded the tissue. Tears formed in his eyes, as he touched the lettering and opened the journal to see the music sheets were blank, waiting for his inspiration.

"Bella, this is quite possibly the best present anyone has ever given me. I love it. It's so me. Thank you, you're perfect in every way, and I can't believe how special you've made me feel. I have something for you, too."

"Edward, you got me the flowers, and you paid for our weekend. That's more than enough, and I know you love me, I don't need anything else."

"I know you don't need anything else, Bella, but if I choose to give you something else, then it should be accepted in the manner in which it's given. I didn't get you a card, love, I thought you had enough of those," he said with a hint of sarcasm.

He stood up and moved over to the coat pegs. From his jacket pocket, he brought out a small box. I swallowed hard, as I could tell it was jewelry. He turned back to me and placed the box in the middle of his palm and offered it to me.

Gnawing on my bottom lip, I walked towards him and shakily took the small box. It wasn't wrapped, but he had stuck a white gift flower on the top. Nervously, I opened the box. I could see it wasn't a ring box, and for that I was more than grateful. Sitting on dark blue satin inside the box was what looked like a silver or white gold necklace. I could see the chain was delicate, and under it was two interlocking hearts, each had a letter inside. One had an "E," the other a "B." Taking it from the box, I looked up at him. It was much heavier than it looked, and I wondered then what metal it was made from.

"It's perfect, Edward, I love it, what's it made from? How did I get so lucky with you?"

"Here, love, let me put it on you. It's platinum, the most precious of metals, just like you. I chose an extra-long chain, so the letters would be hidden under your clothes all the time, no matter what you wear. I hope that's okay? I'd like you to wear it all the time, so I'll know I'm always near your heart."

He moved behind me and fastened the clasp before dropping a small kiss on my nape. Looking down, I could see the hearts rested just between my breasts. Even if I wore a low-cut top, the letters would not be visible.

"I love it, Edward, thank you. I'll wear it always, but I want you to know that I don't need a reminder to have you in my heart and every thought. Come on, we'd better eat, I don't want to ruin a perfect evening with burnt food."

Over dinner, we talked about all sorts of things; school, New York, Charlie, his parents, Alice, and just about everything else.

"So, love, who were the cards from, any ideas?"

I rolled my eyes at him "Who cares. I hope I made some boys' day by putting them up on my desk. I was more interested in the beautiful roses I received."

"I was quite jealous you know, silly really, when I know all the senior boys lust after you."

"Shut up, silly."

"No, it's true, they're happy to talk about you near me, because they think I'm gay, so I'm not a threat. Sometimes, it's more than I can take to listen to what they say. The only thing that makes me not want to rip their heads off is the knowledge that it's me who's able to do the things they'd like to do with you."

His words stunned me. I hadn't even realised I was the object of anyone else's affections or lust, let alone half the senior boys. Now I would never be able to teach them comfortably knowing that.

After we had finished eating, I wanted to clear up, but Edward insisted, because we were short on time. We eventually adjourned to the sofa. I think I would have preferred it if he had suggested the bedroom, but I knew tonight was short, so we had to make due.

On the sofa, he pulled me into his lap. I sat sideways, and he soon laid us both down. He was half on top of me, and I could feel his need pressing into me…so much for romance. I giggled at the thought.

"Bella, I want you so badly right now, but we don't have time. I have to get back home, or I'll be in for another argument. I need to make love to you soon, though. When you come for tea this week, I'm going to get Alice to get us some time alone. I'm going to make love to you in my bed, and you're going to love it. If the house is empty, I'm going to make sure you scream my name when you come, do you understand?"

How on earth could I respond to that? My panties were soaking wet, and I wanted him right now. I glanced at the clock on the wall.

"What time do you have to go?"

"Half eight, why?"

I proceeded to show him what I had in mind. We didn't go to the bedroom, though. We stayed on the sofa, and this time we didn't even get undressed. The only bits of clothing removed were my panties, and his jeans.

While the whole evening so far had been about romance, now it was about need, lust and want. I felt so horny; there was no way I could have let him walk out of here tonight without fucking him. It did not take long, both of us needing the other so desperately.

Once our breathing had slowed, my hands roamed through his hair, as I kissed him with all the love I was feeling for him. His hands found my breasts, and I moaned his name as he deepened the kiss, feeling him start to harden again while still inside me.

Pulling my lips from his I asked, "Can you go again so soon, Edward? I can, but are you sure?" Oh, the joy of having a young virile lover!

In answer, he started to move again, and my already-aroused body responded immediately, causing me to once again throb around his length. Our lovemaking this time was less urgent, but just as passionate. His hips gyrated, creating an even better sensation deep within me. It was not long before I was once again shuddering above him. He followed soon after, this time collapsing onto me, exhausted.

"You're going to be the death of me, Miss Swan; you do know that, don't you?"

I answered him with a searing kiss, and then I shoved him off me playfully, knowing time was getting on, and he needed to get home before Esme and Carlisle returned from their dinner out.

"Come on, you; let's get you home, before your parents get home. I don't want you under any more suspicion."

He was gone within five minutes, and I was left to clean up from our activities. As I washed up, I could not help a wry smile from crossing my lips. I undressed for the night and touched the necklace nestled between my breasts. It really had been the most perfect of days, and I was more in love with him than ever.

**So, how did I do making their Valentine's Day special? Was it romantic enough? Reviews are love, leave me some!**

**Because I have failed you all with updates lately I give you 3 chapters in one day. Hope this makes up for my epic fail.**


	15. Chapter 15

**So Right But So Wrong**

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews! Troubled times are ahead for our young lovers, so please give them all the support you can.**

**Thank you to SM, because without her, I would have nothing and no one to write about, and to Dollybigmomma for making it all look good.**

**Chapter 15**

**BELLA**

Alice would arrive tomorrow and she and I would spend some together in the evening. I thought I might even introduce her to Charlie. He'd like that and was bound to fall for her feminine charms and lovable nature. It was also another way of integrating the Cullen's into my family life.

The next night, Alice arrived full of stories about her and Jasper. They had had a wonderfully romantic Valentine's Day, and she was eager to share it with someone. I listened, knowing I was just as enthusiastic about mine and Edward's evening together. She showed me pictures on her phone of the many flowers Jasper had sent her, flowers of all types all over her small apartment. She was clearly head over heels in love with him, and I hoped he could soon sort out the horrible situation with his parents, so they could be together.

She was eager to know what Edward and I had done to celebrate. He had already shown her his present, and I felt my eyes fill with tears when she told me what he had said to her.

"Bella, I think you've made him the happiest person alive, well, apart from me, obviously. He's so moved by your thoughtfulness. I think he finally gets that you really do love him like he loves you. When he was showing it to me, he just kept running his hands over the initials. I think it makes him feel closer to you. The card has pride of place on his dressing table, and I know for a fact mum has seen it, because I heard her asking if he knew who it was from. He deflected that quite nicely I thought, saying it was sticking out of his locker at school."

"Do you think your mum suspects at all? I know he had a really hard time when we got back from New York on Sunday. I was really quite worried about him."

"No, she's just fishing. He told me about the drug stuff. I know my parents, Bella, and they don't really think Edward is doing drugs. I think mostly they're hurt he's not telling them about something that's clearly important to him. They know him like you and I know him, and he's clearly a different person since you two got together. He has tons more confidence, he's more outgoing, and he talks and laughs more. Need I go on?

"They're seeing their youngest son, who for eighteen years, has been reclusive, very shy, and quiet with anyone he doesn't know, blossom into a young man who's carefree, a little secretive, and no longer only in love with his music or literature. Please try to understand how they must feel. I've talked to Edward about it, hoping he can tell them something, just to ease their fears. Of course, he's reluctant, knowing that once he starts to talk about you and your relationship, he might slip up. He's terrified of losing you, Bella."

"He won't lose me, ever. I think I'd go to the ends of the earth for him, Alice. I love him that much."

We sat and talked some more, both enjoying our coffee. We got on well, and for that I was glad. Edward and I needed all the allies we could get.

Dinner at the Cullen's was fun. Alice did not give anyone any time for awkward silences. Edward joined in the conversation easily, and his parents did not seem to think it strange when he stayed and chatted with us after dinner was over.

Carlisle was starting a week of night shifts tonight and intended to head out anytime. Alice asked if she could use his car when he was at work, instead of driving around Forks in a bright yellow Porsche. He agreed readily, and then she made her move.

"So, Mum, why don't you drop Dad off at the hospital, so his car is here, and I can pick him up in the morning. It means I'll be able to take Bella home tonight in more comfort and without her being scared to death I might go over the speed limit."

We all laughed, but they agreed. Edward had gone upstairs already, and only came down as his parents headed out.

"See you tomorrow, Dad," he said casually and headed back up the winding stairs.

As soon as the car exited the driveway, and Alice was sure they would not be coming back immediately, she raised her eyebrows at me.

"Go on then, I put an awful lot of thought into how to get you two some alone time tonight. Now shoo, I'm going to listen to some music on my iPod, I really don't want to hear you two going at it. You have about fifty minutes, so go and enjoy. Ooh, yuk, did I really just say that about you and my brother?"

I ran up the stair to the third floor, laughing the whole way. Edward was already in bed. I raised my eyebrow when I saw him.

"Were you expecting someone else, love?"

"Shut up and get over here. Isn't Alice a genius?"

Fully clothed, I crawled up the bed, until I was half laid over him. I kissed his lips and let my forehead drop to his.

"Do you really want to do this? Can't we wait until we have the house to ourselves? Maybe the next time your parents go away overnight or something?"

"Are you knocking me back, Bella?"

"I guess I am. I can't just fuck you here in your bed. I want to sleep with you in your bed, of course I do, but I don't want to make what we have into something tacky, Edward. I love you, and I want to make love with you all the time. If we were at mine, and we could spend our time loving each other like we deserve, I'd be right there with you, but here, I just feel like it's wrong, on more than one count."

I looked into his eyes, hoping he understood. He had said he was going to make me scream out his name in his bed, and I really couldn't wait for the day that happened, but not tonight. Not when his mum could come back at any time.

"Okay, I do understand, I guess. I am a bit disappointed, though. I was looking forward to showing you how comfy my bed is."

"Well, you can still show me that, can't you?" I said pulling myself off him and lying down next to him on top of the covers.

"Here, let me put some clothes back on. I feel a bit silly being naked here with you fully clothed."

He got out of the bed, totally unconcerned that I was here and the lights were on. I could not take my eyes off him, all of him, he was quite magnificent. He had matured even more recently, and to say he was anything but all man would have been a gross understatement. I could feel myself getting more and more turned on just by looking at him. When he turned back from the drawers, where he had pulled out a pair of boxer briefs and sweat pants, he looked at my face. I guess he could read my expression.

Like a lion stalking its prey, he walked slowly back towards me. He threw his clothes on the bed behind me. I edged forward and reached out for him, still sat on the bed, and he stood at the edge between my legs. I ran my hands all over his glorious torso. Hard, firm muscles, a generous smattering of hair, and his oh-so-glorious happy trail were right there. My hand cupped his balls first, as I kissed my way down the rest of him. His hands automatically came to rest behind my head. When I took him into my mouth, he gasped quietly from the sensation. My tongue swirled around his length, and I nibbled the head and licked off the pre-cum pooled at the opening. I gently bit and nipped him, working my way down his whole length. I didn't want to neglect any part of him, so my hands concentrated on massaging his balls, as I worked him with my mouth.

He helped set the pace now, rocking slowly backwards and forwards, reaching deep into my mouth.

"Oh, Bella, it feels so good, I can't last much longer, baby..."

Moments later, he exploded down my throat. I swallowed every drop and licked him clean. He pulled me to him and held me tightly, whispering words of love and devotion into my hair.

"Come on and get dressed, and let's go down. Alice will be surprised when we show up early."

When we entered the lounge hand in hand, we stood and watched, laughing as Alice was laid on the sofa, eyes closed and playing air guitar. She seemed to sense our presence moments later and opened her eyes.

"Oh, that was quick."

"Alice, nothing happened, we just talked for a bit," we both said, a little embarrassed.

We joined her on the sofa. Edward and I sat close, his arm wrapped protectively around my waist. When we heard the car return a while later, he dropped a final kiss on my lips and moved to the other side of Alice, so she was now situated between us. The TV was flicked on quickly, and we all pretended to be engrossed in a silly comedy.

"Do you guys want a drink before you go, Bella?" Esme asked when she walked back in.

"No thanks, Esme. We're just watching the end of this, and then I'll be off."

"Oh, okay, what about you, Edward? Hot chocolate, cocoa?"

"No, thank you, Mum. I'm going with Alice; she's going to drop me at the mini market. I need to get a few bits for school tomorrow."

When the show finished about a half hour later, I stood up and readied myself for the off. I hovered near the door, Edward stood nearby, chatting casually about this and that. His mum did not appear to be paying too much attention to us, until he leaned over and moved a stray strand of hair that had dropped in front of my face. He tucked it gently behind my ear, smiling softly at me.

When I realised what he had done, my mouth formed an "O" in shock, and I took a step back.

Realising the gesture was very intimate, and Esme was watching us closely, he said, "Sorry, Bella, I hope that wasn't too forward of me. I just hate to see people with hair over their face. I hope I didn't offend you. I guess it's hard to see you as just my teacher, now that you're a family friend."

"It…it's fine, Edward, really, I was just shocked."

"Okay, Edward, you've apologised to Bella now, don't go on about it. Good god, it was nothing," Alice said loudly, making a point over the fact we were making a fuss over nothing.

"Thank you for a lovely evening, Esme. I really should stop imposing on you all like this. You'll all have to come over to eat at mine sometime."

"Nonsense, Bella, we love to have you. It's nice that you and Alice are friends. We don't see enough of our children's friends." She appeared to look directly at Edward as she said this.

"Are you coming, Edward, or are you going to worry some more that you've upset Bella and castigate yourself for the next week over it?" Alice said rolling her eyes.

He followed us out of the door, his head low, and I could see he was back to being the old Edward, at least outwardly. Once we were in the car, he let out a low moan

"How fucking stupid am I? I can't believe after all we've talked about that I go and touch you so intimately! How could I do something so stupid like that in front of her? Damn, Bella, I'm so very sorry, I'll try to smooth things over when I get back. Please don't worry; I'll make it right, I swear."

"Edward, I'm only worried about you. You're putting far too much pressure on yourself, and you need to stop. Alice, will you see how bad it is when you get back? See if she suspects anything and let us know. I think we all need to take a deep breath and wait and see what Alice can find out."

Edward pulled me closer to him in the rear seat. He held me tightly, and I kissed his face and neck, trying my best to reassure him that things would be okay. Soon, we were at my apartment. Alice was going to drive around town for a few minutes, giving us time to say goodnight properly.

Once upstairs, I took his hands and made him look at me.

"Hey, they can only destroy us if we let them. You're old enough to make this decision, Edward, and if I have to quit teaching so we can be together, then I'll happily do it. I love you, and I don't want to live without you. If your mum suspects us and keeps you away, I'll still be here whenever you can get away or want to see me. I'm yours, Edward, always."

"Alice will know something by later tonight, I'm sure. My mum is not one for keeping her opinions to herself. If she thinks something is up, she'll ask straight out. You may find after she's spoken to me and Alice, she might ask you, too. We might have to consider telling her the truth if things get too close. I'd rather be honest with her, instead of lying and making our relationship appear seedy. If we have to do that, I think she'd much rather have us be honest with her."

We stood and held each other for what seemed like an age, but in all reality, it must have been only a few minutes. When he kissed me goodnight, I could feel the tension in him, and it broke my heart. I tried to push as much love and tenderness into my kiss, in the hope he would feel it and take comfort from it.

Finding it hard to part tonight, I finally dragged my lips away from his and pushed him towards the door, knowing Alice would be waiting. She was an absolute angel, so patient and helpful, and I did not want to abuse her trust or friendship.

"Go home, Edward, and remember that I love you and will do whatever it takes for us to be together."

He simply nodded his head, looking almost defeated, and walked slowly out of my door.

I paced the apartment, backwards and forwards, for what seemed like hours. It was getting really late now, and I still had heard nothing from Alice or Edward. I went to bed, but doubted I would sleep particularly well. I was too worried about him.

When I woke the next morning, I felt like shit. My head was throbbing, and my eyes were stinging from lack of sleep.

At school, I received a message, asking me to call Alice on her mobile.

"Alice, it's Bella, what's up? How did it go?"

"Bella, its fine, she was in bed when we got back, so she obviously wasn't too concerned. I spoke to her this morning, after Edward had left for school, and she thinks he's got a crush on you. She thinks it's sweet. She even said she'd never seen him touch another woman before, apart from her and me, of course. Apparently, his acute embarrassment confirmed her thoughts."

"Do you think she'll speak to him about it? Or me, even?"

"She might talk to Edward, but not in a questioning way. I can't see she'll talk to you, because at this point, she has no reason to think his crush might be reciprocated. Jazz and I are going on a holiday to Hawaii for a couple of weeks, it's something we've had planned for ages. I suggest you invite Mum, Dad and Edward over to yours while I'm away to keep the contact going. Please don't worry. Edward seemed more relaxed this morning, too. I'll send you a postcard, and let me know if anything happens I need to know about. I'll stay longer when I get back, and you can introduce me to your dad like you'd planned. Emmett is going to try and come down over the next week so he can help. He'll let Edward know. I have to go now, I need to get back. See you, Bella."

With that, she was gone, and we were on our own until she got back, more than two whole weeks without Alice to run point for us. Hopefully, Emmett could come and help.

Edward looked a little pale today, and I know he thought I did, too. I consider putting my head down for half an hour at lunchtime, but I decide against it, knowing thirty minutes was nowhere near long enough. At the end of the school day, a note through my car window told me he couldn't get away tonight. In view of recent developments, he thought it best to lie low. He'd ring me before bed. Reading the note, I could not help tears pouring down my cheeks, and I wondered if this was the start of the end.

No, I would not allow him to pull away from me. I got in my car and sent him a text.

**Be at mine at 7:00pm**

**Non-negotiable**

He didn't reply. I didn't know if I even wanted him to, because then he could tell me no, and I would fall apart.

At seven, I watched the clock anxiously. When the intercom buzzed, I think I actually started to breathe again.

He walked in, his eyes tired and his body language reserved and all wrong. I walked up to him and slipped my arms around his waist.

"I've missed you today. I need you to kiss me, please."

He looked down at me, studying me and my words. He did as I asked and kisses me hard on the lips. When my tongue touched his bottom lip and asked for entry, he groaned against me.

"Bella, I...oh, god, Bella...I thought I'd lost you. I was so worried."

Pulling back to look at him, but with my arms still firmly wrapped around his waist, I asked, "What do you mean?"

"Well, after my stupidity last night, I thought you'd not want to see me. I guess the whole note thing was my way of protecting myself from the inevitable. I've been miserable all day, worrying I'd lost you. You have no idea how I reacted when I got your text."

"Oh Edward, you have to talk to me before you go making assumptions like that. We need to talk things out when things like this happens, not run from each other. I've been so worried, and I cried when I saw your note, thinking that I'd lost you, too. I think both of us have had a lot of heartache today over nothing. Alice told me your mum thinks you have a crush on me. Did she talk to you?"

"No, I just keep getting funny looks. When I said I was going out tonight, she sighed and just said not to be out too late, because it's a school night. She didn't ask where I was going."

"Okay, I'm going to ring her now and invite you all over for a meal at the weekend. Sunday lunch sound okay with you?"

Wrapping his arms even tighter around my waist, I picked up my phone and dialed the now-familiar number.

"Esme, hi, it's Bella. Alice said she can't come back for a couple of weeks, so I thought it was a good time to repay your kindness and invite you, Carlisle and Edward over for Sunday lunch…Two o'clock sounds fine… No, I'll have everything we need, thank you. I'll look forward to seeing you all then."

When I hung up, Edward kissed the back of my neck.

"Love, you're a genius. She'll never even consider that I'm here, if you're ringing her to invite her to lunch."

Our evening from then on progressed nicely. I sat on Edward's lap, and we cuddled and kissed. I teased him a little over what Esme thought was his crush.

"Baby, if she only knew how much I was crushing on you, too," I said dragging him off the sofa and into my bedroom. "Can I just lie with you, please?"

He did what I asked, and I curled up around him, content for now to be just in his arms. My head rested on his chest, and we talked about music, my work, and his college choices. The offers were expected any time after the first week of March. He told me he was likely expecting at least four acceptances, from Yale, Berkeley, Oxford, and the London College of Music. Two of these I realised were in the UK. He would not be drawn out on his preference at this point and tried to distract me by letting his hands and lips roam.

Distract me he did, and soon my mind was focusing on the pleasure coursing through my body. However, I knew it was getting late, and he did have school tomorrow. I reluctantly broke away from him, tickling him a little to get him to let me up.

"Go home, Edward, I'll see you on Sunday for lunch. I'm just sorry it can't be before then, but I promised Charlie a full day on Saturday."

"It's okay, I'll survive…just. It'll give me time to study and write in my beautiful new journal. Did I tell you how much I love it, how much it means to me that you put so much thought into my gift? I hope my gift to you is half as precious."

"It's right where you wanted it to be, by my heart. I love it just as much as you love your journal, and I love the initials. The hearts would've been great alone, but with the initials, it's perfect, just like you."

"Yeah, right."

I slept much better tonight, and when Friday arrived, it was business as usual. Today, I was handing out the invitations for parent consult meetings. Each student could book a specific time slot of ten minutes over any two days. I intended to write a short paragraph on each student, outlining where I thought they were and what they needed to do to achieve their potential. I was lucky most of my students were on target, and some might even exceed it. I had all the students' books and assignments collated to show the parents, and most of all, I wanted to show Carlisle and Esme Edward's poem. I knew they would be as proud of him as I was.

Other than in class, I saw Edward only fleetingly and waved casually, just like I did at my other students. Being the super cool eighteen-year-old, he merely nodded his head at me. I chuckled, as I made my way to the staff room.

Charlie had insisted I stay over tonight, so we could have the whole day on Saturday together. He told me proudly how he'd ditched a chance to go fishing with Billy in favour of me. I guess I was supposed to feel honoured, and actually, I did, knowing how much Charlie loved to fish.

We ordered a pizza, I refused to sit down and watch baseball on TV. If I were here as a guest, he could at least pander to me a little.

"So, Bells, how's school? Heard anything about your contract being extended or made permanent?"

"No, why would I? It's a fixed term thing, covering maternity only. Unless someone leaves, it'll end in June."

"What are you going to do then?"

"I guess as it gets closer, I'll consider my options, but I'm guessing I won't be staying here. May be I'll travel a bit, I don't really know yet, Dad."

"Oh, okay, just keep me informed. I don't want you dropping any bombshells on me. Anyway, Jacob is coming next weekend, so we'd be looking at dinner out at the diner on Saturday, if you're up for it. No pressure from Billy or me. What do you say?"

I rolled my eyes and said as sarcastically as I could, "I'll need to check my diary."

I rang Edward the minute I was in the privacy of my old room.

"Hey, love, I miss you. What've you been up to? Jacob is here next weekend. Dad wants Saturday to be our dinner date."

"Shit, Bella, that means two weekends in a row where we don't get to see each other," he whined. Sometimes he could so act his age.

"Don't you remember what I said, Edward? I said I'd want you to be at mine after I get home, because I'll need you to hold me all night."

"Oh, yeah. Okay, so where will you be going? In or out?"

"We're hitting the diner, why?"

"I thought I might make a surprise visit, you know, size up my competition."

"There is no competition, Edward, you know that."

"I know. I'm just kind of acting like the protective boyfriend."

"Please don't let us fight over this. It really isn't that important, and if you really are upset, I won't go."

"Don't be silly, babe. I trust you implicitly. It's your dad and Billy Black I don't trust."

We talked about a few other things. Esme had seemed pleased when Edward showed no sign of going out tonight. She had also told him not make plans for Sunday, as I was making them Sunday lunch. She'd told him to be on his best behaviour. I giggled at that.

When we said goodnight, I missed his arms not holding me, but I turned out the light and snuggled down in my old bed. It seemed so small now compared with how big my king-sized one at the apartment was. Even without Edward's presence and six-foot-plus frame, I could feel how small my old childhood bed was.

I slept intermittently, and in the morning, I woke up to a loud and happy Charlie, who I could have done without. I grunted a couple of responses at him, before he took the hint and left me alone to come around in my own time.

"Damn, Bells, what a grump you are on a morning, god help the poor guy who has to put up with that every day."

I mumbled under my breath, "But Edward doesn't complain, and I'm happy when I wake up with him.'

"Sorry, what was that, love?" dad asked confused, trying to catch what I'd said.

"Nothing."

We pottered about in the garden, weeding, planting new seeds and cuttings he had gotten from friends. My back was aching when he finally let us call it a day, just after one o'clock. I made us sandwiches and a hot drink, and we sat down in the comfort of the lounge. Before I knew it, Charlie was shaking me awake. It was a little after seven o'clock, and I needed to go home.

"So much for spending the day together, Bells, you've snored the whole day away on the sofa. Good to see you still talk in your sleep, too. I'll be damned if I could understand most of it, though…something about Alice and a secret and loads of sighing and the like. I was going to wake you at one bit."

"Great, Dad, thanks," I rolled my eyes.

After pottering about for about an hour, my dad's phone rang, and he shouted for me to answer it. I paid no attention to the caller ID or the number flashing before my eyes.

"Hello?"

"Bella? Hi, how are you?" I recognised Jacob's deep voice on the other end immediately.

"Jacob, what do you want?"

"Well, I was just confirming our dinner plans with Charlie, but since you're on, I think we'd better agree on a plan of action beforehand. You do realise our dads are still intent on getting us together, right?"

"It doesn't matter what they want, Jake, it's not what you or I want, so there's no more to be said."

"Ouch, Bella, so cold, just like always. So how have you been since we parted ways?"

"You mean since I dumped your arse out in the cold, Jake. I'm good, actually, really good. I'm happy and so glad you and I didn't work out. I've warned my dad if there's any funny business next week, I'm walking. Understood?"

"Well, little mousy Bella, you've grown some balls since we last spoke. It sounds like someone's been stroking your ego."

"Whatever, Jake. Is there a point to this conversation? If not, I'll just hang up."

"Okay, I guess I know where we stand now and that dinner will be just dinner. I just wanted to make sure we were both on the same page, that's all. I wasn't looking forward to having you make a fool of yourself trying to get my attention again. Goodbye, Bella, see you next week."

"Yeah, whatever, Jake," I drawled sarcastically. His ego apparently hadn't taken a holiday, unfortunately. I really didn't have the time or patience for his shit anymore.

I quickly said my goodbyes to Charlie and headed home. I was just walking in the door when my mobile rang, and I saw clearly it read "E" flashing in front of me. "Hey, baby, are you home yet?"

"Yeah, I just walked in."

"You sound upset, Bella. Did something happen?"

"Yeah, Jacob rang."

"Why?"

"To make sure we're singing from the same page next week at dinner. I got the impression he was seeing if I wanted to get back together."

"So how did that conversation go then?"

"Quickly," I said laughing. "He was left under no illusion of exactly what next Saturday is about, dinner with old family friends and nothing more."

"Good for you. So how was your day with Charlie? I've been moping around here all day driving Mum mad. At one bit, she even asked if I was going out today. Can you believe that?"

"My day was tiring. I helped weed the garden and plant some new stuff, and my back is killing me. I slept all afternoon on my dad's sofa. I'm about ready for bed now."

"Don't say things like that when I'm not there, Bella, it's cruel. Now I have to try to sleep with images of you in bed running through my head."

We both laughed, and the conversation lightened up. "So, two o'clock tomorrow, did you know Mum and Dad are going to a big do in Seattle on Monday? They're thinking of leaving later tomorrow night. I was wondering if maybe you'd like to come and stay here, if they do go tomorrow night?"

"Really, you mean I'd get to try out your comfy bed, and you'd make me scream your name when I come?"

He growled rather than answered me. I knew I had touched on an image he would not get out of his head tonight.

"I'll see you at two o'clock tomorrow afternoon, my little minx, and I look forward it."

With that he hung up, and so did I. I was just settling in for the night, when my text message tone went off.

**You are so gonna pay for the stuff you said to me tonight.**

**I love you**

**~E xoxo**

With a smile on my face, I went to sleep, looking forward to cooking for the Cullen's tomorrow.

**So, Jacob rears his ugly head. Esme thinks Edward has a crush on Bella, what more can our intrepid ****duo have to face?**

**Reviews are love, leave me some!**

**2 down 1 to go, hope you all stay with me.**


	16. Chapter 16

**So Right But So Wrong**

**Thanks as usual go to SM who owns all that is Twilight, and to Dollybigmomma who makes my words shine pretty.**

**Chapter 16**

**BELLA**

Sunday morning was busy. I prepared all the food, making sure everything was ready to be popped into the oven at the allotted time. Once I was done in the kitchen, I concentrated on preparing some more of the parent interview stuff. I did this now, in case Esme and Carlisle did leave for Seattle tonight, because I intended to spend the night with Edward if at all possible.

Just thinking about being able to spend the night with him at his home made me feel all happy inside. If his parents did in fact decide to go to the city tonight, I knew my staying with Edward at his home would move our relationship on even further.

I needed to put the roast in a good couple of hours before they were due to arrive. I had pondered long and hard over what to make, but decided to go traditional, with roast beef and Yorkshire puddings.

The apartment was clean, and I had tidied away all traces of Edward's presence. The flowers from Valentine's Day were still alive, and I had moved them to the bedroom, in case the questions became awkward. Once I was satisfied I could do no more, I got ready myself.

Showered and dressed casually in a black skirt and a soft red blouse that had a scoop neck, I felt presentable and yet comfortable. I touched the necklace under the blouse. Lifting it out, I gently kissed the hearts and slipped it back under, so it would not be seen.

The lunch was starting to make the apartment smell mouthwatering. Bang on two o'clock, my intercom buzzed. Carlisle was the first to enter, followed closely by Esme. The door closed behind them, and I wondered for a second where Edward was.

"Is Edward not coming today?" I asked trying to sound casual.

"He's just parking the car, love, he drove us here. He won't be long."

"Oh, I see," I said relieved.

When the buzzer sounded again, I answered and let him, this time I greeted him at the inner door.

"Hi, Edward, I thought you'd choked off lunch, not wanting to try my cooking."

We passed a minute or two teasing lightheartedly in the clear view of his parents, so that all was aboveboard and casual. I poured Carlisle, Esme and myself a glass of red wine, but as Edward was driving, he stuck to soda.

When lunch was ready, I escorted my guests to the table. I sat Carlisle and Esme at one side, and Edward and I at the other. I had once again agonised over how to seat us all. Opposite, next to? Which way would be best? I hoped opting for side by side, I would get to touch him, even if fleetingly under the table.

Over lunch, we all talked casually, discussing the town, my dad, school, Alice, Emmett and Edward's future. I could tell his parents were very proud of him and were eager to know what his decision would be once he got his offers.

"Where do you think I should go, Bella?" he asks knowing I did not want to discuss this particular subject with him yet.

"They're all wonderful universities, Edward, and I'm sure you'll excel wherever you go. Me, I think I'd choose to go to England. Don't ask me why, because other than it always sounding incredibly romantic, I really couldn't tell you. I mean the weather is just awful, worse than Forks I hear, because they don't even seem to get nice summers."

We all ended up laughing at my thinking England was worse than Forks for bad weather. That would have been pushing it to say the least.

I was complimented all around on my lunch, and I was thankful everything had turned out perfect. Esme handed me the slip for Edward's parent consultation. I told her I would let Edward have it back with a time by the end of Monday or Tuesday.

"Edward, you'll have to text us your appointment time, because we won't be back from Seattle until Tuesday lunchtime."

I felt myself start to throb at the thought that maybe they would be away two nights and not just one.

"Are you visiting Alice?" I asked knowing full well Alice was in Hawaii with Jasper.

"No, she's off living the high life in Hawaii with a friend. Carlisle has a work conference to attend, and they always invite spouses to attend the formal dinner dance afterwards. It's nice. We've been before and always enjoyed it. This year, we've decided to travel down early, so we miss the rush hour traffic in the morning, and we're staying an extra night so we can enjoy ourselves at the dinner dance."

"Oh, I hope I'm not keeping you, are you setting off tonight?" I asked as casually I could.

"Yes, we're leaving about eight, so we have plenty of time. Don't you worry, dear."

"Edward, what will you do whilst your parents are away?"

"What do you mean?"

"I meant food-wise."

"Oh, I guess my mum will leave me some stuff for the microwave," he said looking at his mum, his eyes asking her the question.

"You know, you're quite welcome to come here and eat with me after school if you'd like. Just let me know during the day, so I can make extra when I get home."

He looked a little embarrassed and blushed scarlet, but did look at his parents to see what they were thinking and for guidance.

"I think that's a lovely idea and very generous of you, dear. Edward, you should thank Bella for being willing to keep you company. You really don't have to offer to do that you know, Bella, Edward's right, I can make him some meals and put them in the fridge, so he can just warm it in the microwave."

"It's no trouble, honestly. As I say, Edward, just let me know what you decide. I'll leave it with you."

Under the table, I felt his hand squeeze my leg. My jerk of a reaction went unnoticed, and I was almost relieved when Carlisle announced they had to be making a move. I was shocked when Carlisle and then Esme pulled me in close for a hug, and I was even more shocked when Edward did the same.

Now it was my turn to blush, as I saw them all out of the door. Edward had ensured his parents walked in front of him and captured my hand in his as he hung back a second. He leaned over and whispered in my ear, "I'll ring you when they've gone."

I simply nodded my head to acknowledge I'd heard. Closing the door behind them, I could not stop a wry smile coming to my face. Maybe things were looking up. It looked like I was going to get a belated weekend with Edward at his house. Luckily for us, his house was remote and secluded enough for my coming and going to go unnoticed. Their garage was huge enough to house several cars, and with Carlisle's Mercedes gone, I could hide my car there each night.

Clearing away in the kitchen, I mentally packed my stuff, making a list of what I would need to include, so I had all I would need for Monday and Tuesday at school. Inside my bedroom, I packed an overnight bag. I made sure all my schoolwork was packed into my briefcase and had my laptop at the ready by the door.

It was a little after eight o'clock when my mobile phone message alert sounded. They had set off, and he was waiting for me. I decided to ring Charlie. I didn't expect him to call in or ring me so soon after spending the day with him on Saturday, but I preempted it, anyway. I told him Jake had rang, and I made my feelings about the following Saturday clear. No nonsense or I walked. He seemed to be hearing what I was saying, if a little reluctantly.

Bags packed and in the car, I looked around my apartment to make sure I had forgotten nothing. I wanted to spend all the time I could with Edward, so I didn't want to have to come back. It would be good getting to see him at home and spend some quality time with him there. I hoped to be able to persuade him to play his piano for me. I knew I would have to work up to it, but I wanted to hear him play for me more than anything.

As I drove towards the outskirts of town, I began to feel a little nervous. I felt like I was making a booty call, even though I knew I shouldn't. This thing between Edward and I went way deeper than sex. Yes, we were totally in lust with each other, and yes, the sex was fan-fucking-tastic, but we loved each other, too. I could not imagine my life now without him in it. I knew skeptics would say we were still in the honeymoon phase, but anyone who knew us well would know that neither of us had ever acted like this before. Never had we given ourselves so freely, risked so much, just so we could be together. I hoped they gave us a chance, I really did. Feeling a little maudlin now, I put on some music to try to lighten my mood. I was going to spend the night in the arms of the man I loved, and would be spending tomorrow evening and night with him again. I had something to smile about.

By the time I turned into the drive that led to Edward's house, I was feeling more like myself. I refused to let what might happen spoil things for us.

He was waiting for me on the steps and walked down to greet me with a kiss and took my bags off me. "Take your clothes straight up, love, but you can leave your briefcase and laptop down here. I've made some hanging space for you in my walk-in wardrobe."

As I sauntered up the stairs, I wondered how many girls were lucky enough to have boyfriends who created space for them in their wardrobes. I could not stop the smile that crossed my lips.

In his room, I could see he had changed the bedding and placed tea lights all around the room, as yet unlit. I hung my clothes up and emptied my bag, before I went back down to where Edward was in the kitchen making us a jug of what looked like sangria. He had even gone so far as to fill the jug with chopped fruit before adding the wine and fruit juice.

"Mmm, this is lovely, really refreshing. Thank you." I leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

Edward refilled our tumblers and placed the jug in the fridge to cool even more. We made our way to the lounge and sat side by side, relaxing into each other. The background music was classical, as I probably would have expected. It was mainly piano and delicate, and even though I didn't know it, I enjoyed just listening to it. I closed my eyes and let my head rest on his shoulder.

"So did they get off okay? Were they okay leaving you on your own for two nights?"

"Bella, I'm eighteen, nineteen in a few months, of course they were happy to leave me. I'm hardly the type to have a rave here in the house now am I? Even though they've been worried about my recent change of personality, they know I'm not likely to do anything at home."

"Good, this is unexpected, and I love it, being here with you like this. I've missed you this weekend, and I was dreading not being able to see you again this week."

"So you missed me did you? Care to show me how much?"

"Later, Edward, later," I said laughing.

We talked and laughed, it was easy and casual. The jug of sangria did not last long, and before we knew it, I was yawning and looking at my watch.

"Ready to go up, love?"

I nodded my head in response.

"Okay, you go on up, I'll just lock up and make sure everything is secure. I need to put your car in the garage. We don't want to have to be calling the police out, now do we?"

In Edward's en-suite, I undressed and jumped in the shower. It was ten times more powerful than the one in my apartment. I stood under the powerful jets and let them wash and massage all my worries away. I was not surprised when the smoked glass door opened behind me, and Edward stepped in.

"Need someone to scrub your back?"

"Yeah, I'd love it, but you're too late, I've already done it."

"How about scrubbing my back then, love, will you do that for me?"

He turned me to him, and I stepped closer, putting my hands on his chest. The water was now cascading down both our bodies, hot and pulsating. He handed me the shower gel, a strong scent of pine forests and sandalwood, the epitome of Edward, and I enjoyed rubbing the lather into him. It was not overtly sexual; it just felt really good for both of us.

When the water started to cool, we got out. As I sat and dried my hair, I heard his phone beep with a message.

"That was just my mum letting me know they've arrived safely."

He climbed into bed now, without putting on boxers or pajama bottoms, so when I was ready to get into bed, I dropped the towel and climbed in naked as well. He had lit the tea lights, and they gave the room a delicate romantic feel.

He pulled me into his arms, snuggling me close. "I love having you here, Bella. It feels great you being here with me like this. I said before that I wanted to make you scream my name when you come, and I intend to honour that promise tonight and again tomorrow."

We kissed passionately, and I had to push him back at one bit just so that I could breathe. We looked deeply into each other's eyes, as his hands roamed all over my naked body, driving me wild. I loved the feel of his touches. I could not stop myself rising up to meet his every touch.

"Please, Edward, I need you, I want you right now."

He did not need to be asked twice, and when he buried himself in me to the hilt, it felt so, so good. At first he didn't move, I didn't think he could, he was already close to the edge. He kissed me tenderly, holding my face in his large hands. "I love you, my Bella."

"I love you, too."

His nose nudged along my jaw line, and he nibbled my ear and neck a while, before he started to move. Slowly, oh so slowly, he started to worship me, kissing, nibbling, and sucking on all of me as he loved me, making me come undone with his body. He was not far behind me. His release was long and explosive, and he shuddered over me for what seemed like ages, before he collapsed and started to laugh.

"Bloody hell, Bella, I know I said I wanted to make you come and scream my name, but damn, that was absolutely incredible. You wear me out, woman," he said pulling me into his arms. He leaned over and pulled some tissues out of his bedside drawers. "I know how you hate to sleep in the wet patch," he said with a smirk and handed me the handful of tissues.

I was rather ungraceful as I cupped my dripping body with them and excused myself to the bathroom. He laughed as I ran for it naked. I took my time to re-brush my teeth and freshen up before I headed back to bed.

Once I was in his arms, we fell asleep almost immediately. The buzzing of Edward's alarm woke us both up at six o'clock the next morning. I stretched and opened my eyes to find him looking at me.

"Good morning, baby, did you sleep well?"

"I did, love, surprisingly well. I thought I'd be awake all night, having your naked body so close and available to me. You really must've worn me out, Bella."

"So am I making our breakfast before we go?"

"If you want to, but you don't have to you know."

"I know, I just want to, but I'll just jump in the shower then make it while you're in for yours if that's okay?"

"Sounds like a plan to me, love."

He stayed in bed while I showered. I had half expected him to join me for round two and was a little disappointed that he didn't. When I walked back into the room, he was sound asleep again and looked adorable, and I wondered if he was on the verge of another growth spurt. He was so handsome, and his hair was pure sex. He took my breath away, and I was delighted he was all mine.

I dressed quietly and made my way downstairs. In the kitchen, I found my way around with ease, making us omelets.

He walked in casually some ten minutes later.

"Were you going to leave me in bed?"

"You looked so cute I couldn't bear to disturb you."

"We could've been late for school, Bella."

"No, you could've been late. I'm ready and will get there at my normal time. Now sit down and eat your breakfast before it gets cold."

"Yes, Miss Swan," he said looking like a naughty school boy who had just gotten caught breaking pencils.

We sat and ate our breakfast in relative silence. It was comfortable and I liked it. When I collected my bags for school, I stood in front of him. "So, are you doing anything after school or coming straight home?"

"Straight home," he said putting his arms around my waist and clasping them together at the bottom of my back.

"Shall I come straight here then, or do you want some time on your own?"

"I'll be expecting you no later than four o'clock, okay?"

"Good, I was hoping you'd say that."

"Why?"

"I like being with you. I want us to spend as much time as we can together," I nuzzled into his chest.

"I like being with you, too, a lot. We need to go now, though. I love you, and I'll see you later in class."

We kissed goodbye, and that kiss made me wish I really didn't have to leave.

I knew as I drove away that I had the most stupid look on my face. He never failed to take my breath away, and I loved that about him more and more every day.

The school day proceeded, and all the students brought in their appointment slips. I'd be spending most of tonight collating and arranging appointments, so that I could hand them out tomorrow. It also meant I would be at school until at least nine o'clock on both Wednesday and Thursday evenings this week. It was a good job I'd had Sunday and Monday with Edward, what with missing out this weekend, and next weekend was the while Jacob thing. I wouldn't want Edward to start feeling neglected.

When he walked into my classroom later that day, I smiled warmly at him, and he responded with his own shy smile, but also a knowing glance and a glint of naughtiness in his eyes. My panties were immediately moist, and I had to suppress a groan from escaping from my lips. God, he was so hot, and I could not wait to have him again tonight.

At the end of the school day, my classroom door opened and Edward walked in unexpectedly. He closed the door behind him and sauntered over to where I was sat at my desk.

"Hi, what can I do for you?"

"Are you heading back to mine now? I thought I'd hang around, so we could arrive home together, like a proper couple."

"Yeah, I'm heading out in about ten minutes or so. I hope no one saw you come back in here, Edward."

"Shall I go wait in the car round the corner, then?"

"I think waiting in your car would suffice, don't you?"

"I've missed you today, I know I only saw you this morning, but I really missed you today. I guess as we grow closer, that's bound to happen. I feel a bit daft, a bit soppy. I hope you don't mind, but I really can't get enough of you, Bella."

"I know, and I feel it, too. I thought it was just me. I think we're just in love and getting used to feeling that way about someone else. It's pretty intense stuff, isn't it, especially because we're not used to it. We need to just let it happen and not worry too much about it. We'll get there in the end. Now scoot, before someone see's you here. I'll see you at home."

"That sounds wonderful, Bella."

I rolled my eyes, but I knew exactly what he meant. I finished packing up my stuff, and just as I was about to head out the door, Jane Clapp opened it and walked through, closing it behind her.

"So, Bella, you've got that look again. I take it Mr. Wonderful is in town again, and you're all loved up?"

I tried my best to deflect her questions by picking up my briefcase and laptop case and walking toward the door, smirking when she just rolled her eyes at me as we walked out towards the car park, complaining about my lack of "outage" as she called it.

Edward was just getting into his car at the far end of the student parking lot. When Jane saw him, she let out a low whistle.

"That is one mighty fine piece of ass. You're so lucky having him in your class, Bella. All I get are hormonal teenage girls, no hormonal teenage boys more's the pity. Plus, all the hormonal girls in my gym class want to do the dirty with him, too, so I'm not alone on that. Rumour has it he's taken nowadays, though. Tanya and Shannon reckon he's getting laid on a pretty regular basis."

"And just how in hell would those two know that? It's not like Edward actually talks to them or anyone, really. He's a very private person, and I can't see him discussing his sex life with anyone, especially not here at school. He'd be mortified if he knew what people were saying about him, Jane," I opened my car door and threw in my laptop and briefcases, before I walked around to the drivers' side.

Jane sighed. "I know he's a nice kid, and I'm only jesting with you, but you have to admit, he's very easy on the eyes, Bella, especially for a woman as mature as me. Of course, we all know you have Mr. Wonderful at home, so you'd not be one to be appreciating Mr. Cullen's finer qualities, no doubt."

I shook my head, as I got into my car and drove away. I drove past Edward, who was sat in his car, just staring. I noticed he did not follow me straight away, and for that I was grateful. When I next looked in my rearview mirror, it was Jane's Range Rover I saw on my tail. I worried she would follow me, but she didn't and turned off the main highway. I breathed a sigh of relief.

When I pulled up outside the Cullen's house, Edward was right behind me. He was opening my door, before I could even stop the engine.

"Leave it running, love, and I'll put it straight into the garage. I'll put mine in front of yours, in case I need to go out for anything."

I slid out of the drivers' seat and allowed him to take over. He gave me the house keys and told me the code to turn of the alarm, saying he would bring in my bags from the car when he came in. The house phone rang, and I was relieved to see the answer phone was on. Esme's voice said she would ring again later.

When he walked through the door, I relayed his mum's message.

"Esme just rang; she said she'll try again later."

"Oh, okay, love, do you want us to cook dinner tonight, or shall we order in?"

"I don't mind either way, Edward. I'm pretty wrecked, though, and I have a mountain of work to do, so I guess takeout would be easier."

"That's okay, I can go pick something up, while you do your work. By the way, what were you and Coach Clapp talking about after school? You looked rather uncomfortable, and I was getting concerned."

"You know Jane Clapp, Edward; she loves to talk about you and your good looks. I think you're her escape at the moment. She's having a horrible time with her hubby, and fantasizing about you gives her a little bit of heaven back. Good job I know you love me, though, because she's seriously hot for your body."

He pulled me into his arms laughing. When we kissed, sparks flew once again. We fell onto the sofa and had a hot make-out session for the next thirty minutes.

"Okay, lover boy, I need to get on with my work, or I'll never get those appointments worked out."

He let me up reluctantly and went over to the magazine rack, which was full of takeaway menus. He brought a couple over for me to look at.

"What do you fancy, apart from me of course?"

I thumped him on the arm, but moved closer to look at the menus he had. We decided on Italian. He rang in our order and agreed to pick it up at seven o'clock.

I moved with my briefcase to the table. I spread the appointment slips in front of me and started by separating them into either Wednesday or Thursdays. This was going to take a while.

When the phone rang again, just before Edward was about to set off for our food, I listened quietly to his side of the conversation. He spoke easily with Esme, and I could tell they were close.

When he returned about twenty minutes later, I had set the table, and I went about dishing up our meal. We ate, enjoying casual conversation and a glass of wine. After we had both cleared up, I went back to the table to finish my appointments. Edward sat on the sofa, doing homework on his laptop.

I sat and watched him for a while after I had finished, before I couldn't stay away any longer. I walked up behind him slowly and sank to my knees behind the sofa, pulling him back and wrapping my arms around his neck. He looked funny as his legs came up, unprepared for my hug.

"How much do you love me?" I asked quietly.

"Why?"

"I want to ask you something, but you'll only agree if you love me more than anything else in the whole world."

"Okay, Bella, I love you more than my life, more than anything I ever thought possible. Does that answer your question? So come on, ask away?"

Taking a deep breath, I walked around the sofa and kneeled in front of him, taking both of his hands into mine. I looked deeply into his eyes, trying to gauge how likely it was that I was going to be granted my wish.

"Okay, so please don't be mad, and it really is fine if you say no, alright? I was wondering…if you'd play for me?"

I waited for what seemed like ages for his response.

"Is that it? Is that all? You needed to know how important you are to me to ask me that? Bella, am I so wrapped up in myself and my music, that you doubt my feelings for you?"

"No, not at all, but I know how private you are about playing for people, and I didn't want you to feel pressured in any way."

He pulled me up and into his arms, holding my face in his hands, as he looked deeply into my eyes. "Is it important that I play for you, Bella? Do you want me to do it tonight?"

"I thought you'd prefer it if the house was empty, and it was just the two of us."

He took a deep breath and pulled me towards the piano.

"I'll play, if you'll sit with me while I do."

"Oh, of course, Edward, I'd love to."

For the next hour, I was mesmerized, as he played piece after piece of beautiful music for me. Tears dripped down my cheeks, as I was blown away at his talent. He made the piano sing. I heard the words of his poem in every piece.

He stopped and looked at me, putting a finger under my chin and lifted my face to look at him. "I sincerely hope those are good tears, love. If they are, I have a surprise for you. I was going to keep it a secret for a while longer, but I guess tonight is as good a time as any. Do you want your surprise, love?"

I simply nodded my head. He started to play again, this time a piece so sweet, so romantic, it took my breath away, and I mean literally. When he finished it, I was once again in floods of tears.

"Oh, Edward, that was beautiful, what was it?"

"Well, Bella, I wrote that for you. I call it _'My Bella'_. Do you like it?"

"Like it? Edward, I love it. Wow, how wonderful that you'd do that for me. I love you so much, how can I ever repay you?"

Sweeping me up into his strong arms, he laughed and said in a very sexy voice, "Oh, I'm sure I'll think of something, don't you worry."

I think I must have spent the next three hours trying to make up for what I felt was a debt I could never repay. He worshipped me, and I worshipped him. Both of us were insatiable, screaming each other's name, as we both came over and over again. I doubted I would ever walk normally again, and when we finally fell asleep, it was into the deepest sleep I think I had ever had.

Morning came too soon, especially when I woke up a good half hour before I needed to. It felt great having Edward spooning me from behind, and I could not resist pushing my arse into his now-growing erection.

"Up for round four, love? Or is it five? Geez, that was some make-out session last night, Miss Swan. I think I need a repeat performance, just so I can believe I didn't actually dream it all."

With a smug look on my face, I turned to face him and pushed him onto his back and climbed on board. Our half an hour flew by and we ended up being later than I had planned, so we shared a shower, which was effective, but not as satisfying when you were in a hurry. A shower with a gorgeous guy needed to be taken its time over, the quality of the goods tried out and tested to their limits, and this morning, I just did not have time. I'd have to take a rain check.

Kissing him goodbye at the door, I made sure my car had everything in the boot I had brought with me on Sunday. We didn't want Esme finding women's underwear in Edward's drawers, at least not yet.

"I love you," I told him, kissing him soundly.

"I love you, too."

At school, I handed out the appointments. They started at four o'clock on Wednesday and lasted for ten minutes for each pupil. I'd handed back forty-eight appointment slips. I was seeing Carlisle and Esme last on Thursday. It also meant I would not see Edward, except in class, between now and then.

Tuesday was like any other, and when I got back to my apartment, it felt empty and lonely.

Wednesday was busier, and it was well after ten o'clock before I got home, having had my first full parents' evening. I think it had gone down well, at least until Shannon Volturi's parents came in. Jane Clapp had sat with me during both Tanya and Shannon's conferences, and Tanya's parents had been somewhat reasonable, if not a bit aloof. I was grateful that Jane was there and had backed me in disciplining both girls for their lack of respect, when I'd banned them from the cheerleading squad. The Denali's left with no doubts that their daughter would remain off the squad, until she checked her attitude and upped her grades.

Shannon's parents, Aro and Gianna Volturi, however, were old money through and through and expected everyone to do their bidding and cower at their feet. The discussion got a bit heated, when I pointed out Shannon's issues of disrespect and lack of work ethic, and the fact that I wouldn't change her grades.

"Mr. and Mrs. Volturi, my decision stands. I expect my students to at least do their work, and they're graded accordingly. I don't fudge grades for any student. She must earn her good marks just like everyone else. Until Shannon straightens up, she's off the cheerleading squad."

"You can't do that! How will that look when she pledges Chi Sigma, the cheer sorority at her great-grandmother's alma mater? She has to be able to go Ivy League! The trust says…" Mrs. Volturi started, but Aro silenced her.

"Again, my decision stands. It's up to Shannon now."

They all stormed out of my room, Aro Volturi shooting a deadly glare at me, as his wife continued to complain and nag in his ear, trying to force him to make me change my stand right then and there. I was glad I'd had Jane there as a witness. After they left, she high-fived me, grinning broadly, and I felt a great sense of accomplishment when my punishments were upheld. I think I had made a couple of enemies, though.

When seven o'clock came around on Thursday, I was as nervous as hell. I was running on time and was pleased to see that the Cullen's were already seated and waiting for me.

I was a little taken aback when both Esme and Carlisle hugged me instead of shaking my hand. Several eyebrows were raised amongst the faculty.

"So, Carlisle and Esme, what can I say about Edward, he's without doubt one of the best pupils I have. He's conscientious, thorough, and his work is of an exceptionally high standard. I wanted to share a piece of his work with you. When I first started, I asked all the seniors to write a poem about love or romance, and as we were studying that genre, it seemed appropriate. What Edward wrote moved my deeply, and you should be very proud of him."

He sat quietly, listening intently, now scarlet at my compliments.

Esme had tears running down her face when she had finished reading the poem, just like I had.

"Oh, Edward, it's beautiful, so different. I'm so proud of you." she said looking at him with so much love in her eyes, it made my eyes fill with tears, too.

"So, Edward, is there anything you'd like to ask or talk about tonight? I feel your predicted results are a dead certain, and I believe you now need to think long and hard about what you're going to do next year and beyond."

Looking down at his hands he said, "I know what I want to do, I just don't know where yet. When the letters arrive, I'll make a decision based on the offers I receive."

We chatted about less important aspects of literature, before their time was up. I said goodnight to all three of them, one looking back at me sadly, giving me a really heavy heart.

When I got home, my mobile rang straight away.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Bella."

"Jacob? What do you want?"

"Just checking you're still up for Saturday. I've rung a couple of times on your house phone, but you weren't around, so I got Billy to get me your mobile number."

"He had no right, and I'll be speaking to Charlie about this. I'll be there on Saturday, as I promised my dad, but I don't know how long I'll be staying. It really does depend on the company."

"Ouch, well, I guess I'll see you then. I'm looking forward to it, Bells. You're different these days, and I think I like it. There's definitely something going on with you, and I'm just dying to find out what it is."

My already bad mood was now ten times worse. I had all day tomorrow to get through, before I could hold Edward in my arms again. Emmett was coming home on Friday with Rose, and they had invited me to see a film in Port Angeles. It meant that Edward and I could be seen out together, two boys, two girls, all friends together. Emmett and Rose were booked into a local hotel, and they would give Edward an alibi for staying over at mine.

I could not concentrate on the film. It was some new thriller and all a bit confusing. It was usually the sort of thing I liked, but tonight, I was too distracted and worried about tomorrow. Charlie had been full of excuses, when I'd told him off over giving out my mobile number. I think he finally got the message when I would not let it drop.

"Are you okay, love? You're awfully quiet tonight. Should I be worried? Or are you worried about tomorrow night?"

"Sorry, baby, yeah, I'm not happy with this at all. He rang me again last night. He really gets up my nose."

"I'm not happy about him ringing you, love. I've got a bad feeling about this, and I don't like it, either."

"Oh, it gets worse, love. Charlie not only gave him my mobile number, now he now has my new house number as well."

"Great."

He wrapped his arms around me, and I snuggled under his arm at last, feeling a little better. We grabbed a bite to eat at a local fast food restaurant, before we went our separate ways. Emmett and Rose would come over tomorrow for breakfast and then take Edward home.

That night, we did not make love. It was enough for us just to be together. We just held onto each other like there would be no tomorrow. I did not sleep well. I felt comfortable wrapped in the safety of Edward's arms, but I was still on edge, and I knew I would not feel any better until Saturday night was over and done with.

Several times, he woke up as well and repositions himself so he was holding me closer. He kissed me on the lips, the neck, each cheek…wherever he could.

"Please, love, tell me you're okay, tell me you won't let him ruin this for us. Please, baby, I can't live without you, not after all we've shared together. I love you, Bella. This is it for me, you're my forever."

"He means nothing to me, Edward. How could he after all you and I have been to each other? He just knows me, too well, unfortunately. We've been like best friends since I was two, so he can read me pretty well. He'll know I'm different, and if he starts pushing like I know he's capable of, I know my dad will pick up on it, and then we're in real trouble."

"Okay, so you have to play it cool, don't let him get to you. I'll be here for you when you get back, I swear. We'll work things out. We'll do whatever you want. Come clean, run away together, whatever it takes, Bella, I don't care, as long as we're together."

The flood gates opened, and I lay with my head on his chest, sobbing my heart out. I must have fallen asleep, because it was light and bright when I woke up, and I was alone. A note on my pillow told me he had gone home with Emmett. He'd left me to sleep after my disturbed night. He had taken my spare key, so he could let himself in when I was out later.

As I read his words, I was once again filled with dread and a sense of terrible foreboding.

**Okay, the dinner with Jacob is next up. **

**Reviews are love, leave me some!**


	17. Chapter 17

**So Right But So Wrong**

**Thank you to all who dropped me a line after the last chapter. It's quite humbling** **to know that so many of you actually do care about this story. I have so many new readers, too, and I'd like to welcome you all into my Twilight world. Please feel free drop me a line and let me know what you think. I must be doing something right, because there are so many of you who have either favourited or added this story to your alerts. There may be angst, drama, romance, and even some lighthearted moments, but in my world, Edward and Bella will always end up happy and together. **

**Please keep your comments coming, I love reading them all**.

**Thank as always go to SM who owns all that is Twilight, and to Dollybigmomma for making my words all pretty, even forgiving all my extra British "U's" and for using "S's" where there are supposed to be "Z's" according to American spell checkers :)**

**Chapter 17**

**BELLA**

I dressed casually for dinner, because for one, it was only the diner, two, it was only my dad, Billy and Jake, and three, I did not want any of them thinking I had gone to a lot of trouble getting ready. A text from Edward made me smile, he'd told me to keep my cool and take a deep breath. He'd be there when I got home. God, I loved him so much, did I really deserve someone so wonderful?

Walking to the diner, just before the allotted time, I still felt sick. Sure, it would be nice to see Billy and Jake again, but I was dreading the questions. There was no doubt I was a different person to the one who had left Jake behind. I was more confident, I was happier, I was in love, and it showed in my every action.

As I opened the door, I could see they were already there. Dad stood up and beckoned me over. From the corner of my eye, I saw another familiar face. Esme stood at the counter, waiting for some takeout by the looks of it. She turned and looked in my direction, when Charlie shouted my name. The minute my eyes made contact with hers, I felt a smile come to my face. If Jake were looking and saw me talking to Esme, he might start asking questions. I also couldn't afford dad to have a conversation with her. I didn't want the whole Seattle/New York thing being mentioned.

"Hi, Esme, how are you?" I said walking past her toward my dad's table.

"Good, Bella, you?"

"Fine, thank you, I'm just here to enjoy a nice meal with my dad and the Blacks. It was lovely to see you at parents' evening on Thursday. Have you heard from Alice?"

She laughed. "No, dear, one thing you'll learn about Alice is when she goes off on one of her jaunts, us back here are forgotten."

"Oh, okay, well, have a nice evening, and say hi to Carlisle and Edward for me, and Emmett and Rose if they're still around."

"I will, and they are, they leave tomorrow night. This takeout is for them, before they all go out for the evening again. See you later, Bella."

I slipped my jacket off, as I bent over to drop a kiss on my dad's cheek. He looked embarrassed. We'd never been tactile, but since being with Edward, it felt more natural to show my feelings.

"Hi, Dad, Billy, Jacob, good to see you all."

After they all said hello, I sat down next to my dad and picked up a menu. I could feel Jacob's eyes on me all the time I was reading what was a very familiar menu.

"So, have you guys decided what you're having?"

"Are you in a rush, Bella?" Jacob asked.

"No, just hungry."

He rolled his eyes and picked up another menu, but still his gaze did not leave me. His staring was making me feel uncomfortable.

"So, Bella, who was that you were talking to over at the counter?" he asked again in a challenging manner.

"Esme Cullen. Don't you remember the Cullen's, Jacob? They live in a big house on the outskirts of town."

"No, can't say as I remember them, but then again, I never did really like to get involved with the palefaces, now did I? Of course, you're the exception, Bella, but then we've always been more like family."

His racist paleface comment had me seething, but I let it pass, not wanting to start anything. Dad and Billy watched our interaction closely, but did not join in the conversation. I think dad was scared I would walk if he said the wrong thing.

"So, what are we all having?"

I shouted over to Sue, the waitress who had been serving here since as long as I could remember. We give her our orders, and I didn't know if it was just me, but I would have sworn I saw a moment pass between her and my dad. When she walked off to put our orders in, we all got back to talking.

"So, Bella, how's the job going?" Billy asked awkwardly.

"It's really good, I love it. It's only until June, but it's been a great experience."

"So what are you going to do then, Bella?" Jacob now joined in, twirling his beer in front of him.

"Who knows, I'm undecided as of yet. I may just get another job somewhere else, or I may decide to travel a bit. I have a couple of months before I need to make any definite plans."

"Charlie tells me you've been doing a bit of travelling recently. He said you were in New York the other weekend. I'm a little hurt you didn't come see me," Jake challenged.

"Why would I do that, Jake? We didn't exactly part on best friend terms, now did we?"

"You'll always be my best friend, Bella, no matter what."

"Right, like I'd want to be friends with someone who has so little respect for me."

Billy and Charlie watched our conversation, and it was quite funny to see their heads moving backwards and forwards between us. It was a bit like watching a tennis match.

"Bella, you need to forget what I said in the heat of the moment. I agree it was not my finest hour, but you know I didn't mean it. I was angry and hurt."

"Oh, poor Jacob, were your feelings all put out because I didn't want to have sex with you? Look, I don't want to have this conversation with you. It's over, it means nothing anymore, so can we just drop it?"

"No, Bella, we can't move forward if we don't talk it out."

"I don't want to move forward with you. We're done. I'm not interested. I've moved on, I'm not interested in being your friend, either. I don't need a friend like you."

"Why wouldn't you want us to be friends, Bella? We've always been friends. What's going on with you? When I call you, you're snarky and sarcastic. You've never been like this before. You've always been shy and quiet. Now you have this…confidence about you. It's like someone's made you believe in yourself." He pondered a few minutes before saying, "So, Bella, who is he?"

My mouth dropped open. My dad turned his head to look at me and said, "I knew it, you're seeing someone, and that's who you're always running off with. So come on, Bella, tell us all who he is. Do we know him? Is that why you're being so secretive and sneaking around?"

"Dad, I'm not having this conversation with you tonight. I told you before, if I didn't like the conversation, I'd leave, and right now, I don't like the conversation. Do you want me to leave?"

"No, but...is Jake right, are you involved with someone?"

I sigh deeply. "Yes, I am, satisfied? That's all you're getting. Now can we move on, or do I go home now?"

"Okay, okay, it would've been nice to be told without me having to force it out of you."

"Well, it's no one else's business but mine, and that's how it should've stayed."

Jacob Black never took his eyes from me. I could feel them eating into me. He was studying me, trying to work out why I was so different. Even when the food arrived, he still stared. I was getting really uncomfortable. Even trying to stare him out did not work.

"Jacob, are you going to stare at me all night?" I said quietly from between my clenched teeth.

"I'm just enjoying the view, Bella. You're really different, and I'm finding I really like it. It's sexy."

I almost choked on my food, "Sexy? Are you kidding me? Since when did you think anyone but you was sexy?"

"It's not only about how someone looks, Bella, it's also about their confidence, and right now, yours is very high and it makes you come across as beautiful, sexy and confident. It's just a shame we weren't together when this side of you came out, we could've been great."

Throwing my knife and fork down on my plate and tugging the napkin from lap, I rounded on him.

"You sanctimonious piece of shit, how dare you. You were never man enough for me, Jacob Black. You could never give me this, not even a fraction of it. You need to really care about someone to give them confidence to be themselves. I was just pretending with you. I wasn't happy, nor was I in love with you. Hell, I didn't even fancy you. I think you did enough of all that for both of us. We would never have worked, Jake, because now that I've experienced real feelings, real love, I know what I thought I felt for you was nothing."

Oh, god, I'd taken his bait, hook, line and sinker. Now he sat back smug and smirking; and one look at my dad's face told me I was in serious trouble.

"So, Bella, are you going to enlighten us as to who this Mr. Perfect is?" Jacob said looking at both his and my dad.

"No, I'm saying not one more word tonight about this subject, and if it continues, I'll just leave."

"Bella, calm down," my dad said rubbing my knee.

The atmosphere now was ruined. We sat and ate the rest of our meal in silence. I could see Billy shooting daggers at Jacob for ruining what could have been a perfectly nice evening. Billy and Charlie made small talk, but I didn't join in.

When the puddings arrived, I was relieved, because it meant the evening was nearly over. Dad and Billy went over to talk to an old fishing buddy, leaving Jacob and me alone.

"So, Bella, he's obviously doing something right. You look so different. It's not just the confidence thing, it's everything. Even your smile says things I've never seen before. How long have you been seeing him then?"

I looked at Jacob now, trying work out if he was just pumping me for information or if he was genuinely interested.

"A couple of months, I guess."

"So he's local?"

I ignored that one.

"Is he good in bed, Bella? Better than me?"

"Please, are you kidding, Jacob? You really think you're good in bed?" I could not help laughing.

"What?"

"You're so shallow. I wonder how I didn't realise it before. To be good in bed, Jacob, you have to be prepared to give and receive pleasure. You're all about you, so you never stood a chance."

"So do you love him?"

"I do."

"Really?"

"Truly."

"Tell me who he is, Bella. I need to know if I have any chance at all of winning you back, and I need to know who he is to do that."

"You have zero chance, Jake, and not because of...him," shit, I'd nearly said his name then, "but because I now know there's more to life than what we had. I've experienced something so good I could never ever go back to accepting less."

"No one is that wonderful, Bella, he must have some flaws. Is he married?"

"No, he's not married, and I'm sure he does have flaws, but I'll love them, too. He's perfect for me. This is it, Jake, he's my forever."

"Rubbish, you're too young to know that. You're just in the throes of lust. It'll wear off, believe me."

"I really don't care what you think, Jake. I don't care what anyone but he thinks."

"It'll all end badly, I'm telling you, especially if you're this involved so soon. Come back to me, Bella, with you like this, more relaxed and confident, we could be great together."

I shook my head and could not help a little laugh escaping from my lips.

"Jacob, it'll be cold day in hell before you and me are anything more than old family friends. Now, can you please stop being so ridiculous and drop it."

"I won't give up, Bella. I know I have to go back to New York this week, but I'll be back, and I can always ring you, and then you'll give in, I know you will. It may take a little bit of time, but you'll be mine again in the end, I'll find a way to make it happen."

"No, I won't, Jacob, and if you start ringing me, I'll just change my number, and this time Charlie will not divulge it. I mean it, Jacob; we're over, so just leave me alone. Please don't make me hate you."

"You can only hate me if you care, Bella."

"Now you really are clutching at straws."

Dad and Billy came back, but didn't sit down. "We're heading home, but you two stay here and finish your coffee. See you later, Jake, Bella."

Dad leaned over and kissed my cheeks now like he was obliged. I looked on as they walked out, stunned that they had actually left us alone.

"See, Bella, even our dads know we should be together."

"Jacob, enough of this shit, how many more times do I need to tell you?"

"Am I wearing you down yet?"

"Trying my patience is more like it."

For the sake of my dad's friendship with Billy, I calmed down and decided not to make a scene. Jake backed off a little, and we finished our coffee in relative peace. He talked about living in New York and how busy his workshop was. A rich investor had set him up in his own auto shop in New York, and the work came flooding in. Jacob had paid back the investor with interest years ago. He had a number of important clients now, all obsessed with their cars and all wanting a little of Jacob's expertise. He had some on retainer, and some just turned up with cars they wanted rebuilt. He was always busy and lived nicely off it all.

"So how's work? Keeping you busy I hear."

"Sure is, Bells, more and more business coming in. I've had to set on two new men, both really good panel beaters. I'm booked up through this year and well into next. See, that's why I can't stay here long just now, but I'll be back."

I rolled my eyes. "Let's not go there again, Jake. We're just starting to have a decent conversation."

I did not hear the diner's door chime ring or see who had entered, but I knew someone was coming in behind us.

"So, Bella, how about we take this conversation back to yours and get a little more cozy?" Jake's hand reached for mine over the table, but I jerked it away. He wasn't having any of that and grabbed me anyway.

"I don't think so, Jacob," I said clearly dismissing his request, trying to free my hand.

"Oh, come on, Bella, now that you're a little less reserved, I'm sure we'll be able to finish what we were never able to before."

"You make me sick, Jacob, you really do. I have no more desire to sleep with you now than I did before. Now let me go before this gets ugly," I growled, still trying to take back my hand.

"Bella, we both know this is inevitable. We were meant to be. So why fight it? Hey, I don't even mind if your mind is on the other guy while we're doing it." His hand tightened around my wrist, and he squeezed it harder.

I finally was able to wrench my arm out from under his hand, and just as I was about to punch him in the face, two strong arms wrapped around my arms, and I was pulled into a body.

"No, you don't, he's not worth it. Come on, Bella, let's get you out of here," Edward's calm voice said close to my ear.

When I looked up, I saw Emmett was stood at his side, glaring daggers at Jacob. Edward helped me up and moved to lead me towards the door, but I still heard the exchange between Jacob and Emmett.

"Stay right there, Black. God, you were always a knob, even back in our school days, but Jesus, Bella is supposed to be your friend. Why would you treat your friend like that, man?"

"Look, dude, I have no idea who you or your helper are, although I'm willing to take a guess from the look on his face, but this here," he gestured between us, and I felt Edward stiffen behind me, "is between Bella and me, and is no one else's business. So I politely request that your assistant bring her back and you leave, and no more will be said."

Emmett shook his head and said loudly, "God, it's no wonder she kicked your arse into touch. Who in their right mind would want to be with a guy who's so far up his own arse he can't see straight? Edward, take her home, I'll see you there in a bit. I'll just make sure this piece of shit doesn't follow you."

Edward led us out of the diner, his arm wrapped around my waist. There were still a few people around, but neither of us cared about the show we had just put on.

Back in the relative safety of my apartment, I thought it best if I rang Charlie to see if he had told Jacob my address. Edward was sat on the sofa, but his whole body was tense and on edge.

"Dad, yeah, it's me. I need to ask you if you've told Jacob where I live."

"No, I haven't, Bella, why?"

"Look, Dad, the conversation after you left got quite unpleasant, he insisted he be allowed to come back here for sex, and when I refused, he got angry."

"Oh, he did, did he? Well, I'll be talking to Jacob myself, don't you worry."

"What about Billy, Dad? Surely he knows where I live in town?"

"Leave it with me. I'll make sure he doesn't say anything."

"Dad, you should also know that Edward and Emmett Cullen had to step in and stop him. He had a hard hold of my arm, and they had to ask him to leave me alone. Emmett, I think, was going to escort him home. Edward is here with me now, until Emmett comes back."

"Oh, okay, Bells, tell them thanks from me. Do you want me to come over, or will you be okay with the two boys there?"

"Dad, they're hardly boys. Emmett is my age, and Edward is eighteen, almost nineteen, and bigger than you."

"I know, Bella, it's just a phrase."

"Oh, okay, let me know what Billy has to say."

I sat down next to Edward and stroked his back. "Are you okay?"

"Me? What about you? Why did you even stay and let him talk to you like that, Bella? He's an animal, so little respect."

"I guess I was trying to keep the peace, but it doesn't look like it worked," I sighed.

I could tell he was angry and very upset, and all I could do was offer him my comfort.

When the phone rang again, it was my dad.

"Billy is hopping mad, Bells. It appears Emmett has just dragged a reluctant Jacob back to La Push. Billy is embarrassed by his behaviour. He won't tell him where you live, and he flies out first thing tomorrow, so he won't be here long. Now, do you want to come over here, or do you want me to come over there?"

"No, I'm fine. Emmett's girlfriend, Rosalie, has arrived, and they're all going to stay here tonight and keep me company."

"I'm glad you've got nice friends, love, you deserve them. I'm only sorry Billy and I pushed you and Jacob together like we did. Now I feel really bad, knowing what he's done to you tonight."

"Don't worry, Dad, it's over now. I'll speak to you tomorrow."

Walking back to the sofa, I could see that Edward had his head in his hands. I pushed my way into his arms, and he willingly let me.

"I'm sorry. Please don't be mad with me. I love you, Edward."

"Oh, baby, I love you, too. I'm not mad with you, honestly. I guess I'm just shocked at how I felt, hearing him saying those things to you. I know you aren't interested in him. I knew that even before I heard you tell him straight up, but he just kept going on and on. Bella, what if Emmett and I hadn't been there? You'd have slapped him and then what? Do you think he'd have let you leave alone? I seriously doubt it. He wants you bad, Bella. It was written all over his face, his eyes were undressing you the whole time. I know, because I feel it, too."

"Edward, you love me, that's what make what you feel so different. You're right, he's a pig, and I don't know why I allowed myself to be railroaded into dating him back then. I was a fool, but I didn't know that, until I fell in love with you. My feelings for you are real; it's what's changed me."

A short sharp buzz let me know Emmett had arrived. Edward ran down to let him in.

When he walked in, his eyes were full of concern.

"Are you okay, Bella? He sure is a delusional motherfucker. Complained all the way pack to La Push. He's deranged, too. He still thinks he's got a chance with you, Bella."

"I'm fine, Emmett, thank you for taking care of that. Thank you both for looking out for me. How come you were there, anyway?"

Sitting down and looking a little embarrassed now, Emmett went on to explain.

"Well, it was by accident, really…well, sort of. We were just walking past the diner, and Edward saw you and said your body language was all wrong. He was worried. We decided to come inside, just in case you needed us, and it gave me chance to get some more pie. I love the diner's pie. How can you not know that about me yet?"

"Argh, right, pie, I'll remember that."

"I do think you guys have a bit of a problem, though, because he's worked out it's one of us you're seeing. He was firing questions at me the whole drive. He's convinced it's you, Edward, because he thinks Bella would not have gone off with someone she wasn't involved with. He's not going to go away quietly. I just thought you should know."

"We'll deal with the fallout later, Em, but thanks for everything. You'd better get back to Rose. She'll not want to come for a visit again if you keep leaving her," Edward said patting his brother on the back.

"No problem, I'll see you both in the morning, about nine o'clock, if that's not too early."

"Sounds good, Emmett, goodnight."

Edward locked up my apartment and put on the answer phone. We didn't want any more Jacob disturbances tonight.

Hand in hand, we walked into my bedroom. In his arms, I at last relaxed a little.

"So, how are we going to keep him quiet?" I asked Edward.

"I don't know, love, and right now, the only thing I can think of that remotely appeals is killing him and burying the pieces somewhere in the forest. How does that sound? Too extreme?"

"Sound like a plan, love. Can we not talk about him anymore? I've had more than enough of Jacob Black to last me a lifetime."

"So what do you want to talk about then, love?"

"Who said I want to talk?"

He laughed and rolled us over, so he was hovering above me. His eyes were full of love. When he lowered himself to kiss me, I breathed a sigh of relief. I felt safe at last, loved, and most of all, happy.

**So, nasty Jacob could be the one to expose them, but there is also Tanya and Shannon and their parents, as well as Coach Clapp. ****Who has the most to gain?**

**I think we need a couple of chapter with less angst and more loving, what do you lot think?**


	18. Chapter 18

**So Right But So Wrong**

**Thanks as usual go to SM, who owns all that is Twilight, and Dollybigmomma, who makes my drivel readable.**

**Once again I am blown away by the comments received from you lot. I love how you all hate the dog like me. There will be no mutt loving from these fingers. Some of the quite vehement hatred of him made me laugh. If only we hadn't had to watch so much of him during New Moon and Eclipse. Lol.**

**Keep the reviews coming, and I'll keep writing. Welcome to all my new readers. We're a friendly bunch, so please don't hesitate to join in, and please let me know what you think.**

**Chapter 18**

**BELLA**

I hadn't heard my mobile phone alert sound in the night, or whenever it was that it went off. I was glad, too, as it would have spoiled what was a most delicious night of loving between Edward and me. Now, as I sat up and looked over at the small flashing light on my mobile phone, my heart sank. I would bet I could guess who it was from.

Edward was still asleep, exhausted most likely, from all his exertions. His arm was thrown over his head casually, and he looked totally at peace. As I studied him, I wondered how he could love me the way I loved him. He was beautiful, talented, sexy, and adored by all the females at Forks High School, including most of the female staff.

Picking up the phone, I took a deep breath. I was right, of course. Who else did I really expect the message to be from? When I read the words, I felt sick.

**Well, well, Bella, who would have thought it?**

**My money is on the younger Cullen as suspect numero uno.**

**My guess is you wouldn't have gone home with anyone other than your significant other**.

**I wonder what Charlie will think, Bella? Oh, the scandal of it all! Is it ethical for a teacher to be fucking her student? I think not.**

**Now I'm going to be nice about this and give you a chance to thank me properly for keeping quiet. I'll contact you one night when your little schoolboy is all tucked up in bed. We can talk about how grateful you're going to be when I keep what I know to myself.**

**I'll keep you guessing about when I'll call, that way you might be a little more receptive. I'm really looking forward to seeing you again, Bella.**

**Your good friend, Jake. X**

I re-read his message over and over. I hadn't even realised Edward had woken and was laid staring at me. He saw the tears in my eyes immediately and sat up.

"Sssh, love, it doesn't matter what he said, he can't hurt us if we stick together. Please, let me read it." He took the phone from my hand, but he pulled me into a bear hug first. Our nakedness was forgotten before, but was now apparent, as skin touched skin, and my nipples hardened against his chest. This wasn't about sex or making love, though. This was about comforting each other at a time of extreme distress. He kissed the top of my head, and I could see he was moving his hand to open the now-closed message.

I could feel the tension in his body, as he read the words Jacob had written.

"Sick bastard, what sort of friend tries to blackmail someone into sleeping with them. Let him tell everyone, Bella, I don't care, we'll move to Seattle or San Francisco to be nearer Alice and Jasper, or Emmett and Rose. There are only a few people in this narrow-minded town who can hurt us, and only if we let them, Bella. Your dad and my parents will understand, once they see how much we mean to each other, how much we love each other. There's just your job, I know you love it, and you're such a great teacher, but if Jacob does start something, you might be sacked and ostracized from the profession forever, and I don't want that to happen to you. If he does try it, it might be better if you resign first, so they can't hurt you. Then once we're settled somewhere else, you can apply to teach again with a clear conscience. Whatever happens, though, I won't let anyone take you from me. I love you too much to allow that to happen."

My heart swelled with his words, and my love for him was further consolidated. I knew he meant everything he said.

"Edward, there's just barely three months left till you graduate. I'm not going to let you throw all that away now because of me. We can talk about this again later. Now we have to get up, because Emmett and Rosalie will be here any minute, and if I know my dad, he'll not be far behind. Right now, I'm guessing he's visiting Billy, making sure Jacob has gone. He'll stop by here before he goes home. Now come on, let's have a quick shower and get ready for the day."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head as he purposely misinterpreted my words and tried to pin me under him.

"No, Edward, I did not say 'Let's have a quickie.' I said let's have a quick shower. The two are entirely different." I grabbed hold of his hand and pulled him into the shower. Needless to say, he got his own way, because as usual, I could deny him nothing.

Dressed, fed and sat waiting for Edward's brother, I hoped and prayed he and Rosalie arrived before Charlie did. When the buzzer sounded, I dreaded answering it. Luckily for us, it was Emmett and Rosalie, and they breezed into the room like we all had no cares in the world.

"So, did you two have a good night then?" Emmett said winking and nudging Edward, who rolled his eyes in disgust.

"Em, please, now is not the time for one of your 'oh so not funny' smut questions," Rosalie added.

Edward took my mobile from the coffee table and re-opened the message to show it to Emmett. They talked among themselves, as Rosalie followed me into the kitchen.

"Are you okay, Bella? I take it you've been getting abusive text messages from this guy?"

"Just one, Rose, and not abusive, it was just threatening and horrible. He wants me to 'show my appreciation' for him keeping his mouth shut about us. He's correctly assessed the younger Cullen is the object of my affection."

"You won't sleep with him, will you?"

"Never, not even if I wasn't with Edward, but Edward and I need to discuss what we're going to do. If word gets out here in Forks before Edward graduates, they'll crucify me. My dad wouldn't be able to live with it. It'd kill him."

"Bella, I don't know you very well or even know the rest of Emmett's family well, but when he talked about his younger brother, he described him as painfully shy, an unwilling sex object to the nasty girls in town, who was petrified of everything and anything. When I met Edward that first time, he was nothing like I expected. He might've been a little quiet, but there was something just under the surface, a sort of bubble, waiting to burst through. The first time I saw him in your company, I knew there was something between you two. I'm good at reading people, Bella. There was nothing obvious, just subtle looks, shy smiles, and a twinkle in his eyes. Now that I've seen you together as a couple, I can see how you both feel. Edward is a man, he may be young, but he's also mature for his age, and you're what, twenty-two? Hardly a cougar now are you."

"Rose, it's not just the age thing. It's the fact I'm his teacher, albeit for only another three months. However, in the eyes of the Education Authority, I'd be classed as a pedophile."

When we walked back into my lounge with the coffees, Edward and Emmett turned to look at me.

"Don't let this bother you, Bella. The guy's a first-class prick, how you used to date him, I really don't know. He won't do anything, in case it backfires and makes him look bad. That's what I think, anyway. You two could always run away together, you know, elope or some shit like that. That'd really give them something to talk about," Emmett grinned, trying to lighten the already tense atmosphere.

Edward walked over to me and took his coffee, wrapping his spare arm around my waist, pulling me close.

"I've told her we'll do whatever she wants. Leave now, come with you guys to San Francisco, or move to Seattle to be near Alice and Jazz. I think it's time to tell Mum and Dad, as well as Charlie. Everyone else is not important."

"Might be a good idea, Bella, you know, getting things out in the open. What do you think your dad would say?" Rose asked.

Before I could even think up a suitable reply, the buzzer of the intercom sounded. We all looked at each other, knowing it would be my dad. Edward dropped a quick kiss on my lips, as I pulled away from him to go and answer the door.

"Hey, Bells, you okay this morning?" Charlie asked.

"I'm okay, Dad. Edward, Emmett and Rose are still here, just finishing up a coffee. Come on up and join us."

Edward had sat himself down at the table, and Emmett and Rose were seated on the sofa, looking like they had been there for hours.

"Hi, Chief Swan!" Emmett shouted waving his arm.

Rose smiled shyly, not having been introduced to my dad before.

"Dad, this is Rosalie Hale, Emmett's fiancée. They live in San Francisco now, and you know Edward of course," I gestured casually, walking back over to the table to pick up my coffee.

"Hello, Miss Hale, it's a pleasure to meet you. Edward, Emmett, thank you for looking out for my little girl. I really don't know what Jacob was thinking to behave like that. I've been down to La Push this morning, and he's gone already. His dad, who's a very good friend of mine, assured me he'd left with a flea in his ear. When I get my hands on him, he'll be wishing he hadn't laid a hand on my daughter."

"Chief Swan, he was not only manhandling Bella, but he was abusive, too. She's quite concerned that he has her telephone details," Edward added.

"Shit, that's my fault, Bella love, I'm so sorry. I would never have given him those numbers if I'd known he was going to abuse your friendship. I'll buy you a new mobile phone, and we can arrange to change your land line number tomorrow," Charlie walked over to me and placed a protective arm around my shoulder.

No one was talking now, and the already tense atmosphere increased tenfold. Emmett and Rose stood up and made like they were ready to leave. Edward looked a little embarrassed, and he, too, stood up and hovered. He seemed to be looking around a bit, and for a moment, I wondered what on earth he was doing. Then the penny dropped. Shit, he had left his overnight bag in my room. How the hell was he going to retrieve it without making it obvious he'd stayed the night in my bed?

"Um, Bella, is it okay if I go get my bag? I think I left it in the bathroom when I brushed my teeth this morning."

"Edward, your bag is in Bella's room. Don't forget mine and Emmett's sleep stuff was in there, too, and I took it into her room this morning when I got changed," Rose interrupted.

"I'll go and get it for you, Edward. I'll just be a moment."

Rushing into my room, I let out a little giggle. Damn, how close was that. My dad hadn't seemed to bat an eyelash over our conversation. I think he was still reeling over Jacob's actions.

Back in the lounge, I handed over the rucksack and moved to open the door. As I did, my mobile message alert sounded again, and I froze. Edward and Emmett looked at me and waited for me to open the message.

**How are you this fine morning?**

**Thought anymore about what I said?**

**I can't wait to collect, Bella.**

**I'll talk to you soon.**

**Jake x**

I knew that any colour I had in my face had just disappeared. Edward was at my side in a flash.

"Let me see that, Bella." I handed over the phone, without even thinking what my dad would make of it.

Edward cursed under his breath and passed the phone to Emmett. Rose, bless her, moved to my side and placed her arm around me.

"Are you okay? We can stay if you want us to. Even when Emmett and I leave, Edward will make sure you're safe."

"That's my job, Rosalie," my dad added joining the conversation now.

He walked slowly over to Emmett and took my mobile from his hand.

"Has he been contacting you since last night, Bella? This message would indicate he has."

"Yes, he sent another message either late last night or early this morning. It was there when I woke up, so I don't know exactly when it came through. It was a lot worse than this one, believe me," I said with a half laugh, half snort.

Edward was stood really close, and I could see he was dying to touch me, comfort me. His eyes told me he felt bad not being able to hold me. I smiled back at him and tried to convey that I felt exactly the same.

"Well, you boys have done a fine job with my girl, and I'm really grateful, but now that I know the seriousness of the situation, I'll be dealing with Jacob Black, I can assure you. Bella is very lucky to have friends who care about her so much."

Edward, Emmett and Rose went to leave. I walked them down to the door, making sure the upstairs inner door was firmly closed, so I could hold onto Edward's hand on the way down.

"God, Bella, I'm going to die today without you. Will you be okay? I love you, you know that, right?"

"Of course I know that, I feel exactly the same. I'm going to miss you today, too. When can I see you again?"

"I don't know, love, it's going to be difficult with Alice still away. Let me think about what we can do. I'll ring you later." He dropped a small but love-filled kiss on my lips before they were gone.

Back up in my lounge, my dad was now sat on the sofa. When I went back in, he looked up, and I was amazed to see that he appeared close to tears.

"Dad, are you okay?"

"No, love, I don't think I am. Do you realise how bad I feel for pushing you together with him all these years? He's an animal, Bella, and if those Cullen boys hadn't stepped in last night, anything could've happened, and it would've been all my fault."

"It's not your fault he turned into such a prick, Dad." Charlie's eyebrow rose at my colourful description. "I feel so sorry for Billy, knowing his son has turned into a bully."

"Come and sit down, love. I want to talk to you."

I did as he asked. "What can I do for you, Dad?"

"Those Cullen boys seem pretty smitten with you, Bella. I know Emmett had his girl here, and she seems nice, but he was still looking out for you, and Edward, well, he's always been a good boy, but I'm a bit surprised he went up against someone as big as Jacob, though he's not much smaller than him these days. I always thought of Edward as the quiet type."

"He is quiet, Dad, but I've gotten to know him quite well, what with spending so much time with Alice, and he's really nice, such a clever, talented young man. His morals and correct upbringing made him react like that, plus the fact that his teacher and a friend of his family was in trouble."

"I know, and I'm enormously grateful to them. If Emmett and his girlfriend are going back home to San Francisco soon, I'm worried, because I don't know how much time I'll be able to spend here, what with my work. Do you think Edward would mind looking out for you some more for me?"

It was like music to my ears. My dad was asking me if I thought Edward would mind looking out for me when he wasn't around.

"What do you mean, Dad?"

"Well, do you think if I ask Edward and his parents nicely and explain what's happened to Carlisle and Esme, he'll agree to it, and they'll let him spend some time here with you, so you don't have to be by yourself?"

"I suppose we could always ask, but aren't we imposing a bit on them?"

"Bella, you're his teacher, as well as a friend of the family. You could help him revise when he was here, and it'd only be when I can't be. Like tonight for instance, I have the nightshift starting at ten until six o'clock in the morning. I don't want you here alone."

"I suppose I would feel better with someone here, and Edward was so good last night. Will you ring the Cullen's and ask?"

"I will, now let's talk about something else."

I cooked us a nice Sunday lunch and overheard dad's conversation with who I presumed was Esme. There was a lot of agreeing, and dad was nodding his head as he repeated what I had told him of Jacob's actions. When he replaced the phone on the coffee table, he walked over to me and said, "Well, that was easy enough. Edward can come over when I can't, and Esme just asks that you drive him to school then drop him off at home the next day. Thursday and Friday this week are a problem, as I've already signed up to go fishing with a group of guys from the station. It's been booked and paid for ages, and I suppose I could always cancel, but if you don't mind, Esme is okay with Edward staying both those nights, and she's invited you over for dinner Thursday night to get you out of here a while."

"Oh, okay, I guess I better make up the spare room." I wandered off with a huge smile on my face.

The rest of the day was spent with me sorting out my spare room and general chit chat. My mobile phone did not go off again.

Edward was coming over at seven o'clock, giving Charlie enough time to go home and get ready for his shift. I decided to shower and dress casually, waiting for Edward to arrive. When the buzzer sounded, my dad took himself off to let Edward in. Being the nosey type, I stood at the top of the stairs and listened.

"So, Edward, thanks for doing this. I hope I'm not putting you to too much trouble. I know Jacob is back in New York, but I don't want her to be alone if he sends any more nasty messages. Let me know if he does, okay?"

"It's no problem, Chief Swan, Bella and I get along well, and I had no other plans. I'll make sure she isn't left alone, and I'll let you know if he attempts any further contact."

"Son, drop the Chief, it's Charlie."

"Oh, okay then, thanks."

Their exchange was sweet, and it gave me hope that when Edward and I eventually had to tell the truth, maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all, at least with Charlie. Maybe my spending time with Edward now like this would help our cause all around. It would get people used to seeing us together.

"Hi, Edward. Thanks for doing this. I hope we haven't interrupted any plans you may have had?"

"No worries, Bella, anything for a friend, and I didn't like what I saw last night at the diner, so I'll do anything I can to prevent that happening to you ever again."

"Thank you. Do you want a drink or anything?" I asked then blushed, realising he would use my question to his advantage as always, and as my dad was still here, it would be a while before we could do the "anything" I knew he'd want to do.

Fortunately, dad did not seem to notice my embarrassment, and Edward asked if he could drop his bag in the spare room. I showed him the way, and once we were inside, he pulled me into his arms and kissed me passionately. It took all I had not to groan loudly at the immense pleasure coursing through me.

Pulling back and gasping for breath, I looked into his beautiful face and whispered, "Stop that, at least until dad goes. Damn it, Edward, we really don't need any more drama on top of this Jacob shit right now."

I scurried away, needing to keep a reasonable distance from him, knowing my body would betray me if nothing else. I fought hard to control the urge my body was having right now to push him up against the wall and grind myself against him.

I opened the door and took a deep breath, before I walked out. I heard him chuckle from behind me. He was so dead later when I got him alone.

Charlie was sat on the edge of my sofa. He looked about ready to set off. I walked him out, and he surprised me again by pulling me into him for a hug.

"I won't let him hurt you again, Bella, I swear, and it looks like Edward feels about the same, too. You'll be fine, and I'll come over after work tomorrow, unless you want to come home with me for a day or two?"

"That might be nice, Dad, let me think about it and see how tonight goes, okay?"

With the door locked and bolted behind him, I ran back up the stairs, eager to be able to kiss and hold Edward. He wasn't in the lounge, so I checked the kitchen and the spare room. Then I heard the shower. Hmm...could I resist joining him? I did, for all of about ten minutes, and then I undressed, as I opened the door and stepped through it.

We spent the night in each other's arms. The phone did not bother us, I was glad to say. I actually slept really well, and when I woke up in his arms at six o'clock the next morning, I felt safe and thoroughly loved. Our lovemaking last night had been tender and loving, and I could have spent the whole day reliving it in my mind it was so very special.

In the kitchen, I prepared us a quick breakfast and both our lunches before we left. Edward raised his brow when I passed him a lunch bag.

"Are you enjoying playing this role, Bella? Because I certainly love having you cooking for me, making my lunch and all the things that go with us being a real couple. I can't wait until we can live together openly. I promise I'll do my fair share, too."

"Shut up and eat," I grinned, rolling my eyes at him now.

School was like any day, busy and noisy. My head was banging as I went into my last lesson. I had decided to drop Edward off at home and stay with Charlie, at least for tonight. That would make him feel useful, and I wouldn't be at home in case the house phone rang and it was Jacob.

Edward and I stopped off on the way to his, because we needed to be able to say goodbye to each other properly, without it being cold and untrue. I pulled off the main road and into a grown-over driveway that led to an old abandoned factory of some sort, driving far enough up the overgrown drive not to be seen from the road.

When I turned off the engine, he grabbed my hand and threaded our fingers together.

"I'm going to miss you tonight, love."

"I know, me, too, I just wish..." I didn't get any more out, before his lips were on mine. His kiss was desperate and urgent. I didn't like that, it told me we'd be apart too long.

"Bella, I've been thinking, I don't want to sneak around anymore. I want people to know how I feel about you and how you feel about me. I want to tell my mum and dad and Charlie now, this week. Just think, Bella, it would remove all of Jacob's power over you. It would mean you'd have to resign your post at school, and I hate to be the one to ask you to do that, but I'm begging you to at least think about it. I need to be with you, Bella, it's really hard being around you and not being able to touch you, hold your hand even. I love you, this is it for me, and I want people to know."

His words scared me to death. He was asking me to give up on my career, a job I loved, a job I was good at. I knew I loved him, it was not even a question I needed to hesitate in answering, but to tell everyone now...

I could see he was hurt that I hadn't answered him. Could I say what he wanted to hear? No, in truth, not now, this was something I needed to think about, and I couldn't decide something as important as this right now.

"I'm sorry, Edward, but I can't say what you want to hear right now. I need to think this over, I need time. This isn't about not loving you enough to put it all on the line, because I do, but I love teaching, too, and if we do this, I'll need to figure out what else I'm going to do for a living, because I'll be completely forfeiting my career I love as well."

"That's all I ask, Bella, that you give this some serious thought. Of course, I'd love you to fling your arms around me and scream to the world that we're in love, but I know how important teaching is to you, and I do know you love me, so I'm happy to let you give this some serious thought."

We sat with our foreheads touching for a while. It was a very moving, romantic scene. We held each other's hands for a while longer, before deciding that we had better go, before our tardiness was noticed.

Outside the Cullen's, I killed the engine once more. This time, there could not be actions to go along with our words.

"Is it okay if I ring you later?"

"Of course, I need you to."

"I love you."

"I know, and I love you, too, Edward."

"I know, baby. It's so hard being away from you. Please think about what I said."

"I will, I promise, it's just as hard for me, you know. I feel everything you do. God, I want to kiss you right now. I need to feel your lips on mine. Edward...please, get out of the car now, before I assault you in your parents' driveway."

He laughed as he got out and bent down to say a final goodbye. "I love you, Bella," he said before closing my car door.

I hyperventilated all the way to Charlie's. Good god, how was I supposed to get through till June without him? I knew I had an alternative. Tonight, I intended to give it some real thought, if I was brave enough.

Charlie was thrilled that I was there. He fussed over me like a mother hen, and when my mobile phone started to ring just before nine o'clock, I could see him visibly stiffen in his chair. He reached for the remote to turn off the TV, but I stopped him.

"It's okay, Dad, it's just Edward checking in. I'll take it upstairs." I scurried up the steps, answering on the third ring. "Edward, hi, how is your evening, now that you aren't having to babysit me?"

"Is Charlie there, love?"

"It's okay, I've come upstairs. So how are you?"

"I'm okay, I suppose. I miss you like mad. Have you had any messages?"

"No, nothing today."

"Good, at least that's one positive thing. Try and get some sleep tonight, baby, and I'll see you tomorrow. Do you think we'll be able to grab half an hour together at some point?"

"Let me see what I can do. Charlie might not be home until after me, so you may be able to follow me home after school. I'll text you when I know. I love you, goodnight, baby."

"Love you, too. Goodnight, and sleep well, my Bella."

Downstairs, dad was still sat in his chair, as I wandered through the lounge and into the kitchen.

"Want a cuppa before bed, Dad?"

"Cocoa please, love. So what did Edward want?"

"Just checking in and making sure I hadn't had any more texts. He's taking his job as my babysitter very seriously, you know."

"Good to know, Bells, good to know."

"So what's the plan for tomorrow, Dad? I feel silly and all. I mean I haven't even heard anything since yesterday. I don't want to be wasting your time."

"Silly girl, how can making sure you're safe be wasting my time? No, after this week, if you still haven't heard anything, then I'll review the babysitting as you call it. What time will you be home after school tomorrow?"

"Why?"

"Well, I get off at six o'clock, and I wondered if I needed to have someone pull the interim shift?"

"I can stay at school and do some stuff there until then. There's always stuff to do there and people about. Anyway, I've decided his texts can't hurt me. He's in New York, and yes, I do think he'll come back and cause more trouble, but not right now. He'll wait until he thinks my guard will be down. Don't forget, Dad, I know how he thinks. He thinks I've wronged him, because I spurned his advances and our relationship didn't work out. Now I'm seeing someone else, and he doesn't like it. He can't see we were never going to last. It wasn't meant to be, I know that now that I've found the real deal."

Knowing I'd said too much already, I shut up and looked into my cup.

"So, speaking of your new beau then, we never said much the other night, and with all that went on after, I guess I kind of forgot. So can't he, whoever he is, come and stay with you?"

"No, it's not possible, Dad."

"Why, Bella? He's not married, I hope."

"No, of course not, Dad, you know I'd never do that. No, it's just not possible right now, that's all."

"Okay, so it's down to me and Edward then, if that's okay."

"I guess so. I'm off to bed, Dad, see you in the morning."

I took off before he could ask anything else.

Edward and I got to spend a whole hour cuddling on my dad's sofa the next day. It was time we needed to spend together, and we both lapped up every minute.

Tuesday night and Wednesday were slow. I had insisted on going back to my apartment on Wednesday night, and Charlie came with me, albeit reluctantly. He grumbled and moaned all the way. There were no messages, and I once again breathed a sigh of relief. I knew that Billy had spoken to Jacob and let him know that no one here was impressed with his actions. He said the Cullen's overreacted, and he hadn't been threatening me. Yeah right, like the bruise on my wrist wasn't from him. Poor Edward had nearly had a heart attack when he'd seen the black and blue handprint the next day. Maybe the pressure from his dad had made Jacob rethink his actions, but I seriously doubted it. Jacob was a stubborn ass and vengeful, always had been, and he wouldn't let himself being knocked back and frog marched back to La Push go without being avenged somehow to regain face. His ego was too damn big for that.

Laid in my own bed, I decided it was time to think about what Edward had asked. I replayed over and over his words. He wanted us to tell his parents and Charlie. Dare I do that? What impact would that have? Would they insist on calling the authorities? Would they insist I resign? I needed to be okay with resigning and prepare for it, as it might be the minimum I would need to do to get them to accept our relationship. Rethinking Edward's words made me realise I had made a huge mistake. He had not asked me to give up teaching. He had asked me to resign now, so I could protect my career in the future. If I wasn't teaching, I could not be thrown out of the profession. Once again, I had done him a disservice. I needed to be brave about this and take the bull by the horns.

Ten minutes later, I was dragging myself up off the bathroom floor. I had emptied my stomach contents several times over. I had reached my decision, I would go along with Edward, and we would tell his parents and my dad and see how they reacted. I wanted to wait until this current drama had blown over, though, so I was going to insist on another two weeks' grace.

**So, guys, has she made the right decision? How do you all think the 'rents are going to react? **


	19. Chapter 19

**So Right But So Wrong**

**Thanks as usual to SM who owns all that is the wonderful Twilight, and to Dollybigmomma, who cleans my literary gutters like a champ.**

**Chapter 19**

**BELLA**

Edward waited for me in my room after the final class on Thursday. I'd had an absolutely terrible day. The sickness last night had abated eventually, but it was late, and I'd slept only intermittently. Charlie hadn't helped, coughing and spluttering his way through the night as well. I really needed to not let him cook.

I looked at Edward and smiled a little tentatively.

"Hi, beautiful," he said casually.

"Flattery will get you nowhere today, Mr. Cullen. I'm in the shittiest mood, I don't want to snap at you because it's nothing you've done, I love you, and I know it's me. Please, just give me a little while to come out of it, baby?"

He nodded, with a small smile on his face. "Okay, we'll talk later if you're in the mood. Do you still want me to stay over? I won't if you don't want me to."

"No, of course I do, it's the thing that's gotten me through this horrible day, the thought of being able to spend some time with you and sleep in your arms all night. Please, don't leave."

"I won't, come on then, misery guts, let's go home. I hope you haven't forgotten we're due at my house for dinner at six thirty," he actually laughed at his own comment.

I'd explained to Mrs. Cope that Edward would be riding home with me today and what would be happening again tomorrow. I didn't want anyone seeing us and talking, so I thought I'd preempt the gossip mongers.

I hadn't forgotten about our dinner with Carlisle and Esme, it had just slipped my mind during one of the crappiest teaching days I'd had.

In my apartment, I threw my bags down on the sofa casually, while Edward hung back and gave me the space I'd asked for, and I loved him even more for it.

We had plenty of time to get ready, so I made us a coffee and we sat at the table quietly.

"I'm sorry, baby. I just had the most horrible day. All the students were acting up, and I didn't handle it well. I'm struggling a little, but you need to know it's nothing to do with how I feel for you. I've been thinking about what you asked me to think about, and I've come to a decision."

I held his hand and took a deep breath before I continued.

"I agree we should tell your parents and my dad, but not just yet. Next weekend, though, if you agree. I think we should get them all together here maybe, and I could make a meal. I want this whole Jacob thing to cool down before we say anything. I'm prepared to resign, if that's what they ask for. I know if I do this now, I can apply for new jobs once we decide where we'll be going next year."

"Does that mean you'll come with me wherever that is?"

"How can I not, Edward? You're my life now, I love you, and I want to be with you. Once you've decided, I'll come with you."

"I've already told you, Bella, we'll choose together. God, when did I get so lucky? I can't believe you love me enough to risk everything for us. Thank you, baby." He peppered my face with tiny wet kisses, and we ended up laughing our heads off**.**

I felt my mood lift as soon as we'd stopped laughing. Talking to him made me feel better. We sat like two besotted youngsters, just staring at each other, holding hands and letting our finger entwine, drawing little patterns on each other's palms. He lifted my hand to his lips, and I reciprocated.

When we set off for his house, I felt a little nervous, but not overly so, at least no more than I'd felt when I'd first met his parents with Alice all those weeks ago.

Esme opened the door as we pulled up. I had let Edward drive my car. I thought it important to let him act like my true protector.

"Come in, Bella, are you doing okay? Your dad told me about all that horrible business with Jacob Black, and to think you used to date him. Terrible business, I'm just so glad my boys were there to help you out, and I know Edward feels very protective over you**. **Has he been a good boy at your place?"

"I hardly know he's around, Esme, and the way he was in front of Jacob was the act of no boy, but a brave man. I'm just so grateful to your whole family. Rose and Emmett stayed with me when they didn't need to as well."

She ushered us into the lounge and told us to sit down. He sat next to me, a little closer perhaps than I would have chosen, but then Edward had become a law unto himself. Our legs were touching from the knee up, and I knew he had done it on purpose.

At the table, Esme seated us opposite each other, the men on one side of the table and her and me on the other. During our starter, I feel his now shoeless foot graze my leg. He ran his toes up and down the outside first, and then the inside of my leg. I tried to act normally and continued to eat. I was going to strangle him. The smug look on his face did not go unnoticed by Esme and she asked, "Edward, are you alright? You have a very strange look on your face."

I nearly choked at her words, and even more so, his foot slipped even further up towards my thigh.

"Mum, I'm just enjoying the conversation. Is that alright? Don't go making a fuss, Bella here doesn't need to see how our family dinners really are."

When she threw her napkin at him, I was relieved to see he was teasing. His foot did not retreat, though, and I hated to admit it, but I was finding the thrill a real turn on. Or maybe it was the danger that we might get caught. I could feel myself becoming aroused, and I had to stifle the moans I wanted to let go. Oh, boy was I going to enjoy the next two nights with him. Right now, though, he needed to stop, before I climbed across his parents' dining room table, devoured his lips, stripped him naked, and fucked him senseless in front of them.

In between courses, I excused myself and made my way quickly to the downstairs bathroom. I was just closing the door, when a foot stopped me, and he pushed the door open just enough to slip through. He quickly closed and locked it behind him.

"What are you doing, Edward? Where do they think you are?"

"Don't worry so much, Bella. They think I'm upstairs in my room. Dad is helping Mum in the kitchen. So, did you enjoy the leg rubs?"

"Bastard, you damn well know I did," I said pulling him to me. Our kisses turned heated, as we clung to each other. Edward pulled away, motioning to my swollen lips. I glared at him, running a few tissues under the cold tap and pressing them to my lips, as he slipped out of the bathroom, smirking evilly.

My heart rate was just returning to normal, when I returned to the dining room. Carlisle was just bringing in dessert, Edward was still absent, and Esme actually had to go and shout him down, before he sauntered into the room, looking like a million dollars.

"Have you been on that bloody phone again to that girl, Edward Cullen? How rude, could you not have waited until dinner was over?"

"Mum, I've been on the phone, but not to any girl. I've been talking to Emmett about Bella. He wanted an update on whether she's had had any more trouble. We got to talking is all. I might go to San Francisco for the weekend in a couple of weeks, if you don't mind?"

"You know we don't mind you going to see your brother or sister, love. As long as you tell us where you are, we know you're an adult now, we just want you to be safe, that's all."

"Always, I promise." The look he gave me burned into my very soul. It was one of pure love, with a definite hint of lust.

After dinner, I offered to help Esme with the washing up, and surprisingly, she let me. Edward hovered, and in the end, Esme gave him the job of putting the dried crockery away. Our conversation was casual, easy, and even with Edward in such close proximity, I was able to chat in a relaxed manner.

"Did Alice tell you Edward here got a lovely Valentine's card from someone at school this year?"

"Mum, please, do we really have to talk about this?"

She laughed at his obvious embarrassment.

"It must be serious, Edward, because there'd been some thought put into that card, given the picture on the front and the words inside. I've also noticed that journal you carry around. That's new, too, you know, the black leather one with the brown spine. I'm your mum, Edward, I notice these things. It's what mum's are meant to do."

I could feel panic starting to rise from deep inside my gut. I looked across to Edward for some help. Esme walked into the walk-in pantry to put away some ingredients that were left out.

"She knows something, Bella. What do you want to do, love? Shall we just tell them tonight?" he whispered in my ear.

I felt sick with worry, but I knew we were both in this for the long haul, and all of a sudden, I just want to be honest.

Grabbing his hand, I nodded my head and tried to smile.

"I hope they don't hate me."

Still hand in hand, we turned back to face the open kitchen, and stood in front of us was Esme, her eyes trained on our joined hands.

"I wondered how long it'd take you to not touch each other. I'm glad you've decided to tell me the truth. Oh, don't panic. I've known for quite a while. I told your dad my suspicions, but no one else. I take it that Em and Alice are already in on it?"

"Mum, we're sorry, and you're right, we can't hide it any longer. This whole Jacob thing has kind of brought us even closer, and we'd already decided to talk to you, Dad and Bella's dad, but when you started going on about the card and then the journal..." Edward said moving closer to me.

"Edward, you're nearly nineteen, I know Bella being your teacher is awkward, but you can't help who you fall in love with. I'm a hopeless romantic, and I've seen a change in you that only the right woman could achieve. Thank you, Bella, for giving me the son I always knew was in there somewhere."

"Esme, I'm so sorry for deceiving you and Carlisle. This whole thing has been very difficult. We fought it for so long, but as you say, sometimes you really have no choice. I love him with all my heart, and I want to spend the rest of my life with him. We've talked about university. We'll go wherever he decides together. I'll get another job, wherever Edward decides is the best place for him. We just want to be able to be together without being judged."

"Come on into the lounge, and let's go talk it through with your dad, Edward. I'm sure he'll have some ideas we haven't thought of."

Still hand in hand, we walked slowly behind Esme into the lounge. When Carlisle looked up, his eyebrows rose a little.

"So...your mum was right?"

"Yes, Dad, we're in love, and we want to be together. Any ideas how we can achieve this until I graduate, without Bella having to leave her job?"

"It's going to be difficult, son. A teacher is, above all else, supposed to respect her students. I'm not saying you've disrespected Edward, Bella. Believe me, I know my son, and once his mind is set on something, there's no stopping him. I'm guessing he pursued you relentlessly?"

"Something like that, although I have to accept I'm as much to blame, the attraction was mutual. I knew it was wrong, but ultimately, neither of us could ignore it."

Edward pulled me closer to him and wrapped his arms around my waist. I could feel myself blushing a deep shade of red.

"Dad, all we want is to get through until graduation. Once we've decided where I'm going next year, Bella will come with me, so we can live without being judged. How do we get through till then?"

"Son, this is a small town. No one here will stop to consider your age, all they'll see is Bella's profession. That alone will be Bella's judge and jury. Do you think you can keep your hands off each other in public and at school?"

"Yes, we've been doing that already, so we thought maybe it might be possible to be together if we told you two and Charlie."

"Our acceptance of this is not a guarantee that Bella's dad will feel the same, Edward. In some ways, we're quite liberal parents. I like to think since you turned sixteen, we've given you enough freedom to make your own decisions, offering our guidance when you've requested it. This time, you chose not to talk to us. I assume because no matter what we said, you'd have gone ahead and pursued your relationship anyway.

"I can see quite clearly now how deeply you both are in love. It's a wonderful feeling to find your soul mate. Please be careful, though. I'd hate for our towns' petty gossip to ruin your relationship. You need to think carefully about your actions. I take it this Jacob business is about this? How did he find out?"

"He got quite aggressive at the diner on Saturday night. I saw him and heard his vile words and stepped in. Em escorted him home, and I went with Bella. He worked it out, that I was Bella's new boyfriend, because he knows her well enough to know she wouldn't go home with anyone she wasn't involved with. Now he's threatening to expose us with vile text messages, and for his silence, he wants Bella to sleep with him."

"No!" Esme cried.

"Don't worry; I have no intention of agreeing, and I've told him so. Even if Edward and I weren't together, I'd never sleep with him. I've _never_ slept with him. I used to think of him as my best friend. Now he's nothing to me but a vile bully."

"I can see how you feel about each other, but I don't know how you'll be able to get through the next two months, unless you continue to pretend otherwise in public and at school. You're okay here and in our company to be open in your affection, but not outside. It's too risky."

"Thanks, Mum, we should've talked to you guys sooner. I think it'll help if we can be together here. It's hard not being able to even hold hands. Maybe Bella can stay over here with us, instead of me staying at hers, that'll look even better."

"Edward, don't impose on your parents like that. I'm fine at my place, really."

"No, Bella, it's a good idea, actually, although I don't know if we'll be able to cope with two young lovers in the house. It's bad enough when Em's here."

Realising Esme was talking about us having sex and sleeping together here had me beetroot red once again. My head hung low, absolutely mortified at the whole conversation. I could just imagine what Charlie would make of all this.

"Bella, there's no need to be embarrassed. We've always been very open in this house about sex. We more or less had to be with Emmett around. I think it was pretty much a given that once our late bloomer here got going, he'd be making up for lost time. It might be just a little hard for Esme and I to handle. I'm not as young as I once was, and if my son is anything like his old man used to be, I doubt I could compete anymore."

"Dad, Damn, too much info. Do you want to scare her off for good?"

So I was guessing I'd heard right, Carlisle was saying that when their kids had sex in the house, the resulting noises got them going, too. Oh, no, I was going to die, like right now.

"So, Bella, shall we stay at yours tonight and then here tomorrow night? If Charlie deems you need babysitting a while longer, you can move into my room with me. It'll be great."

He was so excited, how could I burst his bubble and say that I did not want to stay over here with him. I did of course, but could I act normally, knowing his parents were just a floor below? Could I make love with Edward here, knowing his parents would know what we were up to?

I considered it might all be fruitless worry, because when Charlie found out, he was never going to agree with me staying here. Especially if he knew we were allowed to sleep together.

Before we left, Esme asked me to join her in the kitchen to make a hot drink. Okay, so I knew this was it, where the protective mother let her son's girl know she would never be good enough for him.

"Bella, relax, I don't bite. I just wanted a bit of a chat, and I can see my son is very protective of you."

"He is, I know. You'd think he was older than me, wouldn't you?"

"How old are you, Bella? I was assuming you're Emmett's age, around twenty-two?"

"Yes, I'm not twenty-three until September."

"So, after Edward's birthday in June, you'll only be three years older. Did you know I'm older than Carlisle by five years? I was twenty-five when we met, and he was twenty. His parents hated it, our age difference."

"I didn't know. It's certainly not obvious."

"Thank you, dear. Let me tell you something. When Alice first brought you here, I sensed something. I couldn't quite put my finger on it, because Edward was already acting so differently. He was more talkative, happier, and there was something in his eyes. A twinkle, I now know it was love. My youngest had fallen in love. You went away together I take it, so you could be a couple?"

"Yes, first to Seattle, we stayed at the most romantic B&B overlooking Puget Sound. The Valentine's card reminded me of a photo we'd taken when we were there. I knew it would mean a lot to Edward, too. The journal I bought because I know how important his music is to him. I wanted to get him something he'd know I'd put a lot of thought into. As soon as I saw it, I knew it was perfect."

"Bella, you've given him wings, his confidence is far greater than ever before, and it's all because of you. All a mother wants is for her children to be happy. Happiness is written all over Edward's face. Oh, by the way, what was the little shit doing to you during dinner? Something naughty, I'll bet."

Not knowing where to look and blushing furiously, I mumbled the truth. I did not mention that we'd had partial sex in the bathroom during the main course and dessert.

"I've never felt like this before, Esme. Like Edward, I was always a bit of a loner, preferring my own company to that of others. I love to read, so my natural progression into Literature seemed obvious. I also like to listen to good music, so my idea of a perfect weekend is walking along a deserted beach, taking photographs, and then maybe catching a symphony or a gig at night. I think that pretty much mirrors Edward's, if I'm right."

"You are. It's uncanny how perfect you are for each other. Has he talked to you about his university choices?"

"He's told me where he's applied to, but he won't tell me his preference until he gets his offers. They should be through late next week, I think."

"He's always wanted to go to England to the Royal College of Music. It's only these last two years or so he seems to have changed his mind. I don't know why, it'd be perfect for him. Will you go to England with him, if he does decide to go there? I can't see him going anywhere without you, Bella, not now."

"I've told him I'll go wherever he goes. It's not a choice, Esme. I need to be with him, always. I feel bereft when we're apart. Sad, I know, but that's just how we both are."

"I'm glad he'll have you with him. It's so far away, if that's what he does decide. I'll be worried, even if you're with him, but not as much as I would with him going alone. I'm glad you're supportive of him, too. He has so much potential, I wouldn't want him to waste it."

"I won't let him. I love to hear him play."

"He's played for you already? Wow, it really is serious. Bella, you have no idea how secretive he is about playing."

"Oh, I think I do, because when I first asked him, even after we knew we were in love, he refused. I was heartbroken. But he relented, it was wonderful and I cried."

"I cry every time I hear him, even after all these years. When are you going to tell Charlie, dear? He deserves to know."

"I know, but he won't be as accepting as you and Carlisle, he's nowhere near as open-minded as you are. In fact, he'll probably blame Edward, even though I'm the guilty party here."

"Not in our eyes, Bella, a victim of circumstance maybe, but nothing else. I can see clearly how much you love my son, and whilst I know this situation isn't ideal, I say again, you can't help who you fall in love with, and I'd rather see my son happy and madly in love with you than see him be miserable and heartbroken without you. Your dad will also see how you feel about Edward, if he's prepared to open his eyes and look. He's already seen my son's protectiveness of you. He must be wondering already. I mean, he's sort of thrown you two together a bit, asking me to let Edward stay with you when he can't. If you hadn't already acted on your feelings, I'm sure after spending so much time together, you would've. I'll help you tell him, if you want me to."

"He's fishing until Saturday morning. Can I invite you and Carlisle for dinner on Saturday night? I'll tell him then, and I'd like you to be there, so he knows that you know and have accepted it."

"We'll be there, and Bella, we've more than accepted this. We can see it's what Edward wants, and we'll always support our son. It's plain to see how you feel about him, too, so I can only embrace this, not just accept it."

"Thank you, I was so worried you'd hate me, or think me a sexual predator. We fought our feelings of that nature for so long. We about spontaneously combusted we were both so desperate for the other."

Walking back into the lounge a lot later than I expected, Edward looked around, concern all over his face. He immediately relaxed when he saw I was okay and smiling, with his mother in tow.

When we said goodnight, both of them pulled me to them for a hug. Edward laughed at how uncomfortable I looked. On the drive home, we laughed at how easy that was.

"Remind me what we were worried about, love? She knew something was going on all along, so I suppose her suspicions lessened the blow."

"It won't be like that with my dad, though. He's likely to want to shoot you and lock me up and throw away the key."

"Would it help if he knew my intentions were honourable?"

"He'll know they aren't, once he realises we sleep together."

"But they are, love. I want to marry you, not just yet, of course, but once I've finished studying, I want us to be man and wife."

"Edward, we've barely dated for three months, how can you know that already?"

"I knew the first time I kissed you that I'd marry you someday. I hope that doesn't sound big-headed or anything, but I just knew as soon as our lips touched it was forever."

"I think I knew, too, maybe not so early like you, but definitely when we were in Seattle. I thought it was just me. I was worried I was becoming a bit of a bunny boiler."

We laughed at this as I parked the car. It was late and dark, so no one was on the street to see us walk to my front door. Once inside, we melted into each other's arms.

"I love you, Miss Swan, very, very much."

"I love you, too, Mr. Cullen, just as much if not more."

"Impossible."

"Care to have me prove it then?"


	20. Chapter 20

**So Right but So Wrong**

**This is the continuation of the last chapter. Everybody get their shotguns ready, you'll want to have them shortly…**

**SM owns all that is Twilight, and Dollybigmomma sharpens my stake for a certain Quileute's eyeballs.**

**Chapter 20 **

**BELLA**

The next morning, I texted my dad and invited him over for a meal on Saturday night. He texted me back, asking if I'd heard anything more from Jacob, who had been forgotten in all the excitement of coming clean to Edward's parents. Emmett had howled when Edward told him, but was glad they were okay with us being together.

After school, I drove us both to his house. I had packed a bag this morning and let my dad know where I would be. He thought it was a great idea, and it took the pressure off him and Edward. He didn't know, of course, that I would be sleeping with Edward whilst there.

I was instructed to make myself at home. No one was home yet. Esme was out quoting a refurbishment for some executive in Port Angeles, and Carlisle was at the hospital till nine.

When Edward's arms snaked around me, he rested his chin on my shoulder, and I was hoping he'd say what he did.

"So, love, do you want to go check out our room? Maybe get in a little practice being quiet before anyone comes home? We might be able to be a bit quieter tonight then."

When he picked me up bridal-style, I screamed at the shock, but kissed his lips as he made his way up the stairs.

"Put me down, you fool, I'm too heavy for you to run up two flights of stairs, and I need you to preserve your energy."

That got his attention, and when we reached the first floor landing, he put me down gently and grabbed my hand, pulling full pelt up the next flight.

"Someone's an eager beaver today, aren't we, love. Have you missed me or something?"

"Shut up and get over here," he snarled in the most seductive voice I had ever heard, and I about came at his words and tone. I slowly walked toward him, unbuttoning my blouse as I did. He was in the middle of the bed, his t-shirt gone already, and his jeans undone. I knew my eyes must have glowed with lust.

"See something you like, love?" he said casually.

I threw myself onto him, unable to resist him any longer. He soon had me free of my skirt and blouse, tongues, hands and teeth all over the other. I did not know why our coupling now was so animalistic. I just knew I needed him to fuck me hard and fast.

"Please, Edward."

"Oh, god, Bella, how can I refuse a request like that."

He ploughed into me without foreplay. I was ready, wet through, and pulsating for him.

"God, you're so wet already, baby, you feel so good, so tight."

As his thrusting continued, his lips found mine again, and he kissed me with such passion.

When he withdrew from me, I looked up, wondering what he was doing. He flipped so we are top-to-tail. Ooh, a sixty-nine, we'd done this only once before, and we'd both loved it.

The next fifteen minutes were spent in bliss. I writhed with him in my mouth, and I would swear he got harder every time I came. Whether he was making love to me with his cock, his mouth, or his fingers, it was pure bliss. No wonder the man was a musical genius. He was a genius in everything he did, he played my body like a fine instrument, and soon I was limp beneath him. He turned, kissing me soundly.

"I love you, Bella. Can I make love to you properly now?"

"What, you're ready to go again so soon?"

"I'm always ready for you, love." He pushed my hand down between us, and I could feel his length hardening under my fingers. This time, we made love slowly, each thrust hitting just the right spot, until we were both spent.

After a shower and more loving, we made our way downstairs, in case Esme returned home. It was a good hour later when she did come in. Edward was sat on the sofa doing homework on his laptop, and I was at the table marking books.

Her eyes took in how easy we were together. She smiled at me and bent over to drop a small kiss on Edward's head.

"Good day, you two?"

"So-so," I responded truthfully.

"Better since we got home, though, eh, love?" Edward replied with a smirk, and Esme rolled her eyes.

"Oh, so you've been taking advantage of the empty house already, have you? Good, it might mean I get a decent nights' sleep tonight, too."

"Steady on, Mum, I can't promise that," he said laughing.

I sat there open-mouthed, listening to their exchange. My boyfriend had just admitted to his mother that we'd had sex in her house this afternoon while she was out, and she had just said she was glad, because then we might be quieter tonight. I wanted the ground to open up and swallow me right now. I'd never get used to this openness. I'd swear I never would.

After an awkward couple of hours, we went to bed. I wouldn't let him near me tonight. When I came out of his bathroom in pj's, I knew he'd taken the hint.

"Bella, there really is no need. We can still sleep naked and not have sex. I'm not that depraved. If you don't want to, we don't have to. It's not like it's been a while. I mean with three times earlier, I think I'll be okay for tonight."

"But I might not be, Edward. If I slept naked with you, we'll end up making love. I want you right now, pj's or not. I don't even know if I can sleep with you and not touch you."

"Of course you can, we've done that before without a problem."

"Yes, I know, but I want you, and I mean I really, really want you, and I don't know if I'm going to be able to not attack you."

"It's okay if you do, I promise. They won't mind, and we can be quiet if you really want to. We don't even have to use the bed so there'll be no sound from that."

"Really? Where do you suggest?" I asked looking around for a suitable surface.

"Come here, silly." He pulled me to the wall that formed the outer wall. Part of it was covered in a huge glass window, but there was enough room for us to stand and make love.

It was the most erotic sex I could ever imagine. Edward being tall, he was able to hold me up, pinning me to the wall, my legs firmly around his waist. He penetrated me deeply, and I moaned at the sensations he created within me. Neither of us lasted long, it was too much, and when my release came, it was just as hard and long as the one I'd had earlier. Edward soon followed, holding me tightly and whispering words of love and devotion in my ear.

He carried me to bed, minus my pj's, and when I woke up in the morning, I found him already buried deep inside me and just about to start moving. I loved it. We were late getting up and missed breakfast.

I left him around eleven o'clock and headed off to shop for the big meal tonight. I decided to stay safe and bought everything I needed for lasagna. I'd already checked that Esme and Carlisle were okay with that choice.

Back in the apartment, I cleaned up and prepared the food to put in the oven later. It was only as I was dusting that I saw the flashing light on the answer phone. I immediately felt sick. I pressed play and started to gnaw on my bottom lip, as I heard the all-too-familiar voice.

"_So, Bella, you're avoiding me, are you_? _Not a good move on your part, I think. I realise you've probably changed your mobile by now, so I haven't even bothered contacting you on that, but ignoring my phone calls to your home? How bad is that? How do you think that makes me feel, Bella? Is it not bad enough you pass me over for a schoolboy? Okay, so he's mega-rich, and I suppose in his own way, he's kind of good looking, but babe, he couldn't have the experience with women I do. You need a real man, Bella. Even though you've pissed me off by selling me out to my dad and Charlie, I'll forgive you. I'll even still keep your sordid little affair a secret, but the price has gone up, Bella. _

"_Before, I just wanted to fuck you once, just because, but now I want to fuck you all night, hard and in whatever position I want, and I'll have you suck me off, however I like…oh, and you'll beg me to take you in that tight little arse of yours, too, all while I'm spanking it red. You've been a bad girl, Bella, so you know you deserve whatever I can think up, and I've got some brilliant ideas. A few of them even involve restraints, toys, my video expertise, and you very naked and screaming. I might even invite a buddy or two to join in the fun, and you'll thank me when we're done, or else. Hell, I'm thinking of making it a standing trip back there just so you can continue to thank me for my silence. I think a few years of regular meet-ups should make us about even, don't you? _

_Well, baby, I'll be back to start collecting in a couple of weeks, so make sure you keep that weekend free for me, won't you?_

_Bye, Bella, be thinking about me."_

I ran to the bathroom and threw up. I texted Edward, and when my phone rang straight away, I knew it was him.

"What happened? Tell me, love."

I couldn't even get the words out for sobbing and then gagging. I heard the roar of Edward's car on the phone and him saying, "I'm on my way. Wait for me, love. Five minutes."

He found me on the bathroom floor and picked me up, carrying me into the bedroom. He wet a washcloth and wiped my face, before leaving to go back into the lounge and listen to the message. When he rejoined me, he, too, was ashen and shaking with anger.

"Sssh, love, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. I swear I'll not leave your side ever again. You're moving in with me permanently until we leave this place."

"No, Edward, I can't."

"Yes, you can. I won't let anything happen to you, Bella. I swear I'll kill him if he even tries to approach you."

"Can you cancel tonight, please? I'm not up to it."

"No, Bella, we need to do this even more so now. Then once Charlie knows, I want him to see the first message and listen to that filth out there. We need to do this, baby. I'm here, and Mum and Dad will be here. They know about this. They were home when I was speaking to you, so they know something has happened."

I sobbed a little more into his shirt. I must have fallen asleep, because he was still holding me when I woke, and it was getting dark.

"What about the food_, _Edward? I need to get up."

"It's alright, love. Mum's here, and she's taken care of it for you."

I pulled myself off the bed and made my way into my lounge. Esme was sat at the table reading a magazine.

"Bella, love, how are you feeling? You don't have to be up yet. Go back to bed and get some rest. I've got it covered in here."

"Thank you, Esme. You shouldn't have to do this. I'm sorry, I was just in shock, I think."

"He played it for me, Bella. He's very upset and angry. I am, too. How can someone you've known all your life say those horrible things? Even I was shocked at the depravity of it. Edward's right, dear. You need to come and stay with us until you two leave here. You need to be safe, and at the house with us, you will be."

I didn't answer; I couldn't, as my tears had started again. Strong arms enveloped me from behind, and I immediately felt calmer. With a cup of chamomile tea down me, I felt loads better, and I started to get ready for my dad's arrival.

As usual, he was bang on time. He kissed me on the cheeks and shook hands with Edward, Carlisle and Esme. He kept looking at me, and I knew my eyes gave away that I had been crying.

Sitting down to dinner was a little awkward. I had only four chairs, so Edward perched on a low kitchen stool at the end of the table.

"So who's going to tell me what's going on here?" dad asked.

"There's been another message, Charlie, this time even more horrible," Edward told him.

"Okay, let's hear or see it."

"No, Dad, not yet, first I have something I want to tell you, and I want you to promise me you won't get mad or abuse your role as police chief."

"Now you're scaring me, Bella. What the hell is going on here? I take it you three are already in the loop, because you all seem mighty calm."

"Yes, Dad, they know."

"Okay, then let's have it. I can't say how I'm going to react, until I know what I'm dealing with."

I nodded my head and took hold of Edward's hand under the table and Esme's on top.

"Okay, well, the thing is, Dad, my new beau, as you like to call him, is Edward. We met when I started teaching him, and the attraction was instant. We fought it at first, but it wasn't going away. I love him, Dad, and by some strange luck, he loves me, too. I know you'll be disappointed in me as a teacher for having a relationship with a student, but Edward is nearly nineteen, he makes his own choices."

First he looked back and forth between us, his mouth open. Then he looked to Carlisle and Esme, and they nodded and smiled a little.

"So when you say you two are in a relationship, what does that mean, exactly?"

Great, he wanted me to spell it out.

"Charlie," Edward replied, "It means we're in love, we're together as a couple, in every sense other than being able to go out in public together."

"I suggest you shut the hell up and let my daughter talk, boy."

"Dad, he's telling you the truth. I love him, he loves me, and we all live happily ever after with any luck."

"Bella, please don't tell me you're being intimate with him."

I squirmed, but now I had to answer him.

"Yes, we have an intimate relationship. It's what people do when they're in love."

"You're his teacher, Bella! I should arrest you for serious sexual assault on a student!"

"It won't happen, Charlie, we'll leave first. I won't let Bella be persecuted over this. This is something we're both guilty of, if you can be guilty of falling in love."

"So what about you two, can't you see how wrong this is?" my dad addressed Edward's parents.

"While it's not ideal, it's as plain as day that they're in love, Charlie. Even if we didn't support them, do you think that'd stop them being together? As Edward said, they'll just run away together, and then we lose them both forever. We're not prepared to see that happen. Edward knows his own mind. We know Bella hasn't abused him in any way. He's madly in love with her, he wants to be with her, and we know he'll do whatever it takes to make that happen," Carlisle stated calmly. "We don't want to lose our son, Charlie, and we love Bella like a daughter, so we're in support of them being together."

"So what do you want from me?"

"We just want you to accept this and let us be together around you. We know we can't go out until after Edward graduates at the beginning of June, but until then, we'd like to be able to be a couple around you. We're not asking for your blessing. I understand that you're disappointed in me, Dad, but I've done nothing other than fall in love."

"Damn, I agreed for you to stay here with her. Oh, my god, this gets worse, now I'm a party to you two doing the deed with my say so. Oh, this just gets better by the second. I'm Chief of Police for heaven sakes! I could lose my job as well if anyone found out I knew and did nothing about it!"

"Charlie, I want Bella to move in with me at our house. It's no longer safe for her to be here."

"What do you mean move in with you? Like live with you as a couple, under your parent's roof? They wouldn't let you do that...surely?"

"Charlie, we've always been very open about sex in our house. It's not something we've shied away from. Besides, with what's going on with Jacob Black, it's going to be the safest option for Bella to be with us. At school, she's safe; at home, Edward or one of us will always be around. It makes no sense to not let them live here together. We'd much rather they do things openly than behind our backs, and since we already know they're intimate, we'd prefer if they were together in the safety of our home, that way we can protect both of them."

My dad was about to explode. He had always been very private about love and sex. He was obviously more than a little uncomfortable with how the conversation was going.

"So why do you need to move in with him? Is this what has Jacob all heated up, Bella? Does he know your new boyfriend is Edward?"

"Yes, he guessed it, it happened like we told you at the diner. Edward is very protective of me, and when Jacob grabbed my arm and started hurting me, Edward stepped in, and you know the rest. The texts started then. I'll show you the first one, and then you can listen to what I came home to today."

I retrieved my mobile from my bag and opened it to the original message. He read it without comment. Edward then walked over to the answer phone and pressed play, before making his way back over to me and taking hold of my hand.

Dad grimaced as we touched. I hated that everyone here had to listen to the filth that came out of Jacob's mouth. I cringed and pushed my face into Edward's shoulder, gagging as I fought off nausea again. Charlie's eyes were hard as stone as he listened to Jacob's words, but he was vibrating with anger. Tears poured down Esme's cheeks, as she saw how upset I was again.

"Can you record this for me, Bella? No matter what you may or may not have done, no one should have to put up with that. I'll deal with Jacob in as official a capacity as I can. It'll be hard, because if he decides to go to the press, or someone else at the police department, we could all be in big trouble."

"Surely no one could print anything or the police do anything without proof?" Esme asked concerned.

"If they choose to believe him, they could put tabs on you…bug your house and your phones. I've seen it done before. Now, I don't condone what you two are doing for one minute; however, I do recognise that you've shown a remarkable amount of maturity over all this, Edward, and your devotion to my daughter is clear. I won't do or say anything about this, but Bella, I urge you to consider your position at the school. You'll never teach again if you're found out in the next two months. Maybe you should just resign until Edward graduates, and then they can't touch you."

"I'm considering it, Dad. I'll do it if I have to. We're okay with keeping our relationship under wraps at school, and we don't go out in town, unless Emmett or Alice are with us. Now that I'm moving in with Edward," Charlie flinched at this, "there's no risk of him being seen coming into my apartment. I'll tell school tomorrow that I'm moving in with Alice to save some money, so we can get our own place."

Charlie got up and made his way to the door.

"I hope you know what you're doing, love. You've always been so sensible. I hope he turns out to be worth it."

"I'm going to marry him, when he finishes music school in three years. We've already talked about it, Dad. I'll be leaving Forks when Edward does. He's asked me to go with him, once he's decided on where he's going."

"Where's likely?"

"England maybe, or Ivy League."

"So, about as far away as you can get, then?"

"I suppose so, but I can't not go with him, Dad. One, because I want to be with him, and two, he won't go if I don't go with him."

"What is it about him, love? You've never been like this before over a guy."

"I know, and that's what makes this real. I knew as soon as we kissed that it was for keeps. We're true soul mates, Dad, we're meant to be together." He rolled his eyes and kissed me on the cheek before saying goodnight.

Back upstairs, Esme and Edward had cleared up and emptied my fridge of perishables. My bags were already packed, and Edward handed me my laptop. I pulled up my Google account and printed off copies of all of Jacob's text messages. I then downloaded the voice recordings onto a flash drive, as well as printed the translation logs for Charlie. We put it all into a large envelope and would drop it off to him on our way to Edward's. I hoped we would never have to use this as anything other than a means of stopping Jacob from harassing me.

Despite the somber mood from the evening, I was feeling hopeful. A new chapter of my life was starting tonight, because from now on, I got to spend the night with Edward every night, and that could only be a good thing .

**Oh wow, I wish I got to spend every night in Edward's arms. Sigh…**

**Reviews are love, leave me some!**


	21. Chapter 21

**So Right But So Wrong**

**Thanks to everyone who took the time to review. You make my days. Welcome to all the new readers. I hope you keep enjoying and reading, and if any of you have any stories you can recommend for me to read, please don't hesitate to PM me.**

**Grateful thanks to SM, without whom I would have nothing to write about or obsess over, and to Dollybigmomma, who cleans up my words and makes them all pretty.**

**Chapter 21**

**BELLA**

I think the first week of me living with the Cullen's was a bit surreal. I was convinced I would wake up, and it would all have just been the most wonderful dream. Edward and I were pretty much left to our own devices. I would spend time helping Esme clean or cook, we all ate and had family time together, and then Edward and I would spend the rest of our time in our room. I had hesitated in calling it that for a few days. He'd begged me to think of it that way, and the smile that crossed his lovely face when I'd said it for the first time made it so worthwhile.

School was better than ever, and seeing Edward around was no longer a problem. Since I had him around so much now, my urges were well under control, and he behaved immaculately, too. I was very proud of him.

I'd had an interesting conversation with Alice, who had laughed when I told her I was now living in her parents' house full time. She was going to schedule a visit home soon, so we could catch up properly. I would look forward to that. I now considered Alice one of my closest friends.

The college responses were due any day. It was causing no end of tension between the students at school, as all offers would be conditional on the students achieving their predicted grades. Edward would not be drawn on the subject. Esme had tried, Carlisle had tried and so had I. He wasn't giving us any clues. His mood did not seem as tense as some of my students. Edward being Edward, I knew already knew his first preference, and even though he wouldn't be drawn into discussing it, I was confident he would receive the offers he wanted.

We had heard nothing more from Jacob Black, I say we, because my dad had had a very interesting conversation with him, letting him know Edward and I had come clean and told everyone about our relationship. He had backed down somewhat, when Charlie threatened to prosecute him over his vile messages, which had been recorded and saved. I still didn't think I had heard the last of Jacob Black, but at least now I was safe, and he could not hurt me physically.

I was home early today, the second Wednesday of living with Edward, having finished my classes before the end of school. When I walked through the front door, I immediately saw the huge pile of A4 envelopes on the hall table. As I flicked through them, I saw they were all addressed to Edward. They were here, his college responses. Even the ones from England were here, the airmail stickers a dead giveaway. Unconsciously, I started to gnaw on my bottom lip. Esme came out of the kitchen, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I see you've seen them then?"

"Yes, I'm glad they've all come at once, it'll help him decide, if he knows what he has to actually decide on."

"I'm so excited for him, Bella. He's been waiting for this for the last ten years."

"I really hope they're all good news. He deserves the best."

"He wants to talk about it all with you, dear. He won't accept any of them, unless he knows you'll go with him."

"I've told him I'll go wherever he decides. I can't be without him now, Esme, I love him too much."

"That'll help him decide then, he loves you so much, and he needs your support."

"I know, but this isn't about me and what I want. This is about Edward and what's best for him. I'll support him in whatever he decides, but he has to choose for him, not us or me."

We didn't get a chance to talk anymore, as the door opened, and my reason for living walked through it. He looked up and saw us stood side by side, and his brow furrowed in suspicion.

"Okay, what are you two cooking up? Do I need to be worried?"

"Why Edward, I don't know what you could possibly mean," Esme said walking off and leaving us to it.

"Hi, love, miss me today?"

"Always, baby, you know that," I said dropping a small kiss on his delectable lips.

I motioned to the table and its contents with my eyes. He paused a moment, before following my eyes and letting his fall on the pile of post waiting to be opened.

"All mine?"

"Yup."

"Shit, they've arrived at last. Now I'm nervous. Come on, love, let's go up to our room and open these, and then it's time to talk." He held his hand out for mine and picked up the mail with the other.

I followed slowly up the steps. This should have been his and his parents' moment, not mine, and I felt like an intruder. Inside the bedroom, with the door firmly shut behind us, he climbeds into the centre of the bed excitedly.

"Edward, baby, I think you should open them with your parents, not me. It's their place, not mine. I'll be here to share it with you, but right now, it should be their place to share this with you."

"No, Bella, we'll share this with them later, once we know what choices I have to make. This is about you and me, it's our future."

"No, Edward, you're wrong, this is not about me. This is all about you. This is your future, and your parents deserve to be a part of that. I've told you I'll go wherever you decide, I just want you to be happy and choose the best place for you, the right course for you. Please, Edward, do this for me? Please include your parents."

He looked at me from under his beautiful thick eyelashes. He seemed to be studying me, seeing if I was trying get out of my promise to him.

"Okay, Bella, we'll let my parents be there when I open them, but only, and I mean only, if we're all there, you, too. This is our future, Bella, yours included, and I see any decision about that as a joint one."

Tears filled my eyes. He was so much older than his years. So mature, he was so perfect for me in every way.

"I'd love to be there when you open those envelopes, baby. Thank you for wanting to include me." The tears were now freely flowing down my pathetic face.

"Oh, Bellababy, don't cry, please, love, don't cry. I love you so much. I'd never want to do something as important as this without you. You're my whole world, Bella. It's very important to me that once we know what options we have, that we make this decision together. I want you to be happy."

"Edward, I'm happy as long as we're together. You need to choose the best course, the best place for your studies. I can teach anywhere."

He pulled me to the bed, and I kneeled in front of him. His hands cupped my face, and he looked into my eyes.

"How did I get so lucky with you, eh? How come someone as special as you loves someone like me?"

"Silly, it's the other way around."

He pulled us over so we were laid facing each other. We just held hands and looked at each other for what seemed likes ages, but in reality was probably only about ten minutes. I sat up and pushed my hair out of my face. Edward snuggled around me, still lying down.

It was nice just being together, and since I had moved in, we often just lay holding hands and gazing at each other. It made me feel so close to him.

"You need to go let your mum know we'll wait until your dad gets homes from work before we open the letters. If you don't, she'll think you've done it already and are keeping it from her."

"Okay, I'll nip back down now. I'll be right back, don't go anywhere," he dropped a kiss on the tip of my nose.

I flopped back down onto our bed, pulling myself up so my head was resting on my pillow. I closed my eyes and waited for him to come back. I must have fallen asleep, because when I woke up, it was almost dark, and I was covered over with the comforter. Edward was asleep beside me now, too, his arm slung over my stomach casually. He was laid on his front, with his head turned away from me, so I couldn't look at him.

As I shifted position under his arm, so did hehe and he turned to face me, still lying on his stomach. His eyes were still closed, and his mouth was slightly open as he slept. He looked so young like this. His already messy hair was really messy now. Even though we hadn't, it looked like he'd just had a round of rampant sex. Maybe later, if I was lucky.

"Stop staring at me, you'll give me a complex," he said keeping his eyes closed.

"How do you know I'm staring if your eyes are closed?"

"I can feel you looking at me. I can feel your very presence when you enter a room, Bella, I don't have to see you. It's that connection between us. Don't you feel it, too?"

"I thought it was just my imagination. Sometimes it's scary to feel so in tune with someone so soon."

"I disagree. I think it only proves that we were meant to be together. Soul mates so finely attuned to each other that they know what the other is thinking, when that person enters a room, and usually what they're feeling. It's beautiful, l love being able to feel you in a room, even if we're are not there together."

"You're just weird. Did you tell your mum you were waiting to open them?"

"I did, and dad will be home round nine, so we'll do it then. Are you hungry? Do you want some dinner?"

"No, I'm okay. I'll grab a sandwich later. Will you hold me, baby?"

"Do you really need to ask? Come here, woman."

He wrapped his arms around me, and I immediately felt all my worries float away. "I love you."

"I know, and I love you, too, now shush and just enjoy me cuddling you."

When I woke up this time, it really was dark, and Edward was no longer at my side. He had drawn the blinds in our room and put on the small lamp near the window. I could see it was after eight o'clock. I dragged myself up and headed to the bathroom. I decided not to have a shower. I'd leave that till later, when, with a bit of luck, Edward might join me. After refreshing my face with cool water and brushing my hair into some sort of order, I headed down to see where my lover was.

I could hear Edward and Esme talking in the lounge, their conversation light and casual. As I approached, he turned his head to face me.

"Hey, sleepy head, sorry I left you, but I couldn't stand the snoring any longer," he laughed.

"Ha-ha, so not funny, so what are you two up to?" I asked sitting down next to him.

His arm automatically wrapped around my waist as I sat, and he pulled me closer, nuzzling into my neck.

"I missed you."

I turned to look at him and saw that he meant it.

"Me, too," I replied dropping a kiss on his lips.

When he tried to deepen the kiss, I pulled back and cautioned him with my eyes. I was still a little uncomfortable with how amorous Edward could get in front of his parents.

"Down, boy."

Esme laughed at my comment, as she walked towards the kitchen. "Bella, do you want a sandwich now, love?"

"Oh, I'll make it, Esme, I've told you not to run around after me."

"Nonsense, I'm making Edward and myself one, anyway."

With that, she disappeared into the kitchen.

"So can I have a proper kiss now we're alone?"

I leaned into him and placed my lips over his. When his tongue touched my bottom lip, I could not help a sigh that escaped, as I relaxed into him and the kiss. We fell back onto the sofa and kissed passionately, his and my hands in each other's hair. Just when I needed to come up for air, someone cleared their throat behind us. Esme was stood behind the sofa, a plate in her hands for each of us.

Edward scuttleds up behind me. "Sorry about that, Mum, I just wanted a proper kiss."

"So I saw. God, you two, so much PDA, it makes me horny just watching you."

I blushed crimson at her comment. Edward sniggered behind me.

I took the plates from her, and she walked back into the kitchen, mumbling something about Carlisle never being around when she wanted him. Edward's shoulders shook with suppressed giggles.

I elbowed him, letting him know how embarrassed I was. He just laughed and ploughed into his sandwich. We ate quietly, as Esme rejoined us with her own plate. Carlisle would be here soon, coming from a business dinner with colleagues.

When Esme drew Edward's attention to the sound of a car outside, he ran upstairs and brought the envelopes back down. We all sat and waited for Carlisle to come in. When he did, he looked worried that something was wrong, as he saw us all sitting and waiting for him.

"Okay, who's going to tell me what's up?"

"Nothing's wrong, dear, Edward got his college letters, and he wanted to wait to open them until we were all here. Come and sit down, I'm dying here."

Carlisle walked over and kissed his wife soundly, obviously relieved.

"So come on then, Edward, don't keep us waiting, your mother can't stand the suspense any longer, and by the looks of Bella's fingernails, neither can she."

We all nodded in agreement. Taking a deep breath and pulling my hand into the crook of his arm, he picked up the first envelope. The postage franking said it was from Yale. I felt sick, as he opened it slowly, squeezing my hand.

I could read over his shoulder and breathed a sigh of relief, as I read the words on the page:

_Congratulations, Mr. Cullen, we would like to offer you a place to study with us here at Yale_…

A big grin crossed Edward's face, as he nodded to his parents. They were holding hands, and I could see that Esme had a handkerchief in her hand in readiness for her tears.

The next one he picked up had an airmail sticker, and once again, I read the words, only this time from Oxford in England.

The other two letters followed suit, all four colleges offering him a place in the program of his choice. After much whooping and hollering, kissing and hugging, Esme eventually calmed down. I was a little bewildered, but so happy he had offers from all his first-choice colleges.

Edward looked at me with a huge grin, pulling me to him for a hug. "I did it, Bella. They all want me."

"Congratulations, baby, I knew you'd be okay."

"Thank you, love, now we have some serious decisions to make. Shall we go upstairs to talk before bed?"

I nodded my head, and he kissed his parents goodnight. He picked up the envelopes and then grabbed my hand, pulling me up the stairs.

"Goodnight, you two, sleep well," both of his parents called as we disappeared from sight.

"So, baby, what do you really think about all of these offers? I know you keep saying the decision of where to go is mine, but I need you to help me with this. This is our future, Bella. Please, love, give me your thoughts."

"Okay, so let's get ready for bed, then we can sit and talk, okay?"

Tonight, I was wearing one of Edward's old t-shirts and his boxers. I usually slept naked like him. He had left his boxers and t-shirt on, too. Sat up under the covers, he placed the four envelopes in front of us.

"So what do we talk about first? Staying in the states or going to England?"

"I'd like for you to tell me which of these four offers you've wanted the most, and if you won't tell me that yet, then tell me which course you most want to do and why."

"Okay, well, all the courses are fine, two are music, and two are music with composition. As you know, that's what I love to do most, compose. However, it's not the be- all and end- all. All these offers are excellent in their own right. I need to discount two. I can only accept one and a reserve. I think I'd like to go with the music with composition course, it'll give me additional strings to my bow, and composing is where my heart lies."

"At last, some progress. I knew that'd be what you wanted most. Your eyes light up when you play something you've written. It's wonderful to see. So, which two have the music and composition courses, then?"

"Bella, I won't go if you don't come with me, you know that, right?"

"Do I take it we're going to England then?"

He looked down at our hands that were entwined. "Oxford and The Royal College of Music both are in the UK. Do you mind?"

"As long as we're together, I don't care where we are, Edward."

"Really?"

"Truly, I thought you understood that. I love you, and I need to be with you. So come on, how much is it all going to cost, and which of the two do you prefer?"

"Money's not important, since my trust fund will more than cover it all and a place for us to live. Once I decide which of the two I want, we need to start the ball rolling. I'll get mum on searching for us a house or apartment, although in the UK, I believe apartments are known as flats. Which do you prefer, a house or an apart...a flat?"

"I don't care, Edward, let's decide where first, then we can look online and see what's available. I can then look at jobs that are available in the vicinity, too."

"Bella, love, I'm so happy. I can't believe we're going to England to live together openly as partners, no one to criticise or castigate us for falling in love."

"I'm happy, too, mainly because you're happy, but also because I feel really good about our future. Let's get some sleep and talk some more tomorrow after school. Okay?"

"Yeah, come here, love, I need to feel you in my arms tonight."

The t-shirts and boxers didn't stay on long, and before I knew it, I was screaming with him, Carlisle and Esme right below us be damned.

"We should probably get a house in England, so the neighbours don't have to listen to our lovemaking every night," I mumbled.

He barely grunted a response. I looked over, and he was well on his way to being asleep already. Like earlier today, he was laid on his stomach, with his arm slung low over my hips. This time, he did face me, and I could not resist running my fingers through his hair and placing a small kiss on his delectable lips, before I said quietly, "Goodnight, my Edward, I love you."

**So hit me with it, guys. Good? Bad? Indifferent? **


	22. Chapter 22

**So Right But So Wrong**

**Thank you once again to all those who read and review. As usual, thanks to SM, who owns everything, and Dollybigmomma, who cleans up after me. Me, I own nothing.**

**Chapter 22**

Days and weeks flew by, and all was good, really, really good. Edward and I were closer than ever, and I had settled into the Cullen family really well. Charlie had reluctantly accepted mine and Edward's relationship, knowing that if he didn't, he wouldn't get to see me. We'd been over for dinner a couple of times, and while things were strained, especially after we told him of our decision to move to England in the fall so Edward could study, he had managed to remain polite throughout and didn't even go for his gun when we held hands on the sofa afterwards.

School was winding down now. All the new learning was done, and every lesson was all about revision and going over old exam papers. Edward was cool and collected as ever, having fully prepared for all his exams early. Some of the seniors were not so well prepared and additional study sessions were oversubscribed.

Tanya Denali and Jane Volturi were two such students. With too much time given to extracurricular activities and too little to their classwork, they now expected every teacher to be at their beck and call when they snapped their fingers. The parents of both girls were always complaining and whining, and I felt like telling them the truth. Had their daughters been doing what they should have been doing like the rest of their peers, they would not have been under so much pressure now. The school's leadership team and the board seemed reluctant to say anything because of the standing of the pairs' parents within the Forks community.

Additional study sessions were given, homework set, and still the two girls did nothing. Okay, so they attended the extra study sessions, but I was not convinced they actually paid attention. I'd certainly had no homework handed in, and after a conversation with other staff members, neither had they.

Now their parents were requesting tutoring by gifted students as a last-ditch effort to help them. An emergency meeting of the heads of departments was taking place today, and I was pissed I would not be allowed to attend to have my say. I was livid that other students, who had done their work and still had their own studying to do for final exams, would have to put up with those two, especially when the two girls had brought this crisis all on themselves.

I was spitting feathers over this, and poor Edward had sat and listened patiently while I ranted at home last night to him, Esme and Carlisle. He sat by my side and stroked my hair, nodding and agreeing in all the right places. How could anyone not love him to death?

An email appeared on my screen from Mrs. Cope, telling me tutoring sessions had been agreed upon and would start tomorrow. Tutors were hand-picked by department heads and would be allocated to their student accordingly. I had been given no names of the tutors, and I hated that once again, I was being kept out of the loop.

At home, I complained some more, and Edward listened. He agreed when I wanted him to and made all the right noises when I needed him to disagree. We'd had an early night, and the house was quiet, as Esme and Carlisle were out visiting friends.

Alice had not visited overnight since returning from her holiday. Her quote was, "As I'm no longer needed as an alibi, I'll just stay closer to Jasper." Like she needed a reason for that, I laughed.

I missed her vibrancy and her company in general. Of course, I loved spending time with Edward, but I needed female companionship, and I craved a girly night out. She'd promised she would visit next week so we could go out. I was looking forward to it.

Edward and I still came and went separately to and from school. There was no need to raise more suspicion, I had not changed my home address, and I called in at the apartment a couple of times a week to collect my mail. The house phone was now disconnected, and Charlie had kept his promise and bought me a new mobile with all the bells and whistles, far too many gadgets for my liking, but it did what I needed, which was to make and accept calls, send and receive text messages, and screen my callers. It meant, most importantly, that I was free from Jacob Black, at least for the time being.

I had still not heard anything about the tutoring scheme, and I was going to be dammed before I asked. Tanya and Shannon swanned around like they owned the place, and I would have loved to have wiped the smirks of their over-painted faces. Had I been in charge, I would not have pandered to their spoiled, overbearing parents' demands.

The house was quiet once again. A note on the table told me Esme and Carlisle were in Seattle for the evening visiting Alice. I loved nights like this, when Edward and I could act like a real couple. We would cook together, eat together and clear up together. I had no problem relaxing around his parents, but I did not feel I should impose myself on Esme's kitchen.

He wasn't home yet, so I quickly changed into more casual clothes, choosing tight black leggings and a favorite t-shirt of his. I knew he loved it when I wore his clothes. Not that they usually stayed on long, mind you. Now in bare feet, no bra, and with my hair tied casually in a ponytail, I set about making our dinner. When a knock came to the front door, I did not even think before I went to answer it.

Big mistake. When I opened the door, I was faced by none other than Tanya Denali.

"Miss Swan? What are you doing here?"

Trying to think on my feet I asked, "I could ask the same question of you, Miss Denali."

"Edward's my new tutor, and my tutoring is supposed to start today. I couldn't find him to arrange a time and place, so I thought I'd just come by and do it here."

"Well, he's not home. I don't know when he'll be back, either. I'll tell him you came by when I see him."

"What are you doing here, Miss? I thought you lived in town."

"Where I do or don't live is none if your concern, young lady, now if you don't mind, I have things I need to do."

I closed the door and immediately rested against it.

"Shit, shit, shit!" Where the bloody hell was Edward, and how the hell were we going to get out of this?

I realised I hadn't seen my new phone all day. A quick rummage in my handbag and briefcase did not reveal it. I ran up the stairs and found it on the bedside cabinet, with four texts, three voicemail messages and ten missed calls, all from Edward.

He had to be really pissed with me now.

First text message:

**Hi, love, we need to talk**

Second text message:

**Bella, what the fuck?**

**Meet me at lunch**

**music room**

Third text message:

**You should know I'm Tanya's tutor, starting today!**

Fourth text message:

**DO NOT go home until **

**we have talked!**

**I love you**

Gnawing at my bottom lip, I dialed the phone's answering service to listen to my voicemail.

_"Hey, love, you haven't responded to my texts. I need to talk to you urgently. Meet me in the music rooms for lunch. I love you, baby."_

_"Where the fuck are you, baby? Lunch is nearly over and you're a no-show. I need to tell you I've been chosen as a tutor. Three guesses who my student is."_

_"Bella, ring me back now. Do not go home until we've talked."_

Holy shit, he had been trying to tell me all day, and because I had left my phone at home, I could have now blown our cover. Walking out to the landing and peeping through the window that overlooked the drive, I could see Tanya was still there and was sat in her car, talking on her mobile phone. I'd bet I wouldn't need three guesses to know who she was talking to. I needed to warn Edward.

His phone was answered on the first ring.

"Where the fuck are you, love? I've been worried sick all day."

"I'm at home, baby. Sorry, but I accidentally left my phone in the bedroom. I've only just gotten your messages."

"Okay, so now you know, and I'm at the library waiting for Tanya. I'll be home about six."

"Edward, she's here. She came here looking for you. I didn't know, and I answered the door. I'm dressed casually, bare feet, no bra. She took it all in. Right now, she's on her mobile phone in the drive. I can only imagine who she's talking to."

"Shit, okay, we'll just say you're Alice's best friend and staying here to spend time with her. I'll text Tanya now and ask her to come to the library to meet me. I won't let on I've spoken to you, but if she asks, that's what I'll say. You can say the same when and if someone asks you, okay?"

"Yeah, I suppose. How come you know her number, Edward?"

"We were given our student's contact details earlier, so we could arrange times, etc. She hasn't gotten mine, and I intend to keep it that way. I'll use the number withheld code before I dial. Wish me luck. God, I missed you today, I was frantic, Bella. I love you. We're on our own tonight, aren't we?"

"We are, why?"

"I'll show you later. Are you cooking, or do you want me to pick us something up?"

"I'll cook, be home by half six, or you'll be wearing the food. I love you, too."

With a laugh, he hung up. Still watching out of the window, I saw Tanya's whole body language change. She checked her makeup and hair in the mirror, before she started her car engine and drove off.

In the kitchen, I prepared our dinner, worrying about how we were going to get out of this one if we were questioned.

I let Charlie know what had happened, in case the Denali's or Aro Volturi started asking questions. He would be able to back up the story we had decided to go with.

"It was bound to happen, Bella. Nothing good comes from secrets and lies. Now don't get me wrong, I have no time for Irina and Laurent Denali or Aro and Gianna Volturi, but Bella, it was always going to be a matter of time before someone noticed something. You two can't keep your hands off each other when you're here."

"Dad, we're in love, we like to be touching. It's what couples do who are new in a relationship. I won't apologise for loving him. I can't, he means the world to me. Besides, we've been very careful in public, this insipid girl just happened to come out to his house. Just tell the story I've just told you, that's all I'm asking, alright?"

After saying goodbye, I sat and wondered how Edward was getting on. Poor thing, he was going to hate having to spend time in such close proximity to Tanya. She was still trying her best to get into his trousers. No self-respect at all, that girl.

I decided to text him.

**Has the vamp arrived?**

**Is she behaving?**

**I want to know if she's not studying**

**come home soon **

**I miss you**

**I'll make it worth your while **

**promise.**

**X**

I pressed send before I could change my mind. His response was almost instant.

**Lots of questions about you**

**She seemed to believe me**

**Not listening to me as per usual**

**Told her this was her last chance**

**I look forward to later**

**I love you**

**X**

With dinner in the oven, I decided to take a shower. Maybe the hot water would help ease the tension that had built inside me. Standing under the hot cascading water jets, I closed my eyes and tried to relax. Shower gel in hand, I soaped up my body and caressed my breasts. My thoughts immediately went to Edward, how I wished he were here in this shower with me, touching and caressing me. A moan escaped, as I let my hands travel lower. I had no need to pleasure myself with Edward around. He made sure my every need was well catered to, and I could not remember the last time I had touched myself without him being present.

A little carried away, I did not hear the bathroom door open, and the next thing I knew, I was not alone. His hands took over for mine, and he stepped in behind me, already naked.

"Let me help you with that, Bella."

I groaned, leaning into him, and turned so I could reach his lips.

"God, I love you, Edward Cullen." My mouth found his, and I kissed him passionately, raking my now free hands through his already wet hair.

He was fully erect, and he lifted my leg and wrapped it over his hip, rubbing my core into him even more. We both groaned in pleasure.

"Let me love you, baby. Turn around, face the wall, and bend over a bit."

I did as he asked, and he guided me as to how exactly he wanted me stood. He positioned my hands on the wall at the sides of my head and nudged my legs apart. Not a lot, just enough to give him room. I could feel when he lined himself up directly behind me.

We both moaned loudly when he sank his length into my waiting centre. God, it felt so good. His pace was swift, and because of the angle I was stood at, he was buried deep inside and hitting my G-spot with every thrust. I was on the edge of oblivion in minutes. His pace quickened, and he lost all control in the longest, hardest orgasm we had ever experienced together.

My legs were shaking as my breathing came under control.

"Are you okay, love? God, Bella, just when I thought things couldn't get any hotter, you go and start masturbating in the shower, and I walk in on you. It's a dream come true for most guys. How could I resist joining you? Although I have to say, I could've easily gotten off just watching you."

Shyly, I looked at him, "It's your fault. I was thinking about you, like always. I hope you know I don't need to masturbate, Edward, you keep me satisfied well enough."

"Good to know, Swan, but hey, I'd bet every guy in my class dreams about walking in on their girlfriend playing with themselves. It's a definite moment to store for when they need to jack off later."

"Do you still jack off, even though we make love at least once a day?"

"Baby, the only time I jack off is when you watch me or when you get your period. I have no need to pleasure myself, either. You totally satisfy me, too."

"Come on, let's get dressed. Dinner smells wonderful, by the way, Italian?"

"Yep. How'd the library go?"

Leading me into the bedroom to get dressed he said, "I'll tell you over dinner."

Edward set the table and poured us both a glass of wine while I dished up. When we were seated at the table, he took my hand. "I don't know if she bought it, Bella, I tried. She had lots of questions and more when I'd answered her first lot. She's more perceptive than either of us gave her credit for."

"How so?"

"Well, I didn't say anything about you until she did. I made out like it was no big secret and that I thought everyone knew you'd moved in weeks ago. When she said she'd been here, I asked why, and she said she was looking for me and that you'd answered the door. She said, I think her words were, 'She looked more than cozy in bare feet and no bra.' She seemed shocked by how different you look out of school, how young and relaxed at our house. I stuck to our story about Alice, but then she said Alice's car wasn't here. When I asked her what she meant, she said she'd seen Alice around town in her bright yellow Porsche. I told her there was no telling what Alice might've popped out for, but you were here as her friend, nothing more. I'm still not sure she bought it, though."

"I see what you mean now about her being perceptive."

"Wait till you hear the rest, love. She let it drop, and so did I, she appeared to be getting into the study session, when all of a sudden, she said, 'You changed about the time Miss Swan came to teach us. Is that who you're fucking?' I can tell you, Bella, I nearly died. I acted all flustered and embarrassed and told her that was disgusting. Not only were you my teacher, but my sister's best friend and a close family friend. I laid it on thick and sulked a bit."

"So how did she seem after that?"

"Well, I'm undecided. She said I had to tell her the name of my girlfriend if I didn't want her to tell her dad about what she'd seen. I argued with her and said it was ridiculous, and no one would believe such lies, and she just shrugged. Can you believe it? She doesn't care if she ruins your life or mine. She's evil. I told her I wouldn't tutor her anymore and came home."

"Oh, Edward, I'm so sorry you had to put up with that. Had I known they'd choose you to be a tutor, I would've made sure you didn't have to tutor Tanya or Shannon. I've already called my dad a warned him. What shall we do now?"

"I guess after we call my dad and give him the heads up, too, all we can do is sit and wait and see what happens. If I know Tanya, she'll have already told Shannon about you being here, so my guess is the shit may hit the fan tomorrow, so to speak. Whatever happens, Bella, we face it together. At this point, no one has anything other than their sordid imaginations. So unless they bug this place and maybe my car and your dad's house, we'll be okay. There's only four weeks of school left, and then we're home free."

"I guess we should make the most of what possibly could be our last night together then? What do you say, Mr. Cullen? Are you up for being led astray?"

"Anytime, Miss Swan, anytime. Oh, and by the way, it'll never be our last night together, because I won't let it. If we have to leave, so be it. I won't give you up, Bella, I mean it."

Taking his hand in mine, I led him back upstairs.

**Sorry to leave it on a cliffy. I don't do that often, so I hope you'll forgive me. **

**Reviews are love, leave me some!**


	23. Chapter 23

**So Right But So Wrong**

**Once again, I'm humbled by your wonderful reviews, thank you, I really do mean it. **

**Happy Easter to you all.**

**As usual, grateful thanks go to SM who created these wonderful characters we all like to play with, and Dollybigmomma, for cleaning up my mess.**

**Chapter 23**

**BELLA**

The night was certainly memorable in more ways than one. Edward and I had made love for hours, sleeping in between endless hours of absolute bliss and ecstasy. Waking now shortly after six o'clock, I wondered if I would ever get used to the depth of the emotions I felt with him. I wondered if I would ever tire of making love with him, would I ever feel like pretending to have a headache or being unwell. I could not see it happening. We were too in tune with one another. Instinctively, we knew how the other was feeling, and in bed, we each knew what the other wanted, be it hot passionate sex or slow tender lovemaking. Looking over at him now, totally relaxed in sleep, I slowly moved my hand over to run my fingers through his hair. The resulting moan sent tingles through me, and I knew if I did not get up, I would be late, especially given the size of the tent he was pitching under the sheets.

Dropping a kiss on his head, I dodged his arm that tried to snare me around the waist and pull me back to bed. "I need to get up and showered, baby."

"Soon, come back to bed. I need you." It was tempting…very tempting.

"Go back to sleep, Edward, I'll wake you when you need to get up."

I think he was already asleep again, when I exited the room and headed to the shower.

The hot water relaxed me, as my mind wandered to the other part of the night we'd had to deal with. Tanya fucking Denali. We had been disturbed around eleven o'clock by Edward's mobile phone ringing. It had been Carlisle, confirming the call we knew he would be getting. He had told us on loudspeaker how he had received a call from Aro Volturi, pretending to be concerned about Edward's welfare. He had known Carlisle and Esme were away and thought he would drop Edward and me in it. He'd told Carlisle how a friend of his daughter's had found their teacher half naked at his house.

Carlisle had been furious and told Mr. Volturi that my living here was perfectly acceptable and in fact welcomed by both him and Esme. Mr. Volturi apparently did not know of my friendship with Alice and had backed off when Carlisle questioned how he could suggest or imply such a thing of the Chief of Police's daughter.

I was assuming, however, that the same phone call from Aro Volturi would be made to the school this morning, and I at least would have to answer questions I would rather not.

Edward reluctantly showed his face only moments before I left.

"You're going in early, love, is everything okay?"

"Yes, I just want to get in and be prepared for when the summons arrives."

"You think it'll be today?"

"Probably, strike while the iron is hot and all that. You already know what Aro Volturi's like."

"Promise you won't let them upset you. Get them to speak to me, too. Mum and Dad will back us, and so will Alice and your dad. We'll be okay, Bella, you know that, right?"

"I know, and I love you, Edward. We're so close," I said with a deep sigh. "I'd hate to think they'd be able to expose us now."

He pulled me in close for a hug, and we kissed tenderly. I pulled away and picked up my briefcase and laptop bag. With a small smile, I walked out of the door.

The staff car park was empty, as I made my way across it and into the building. I put on a new batch of coffee, knowing it wouldn't be long before others started to arrive.

Mrs. Cope was in soon after me.

"Oh, Bella, you're a lifesaver, a hot coffee is just what I need. You're in early today."

"Yup, thought I'd get an early start and get a jug on for everyone, seeing as I haven't done it before. By the way, do I need to tell you if I've moved address on a temporary basis?"

"No, as long are we're able to contact you on a mobile phone number, it shouldn't be a problem, why?"

"Well, I'm staying with Alice Cullen and her family for a bit, and I wondered if you needed a change of address."

"She's such a lovely girl, I'm glad you and her are friends. Her brother, Emmett, was a bit of a rascal, but sweet for the most part. Isn't she a tad younger than you, dear?"

"A little under a year, yes, but we get on great, always did when we were in school, too. She lives in Seattle now, but is spending time here with her parents when she can. I've stayed with her in Seattle, too."

"Yes, I remember your dad telling me you'd gone to Seattle for the weekend. Did you have a good time?"

"Very, she took me all over."

"Good, I'm glad, now I'd better be off. So much to do before the real day starts. See you later, love."

Hopefully, the ground work I had just done would serve as useful if and when Mr. Volturi decided to contact the school about my living arrangements.

Edward was in my first class today. I could not resist asking Tanya if she had caught up with Edward the previous day.

"Oh, Tanya, did you find Edward? He said he'd seen you when he eventually got home last night. I also hear you weren't too interested in the extra study session. I shall have to keep a very close eye on you, young lady. I don't intend to waste the valuable time of another student on someone who has no interest in using that time wisely. So if you or Miss Volturi aren't interested in additional study sessions, maybe I should speak to both your parents and see what they have to say."

Tanya looked mortified, but Shannon mumbled something under her breath.

"I'm sorry, Shannon, what was that?"

"I said I think you'll be talking to my dad soon enough."

"Oh, that's good. I'm sure he'll be so proud of how his daughter still behaves in class and the fact that she's taking another student away from their revision schedule, but refuses to make use of that time studying, instead spending it on her mobile phone with her friends. In fact, seeing as you've been so disrespectful this morning, I'll be ringing him as soon as I can today and asking him to come in. I'll let you know when to be back here, both of you."

I was angry by their blatant disrespect. Shannon's tutor had reported that she had spent their entire hour on the phone gossiping. No need to guess who she had been talking to. These two girls had gotten away with too much for too long, and whilst I might have been in the wrong now for being in a relationship with Edward, I absolutely refused to allow them and their bullying parents to continue to get away with what they so obviously had gotten away with before I'd come here.

At the end of the lesson, Edward passed my desk and looked at me with questioning eyes. I knew he'd think I had done wrong by challenging the two girls, he'd think I'd drawn attention to our relationship, but I didn't care. This was a separate issue, and I had to do what I felt was right.

At break, I made my way to the office and asked Mrs. Cope if I could use the phone and have the numbers of both girls' parents.

Tanya's mother was apologetic and understood my concern, quickly agreeing to meet with me after school.

Shannon's father, what an arrogant piece of shit he was. No wonder his daughter was like she was. He challenged me, asking if I didn't really have it in for the girls since day one, as I'd stopped their cheerleading. He seemed to suggest that it was my teaching that meant his daughter needed extra tutoring. The bloody cheek of the man, even now, she was turning her nose up at the extra help. Poor Jillian, her tutor, had been distraught this morning when she'd told me how Shannon had acted. Jillian had tried to offer several different times and places for study, but all offers had been turned down by Shannon.

Thinking about how to handle things, I decided to swallow my pride and enlist some support. George Bartley was head of my department, so I decided he should be there. It was he that had arranged the tutoring, he should be aware of Shannon's lack of commitment. As I walked toward the PE block, I hoped Jane Clapp was available to come along, too. She had backed me one hundred percent when I had stopped both girls from doing their extra-curricular activities, as she, like me, believed that being a member of our school's esteemed teams or cheerleading squad were earned rights and not given rights, determined by how influential your parents were.

As I walked in, she looked up.

"Hey, Bella, you look like you lost a dollar and found a cent. What gives?"

"Are you free after school, Jane? I wondered if you'd come and meet with Tanya and Shannon's parents with me again, give me a bit of support."

"What have they done this time?"

"Well, they're well behind most students in all subjects, so the heads of departments arranged tutors for them. They had their first Literature study sessions last night, and both showed little interest or respect for the people who've been chosen to tutor them. I had no say in who was chosen, and I don't think they did, either. Shannon has been placed with Jillian Banks, who is an exceptional student, but no match for Shannon's venom in any way. Tanya has been placed with Edward."

"Cullen? Oh wow, she'll love that. She'll see it as the perfect opportunity to get into his pants. Poor guy, he won't know what's hit him."

"Edward's fine. He can look after himself. She won't get anywhere if she starts with him, he'll just leave. So when I called Aro Volturi today to tell him how uncooperative Shannon was being, he said she was behind because of my teaching, and that I had it in for the girls as soon as I started. I thought you being there would negate that particular argument."

"So have you talked to Edward about Tanya?"

"Yeah, you should know that I kind of live at his house right now."

"What? What does 'kind of live' mean exactly, Miss Swan? You lucky bitch."

"Well, his sister, Alice, is my best friend, and we've been spending a lot of time together. I've also been trying to save up some money in case I'm not able to line up another job after this year, so it kind of made sense for me to just move in. There's plenty of room, and Carlisle and Esme Cullen are great, too. I've had the opportunity to talk to Edward more, and he's amazing. He has no interest in any of the girls in school. It looks like he'll be heading to England in the fall to study, anyway."

"So, have you met the lucky girl who's brought that twinkle to the gorgeous Mr. Cullen's eyes? Is she hot? Can I just forget he'd never consider an old cougar like me as her replacement?"

"I know nothing about any such girl, Jane. He's pretty private, and we tend to only talk occasionally. He's not the issue here. Will you be free to come to my classroom after school?"

"Sure, I'll be there after my last class."

"Thank you, I owe you."

"Dinner at your new place with Mr. Dreamboat sounds about right as repayment, eh, Bella?"

I walked away, laughing and rolling my eyes at her. I suppose I had to give her ten out of ten for persistence. Still laughing now, I headed back to the English block and walked into Edward. He motioned for me to join him round the corner, so we were hidden from sight.

"This is sensible, Edward. What do you want?"

"Was provoking Shannon necessary, Bella? You know what her father is like."

"I'm meeting with him and Tanya's parents after school. I'm sure he'll show his hand. I'd better go. I'll see you at home later. I love you."

"Love you, too, even though you're the most stubborn woman I've ever met."

George Bartley already knew why I was stood in his office. Jillian Banks had resigned her position as tutor, because of how Shannon had treated her.

"So, Miss Swan, Miss Volturi has been acting up in your class again, has she? I'd hoped with it being so close to the end of school that she would've just got her head down and got on with things. No such luck, I guess. Miss Banks was very upset, and it's knocked her confidence. She's a brilliant student, but a shy and sensitive sort. Will you have a word with her tomorrow?"

"Of course I will. Shannon was rude this morning and very challenging towards me. I will not tolerate it. Coach Clapp is going to be present at the meeting, and I think you should be, too."

"I agree, Miss Swan, we need to plan how we're going to deal with this, Mr. Volturi is used to getting his own way. We can't let him bully us."

"Okay, so I have a free period before we meet with them. I also have all of Tanya and Shannon's uncompleted work and a list of not handed-in homework. More than enough proof this is all about the girls' lack of effort and not my teaching."

"What do you mean, not your teaching?"

"Oh, I forgot I hadn't told you, Mr. Volturi implied over the phone that the girls need extra tutoring because my teaching is inadequate."

"He did what? How dare he, he knows nothing. He didn't even attend college. He's only gotten where he is due to family money and underhanded dealings, not brains or hard work. I shall enjoy putting him right on that, don't you worry. For the record, I think you've done a marvelous job here since the New Year. It's just a shame we aren't in a position to offer you a permanent placement come fall. I keep hoping something will crop up, or we'll get extra funding. Mrs. White has committed to coming back per her contract in September, so at the moment, we have nothing to offer you."

"Thank you for the vote of confidence, Mr. Bartley, but I'll be okay. If I don't get another assignment by then, I think I'll do some traveling in the fall, maybe see a few places I haven't seen yet, before I decide what my next career move is."

"Just ask if you need a reference, Miss Swan, I'll give you a glowing report. Now run along, and I'll see you at two o'clock."

Over the lunch break, I collated all my evidence to present to both sets of parents. I doubted Mrs. Denali would give me much trouble, unless Aro had already being filling her head with tales about me. When my classroom door opened, I looked up and was surprised to see Alice stood there.

Tears immediately sprang to my eyes.

"Alice?"

"I thought I'd come back with Mum and Dad after the phone call he had with Aro bloody Volturi last night. I thought you might need my support. I saw Edward outside; he said you had a run in with Shannon this morning."

"Yeah, I'm seeing her dad at three o'clock, wish me luck."

"If he starts getting personal, Bella, end the meeting and ask for us to be present, as well as the Principal."

"It's so good to see you, Alice, you have no idea. How was your holiday? You look relaxed and have a healthy glow about you."

"We'll talk tonight, we both have a lot to talk about, and we'll need time and privacy. I wouldn't be surprised if the walls here have ears."

"Okay, I'll see you at home."

With a small hug, she left, and I got down to teaching my last class of the day.

I was a little nervous when Mr. Bartley entered my room a little after two o'clock. He looked over all my documentation and nodded his head in agreement with all my findings. Lack of effort, lack of interest, and too much time spent on recreation and not learning were the main concerns. Bless him, he had visited the heads of all the other departments and had gotten their views on the girls' achievements and attitudes as well. What he had been told was really quite damming, and I certainly would not be happy to hear that about any child of mine. It was apparent that Shannon was the bad influence; Tanya was merely a sheep who followed along behind her so-called friend, because she wasn't strong enough to say no.

When Jane joined us ten minutes before they were due, she looked over and agreed with all our assessment data as well. These girls and their parents had bullied the staff of this school for too long. Today it stopped.

A knock at the door made me look up, and Mr. Bartley walked over and answered it.

"Thank you, Mrs. Cope," he acknowledged as he motioned for the four people stood outside the door to come in.

"Thank you for coming at such short notice," he said to all of them.

"Let's get one thing straight, Bartley; our girls were doing just fine, until she started teaching here. She's the problem, not our daughters," Aro stated puffing his chest out, proud of his outburst. I was dying to laugh at how pathetic he was.

"I don't know what you base that assessment on, Mr. Volturi, but I can assure you, it's far from the truth. I have here figures from Shannon's Math, Science, Art, ICT, History, and Drama teachers. All concur with mine and Miss Swan's findings. The girls simply do not come to school with the willingness to learn. They fail to complete assignments, homework is not handed in, and they're both rude and insolent in lessons and around school."

"I agree with that, I've had to speak to Shannon on several occasions over her manners with teachers," Jane added.

"Oh, I see, this is a witch hunt, is it? You've all banded together to put the blame on my Shannon. Well, let me tell you, I'll go to the board over this. I hold a considerable amount of sway in this town, and I say my daughter's problems started when this...this…woman started to teach here!" he pointed towards me.

I decided it was my turn to speak up.

"Mr. Volturi, no teacher wants any of their students to fail. It reflects badly on them if they do. In my Literature class, apart from students with special educational needs, only Shannon and Tanya are not reaching their potential. Every other student will achieve or surpass their predicted grade. Now, I know that you think I've victimised your daughters, but I can assure you, being a member of a team or cheerleading squad in this school is not something that's given out willy-nilly. It's an earned privilege. Grades and learning come first. Anyone whose grades start to slip loses their right to be on a team or squad, _anyone_, and I don't see why your daughters should be treated any differently.

"Only last night, your daughter's tutor, who had given up her own time freely, was abused and ridiculed, and today she resigned from that role. In my eyes, that's not acceptable. Another tutor reported that Tanya had spent the entire hour asking question unrelated to the study session. These additional study sessions were requested by you. Your daughters do not want them, so as of now, they're finished, and the consequences are theirs."

"You can't make that decision! You're only a temporary teacher in this school. You're a nobody, you have no say!"

"No, she may not, but I do, and I agree. I will not allow other students to be taken away from their revision schedules by students who do not appreciate their time. I've cancelled the study sessions, not Miss Swan," Mr. Bartley added.

Mr. and Mrs. Denali looked suitably embarrassed, and even Mrs. Volturi's eyes remained planted on her feet. Aro wasn't done, though. Not only was he fighting to save face, but he wanted his daughter to go Ivy League, and she was just not capable or interested.

He stared at me now with a menacing look in his eyes.

"So, Miss Swan, the tutor who told you Tanya was asking personal questions, would that be Edward Cullen by any chance?"

"I fail to see the relevance of who it was, Mr. Volturi."

"You may fail to see it, but I'm sure that others won't, once they know you're living with him."

Before I could respond, Jane jumped in, bless her.

"Mr. Volturi, where Miss Swan lives is not what we're here to talk about. However, I really don't like what you're implying of my colleague. You should be very careful what else you say, as she'll be well within her rights to sue you for defamation of character and slander."

He seemed to hesitate a little and turned a deep purple colour before he continued.

"Tanya told my daughter she went to the Cullen home last night and found her there half naked."

I could not resist answering his claim.

"It's true, she did come to the house, and I answered the door, I believe wearing black leggings and t-shirt, but I concede that I did have nothing on my feet. If that's classed as half naked, well, so be it. Did she also tell you I was alone? No one else was in, as I was waiting for Alice to return from shopping in town. I moved in with my friend so that we could spend time together and I could save money, nothing more, and nothing less. My father and Mr. and Mrs. Cullen are all happy with the arrangement. I didn't realise I had to get your approval, too."

"So you admit you live with the Cullen's?"

"I do, and I still fail to see any relevance to what we're discussing this afternoon."

"So it's okay for you to live with a student?"

"I live in the same house as a student; it's not the same thing. What you're suggesting is totally inappropriate, and I'm now beginning to understand where Shannon's attitude comes from."

Mr. Bartley stepped in and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"This meeting is over. I will not allow the good name of a member of my team to be besmirched by a sad, power-hungry bully like you, Aro Volturi. I remember how you bullied your way through high school, and I refuse to allow you to do it again today. Mr. and Mrs. Denali, Tanya may come into school until the end of term, if she agrees to buckle down and keep her nose clean. I am afraid, Mr. and Mrs. Volturi, that Shannon is expelled forthwith. I will not allow a student with such a bad attitude and lack of respect to attend our school, and as we have no parental support from you two, I'm left with no alternative. Coach Clapp, will you show these people out, please? I need to talk to Miss Swan."

"This is an outrage! You won't get away with this, George Bartley. I'll have your job, as well as that hussy's sat beside you. You mark my words, Bartley; you've not heard the last from me. This school will be ruined before I'm done! You've made a serious mistake, letting your teachers have relationships with students!"

The Volturi's were ushered out of the office, and the door was firmly closed behind them, before either of us spoke.

"I'm sorry you had to listen to that, Miss Swan. He's an evil and twisted man, always has been, and he's only happy when he gets his own way. I felt I had no choice but to expel Shannon, we don't want her unsettling the rest of the students so close to exam time. Now, don't you be letting what he said upset you, the sick bastard."

"I'll try, but I do live at the Cullen's. Is that going to be a problem? I could always move back in with my dad."

"Nonsense, that'd mean he wins again, and you can't let him. From what you said about when Tanya came over, she just exaggerated for attention, and you said no one else was home? I take it she went on to meet Edward later, away from the house?"

"Yes, he said he was at the library when he got home later. I don't want him dragged into this, Sir. It's not fair, since he's got exams, too, and whilst he's way ahead, he shouldn't have to listen to this."

"I agree, leave it with me, Miss Swan. I'll ring Henry tonight and get him to speak to the board tomorrow. I'm sure Aro will be plotting something already. He never did take kindly to being proven a fool. You get off home now, and don't worry."

Outside the school entrance, Jane was waiting for me.

"Hey, are you okay? Those were some pretty nasty accusations he made. You should talk to Charlie about paying him a visit."

"That'll only make it worse, Jane. I think it'll probably be best if I just try to ignore it. I don't want Edward getting caught up in all this. He's got his exams soon, and he needs to focus."

"Yeah, you're probably right, but Aro Volturi hates to lose, so watch your back. You've put a spotlight on his inadequacy as a parent, and he hates to be called out on his faults even worse than losing, which you just did in grand style. You now have an enemy for life. He'll probably stick a P-I on you or bug your phone."

"Seriously?"

"I have no idea, really, but I wouldn't put it past him. Good job you've got nothing to hide, Bella. I hope for your sake that your boyfriend isn't married or anything like that, because that slug will be looking to uncover anything he can."

Shit and double shit. The lens on the microscope just got a whole lot closer.

**Yikes, another cliffy. **

**Will our young lovers come out of this unscathed and undetected?**

**Reviews are love, leave me some!**


	24. Chapter 24

**So Right But So Wrong**

**Thank you to all who are reading, and an even BIGGER thank you to all my faithful reader who take the time to review. I love reading your comments and feel so humbled that you actually take the time to comment on my writing.**

**I own nothing, it's all SM's. I just really wish I could borrow her Edward Cullen for a few hours every day. I wouldn't even mind the sparkling man bits. Between Dollybigmomma and me, we could make the boy blush like he never has before, cougar style.**

**Chapter 24**

**BELLA**

Jane's parting words kept ringing in my head all the way home. Was this going to be one more thing Edward and I had to worry about? Surely we were not important enough to warrant private investigators and the bugging of our home and cars?

When I pulled up outside the front of the house, he was out before I had time to even turn off the engine. His lovely face was full of concern and worry.

"Bella, love, how was it? How did it go?" His hands gathered my face, as he stared into my eyes, trying his best to read me. "Please, baby, tell me."

"Let me get inside, Edward, and then we can talk. You never know who's listening or taking pictures out here."

We walked swiftly into the house, and seated in the lounge were Alice, Esme, and a worried-looking Carlisle.

"Your dad is on his way, Bella. We thought he should hear what's happened, so he can be prepared if Aro decides to confront him," Carlisle said.

"Thanks, I'm so sorry this has happened, and I'm sorry you're all involved. We never meant to hurt anyone."

Edward wrapped a protective arm around my waist and said, "Bella, we're all in this together. Yes, we're both sorry Aro has started digging around, but everyone needs to know we'll not regret us for one moment. This is what I've been waiting for my whole life, for _YOU_. You _are_ my life now, and I love you more than anything or anybody. No disrespect, guys," he motioned to his family, "but Bella is it for me, and I won't lose her."

"Calm down, Edward, we all know how you feel about Bella. We just need to make sure everyone who knows about your relationship is clear and we're all singing from the same hymnal," Alice added rolling her eyes in mock disgust.

I sat down, and Edward joined me, pulling me close and squeezing my hand.

"George Bartley expelled Shannon from school for good, and Aro blew a gasket. During the meeting, he made several threats and questioned my living arrangements. Luckily for me, Jane Clapp and George shot him down in flames, but I saw the look in his eyes. He thinks he's on to something. Jane said to me as we were leaving that I'd made an enemy for life. She said I should watch my back, because bugging my car and classroom and hiring a PI would be something the likes of Aro Volturi would do."

"You'll both have to be even more discreet. Little things like that touching scene outside just now will have to stay indoors. I know you won't like it, Edward, but that's just how things will have to be until June. It's not long now, and I'm sure if you really want this to work, you'll make sure there are no slip ups," Carlisle added looking straight at his son.

"I know, Dad, but it just makes me so angry having to hide away, just because Aro fucking Volturi thinks he runs this town. It's about time the mayor did something about him."

"Edward, the mayor is in Aro's pocket, just like the rest of the town council. Money talks around here, and people lose their voice when the likes of Aro Volturi flex their muscles."

We were quiet for a time, me snuggling into my lover's side, and the rest of his family just seemed to be taking the time to think things through. When a loud knock comes to the front door we all start a bit.

"Charlie's here," Edward said jumping up to answer the knock.

When the door swung open, a grumpy-looking Charlie was revealed, still in his police uniform.

"So, I'm guessing because you're all here, something has happened I'm not going to like. Am I right?" he asked me.

"Hey, Dad, come in and take a seat."

He walked past Edward, pointedly ignoring him, and went straight to the one of the large empty sofas. He did acknowledge Esme, Carlisle and Alice. His manners would not allow him to ignore them like he had Edward. Maybe one day he would accept Edward, once he pulled his head out of his arse and accepted that we loved each other and age or profession could not change that.

"So, now I'm here, you'd better tell me."

With a deep breath, I told him the whole story, from Tanya coming to the house last night, to the events of the meeting today.

It was hard to get a read on Charlie. At one point, I thought we had him on side, and then in a flash, it was gone. He cringed a couple of times when I told him what Aro had said, and he nodded his head in agreement when I told him of Jane's warning to be careful.

"Bella, I've seen him in action many times over the years with even lesser things. He's as ruthless as they come, and once he gets his teeth into something, he won't let go until it either rolls over dead or gives up and moves away. He'll leave no stone unturned. How are you two going to deal with this?"

"We'd rather hoped if he came up blank, he'd back off," I answered.

"Bella, he won't come up blank. Unless you and Edward can stay as distant as possible, he'll get his evidence. It's plain to see now to anyone with even a remote clue what you two mean to each other. Edward, can you transfer out of Bella's English class for the remainder of the semester?"

"Why should he do that? No one else at school has read anything into our relationship."

"That's because no one was looking before. Now that they've been given a hint, they'll see what's evident. Bella, you both look at each other with puppy dog eyes. People are not daft; they'll start to notice the sly glances, the little smiles that promise so much more."

"What do you suggest, Charlie?" Carlisle joined in the discussion.

"Well, I know you aren't going to like this, Bella, but I'd suggest you move back home with me until after Edward graduates."

I actually think my mouth just stayed open for a good minute. Poor Edward was stressing out, his hands raking through his hair, his eyes pleading with me not to do this. Even Alice looked sad, and Carlisle and Esme, well, they just look tired and sad. Could I really leave Edward now after being with him, living with him, sleeping with him every night? I knew for sure that I didn't want to leave him. It would break his heart, and probably mine, too, and god knows what irreparable damage it would do to our relationship, or trust and faith in each other. No, I would not be without him. It wouldn't work, anyway. We would have to sneak around even more just to see each other, and that in itself posed more risk. Then there would be more phone calls and texts, and if Aro did get our phones tapped, we were serving ourselves up on a platter to him.

"**NO! **Dad, that won't work! I can't be without Edward anymore. We're in this now all the way. Hiding away at yours would only make us start sneaking around more. Phones calls would increase, and phone tapping is easily done. No, I refuse to be forced away from the man I love." Edward squeezed my hand in relief, proud that I was sticking up for us.

"Bella, think about it, what other options do you have?"

"I don't know right now, I need to take a little while to consider what we can do. Edward and I will talk about it tonight and make our decision known to you in the morning. Does that sound reasonable to everyone?"

A series of nods went around the room. Charlie stood to make his exit. I got up and walked to the door with him. When I opened it, he grabbed my hand and pulled me outside with him. I closed the door behind us, worried what Edward and his family would make of this.

"Dad?"

"Bella, please, just hear me out. I know you think you love him, but Bells, he's only eighteen. You've always been so old for your age, so the age gap just seems so much more. I can see you're attracted to him, and I guess though I hate to admit it, he is handsome." He sighed now, looking pensive. "Bella, it's a crush, it'll never last. One or both of you are going to get hurt. Please, baby, think about this some more before you ruin your career and reputation, and his life, too."

"I love him, Dad; it's not just a crush. We're soul mates. We share so much more than you could ever even imagine. I hate that you disrespect our relationship so much. It makes me sad, because I know you're judging our relationship on yours with Mum. Please keep your thoughts to yourself if you can't support us. We don't need more negativity around us right now; we have enough to contend with."

He walked to the cruiser with his head low.

When I walked back inside, all four heads turned to look at me. Edward questioned, "Is everything okay, love?"

"Yeah, as well as it can be, with all this stuff going on around us."

He was at my side, and I was wrapped in the safety of his arms in a second. It felt so right being here with him, why couldn't my dad just accept that I knew what was best for me, which was Edward?

Dinner was a strained hour. Tension was high between all of us. Eyes constantly darted back and forth between everyone. Even Alice, who was usually so calm, looked stressed. No one ate much. Poor Esme had spent time slaving in the kitchen, only to watch everyone push her delicious food around their plates.

I apologised and offered to clear up. Alice came with me, while Edward and his parents went into the lounge.

"Bella, are you really okay?" Alice asked sounding concerned.

"I don't really know, Alice. If I'm honest, just when I think we're over the finish line, something else comes up to start knocking us a back again. The only thing I'm really sure of is Edward. That's not a doubt at all."

"Well, that's good. He'll be glad to hear you tell him that. I think he needs a bit of reassurance. He was very worried when you went outside with your dad. He loves you, Bella, and he's scared he's going to lose you because of his age. He thinks you're going to end your career."

"Alice, I've already told him he's it for me. We're going to go to London in September. I'll go wherever he goes. I can't be without him, he's my life now."

"Tell him that, Bella, it will make you stronger if you're both confident it's real and for keeps," Alice said walking back into the lounge.

The clearing up was done, so I walked back into the lounge and pulled him off the sofa. I didn't talk to him, but did say goodnight to his family. Slowly, I led us up the stairs hand in hand to our room.

Once we were inside and the door was firmly closed, I turned to face him. Our hands were still joined, and I looked down at them. I loved his hands, so perfect, his fingers long and slender, perfect for playing the piano. They might have just been my very favourite part of him. True, his looks took my breath away, his hair made my girly bits ache, and his body, well, there were no words that could possibly describe how I felt about that, or how it made my body react, but his hands…they were just so sexy and so talented, in more ways than just playing the piano.

"I love your hands," I told him, twisting them up into the light.

"So you've said before, I know you also like what they do to you."

"Oh, I do, I honestly do. I love you so much, Edward, please never doubt that. I choose you. I'll choose you and us every time, please understand that. I can't live in a world without you."

"Bella, love, it makes me so very happy to hear that. I was a little worried with all this Aro shit that you'd change your mind, or choose your career instead of me."

"Never, not possible," I said pulling him close for a kiss.

Like always, his kisses took my breath away, and soon we were tearing at each other's clothes, as the kisses evolved into something much more.

Falling backwards onto the bed, I had complete faith in Edward, he would not let me fall and hurt myself. He had guided us to the bed and allowed us to fall, so we could continue our touching and kissing.

"Make love to me, please," I asked no longer shy about telling Edward what I wanted.

"Of course, baby, anything for you."

The clothes that were left on soon disappeared, no thought to being tidy, he threw each and every piece back behind him. Kneeling in front of me, his gaze washed over me, adoration clear in his eyes.

"Bella, love, you're so beautiful. I love you so much, I'm so grateful you chose to be with me. Thank you, sweetheart."

His kisses moved from my lips to my jaw and down my neck. When he nibbled on my collarbone, I about came undone and could not stop my hips from rising off the bed, looking for his attention. Lower and lower he moved, kissing, licking and nipping all the way, finding where I wanted him most. When I came undone, I knew I needed him more than this to make me feel whole. He knew what I needed and came to me, giving it all. Once again, our bodies dictated our actions, and we came together. I was not even concerned any one could hear us.

We collapsed, sated, our breathing quick and gasping.

"Damn, Bella, you really are going to kill me, you know that?"

"I didn't hear you complaining. In fact, from where I was situated, I'd say you were a very eager participant," I said with a laugh.

"I never said I wasn't eager or willing, and for the record, Bella, I'm always more than willing to make love with you. I was just saying you're going to kill me, and what a way to go. I love you, baby."

He pulled me close, and I nuzzled into his delectable chest. I knew we needed to start talking, but right now, I just wanted to enjoy a little post-coital snuggling. My fingers drew patterns on his chest, and when his breathing changed, I realised he'd fallen asleep. I let myself doze off, too. There would be plenty of time to talk, whether it was later tonight or in the morning. I let myself feel safe and secure, loved and wanted in Edward's strong arms.

How long we slept, I had no idea, until I leaned over and looked at the time on my mobile phone. I saw a message and was surprised I didn't wake to the alert tone. It was almost ten o'clock, so we had been asleep for a couple of hours. I think we needed it physically and emotionally. Edward turned over and faced me.

"What time is it, love?"

"It's nearly ten. We've had a couple of hours, so we must've needed it. I've got a message. I never even heard the phone go off, did you?"

"No, love, you moving about was what just woke me up. Who's it from?"

Looking at my phone again, I opened the message box.

"It's from my dad," I said a little puzzled. Charlie was not one for texting. When I read it, my heart sank a little more.

_**Bells**_

_**Volturi has been to see me, asking what I know of your relationship with Edward**_**. **_**He really is on the warpath, love. Be extra careful, he threatened my job, too.**_

_**Ring me tomorrow**_

_**Dad**_

I felt so guilty. Now my dad's job was in jeopardy, too. Edward scooted up behind me and hugged me to him.

"Tell me what you're thinking, love, please?"

"I'm thinking it's time for me to make some harsh decisions. Decisions I'd hoped I wouldn't have to make. I'd hoped we could be home free to love each other like any normal couple, but I'm not that lucky. I should've known," I ramble on and on.

Edward looked crestfallen, his beautiful face covered by a mask of worry and concern. What more did I need to say to him to let him know the harsh decisions would not be about us or our relationship.

Swiveling around to face him, I placed my hands on either side of his face and made him look at me.

"Hey, this isn't about you and me. I love you, that's not up for discussion. I just need to make some pretty hard career decisions, but Edward, they're not about you and me being together. That can't be, I need you too much."

A small smile crossed his face, and I think might have finally just convinced him that I really did love him.

"So, love, can I ask what these decisions involve, so I can offer any help I can?"

"I think I've already made up my mind, I'm going to resign tomorrow. I'll ask if I can be excused from my notice period in view of the difficult position Aro Volturi has placed me in. Hopefully, they'll agree and that'll be that. I'll stay home while you're at school during the day, and then we can carry on as normal when you come home."

"What about after graduation?"

"I think we should leave Forks straightaway. There'll be too much suspicion on us, Aro will see to that, the vengeful bastard. Even if he can't touch me professionally, he'll want to ruin me here in Forks. He'll try to make our relationship seem dirty, and people here are easily led. I'll not allow what we have together to be dragged through the mud."

"Okay, I agree. Do you want to travel a bit before going to England, or do you want to go straight there?"

"I don't know, love, I guess we have time to decide. We have lots of options, though, stateside. We could go to Seattle with Alice and Jasper or visit San Francisco with Emmett and Rose. We can talk about it later, but now that I know what I need to do tomorrow, I feel much calmer."

"Are you sure you want to resign, love? I don't want you doing this if you're not okay with it. We can stick it out; we only have a short time left. I love you, Bella. I'd never want you to do something you weren't sure of."

"I'm sure of you, Edward, and I'm sure of us. My career can be started up some place else. I'll never find another you. I don't even want to try. You're it for me."

"So tomorrow, you resign, and on the 2nd of June, I graduate and we're free to love each other openly and honestly, as long as it's not here in Forks."

"Looks like it. I suppose we'd better tell everyone else."

Hand in hand, we made our way back downstairs. I did not feel sad or even worried anymore. I knew I'd made the right decision.

**Just a couple more chapters left for this story. I hope you agree that she had to do something. I couldn't see a way for them to continue to pretend at school. Thank you so much for staying with this story and letting me have your comments.**

**Reviews are love, leave me some!**


	25. Chapter 25

**So Right But So Wrong**

**WOW! What more can I say. New readers every day...welcome to you all, and thank you for reading. Please let me know what you think. Lots and lots of reviews, how happy can a girl be. Well, I suppose I could be happier if I perhaps had a little or a lot of Rob every day. (sigh)**

**As usual, I would like to thank SM for letting me borrow her wonderful characters, and Dollybigmomma for her literary janitorial services.**

**Chapter 25**

**BELLA**

The family seemed almost relieved last night when we'd told them of my decision. Alice had begged for us to stay with her in Seattle after graduation, and even though Esme had cried a little, they seemed to know it was the right decision.

This morning, I had my letter typed out and in my briefcase. Over breakfast, Edward kept looking at me, and I could see the concern in his eyes. He squeezed my hand over and over in reassurance. I hoped things at school went as smoothly as I hoped.

It pained me to leave him this morning, our goodbye kiss long and tender. I could feel the emotions coursing through us both. Even after our lips were no longer touching, we held each other tightly, not wanting to let go. Eventually, I pulled away, knowing I must leave now if I wanted to catch George Bartley in the staffroom or his office before his teaching day began.

"Edward, please, baby, let me go. I need to do this so we can move on with our lives. The sooner I'm there, the sooner this day will be over. Remember, I love you more than my own life. I need you to be strong for me today. Please, baby."

"Okay, love, but please call me if you need me for anything. Will you do me one thing, please?"

"Anything, you know that."

"Meet me in the music room at lunchtime, so you can tell me what's happened this morning. I won't be able to last until I get home tonight. I need to know you're okay, Bella."

"Okay, I'll come in once you've started playing. That way, hopefully, no one will see or hear me."

He looked forlorn as I walked out of the door and towards my car. It took all the strength I had to keep walking and not to turn around and run back into his waiting arms.

The school car park was empty, well, there was only one other car there. It belonged to Mrs. Cope. Like most mornings, she was the first one here, and I would almost guarantee a pot of fresh hot coffee to help us start the day was already waiting, thanks to her.

"Good Morning, dear, how are you this morning? Such awful things going on here yesterday, I hope you know you have all the staff's support. That Aro Volturi is nothing more than a big bully. So used to getting his own way, and that daughter of his is going to be no better. It's about time someone stood up to him. The whole town has allowed him to dictate here for too long. We're all guilty of letting him get away with it, and it's time to make a stand."

"Thank you, Mrs. Cope, your support means a lot to me. However, after having considered very carefully my position last night, I feel my presence here is no longer tenable. I'm so sorry that it looks like I'm giving in, but the man is not going to stop, and I can't be the cause of so much disruption here at school, especially so near to finals, and the attacks on other innocent people's lives will be no better. My dad doesn't deserve this, the Cullen's don't deserve this, the school doesn't deserve this, and neither do Edward or I."

"Oh, Bella, dear, I hate that that man has gotten his own way yet again."

"Ah, but he hasn't, because Mr. Bartley won't let Shannon back into school, whether I'm here or not. Aro Volturi may have driven me away from my job here, but I'm confident that Mr. Bartley will stand his ground now. That alone makes it worth it and a victory in my book. I also know the Volturi's have a couple of younger daughters coming through in the near future. Maybe Aro Volturi will think twice before he allows them to pull the same kind of nonsense he's allowed with Shannon. "

Others started to arrive, so I quietly made my way to Mr. Bartley's office. When I knocked, it was a few seconds before he called for me to come in. Poor thing, he looked tired, and now I was going to hit him with my resignation.

"Ah, good morning, Miss Swan, how are you this morning?"

"I'm good, Mr. Bartley, thank you. I do have something rather pressing I'd like to talk to you about, if you have a few minutes."

He nodded and indicates for me to take a seat opposite him. I retrieved the envelope with the letter in it from my bag. I handed it over and took a deep breath, before explaining what it was.

"I'm really sorry to do this to you, Mr. Bartley, but after much consideration, I feel it's the best solution to exact the least amount of disruption. I hope you'll consider my request to leave at the end of this week, so that I don't cause any further problems for the school as well as the Cullen family."

"Miss Swan, are you sure? I mean I can just ignore this, and we can stand together and stand firm."

"Thank you, that means a lot, but I won't be subjected to a hate campaign by a known bully, and I certainly don't want the school involved in any scandal because of me. I don't want Edward and his family to suffer from this, either, not to mention my own father, who'll be terribly upset if I'm hurt in any way. It really is for the best. One thing I would ask, though. It's my intention to travel to Europe, and I wondered if I were successful in securing new employment, would you still be willing to give me that reference you mentioned before?"

"Of course, and I do understand your feelings. It's very good of you to consider the school and everyone else in this above yourself. You're a remarkable young woman, Bella Swan, and it'll be a great loss to the school to accept this resignation today. I'm more than happy to let you go on good terms at of this week, if that's what you really want. It's only a few weeks till graduation, so your work here is essentially done. I for one will miss you greatly. It's a sad loss to our school."

"Thank you for understanding, Sir. I just couldn't stand by and allow this to happen. The more I hear about Mr. Volturi and how he operates, the more he scares me, and I don't want anyone hurt. My father holds a very responsible position here in Forks as Police Chief, and I don't want his job threatened or jeopardized, which has already happened. As I mentioned before, the Cullen's don't deserve to have their lives disrupted, either, just because I befriended their daughter and the whole family. I'll tell the classes myself, if that's okay."

"However best you see fit, Miss Swan. We'll all go out for a drink after work on Friday, I'll arrange it."

"Okay, see you later," I said as I walked out of his office and breathed a deep sigh of relief.

The morning went slow, and the classes seemed quieter than usual, when I told them my decision. It appeared they would be sad to see me go, so I guess I must have been doing something right.

When lunchtime arrived, I made my way to the school cafeteria and grabbed myself and Edward a sandwich. I hurried across the school grounds and into the music block. I heard the piano straight away as soon as the door opened, letting me in. He was playing _Clair de Lune_ by Debussy, one of our favourites. My heart lurched, knowing that he was feeling sad, and the music reflected his mood. As I walked along the corridor towards him, I felt a sense of relief for him, too. He would no longer have to worry about me. I would be safe, cocooned away from prying eyes and gossip. He had broad enough shoulders to handle anything thrown at him now. He had grown in stature since he'd received his offers and we had decided upon England. Without me being present, Edward would be well able to take care of whatever was thrown at him.

The doors to the other music rooms were all closed, so I opened Edward's door quickly and slipped in.

"Love, I thought you'd never get here," he said and stopped playing, rushing over to me.

"I've brought you some lunch," I said handing over the ham sandwich, as I sat down with him at my side.

I told him all about my conversation with Mr. Bartley and how he had agreed to accept my letter of resignation and even allow me to leave at the end of the week. Edward had heard some of the other students talking and knew I was telling all my classes.

"Bella, love, are you completely sure I'm worth it?"

Turning to face him, I took hold of his hand and placed it over my cheek. "I'm surer of you, of us, than anything else, ever. I never even dreamed I could feel the way I do about someone, but you, Edward, you've captured my heart, my soul, you're my everything."

He leaned in for a kiss, his eyes glazed over with unshed tears. His kiss was sweet and tender, and I could feel his love pouring into me from it.

Our sandwiches were soon forgotten, as once again, we got carried away in our kiss. Struggling for breath, I pulled away first.

"Edward, we shouldn't here. It's too risky."

"I checked all the rooms and no one is here, we're completely alone. Don't worry. I'm not going to make love to you here, not because I don't want to, because I do so badly, but because I know we still have to be careful here on school premises. It doesn't make me want you any less, though. So can we eat and hold hands maybe? I'll settle for that right now."

Our foreheads met and our eyes never left each other's. The moment was very touching.

"Come on, Cullen, play for me then. I won't be able to hear you here after Friday."

He turned his attention back to the piano, but made me sit next to him on the bench. I could not help but run my fingers up and down his jean-covered leg, squeezing his thigh. I sat and listened to him play while I ate my lunch, feeding him his in between so he didn't have to break off playing. I could listen to him all day, every day.

A quick glance at my watch showed me it was time I should be getting back to my classroom. Fifteen minutes until my next class, and I needed to prepare. We stood together, and he pulled me into his arms and nuzzled closely into my neck and hair.

"I love you, Isabella Swan, and one day I'm going to marry you. I want you to be the mother of my children."

How was I supposed to respond that? My breath caught, and I held him even tighter. I pulled his face to mine and kissed him deeply, running my hands through his wonderful sexy hair.

"Oh, Edward, I love you, too, so, so much. I want to have your children, lots of them. I can't wait to be your wife."

Our kiss this time was full of the love we had both just declared and really much too dangerous for where we were. I dragged myself away and rushed out, knowing that if I stayed, we would end up doing something we really shouldn't out in public.

As I turned towards the outside door, my breath caught again, as I saw it slowly closing on its pressurized hinge. SHIT! That meant someone else had been in the music block. What if they'd seen us? I knew the windows of the music rooms were frosted low down, but a little higher up, they were clear. Damn it, why, when I had handed in my resignation, did something like this have to happen.

There was no one in sight when I walked out into the schoolyard. I slowly made my way across to the English department, looking into every corner, every turn or doorway, to see if anyone or anything looked out of place. Nothing, no one. Hmm, I wondered. Once in my classroom, I sent Edward a quick text, letting him know what I suspected. His reply was calm and brief.

**So what, I don't care anymore.**

Typical Edward, young, reckless and in love.

His class was my last of the day. When they piled in, all eyes were already on me, the rumour wagon already having done my job for me.

"Okay, settle down, please. So I assume you've all heard I'm leaving. I finish on Friday. We've covered everything we needed to, so between now and exam time, it would've been revision only, anyway."

Tanya Denali put up her hand, and I heard an audible gasp from somewhere near the back of the room. I suspected it was Edward, but I couldn't be sure.

"Miss Swan, I'm sorry if I've contributed to your decision to leave. I can see now that I was led astray by Shannon, and it's only harmed my chances of getting into a good school."

"Don't worry about it, Tanya. What's done is done. My decision is made, and I won't be changing my mind. I do think you owe someone else an apology, though, don't you?"

She nodded her head and turned to look back at Edward. His face was looking down at his books, his pen rolling between his fingers, and when he looked up, I heard a small, "Sorry, Edward." Because I was soft, I actually felt sorry for her. I knew Edward wouldn't have a bar of her. He saw both her and Shannon as being responsible for me resigning, and as why we couldn't see each other during the day any longer.

The rest of the period went by without issue. As the class packed up, getting ready to go home, Coach Clapp walked in and sat down. I guess she'd heard about me resigning and wanted to have her say. Edward, as usual, was the last to leave, and as he approached my desk, Jane Clapp spoke.

"Mr. Cullen, can you stay behind a while? Close the door, please."

Stunned by her tone, I remained seated and looked over to where she was sat. She had never taken that tone with Edward before; she was usually too busy swooning over him or telling me about some sex dream she'd had involving him.

"Coach, is everything okay?" I asked really curious now.

"Depends from which point of view you're coming, I suppose," she answered rather cryptically.

Okay, now I'd had enough of the cryptic rubbish, so I asked her, "Come on, spill then, I can see you're dying to. I just don't know why you'd want Edward to stay."

"Bella, Edward, I saw you two at lunchtime. I'd been told about your resignation, Bella, and I wanted to talk to you about it. Someone said they'd seen you heading over toward the music block, so I went to look for you. You can imagine my surprise when I find you playing tonsil hockey, hands all over each other, declaring yourselves to one another." She looked a mixture of mad and disappointed.

"I trusted you, Bella, I told you all my fantasies about him, and now I find out you've been with him all along. Aro Volturi was right, however sick he is, but maybe you're even sicker."

Edward jumped up and got right in her face, defending me as usual. There was no point in me shutting him up.

"Coach, with all due respect, there's nothing sick about falling in love. That's the only thing we're guilty of here. Bella fought it from the start; she was worried and knew what people would think. I pursued her, relentlessly I might add. I love her, this is not about sex, this is about two people who've fallen deeply in love with each other and want to spend the rest of their lives together."

"Edward, please, I'm as guilty as you are. Yes, I fought it at first, but not nearly as much as I maybe should've done."

He looked crestfallen at my words. I didn't want to hurt him in any way, but Jane needed to realise I accepted my part in any wrongdoing.

"The fact is, Coach, Bella is everything to me. We may be in a difficult position here, but either of us would give up anything and everything to stay together," Edward pleaded, and I nodded in agreement. "We really do love each other and have a future planned together."

"Well, I can see now how you two feel about each other. I feel rather silly that I didn't see it before. I was going to try and talk you out of resigning, but I guess you've done so for a good reason. I don't agree with what you two are doing, but I do believe in love. God, Bella, you fucking lucky bitch. I hope you're going to spill all the dirt on your incredibly sexy young man here. I'll consider all the juicy stuff as compensation for my pain and suffering."

Edward rolled his eyes and made his way to the door. "I'll see you at home soon, love. Don't give away too many of my secrets, will you."

Jane laughed as he left and closed the door behind him.

"You really need to be more careful, Bella. It could've been anyone today."

"I know, it's just hard, you know. We were talking, had our lunch, then it was time for me to go and boom, I can't seem to resist him."

"Hey, I don't blame you. Fuck, how you don't rip his clothes off at every opportunity, I don't know."

"Well, I save that for once we're home," I said half laughing.

"So, how long have you been screwing the best looking guy in school? I mean screwing as in seeing, of course, but you could always enlighten me on everything."

"Well, from our first class, it was evident there was something there. I ignored it and treated him like all the other students. I know his brother, Emmett, loud, brash, and a bit of an asshole when he was at school here. Everyone told me Edward wasn't like that, and when he handed in a piece of work, I knew he was different. We really did try to ignore what was happening, and we didn't sleep together straightaway. I love him, Jane, so much. I've never felt like this before. He's only a little over three years my junior, and once we're away from Forks, no will be any the wiser. Our families support us, and I've been living with Edward at his place for a few weeks now. It's wonderful."

"Wait, so his parents let you live together as a couple under their roof? Amazing!"

"Yeah, I know."

"Wow, you're brave, and you actually do the dirty with them in the house?"

"They're very open about sex in the Cullen household. I nearly died the first time that topic of conversation arose. His mum actually said it might help their sex life having horny teenagers around. I very nearly fell out. They pretty much leave us to our own devices, and we live on the third floor, all on our own."

"What about your dad? Is he okay with this?"

"Not really. He knows my mind is made up and knows I love Edward, even if he doesn't like it. Edward and I are going to England in the fall, so he can study music."

"Is he good in bed? I won't ask more than that, but please, put me out of my misery. Tell me he's so dire, and then I can stop fantasizing about him."

"Sorry, Jane, I can't lie to you. He's fantastic, considerate, passionate, insatiable, and I love it."

It was Jane's turn to roll her eyes as I laughed.

"Just my luck," she said as we both made our way out of the building.

"See you tomorrow, Jane. You'll come for a leaving drink after work on Friday, won't you?"

"Try stopping me."

Back at home, Edward was eagerly awaiting my arrival.

Pulling me into his arms the moment I stepped through the door, he said, "So have you given all my secrets as a lover away, Bella?"

"Not all of them. I just told her the truth, how considerate a lover you are, how passionate you are, and how insatiable you are. I told her I loved it."

"Do you want to go and practice my prowess a little before dinner?"

"I thought you'd never ask." He swept me up into his arms bridal style and made his way slowly up the stairs, kissing me passionately as he went.

**This chapter is a little shorter than usual, but it seemed the right place to pause. Reviews are love, leave me some!**


	26. Chapter 26

**So Right But So Wrong**

**All I can say is ****WOW! Loa****ds of new readers, lots of new reviews, and everyone seems to like it. Thank you. I love reading the reviews and often giggle at some of your comments. Keep them coming, I love them.**

**As usual, thanks go to SM, who owns everything, and Dollybigmomma, my long-suffering (and I do mean suffering) beta. Me…nothing, nada.**

**Chapter 26**

**BELLA**

It was all a bit too quiet for my liking the week I resigned. Sure, there had been only a couple of days between actually handing in my resignation and leaving, but I was still expecting some sort of backlash.

Today was Friday, my last day. When I walked into my classroom this morning, I found a huge basket of flowers sitting proudly on top of my desk. I knew they weren't from Edward, since the types of flowers were all wrong. They were beautiful, though, the card gently tucked inside the top told me they were from all my colleagues in the English department. A wry smile crossed my face as my first class start to arrive.

By the end of the day, my desk was full of cards with messages saying "sorry you're leaving," "good luck," and "thank you," and even one that simply said "sorry" from Tanya Denali. There were more flowers that arrived throughout the day, boxes of chocolates, and lovely gift sets containing bathing products. I was quite overwhelmed.

I was meeting my colleagues and friends at the diner about seven o'clock. From the rumours I'd heard, there would be quite a crowd joining me. I'd asked for a later time, so I could go home and unload all my stuff and spend some time with Edward. He was already feeling left out, not being able to come along tonight, and I had refused to allow him to buy me a leaving gift. He had given me so much already, and most preciously, he had given me him.

When I arrived home, he helped me unload the flowers and bags. He was a little quiet, but I wasn't going to pander to his mood. Once all the stuff had been unloaded and the flowers arranged at various points around the house, I made my way up to our room. He didn't follow me immediately. That alone confirmed to me that he was sulking. It was the first time, really, that Edward had truly acted his age. I chuckled, knowing it would be driving him mad not knowing what I was doing up here.

I lay on the bed and decided to read all the well wishes in the cards again. I must have nodded off. When I woke up, I was cocooned in his strong arms, and I felt so much happier.

"Got over your little sulk?"

"I wasn't sulking, Bella, I was just realising how much I'm going to miss you at school. Why wouldn't you let me buy you a gift?"

"You've given me more than enough already, Edward, and most importantly, you've given me you. I could never ask or want anything more."

"Silly Bella, I like to buy you things. I've got you something, anyway. I'll give it to you when you come back later, if you're not too drunk. Alice is really looking forward to your farewell night out. I've told her to look after you closely, but she seems determined to have a rip roaring send off for you. Please be careful, won't you, love? I don't want any harm to come to the most precious thing in my life."

"Oh, so I'm more precious than your piano now?"

"You know you are, always have been. Since the first time we spent time together. I love you, I couldn't survive without you now, I do love my piano, but it's not something I couldn't live without. I'd just move to a different instrument."

I leaned over and kissed him gently on the lips.

"I love you, too, very much."

He left me to get ready, seemingly content now that we'd had time to talk and a cuddle. We both seemed to crave our special time just cuddling. I smiled as I showered, remembering how many times we had fallen asleep doing just that.

I dressed casually, and Alice was not happy with me. She had gone designer dress and the whole works. Seriously, we were in Forks, not Seattle. She looked incredible in her stilettos and short black cocktail dress. It enhanced her already pale complexion. I just went with dressy black slim jeans and a pretty top, paired with simple pumps and jewelry…casual but classy.

Edward smiled when I walked into the lounge.

"You look lovely, Bella." Esme said coming in from the kitchen.

"She always does, she's beautiful," Edward said quietly.

Alice skipped to my side, beside herself. I wondered if she even realised what sort of evening this would be. A teacher's get-together in Forks, hardly the centre of the universe, was definitely not somewhere to have a decent night out.

Edward was dropping us off, and I had reluctantly agreed to him picking us up later. Alice would ring when we wanted him to come. Hopefully, that way it would all seem natural and not raise too many eyebrows.

We walked hand in hand to the car. Alice jumped in the back, so I could sit next to Edward for the short journey. We held hands over the console all the way, his thumb gently rubbing my palm.

We couldn't kiss goodbye, so a squeeze of hands made do.

"Alice, please be good, and look after her for me, or you'll be sorry. I love you, Bella. Have fun, and I'll see you both later."

With that, he was gone. Inside the diner, there were already several people there. I made the introductions, and Alice being Alice, she fit in remarkably well. When Linda Cope arrived, she made a beeline for Alice, and they spent a good hour reminiscing about the days Alice spent at Forks high.

Jane arrived a little, later looking nothing like the school coach we saw every day. Gone was the track suit and trainers, replaced now with a short emerald dress and high-heeled black pumps. She carried it off well, being athletic.

"So, Bella, a lady of leisure for a while, what do you intend to do with your time?"

"Well, first off, I'm just going to relax, maybe catch up on some reading. Then I need to start looking for job in England, and I thought I'd also take the time to find somewhere for us to live."

I realised my mistake as soon as the 'us' was out of my mouth and looked around to see if anyone else had heard me. Fortunately, we were stood fairly separately from the rest of the group. She dragged me off then to sit in a small alcove.

"What's he doing tonight?"

"Jane."

"What? I'm only asking what he's doing while you're out."

"He's at home, revising I'd guess. We didn't really talk about it. He dropped us off and will pick us up later. Alice will ring him when we want to go home."

"Has he decided on which English university?"

"No, it's not final yet. His choice is between Oxford and The Royal College of Music. He has a couple of weeks left to decide for certain. He's rejected all the U.S. ones, no point in keeping those open when his heart is set on England. It makes sense for us to go there, the schools are world class, and we can start a new life without all the stigma. We'll just be us, end of story."

"You must love him very much to give up your career here, not to mention your dad is here. You're very brave, Bella. I hope it all works out for you both. He's a lucky boy, and I know I've said it before jokingly, but damn, Bella, you're a lucky bitch. Do you even realise how hot he is? I know all the girls and most of the female staff with a pulse get wet when he walks into a room." I cringed at her phraseology.

"Sorry, but it's true, he's gorgeous, tall, musically gifted, intelligent, and a perfect gentleman, and now I know he has other talents, too."

I rolled my eyes at her constant references to our sex life.

"Jane, I do love him desperately, and I agree he's gorgeous, talented, and a perfect gentleman, but it's so much more than that. We just fit together in every way. I have absolutely no doubts in mind about going to England with him. I think it'll be wonderful, and I can't wait."

We were joined then by several other colleagues, and the conversations took on a less personal vein. Alice was in her element, the male teachers hanging on her every word. I had seen her politely decline several invitations for dinner and requests for her number. She was as devoted to Jasper as I was to Edward.

Before I even realised how long we had all been out, people started to say goodbye. A quick glance at my watch told me it was well after midnight. I was hugged and kissed to within an inch of my life. Soon, there was only Alice, myself and Jane left.

"Are you going to ring Edward, Alice?" She threw me a shocked look. "She already knows; she caught us at school."

"Good job it was me and not one of the other teachers, wasn't it, Bella? It did cost her some pretty juicy information, though." I just rolled my eyes at her again.

"Oh, she confessed some smut, did she? Ha, well, Jane, you should live with them. They're all over each other all the time, and it really is a good job they have the whole of third floor to themselves. I don't know how poor Mum and Dad stand it. At least I don't have to be there all the time. I'd thought the novelty might've worn off by now. Unfortunately, I'm not that lucky. Don't get me wrong, I love Bella, and I'm so glad my brother has at last found someone that makes him happy. However, the rest of us don't live and breathe our partners, do we, Jane?"

"Well, I certainly don't. My husband has moved out because I won't have children right now. So no, I don't live and breathe anyone. I think Bella and Edward are really lucky to have found their other halves so young. When I see them together, I know they'll be just fine, no matter what. I really think getting out of Forks is the best thing, though. There are still too many dangers here, and they'll to have to be careful until they leave. Even after graduation, Bella, don't be too quick to be seen out and about with Edward. Mud sticks, and if Aro Volturi can discredit you and get his vengeance, he will, no matter that you're no longer a Forks high employee. Just be careful, promise me."

"Jane, I'm so sorry about your husband. Why didn't you tell me? I could've listened and been a shoulder for you to cry on."

"Really, girl, I'm fine. If my not wanting to have children right now was enough to send him packing, then there must've been something more wrong in our relationship. I just need to find my Mr. Right, like you have."

"Edward's on his way, he'll be here in about five minutes," Alice said.

All three of us finished our drinks. I had stopped drinking anything alcoholic about two hours ago, but Jane and Alice had been hammering it back all night, and both of them now looked worse for wear. I was going to make sure Jane got home safely. Edward would drive her home. We slowly made our way outside and waited. A few cars passed by, some even honked their horns at three woman on a Forks street corner. When a police cruiser rolled by and slowed down, I sighed deeply. My dad pulled to a stop and leant over to talk to us.

"Evening, ladies, I hope you had a good night. How are you getting home?"

"Dad, we're fine, you can go. Edward is coming to pick us up. He'll be here shortly."

He looked between myself, Jane and Alice, not knowing what to say.

"It's fine, Dad, Jane knows about me and Edward."

He seemed shocked, but I really didn't care that someone else knew. I knew that our secret was safe with Jane. Anyway, I didn't work at the school anymore, so what if the whole world found out?

Dad pulled off and drove away slowly, and Edward came around the corner less than a minute later. He readily agreed to give Jane a ride home. "You'll have to give me directions, Coach, or at least your address." he said as both she and Alice climbed into the back.

Her garbled response was just about loud enough for us to hear and understand. I knew where it was and directed Edward. When we arrived outside her place about ten minutes later, both Jane and Alice were fast asleep on the back seat.

"Oh, great," I said out loud, knowing Edward and I were going to have to get her into the house and possibly into bed.

"You do realise, lover boy, that this is Jane's ultimate fantasy, you taking her to bed," I teased him, raising my eyebrow.

"Funny, Bella, really funny, now which end do you want, top or bottom?"

Laughing loudly and dropping her several times, we eventually managed to get Jane inside and laid her on top of her bed fully clothed, minus her shoes. I found a throw and gently placed it over her. I wrote her a note, letting her know how she got home and into bed. I could not resist telling her she had snored her way through her greatest fantasy, and that she wouldn't get the chance again. Edward said I was cruel, but I just laughed. I was happy, tonight had gone well. People were nice to me, they were sad to see me leave, and I knew I had at least made one friend for life in Jane Clapp.

When we arrived home, we had to do the same thing with Alice, only this time I was happy to undress her and leave her in her underwear before tucking her in. Carlisle had rolled his eyes when we'd walked in, Alice being carried bridal-style in her younger brother's arms.

It was late, so we went straight to our room.

"At least I'm not having to carry you, too. That would've made for an interesting night. Did you not drink, love?"

"I had a couple of glasses of wine at the beginning of the night, but I swapped to lemonade after a bit. You know I'm not bothered about drinking."

"Good to hear, love. Are you having a shower before bed?"

"Yeah, I want to relax a bit, I might have a bath instead. Will you run it for me?"

"Only if I can join you?"

In the bath, I sat between his legs, with my back to his chest. The water was hot, and the scent of the bubble bath intoxicating. We were both totally relaxed.

"I missed you tonight, Edward. I'm so looking forward to England. We'll be able to go out together there, no more hiding, and it's legal to drink there at eighteen, so you'll be able to go into bars and have fun with me."

"We have to decide which university I'm going to go to in the next ten days. In the UK, you have to declare a first and second choice."

"Edward, this is your choice. I was happy to be a part of the choice of where, but the exact course and university is up to you. I've already gotten to do that myself, now it's your turn. You know now I'm with you all the way. This decision is one that should be yours alone to make. I'll be here for you to talk to about it, of course, but please, Edward, this is about what's best for you and your career, not mine."

"Okay, but I want you to have a least some input, even if it's only on which place you'd prefer to live."

"As long as I'm with you, I really don't have a preference."

I turned around and kissed him tenderly. We got out and dried each other, not bothering with clothes for bed tonight. We both seemed to need the feel of each other's skin. Wrapped in his arms, I remembered he had a present for me.

"Do I get my gift tonight?"

"Not the one I got for you, but you can have something else if you want."

He knew I wouldn't refuse.

The days until school's end seemed to fly by. How I ever had the time to work, I really didn't know. Edward had chosen The Royal College of Music in London. He'd swayed back and forth between the two. Both courses were just what he wanted, and the prestige of both a real pull. I had given him my opinion on both, and the choice had really come down to where they were located.

We decided that being in the capital made sense. I knew there were countless numbers of schools available, and finding a job would be much easier for me there than in the leafy suburbs of Oxford.

I spent hours, no days, on the internet looking for a place for to live. We had hoped to get a two-bedroom place, so that when family came to visit, we would have space to put them up, but the prices... Damn, we didn't want a corner of Buckingham Palace for heaven sakes, just a little place we could call our own. I spent hours on Google researching locations. It was hard when you didn't know anything about anywhere. London was so built up compared to what I was used to, and Edward was used to more luxury than I ever dreamed of. He said he would be happy to compromise and forego luxury, as long as we were together and happy.

I finally found a perfect one-bedroom place with a study-come-dining room we could have a pull-out in, on the border of Parson's Green and Fulham, convenient for Edward to commute on foot to the College. I had an array of schools close by to choose from, and a lot of them had vacancies for English teachers. I had wondered if the number of vacancies were a bad thing. Did it mean teachers didn't stay, because the kids were too tough? I guess I would have to take my chances and see. I certainly couldn't afford not to work. Especially now, knowing how much a place to rent would be.

Edward and I had talked and talked, well, argued really, about how we were going to be able to pay our way. The rent alone was in the region of fifteen hundred English Pounds every month, about what I could expect to bring home from any teaching job. So we had finally reached a compromise. I would cover the rent, and Edward would cover the bills, food and whatever else we needed. Carlisle and Esme were covering Edward's tuition for the three years, and of course, he had his trust fund. It didn't sit well with me, but at least he'd conceded to me contributing by paying the rent.

Now all I had to do was secure a position to start in September, when the English school year began anew. It might mean I had to fly over there to attend interviews, but I could handle that. Edward, of course, would want to come with me, and providing it was after graduation, I saw no problem at all.

It would also give us chance to look at our little flat and get a feel of where we would be located.

Exams were coming now thick and fast. His days were short, having only to attend for the exams themselves. I was far tenser than he was. He'd asked me if I didn't have faith in his abilities. I was shocked he'd think that was it, and he'd laughed at my reaction. This was me, Bella Swan, worrywart extraordinaire, whatever and wherever I would worry. If he was concerned now, he should wait and see me once we were in the UK and had no money, thousands of miles away from anything familiar. Then he'd really see how I could worry.

Today was Edward's last exam. Tonight, we had the place to ourselves. Carlisle and Esme had discreetly made plans to stay away overnight, giving us time to celebrate alone. I had planned a special dinner, and while Edward had been at school, I had been busy in the kitchen, marinating the steaks in the sauce and preparing the veg and potatoes.

Poor thing looked exhausted when he walked through the door.

"Oh, baby, it's over now, you can relax. We'll have a lovely evening, just the two of us."

"I'm just mentally worn out, love, nothing else. It might take me a while to wind down."

"Why don't you go have a nice long bath? I'll join you in a little while, once I'm done in here."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, love, don't be too long," he said coming up behind me and nuzzling into my neck.

"As soon as I can, I promise."

I'd bought him a few bits and pieces for completing his exams, although I might not give them to him now. He was still refusing to give me the gift he'd gotten me when I'd left school a few weeks ago. His excuse was that the timing had to be just right. It had thrown me for a while, his reaction, what could possibly need the timing to be just right? I wondered.

I'd bought him a guide of London, a book detailing all the gig venues in and around the city, and a new leather student document bag with his initials engraved into the leather. I'd gotten it at the same shop I'd bought his Valentine's Day journal. The owner was only too happy to do what I asked, remembering my previous purchase. This bag was plain black, and the EAMC looked classy in the right-hand corner on both front and back. I'd hidden the gifts in our room, deep in my drawers, where prying eyes wouldn't look. Not that I thought Edward would snoop. He had no reason to think I was buying him anything.

Satisfied I had done all I could in the kitchen, I eagerly ran up the stairs to join him in our en suite bathroom. Music played quietly from Edward's iPod docking station, and when I first walked into the bathroom, I wondered if he was asleep. I stood and watched him for a few moments before moving closer.

"I'm not asleep, Bella, I've been waiting for you. Come on, love, get in, I want to hold you," he said without even opening his eyes.

"How did you know I was here?" I asked dropping my clothes on the floor, as I moved to step in.

"I've told you before; I don't need to be looking at you to know when you've entered a room. I just know…I feel your presence. That's the only way I can explain it, really. I just feel you."

This time, I did not sit between his legs with my back to him. I faced him and straddled his legs, putting mine around his waist and wrapping my arms around his neck, as I rested my head against his. I realised I have left myself open completely to him.

"This is nice," he said kissing my nose.

"Do you want me to turn around and sit like I usually do?"

"No, why would I? It's just different, and I like it. It means I can kiss you, and it also gives me easy access to all the parts of you I want to kiss and touch." His eyebrows rose, asking for permission.

I simply nodded and leaned forward to kiss him properly.

When he slipped inside me, my breath hiked at the sensation. We made a right mess on the floor, water slopping everywhere, but who cared, we'd clean it up later. We didn't even notice when the water cooled significantly, as we were too caught up loving each other.

Sated some time later, we move from the bathroom to the bedroom and crawled under the warm duvet. We snuggled and kissed, but I insisted he set his alarm. If we fell asleep, I needed to be woken up to put the food on. I was determined that all my hard work in the kitchen would not go to waste.

We did fall asleep, and when the alarm went off at five o'clock, I got up, albeit reluctantly. I was so comfortable, that it would have been so easy to turn over go back to sleep. He didn't stir, his face now relaxed, all the tension and stress of earlier gone. I would never tire of just looking at him, his strong chiseled jaw, his glorious lips, his eyes…even closed they were beautiful, his eyelashes to die for. How the hell did I get so lucky? If we stayed together all our lives, happy and in love, these few months of stress will have been so well worth it, and even if we didn't make it, I still wouldn't change a thing. He was worth every minute of worry, and I could not imagine him not being in my life, not being able to love him every single day.

I slipped out of bed, trying not to disturb him. I put on one of his shirts, leaving it unbuttoned, and forgoing any panties, I made my way into the bathroom. My clothes I'd dropped there were wet through now. I picked them up and put them in the laundry basket, dropping our towels down to soak up the water on the floor from earlier. We had made quite a mess. I giggle to myself remembering.

I bent over to retrieve the wet towels from the floor, and no sooner than I did, I felt him stood behind me, his erection pressing into my arse. I could not resist wiggling a little to tease him. I could not raise up, as his hands were on my waist in a second, and he thrust into me.

"Oh god, Bella, you're so tight. I'm sorry, but I just couldn't resist you bent over like that, your arse in the air, you wearing my shirt, your pussy teasing me. I just needed to be buried deep inside you," he groaned out, thrusting deeply and quickly.

This would not be sweet and tender lovemaking, but fucking at its best. He was so deep, and it felt so good. I grabbed the side of the tub as he pounded into me, his hands moving all over me, and his touches igniting me even more, until I came hard around him. He could not hold on any longer, either, and came with a roar seconds later.

He spun me around and kissed me thoroughly, then held me close, whispering words of love in my ear.

"I think we both need to shower. Come on," I said dragging him behind me into the large shower cubicle.

Downstairs later, I had all the food in cooking, so we relaxed in the lounge. The TV was on, but neither of us were paying much attention.

"I can't believe school is done, love, just graduation to get through, and then we're home free."

Feeling the timing was right; I dashed upstairs and got him my presents. Hiding them behind my back, I walked to the sofa slowly.

"I bought you some small bits, and I hope you'll like them. They're sort of in congratulations, now that your exams are over."

He looked up at me from his seat, his eyes full of love.

"You shouldn't have, love. Like you keep telling me, the gift of you is enough."

He pulled me down next to him, and I handed him one at a time. He laughed at the guide of London, but agreed it would come in handy. The gig guide was well-received, too. He spent a few minutes looking up locations and deciding where we would go for our first gig. When I handed over the largest gift, he looked at me and smiled almost shyly. Once open, he just sat and looked at the leather document bag, touching the lettering gently, his eyes glazed over with tears.

He turned to me, he said, "You will never know what this means to me. Everything you've ever given me is just so special. You know me so well, Bella, and I love that all your gifts are so personal. It means so much to me that you put so much thought into buying me gifts. I only wish I were so good at buying you things. My sentiment is exactly the same, but I clearly so don't have your talent. Thank you, love. I love them all, they're perfect."

His tears did not fall, and I was glad, because he would have set me off, and then we'd be blubbering wrecks for the rest of the evening. I made to move, going back into the kitchen to check on our dinner.

"Hey, wait for a minute; I still didn't give you your leaving present, did I?"

"No, I was beginning to think you'd changed your mind."

"Never, just let me get it. Sit there, don't move."

Where he went off to, I didn't know. Not upstairs, that was for sure, and when he returned, he was carrying a large square-looking object that looked like a picture of some sort. It was wrapped in pretty violet tissue paper.

"Thank you, Bella, for giving up your career here in Forks to save our relationship. I love you."

He handed over the gift, and I stood to receive it, opening it slowly. The frame was wood, sturdy, and I liked it. When the tissue came off, I looked at it stunned. I really didn't know what to say. Inside the frame was Edward's poem, beautifully presented, written in an elegant calligraphy, on what looked like parchment. The words brought tears to my eyes now. The difference was mine poured down my face.

"I thought it would remind you of our time here in Forks," he said gathering me in his arms and wiping my tears away. "The words have a second meaning now, too. They also describe how I feel about you."

"Oh, Edward, it's wonderful, and it looks so old. How did you...?"

"An old friend of Esme's owns a print shop. I asked her for a favour, and she did the rest. I think I chose the right font, don't you?"

"It's perfect, I love it. It'll take pride of place in our new home. Edward, you know you said were no good at buying me gifts, but I have news for you. You're so much better than you think."

Our evening was perfect. We danced to specially selected music, and we'd never been closer. It was hard to think our lives in England could get any better than this.

I was waiting to hear from several applications I'd put in. All were local to where we were going to be living, and I hoped if the interviews were fairly close together, it would mean just one trip of about a week. The closing dates were all the same date, so I would just have to juggle the times if I were successful. Edward was supremely confident that I would be offered every job I applied for. Bless him for his unwavering faith in me.

George Bartley had rung me to tell me three schools had been in touch, asking for a verbal reference. Things seemed to be going my way for once.

We spent the days together now, planning for our move. We had sent off the deposit and first months' rent on our new home. I promised to pay him back as soon as I received my first salary. We order trunks to carry our stuff, and we booked tickets for a short five-day stay for me to attend four interviews. We were flying to London on June 25th, five days after Edward's birthday. I had really wanted to spend his birthday away, so we could celebrate it properly, but we'd still be here. However, an unexpected phone call meant we'd get to celebrate his special day together, out and about like I'd planned, just not in London.

I was going to try and keep our destination a secret, at least until we had to travel. I liaised with my contact, and we made plans to make the three days we were going to be away very special. We would leave Forks on the 19th and return on the 22nd, giving us enough time to get ready to fly across the Atlantic. I was so looking forward to it. I hoped I would be able to give Edward a birthday he'd remember for a long time to come.

**Next up is Edward's graduation and birthday treat, and then off to London for interviews.**

**Reviews are love, leave me some!**


	27. Chapter 27

**So Right But So Wrong**

**Well, guys, I really don't know what to say. Thank you does not seem enough, but it's meant in every possible way. You all humble me with your kind word. Each and every one of you that are so into this story makes me smile when I read your reviews. You make my day.**

**My thanks go to SM, who created these wonderful characters. I merely borrow them and let them play out from time to time, and to Dollybigmomma, who spends her time making my words look good.**

**Chapter 27 **

**EDWARD**

She was up to something. A series of hushed phone calls and giggling did not have me worried about her cheating or anything like that. I could never doubt her feelings for me. She showed me every day we spent together how much I meant to her and how important our relationship was. No, she was just acting out of character, and I was sure the phone calls were between her and Alice, or even Emmett or Rosalie. If I had to hazard a guess, my best guess would be a birthday surprise for me.

As I made my way slowly down the stairs, a wry smile crossed my face. She loved me, and I was sure she was planning to do something special for my birthday. I'd let her have her fun and reap the rewards when the time came.

Now graduation was upon us, and at school today we were given a letter, asking how many guests we were bringing to the graduation ceremony. Before now, I had not even thought that Bella would not come with me. Now looking at the towns' dignitaries, who would be attending, I was not sure it was such a good idea.

Aro Volturi would be the guest of honour, something about some contribution that earned him that distinction. God, he made me sick. Now that his daughter was not graduating from Forks high, why would he want to be involved with the ceremony? It beat me, but arrogant piece of shit that he was, he would make all the students on edge, and I knew I would much rather receive my certificates from the schools' principal.

Bella was sat at the table on her laptop and immediately closed it as I approached. Once again, I could not resist a wry smile.

"Hey, beautiful, what are you up to?" I asked sitting down on the seat next to her.

"Hi, baby." She leaned over and placed a small kiss on my lips. "I was just surfing the internet, actually, trying to waste a bit of time until you got home. So, how was your day? Miss me?" she asked.

"I always miss you, baby," I punctuated each word with a kiss. "Mmm, you smell so good, love," I said rubbing my nose into her neck.

And that was the god's honest truth, on both counts.

**BELLA**

The days were long and boring when Edward was at school. I spent most of my time planning for his birthday and then our trip to England. Everything was planned and sorted, I could plan no more, and so the days dragged and dragged. Next week was his graduation ceremony, and I could not wait for him to be done with Forks high, just so we could spend some time together during the day. Yes, our evenings and nights were always spent together, and weekends, too, but when you felt about someone the way I felt about him, I wanted to spend every second of every day in his company.

I loved him with a passion that scared me. Now almost six months into our relationship, those feeling had not changed or waned, only intensified. Every time he walked into a room, my stomach did a backflip and my heart swelled. I wouldn't even go into what happens to my girly parts. It was just crazy; surely not all women reacted like I did when their man walked into a room. How was I supposed to get through a lifetime with him if I couldn't act normally around him? I had asked him before if he felt the same. He'd laughed and pulled me into his arms and almost word for word described how I felt about him. When he had placed my hand on his erection, I knew even his man parts reacted the same as mine. What a pair we were.

"I got this from school today, love. We need to talk about it later, when Mum and Dad come home. What are your initial thoughts?" he asked handing the letter to me.

"Oh, yeah, I guess I knew this would be coming. I didn't realise the whole of the Forks town council would be present." What joy, Aro Volturi would be handing the student their certificates. What an absolute crock of shit. "It looks like they need to allocate seating, so they want to know how many people each student is bringing. I want to be there for you, Edward. I need to be there as your girlfriend. I want to support you, I want to share your joy and be there to celebrate with you."

"I want you there, too, for all the same reasons. You deserve to be there, too, you helped me get through the exams. I'm just worried about his involvement and what he'll try to make of us being there together. Maybe Mum and Dad will have some ideas." He kissed me again and got up and walked into the kitchen.

While he was not around, I quickly logged off the website I had been on and shut down my laptop. As Edward returned to my side, my mobile rang. It was Alice.

"Hi, Alice, how are you?"

We chatted for a while about nothing in particular. Edward was content to sit by my side and draw patterns on my hand with his index finger. When our conversation ended, he said goodbye, too.

"She hardly ever calls me nowadays, you know. It's all you. Me, her favourite brother, I'm cast aside in favour of my girlfriend. Nice to know she cares so much."

"You know she cares, Edward, she just has a girl to talk to now, and she prefers to talk about girly things. You know how Alice is about shopping and fashion, most of it goes over my head."

I'd made our dinner tonight. It was the least I could do living here rent free, my days empty. I knew Esme and Carlisle were grateful for my help. It was well after six when they both arrived home, and they took a few minutes to freshen up and relax before I dished up.

During dinner, Edward mentioned the letter and got up to retrieve it. He showed it to Carlisle, who read it with interest.

"Well, we'll need six guest seats for me, your mum, Bella, Em, Rosalie, and Alice," Carlisle stated without hesitation.

"Dad, Bella and I were talking earlier, and we're little bit worried about Aro Volturi being there. Of course Bella wants to be there, but should we worry about him reading between the lines?"

"Hmm, let me have a little think about it. I'm sure we can come up with something."

The rest of the dinner conversation was light, and when Esme followed me into the kitchen, I knew it was because she wanted to talk.

"So, Bella, how's Edward's birthday surprise coming along?"

"It's all planned. Em and Rose have been great, they've organised so much at their end for me. I just hope he likes it. My present to him he won't get until he starts at university. I've had all the confirmation emails, though, and he's been accepted. I can't wait to see his face when he opens the envelope."

"He'll love it, dear. He's already so touched by your other gifts. He told me he loved how you put so much thought into the things you buy for him."

"How can I not, Esme? I want him to be happy and love the things I do for him."

We washed up and cleared away, while back in the lounge, Carlisle and Edward were deep in conversation. When we rejoined them, Carlisle turned to me and asked, "Bella, do you think Charlie would be up for coming to Edward's graduation?"

"I guess so, if I want him to, he will, why?"

"If Charlie comes as a family friend, you being there, too, can't be seen as anything else by the nasty Mr. Volturi," he stated.

"That makes sense. I still won't be able to kiss you or hold your hand though until we get home," I said to Edward.

"We can make up for that later, don't worry," Edward said waggling his eyebrows at me.

Seven extra tickets were requested. Charlie had been more than happy to attend and show his support for Edward.

The Forks High graduation gowns were not tasteful in any way. A sickly yellow colour, not even Edward's beauty could make the gown look better. I had dressed carefully in a smart but casual navy dress. It was tasteful, ending just above the knee, and fitted, but not too tight, and the skirt flared out slightly when I walked. It was nothing over the top like Alice's ensemble. Her hat looked like something out of the zoo, and dad had had to choke a laugh when she stepped out of the car.

Emmett wasn't as subtle. "Alice, you look like you've got a parrot on your head," he said laughing.

Carlisle, Esme, Em and Rosalie all looked lovely, smart and had very proud smiles on their faces. Charlie had refused my request to wear a suit, but had done me proud in smart black trousers and a maroon shirt and black tie.

I had debated long and hard over whether or not to wear heels. I had eventually decided, with Edward's encouragement, to go with high black leather pumps. Hopefully, I wouldn't have to walk too far today, and I wouldn't fall and make an ass of myself.

"You look absolutely stunning, Bella," he whispered into my ear.

"You shouldn't be standing so close to me, Mr. Cullen, if anyone sees, they'll talk."

"I really don't care, Bella. Maybe I'll tell the whole graduation party how I feel about you. About how I feel when you come screaming my name, about how you come around my dick, squeezing and pulsing around me. Do you want me to tell the crowd that, Bella? I really want to, I wouldn't be embarrassed. I love you, and I want the whole world to know."

I pushed him away from me, my face beetroot red, and now I was all hot and bothered by his words as well as he presence. He smirked smugly, knowing he had provoked the usual reaction in me.

We walked side by side back to our group. Emmett and Alice made their usual smutty comments, but we ignored them. I saw out of the corner of my eye Esme jab Emmett in his side.

Our seats were pretty central and only a few rows from the front. Edward left us to take his place in the line of students. It was alphabetical as usual, so we wouldn't have to wait long to see Edward receive his certificate.

Aro Volturi sat centre stage with a smug expression on his face. He visibly grew in stature as the principal talked about his esteemed guests. Our group sniggered, knowing the real truth about Aro and his bullying tactics.

The students started to make their way to the stage as each name was called out slowly, each student taking a moment to take their certificate from Aro and shake his hand. When Edward took to the stage, Emmett being Emmett, he whooped and hollered, making Edward go red. I clapped loudly, tears in my eyes. I was so proud of him. As he took the certificate, Aro turned his head and looked straight at me, a condescending "I know what you two are up to" look on his smug ugly face. Edward looked over to me, eyes intent, and walked off the stage, leaving an embarrassed Aro Volturi stood with his hand still extended and his mouth hanging open.

All seven of us applauded, and Emmett cheered loudly at Edward's obvious snub of the esteemed guest. When Edward reached us, there were group hugs all around, and they all made sure me and Charlie were included. In the group hug, Edward spoke to me.

"I love you, Bella, thank you for being here to celebrate this with me today. I can't wait to start our new life together."

As we all dispersed, we were approached by a variety of students, friends and acquaintances alike. When I felt a hand touch my arm, I turned slowly to see Tanya Denali stood looking a little unsure of herself.

"Sorry to interrupt your celebrations, but I'd just like to say thank you, Miss Swan, for all your help since January. I just wish I'd taken full advantage of your teaching skills. I've gotten into a university, but not as good of one as I might've if I'd taken the opportunities given to me." Then she turned to Edward, "Edward, I'm so sorry I treated you so appallingly. I'm embarrassed about how I behaved towards you. I can see now you're not simply an object to be lusted over. I can see that your relationship has made you grow in both stature and confidence. She's a very lucky girl, and I wish you every joy," she looked between Edward and me as she said this.

Under normal circumstances, I would have moved to his side and put my hand in his, but I couldn't today. Today, I had to keep my distance. My eyes met his, and we held a silent conversation for a couple of seconds. We both wondered what she knew or at least suspected.

"Come on, you guys, let's get going. I think Edward has spent enough of his life here. Charlie, are you joining us tonight for a celebration dinner?" Carlisle asked.

"I'd love to, Carlisle, but unfortunately, I have to go into work shortly. It sure has been a pleasure. Congratulations, Edward," he said pulling Edward to him for a hug. Edward looked almost embarrassed, but I was sure he was happy that my father accepted our relationship.

Back at the house, I could finally be in Edward's arms. The family seemed to understand that we needed a few minutes, and they left us in the lounge alone.

"I'm so proud of you, Edward, I love you so much," I said walking into his open arms. "I just wanted to hold you out there today. I wanted them all to know how I feel about you." We kissed tenderly, Edward deepening the kiss, and I let him, both needing to feel this right now. Soon, we were both gasping for breath, the usual reaction to our heated kisses.

"Come on, you guys, don't you do enough of that when you're alone? Can we please go out to eat, I'm starving," Emmett shot, joining us in the lounge.

Alice followed, smiling at us. "Edward, Bella, come on, you get to celebrate as a proper couple. Mum and Dad have booked us into a restaurant in Port Angeles. You can hold hands and kiss all you want, well, within reason, you don't want to be putting other people off their food now do you?" she said walking to the door laughing.

We followed hand in hand. We had to take two cars, Alice rode with her mum and dad in his Mercedes, while Edward and I rode with Em and Rose in Rose's BMW. They usually rented a car when they flew in, but this time, they had taken the time to drive up over a couple of days. Her car was flashy and expensive, and very, very fast. She drove like a mad woman and had howled laughing when I had squealed on several occasions.

I hoped and prayed that neither of them said anything about my surprise for Edward's birthday. Now with graduation out of the way, we were on a countdown to spending a few days with Em and Rose in San Francisco, only Edward did not know that, and I really wanted it to stay that way. Luckily for me, neither of them said a word. Emmett did keep winking at me, though, and on the occasion Edward saw him, I nearly died when Emmett tried to deflect the interest and started to tell me how good I looked. Fortunately, Edward just rolled his eyes and carried on doing what he was doing. Rose had slapped Em's arm, letting him know he needed to be careful.

In Port Angeles, the streets were full of graduating students and their families. Luckily, Carlisle had had the foresight to book the restaurant early.

The restaurant was really busy, but our table was in a spacious alcove, and we really did not get the feel of the hustle and bustle going on in the main parts of the restaurant. The wine flowed freely for those of us not driving. Poor Carlisle and Rose stuck to tonic water and lemonade.

We laughed a lot, the atmosphere between us all jovial and relaxed. Edward and I held hands and kissed periodically throughout the night. Alice actually commented that we were much less into PDA when we were allowed to just be ourselves than what we were at home when we had to hide. I knew just what she meant. It was so easy for me to be with Edward, sitting here holding his hand, brushing up against his thigh or even leaning in for a quick kiss. We were anonymous here, and our actions meant only something to us and our family. At last, I felt like we were accepted as just us.

It was really late when we finally pulled into the Cullen's garage. We all used the internal door, not wanting to go out into the cold dark Forks night. We all said our goodnights and made our way up to our rooms.

"Are you having a shower before bed?" Edward asked removing his tie.

"I thought maybe we could share a bath, relax a bit," I replied, knowing he would not refuse.

"I'll just go run it, don't be long," he said walking into our en suite.

How long we stayed in the bath, I really could not hazard a guess. We had refilled the tub several times when the water went cold. We didn't make love, we just relaxed with each other, touching and kissing in a way that was so intimate, it took my breath away. We talked about the day, our hopes for our future, our fears. I'd cried when he told me again how one day he wanted to make me his wife. I knew he meant every word. I also meant every word when I told him I could not wait.

Carrying me to bed later, he entered me gently, loving me slowly and sweetly. He did not fail to make sure that every part of my body was worshipped, making sure I was more than fulfilled before he finally let go. We were asleep instantly, still connected intimately, as well as our arms and legs being entwined.

The next couple of weeks with Edward were magical. I had never felt closer to anyone in my whole life. We truly were soul mates, we shared so many interests. We spent literally the whole time together never getting bored or frustrated. We didn't bicker or get fed up of each other's company. I thought, seeing as we were going to be restricted to the house that we'd be climbing the walls, but we were perfectly content.

I packed bags for us both. I wanted to keep him in the dark, but I already knew he suspected something. He'd walked in a couple of times when I was putting some of his stuff way. I knew he suspected something when he didn't ask what I was doing.

The alarm was set for six o'clock. I wanted to be on the road to SeaTac by eight, since our flight to San Francisco left at nine fifteen. I had booked us into a hotel, much to Emmett and Rosalie's disgust. It was great that they wanted us to stay with them, but I wanted us to have our privacy, and I really didn't know if I'd be able to cope with an amorous Emmett in his own home. Also, Edward and I could let go if we wanted to if we were in our own place and not in their spare room. Eventually, Rosalie talked Emmett around, only now I was subjected to lots of teasing about wanting Edward all to myself for sexual reasons. I doubted I would ever live it down.

We had arranged a casual day and night for the day we arrived. Tomorrow was Edward's birthday, and I wanted it to be really special. All four of us were spending the day together. First, I had arranged a champagne breakfast at our hotel, followed by a sightseeing tour given by Em and Rose. At five fifteen, we were to be collected to go on a twenty-minute sunset helicopter flight over the bay area, followed by a twilight cruise on a luxury yacht that included dinner and dancing.

Rosalie assured me it was a perfect way to spend a birthday, and when I'd told Esme, she confirmed to me that Edward would love it. Edward had grumbled a bit when I'd told him we needed an early night, because we needed to be up and ready. I took sex off the menu, so we could get enough sleep. He was none too happy, even when I assured him I would make it up to him over the next three days.

Bags packed and Edward at the wheel and ready, I double checked that I had everything I needed. Birthday cards, credit card, and Edward's birthday presents accounted for, I was confident I had everything covered.

"Are you done now? Can we go?" he asked still sounding a bit grumpy.

"Yes, head to SeaTac, please, and don't ask anything else," I warned.

He rolled his eyes and drove us to the airport as I had requested. It was a quiet journey. Edward was still sulking or a little tired maybe, I wasn't sure. The traffic was heavy, as it was still early, but we arrived in plenty of time. He parked and took our bags, asking me to lead the way.

When I had checked us in, he had a big grin on his face.

"So, all the phone calls and giggling were with Rose I take it, seeing as we're going to San Francisco?"

"No, Emmett, actually," I replied snarkily.

He growled, Edward actually growled, before pulling me into his arms.

"I love you, you know that, right? I'm sorry I was a grumpy bastard last night. I think I was shocked you didn't want to make love. You never turn me down. When you set the alarm, even that didn't make sense, but now it all does, you wanted us to be up and fresh, and now I feel horrible for being so shitty with you."

"I'll let you off this time, I suppose, and like I told you last night, I'll make the sex up to you over the next three days. That I can definitely promise you," I told him nibbling on his earlobe.

Carlisle and Esme had insisted I use some of their air miles to upgrade us to first class, so when our flight was announced, we were led to the first-class cabin before all the other passengers. Once again, the stewardess looked over Edward with a look of appreciation. I nodded my head with a raised brow, telling her I knew exactly what she meant.

The flight was short, just about two hours. Em and Rose were picking us up when we arrived, and they would then drop us off at the hotel to check in and freshen up before our day began.

Edward seemed surprised when we pulled up outside The Fairmont Hotel. I had splashed out on this place, and I really hoped he'd like it.

"Aren't we staying with you guys?" he asked Em.

"Nah, Bella wanted you guys to have some privacy, so you could have sexy time anytime and be loud whenever you wanted without being embarrassed by me and Rose."

"Emmett Cullen, that is so not true and you know it," I scolded blushing beetroot red.

"Why then?" Edward asked teasing me.

I elbowed both of them and walked into the hotel to check in, while they followed behind me, bringing the bags. We agreed to meet up outside in two hours. Emmett's parting shot was, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do, Bella."

As we rode the lift up to our floor, Edward pulled me into his arms. Someone would bring our bags along shortly.

"You're truly amazing, do you know that?" he kissed me gently.

"Oh, I think I'm beginning to learn," I said laughing.

"I hope you didn't spend too much money on all this, Bella. I would've been quite happy to stay with Em and Rose and just have quiet sex."

"Oh, you're so not funny, Edward Cullen. Remind me again why I love you?" He didn't remind me, he showed me.

Our suite was simply stunning. Spacious and light, it was in a corner position and had dual-aspect views over the bay.

"Wow," we both said at the same time.

Our bags arrived when I was in the bathroom. Edward answered and tipped the young man, who left with a huge grin on his face.

"What was he grinning at? How much did you tip him?"

"Just ten dollars, but I think the grin was because I asked him to put the 'do not disturb' sign on the door handle outside."

I only got to reply, "Oh…" before his lips met mine. The next hour went by in a flash. We showered together, conserving water, at least that was what Edward said. More like we could not bear to be apart, even for ten minutes, while the other showered alone.

We did manage, however, to be ready on time and were already outside when Emmett and Rose pulled up in their 4x4.

Their first job was getting us lunch. I was starved, and I was not good when I was hungry. Rosalie had prepared lunch for us at their apartment. Em showed us around while Rose dished up. They lived right in the middle of all the tallest buildings. I suppose it was convenient for their jobs, but I would not like to live so close to such hustle and bustle. Their apartment, however, was light and airy and decorated in a very modern minimalist way. It suited them both down to the ground.

Lunch was lovely, we all talked and laughed, and I was really glad I had decided to involve these two in my special plans for Edward. Afterwards, we drove up and down the hills, something Emmett assured me every visitor to San Francisco must do. I would swear I nearly lost my lunch to some of them. We walked and window shopped until my feet hurt. It was a relaxing crazy day, and I Ioved it.

Dinner that night was at a local bar on the wharf, well known for having good local live music as well as good food. The local band that played was good, four youngish men who did some covers of Springsteen, Billy Joel, and the like.

Emmett had talked to them at the bar and asked them to join us for a beer. They told us they were all music teachers by trade during the day. This got Edward's interest, and he spent the next hour grilling them. I smiled the whole time at his obvious enthusiasm.

We were able to walk back to our hotel from the bar and said our goodbyes to Emmett and Rosalie. I told them they needed to be at the hotel for nine o'clock sharp, or they would miss breakfast.

"Breakfast with Em and Rose, eh?" Edward asked wrapping an arm around me as we walked.

"Well, Edward, it is your birthday tomorrow, and I thought, seeing as I'd taken you away from the rest of your family, I ought to let you spend some time with those who were here."

"You're all the family I need, Bella. It's nice to see everyone else, but you I can't live without, so that's all I need on my birthday, as well as any other day. Just you, love."

He said the most incredibly romantic things, and I knew he meant every words. I was so very lucky.

"Come on, you, let's get back to the hotel so we're up and ready for breakfast in the morning."

Once again, I set the alarm for seven o'clock. This time, I wanted a little Edward time before we really started our day. I didn't refuse his questioning eyes tonight. I wanted him just as desperately as he wanted me.

When the alarm went off, I just wanted to stay right where I was. My head was on his chest, and his arms were wrapped around me. It felt wonderful.

"Happy Birthday, Edward darling, I love you."

His phone started to beep with message after message from Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rose, even my dad. I eagerly sat up on the bed, dragged my bag over and took out all the cards.

"Here, these are for you, love, everyone asked me to pass them on to you today."

Slowly, he opened all the cards, leaving mine for last. Once again, I had searched high and low for a card that was appropriate to him. It read on the front "To someone I love" and had a black and white photo of a young man playing the piano. The inside had been blank, but Esme's friend had once again come up trumps and inserted his poem as its verse.

He turned to look at me and pulled me into his arms. His kisses were gentle yet full of confidence, and when he moved to lay me back down, I sighed.

I was saving Edward's real present for tonight. I was sure he thought this trip was my gift to him, and it was, but I had another surprise in store for dinner tonight.

Our day was filled with sights and stories, and I was exhausted when we made our way back to the hotel at three. I told Rose they must be here for five o'clock, and not to be late.

"No more surprises, love, you've spent enough on me, this whole trip must've cost you a fortune. Please tell me there's nothing else."

"Edward, just enjoy being spoiled for a change, instead of you being the one doing the spoiling. It's my turn, now let me enjoy it."

"If you insist, though I was hoping to get you to myself tonight. I thought a bit of romance might be called for, seeing as it is my birthday."

"Oh, Edward, there'll be romance, I can guarantee it. You'll just have to share the romance with Em and Rose."

"Not a chance, love. I'll never share you."

"Not me, silly, just the romantic evening I have planned. Now shut up and go get ready. I've chosen your outfit, I hope you don't mind."

"Bella, Alice is my sister, do you think this is the first time someone has chosen what I wear?" We laughed together then, as I realised Alice probably dressed him all the time.

At five after five, Edward and I made our way down to the hotel lobby, Em and Rose were already there and seated at the bar waiting for us.

"Hi, you two, you look great," I said as we approached.

"You, too, Bella, that colour really suits you. You should wear it more often," Rose remarked over my deep red cocktail dress.

When I heard our name being called, I knew our driver was here for the first part of our very special night. Edward looked suitably confused as we were ushered into a mini bus. It took a few minutes to arrive at the air strip, and an even more confused Edward grabbed my hand as we walked toward the helicopter.

"Bella, you didn't...this must've cost a fortune."

"Shut up, Edward, get in, and buckle up."

The sun was just about starting to set, and the view out of the helicopter window was just breathtaking. None of us spoke much, our pilot giving us a running commentary on the sights as we flew over them. The flight itself was not long, around twenty minutes, but it was worth every penny I'd paid. It was crazy and romantic, and I loved it.

Edward pulled me to him when we got off the helicopter.

"You're a crazy woman, but I love you, and I can't thank you enough for that. It was stunning, I'll never forget it. Thank you, love."

He rolled his eyes at me some more when the mini bus picked us up again. Emmett was enjoying his brother not knowing what was going on and told him to just go with the flow.

At the wharf, our yacht was waiting. The private party tonight was for twelve people only, quite an intimate number. The yacht was quite long and sleek. Edward's eyes nearly pop out when I led him down the gangplank and onboard.

When the Captain greeted us by name and wished Edward a very happy birthday, he was lost for words. The cruise would last for three and a half hours and consist of a sunset cruise around the bay and outer islands, a three-course dinner, followed by dancing to the yacht company's own blues/jazz band.

As the yacht moved slowly from its mooring, we went to stand on the top deck. It was quieter up here, less people. Edward stood behind me and nuzzled into my neck.

"I thought you couldn't surprise me anymore, love, but this is incredible. It humbles me that you know just what I'll like. I couldn't have chosen anything better. I love it, I love you. Thank you, Bella, from the bottom of my heart, thank you for loving me and wanting to give me this."

I didn't respond…there was no need. I just clasped my hands over his, which were wrapped around me, as he stood close behind me, watching the sun set on the horizon.

I had talked to Rose about when I should reveal my real present to Edward. We were both in agreement that after dinner but before the dancing started would be the most appropriate. I was nervous as hell. Why, I didn't really know. If he loved all this, then he was sure to love my next gift.

The meal was beautiful, and I was well pleased with the whole thing. As the band set up, Rose drag Em to the bar, giving me a bit of privacy to give Edward my gift. I slowly took the envelope out of my bag.

"Edward, baby, I know you think all this has been my birthday gift to you, and it has, but I also got you something else, and I thought now would be a good time to give it to you."

"Bella, you've given me too much already. I don't need anything else."

"I know you don't need it, Edward, but this is special from me, and I wanted to give it to you. Please accept what's in this envelope with all my love."

I pushed the gold-coloured envelope towards him. He opened it slowly. His eyes became wider and wider as he read the contents.

"Bella?...How?...Really...No, surely not. Bella, I can't accept this. This is way too much."

"Edward, I love you, and when I saw this course advertised on the internet, I couldn't resist applying on your behalf. I sent off some of your music, and I also sent them a cd of you playing. I hope you don't mind too much. This is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity, and I had to try to give it to you. When I got the acceptance email, I was stunned, too, and then I started to panic."

His lips were on mine a second later, and I could feel that his cheeks were wet with tears. I hoped that meant he liked it. He kissed me passionately, until we were interrupted.

"So, what's the verdict, little bro?" Emmett said loudly sitting down next to Edward.

"Did you two know about this?" he asked.

"Of course, dolt, Bella, me and Rose, we're like this," he gestured by crossing his fingers.

"I'm surprised you've been able to keep quiet, Em."

"Well, I was threatened with castration if I spilled, so I guess there's always a first time for everything."

We all laughed, Edward was still holding my hand tightly in his. When the dancing started, Em and Rose were one of the first couples up. Edward had not taken his eyes off me since he had read the contents of the envelope.

"Are you okay?" I asked a little concerned about him.

"More than okay, love. I mean how lucky can one guy get? The woman he loves, loves him back, the woman he loves, loves to give him crazy expensive days away, and when that woman arranges for the man she loves to do a three-month course training and playing with the London Symphony Orchestra, what else is there in life?"

As the music floated around us, he asked me to dance with him. I was not much of a dancer, but being in Edward's arms made me feel like Ginger Rogers tonight. He carried us around the small dance floor with ease, and I felt so happy.

The night had turned out to be the best I had ever experienced. Edward's reaction to my real present had been everything I had hoped for and more. Throughout the night, he had taken the letter out of the envelope and reread it over and over. I smiled each time he did it.

**This chapter was supposed to contain the five-day trip to London, too, but I think it's appropriate to stop this here and do a whole chapter on the London trip.**

**So, let me know what you thought of her birthday treats for him. Was it all too over-the-top or just perfect? Honestly, she won't miss that kidney she had to sell to finance it…**

**Let me know what you think, and remember, reviews are love, so please leave me some.**


	28. Chapter 28

**So Right But So Wrong**

**So, this chapter sees our beloved pair off to London. Bella has interviews, and Edward won't let her go alone. Let's see what happens…**

**SM owns all that is Twilight, and Dollybigmomma tries to help me make it not put you to sleep, honest.**

**Chapter 28**

**BELLA**

It had been a couple of days since our return from San Francisco, and now we were ready to be off again, this time to London. Our bags were packed, and I had all my CV information and a folder of lesson plans, lesson observations and the like for my interviews.

Edward and I had been in this dream-like state since our trip, constantly touching each other, not sexually, really, just in intimate ways. Little brushes of each other's arm or hand, a stroke on the others back when we walk by, that sort of thing. I found it all incredibly romantic, and I could not imagine ever being with Edward and not being like this. He had changed me as much and as completely as I had changed him.

Carlisle and Esme were driving us to the airport today, and once again, they had been kind enough to upgrade our tickets to first class, using some of their never-ending air miles.

It had been an expensive few weeks for me. First, the five hundred English pounds for Edward's music course, then the flights to San Francisco, the hotel, which turned out to be the most expensive, and then the helicopter ride and cruise. The money I had saved living with the Cullen's just covered it all, barely. I was really grateful when Emmett insisted he and Rose pay their own way. The check he had given me at the end of the weekend more than covered their expenses, and I was grateful for it, although I suspected Edward might have had something to do with them insisting I take it.

I had lost the argument over paying for the flights to London, though. He wouldn't even let me pay for my own, a fact that I had argued over and over, seeing as we wouldn't even be going yet if I didn't need to attend a series of interviews.

In typical Edward fashion, he had countered that with the fact that I wouldn't need to be getting a job in London if it wasn't for the fact that he was going to school there in the fall. I finally gave in, it was just much easier to concede graciously and accept him paying.

The nonstop flight was long, around nine hours, give or take thirty minutes or so, depending on wind direction. Our seats converted into a type of bed, so at least we could sleep. London was eight hours ahead, so we'd really feel it if we didn't sleep on the way over. I was out like a light, my hand in Edward's as we both slept.

Our stewardess woke us, telling us we were about to land. Feeling a little groggy, but nonetheless refreshed, I realised we had slept for a good seven hours, and as it was approaching seven o'clock in the morning UK time, we could start the day wide awake.

Landing was smooth, and we were soon awaiting our luggage at the slowly spinning carousel. Once Edward grabbed the bags, we headed out to the waiting taxis. I had booked us into a hotel on the Kensington/Chelsea border, near to all the schools I was being interviewed at. It was also close to our new flat, and I had arranged a special visit to it so we could take measurements and the like tomorrow. Edward didn't know about that yet. It was another of my little surprises.

The Kensington Close hotel was pretty central, and it would give us easy access to all the sights London had to offer, as well as being within walking distance to our flat and all the schools where I had interviews. The taxi driver spoke very quickly and in an accent I found hard to understand, but he was at least friendly and welcomed us to his country. If everyone here were as friendly, we'd feel at home in no time.

"What do you want to do first, love?" Edward asked me as we both unpacked our bags.

"I'm not too bothered, what about you?" I replied.

"Well, seeing as your first interview isn't until tomorrow, I thought maybe we should have a walk now and get a feel for where we'll be living, take in the sights, and get our bearings."

"Okay, that sounds good. Let me just freshen, up and then I'll be ready. Where shall we go first?"

"How about looking up the first school on your list and taking it from there?"

"Great!" I shouted from the small en suite.

Some ten minutes later, we walked out of the hotel hand in hand. We were free to be just us, and it felt wonderful. No more hiding, no more pretending to just be teacher and student. We were simply Bella and Edward, two young people in love.

My first interview was at The Phoenix High School, a large multicultural high school with a specialism for Sciences. Its English department was looking to expand, and with that, raise the profile of English within the school community. All the literature I had found and been sent was very impressive. It was so big in comparison to Forks High, and with so many pupils, I feared I might be a little intimidated.

"Nonsense," Edward had said. "You more than anyone can bring a sense of calm to the classroom, Bella. You'll do just fine, wherever it is you finally end up."

I loved his optimism, but he loved me, and I could do no wrong in his eyes. To me, I was a foreigner here, and still new to teaching. They would be interviewing all sorts of more experienced teachers than me. I had learned that in the UK, for the first year of teaching, a NQT (newly qualified teacher) went through an on-the-job assessment of sorts. I would be classed as such, so any school employing me would have to be prepared to take on the role of developing me.

Our walk to the school probably shouldn't have taken as long as it did, but we stopped and looked in shop windows and looked in awe at buildings so fabulous we were lost for words. The school looked okay, it was on a generous plot, and the buildings seemed modern and well kept. I knew I would have no trouble getting back here for my 11:30am appointment in the morning.

We headed back towards the hotel and walked past it. Edward dragged me, wanting to see Hyde Park and the Serpentine, Hyde Park's famous lake. It was huge, and we would never be able to walk around it. We compromised and agreed that I could see the memorial fountain to Princess Diana, and Edward could walk around the Serpentine.

The park was not overly busy, I assumed because it was a weekday and most people were at work, but there were other people milling about, and no one batted an eye at us as we walked hand in hand, sometimes arms around each other. Here, we were invisible, no one cared, as long as we were not doing anything wrong.

Back at the hotel, we readied ourselves for our first foray to a British pub. After a lot of research on Edward's part, we had chosen to go and eat at O'Neill's, a pub not too far away on Earl's Court Road. They served traditional food and had live music. We were both looking for forward to that.

"So, love, what are you going to have to eat?" he asked grinning at me.

"Don't rush me, Edward; I need to make sure I know what I'm ordering. Any idea what 'bangers and mash' is? Oh, wait a minute, it says here it's sausages with mashed potatoes. 'Toad in the hole' is sausages in Yorkshire puddings, how bazaar that they have weird names for these dishes, instead of just saying what they are like we would back home."

I finally decided and Edward ordered.

We talked quietly at our little corner table. We held hands, and when we didn't talk, one or the other stroked the backs of our palms. We were so comfortable together. No awkward silences, no desperate conversation about the weather.

Our waiter, Andrew, a young man in his early twenties, stopped to chat when he came to collect our plates. He, too, was a student studying law in London. He was in his third year and would be twenty-one soon. He gave us loads of tips on where to go and what to see, and we promised to meet up again when we were back for good. He told us the band playing was local, and they were not half bad. They played at this venue quite often, and Andrew said it always went down well.

He was right, they were good. Called The Pictures, they were a cross between The Kings of Leon and The Killers. We both thoroughly enjoyed every minute, but it was getting late. We had only slept on the plane last night, and tomorrow I needed to be my best for my interview. We said goodnight and returned to the hotel.

"Do you want a shower first or shall we share?" I asked him as he nuzzled amorously into the back of my neck.

"Do you really think I'll let you shower alone tonight?" he said seductively and attacked my neck with open-mouthed kisses.

"Come on then, I'm whacked and need to sleep."

I dragged him into the small en suite, undressing him as we went. We were both laughing and giggling, as we struggled to get fully naked. The shower is hot and decently powerful, nowhere near like the one in our room back home, but it was good for a hotel.

He washed me, taking his time to soap me all over, running his hands all over my now-slick body. His fingers were like ice, and I shivered as soon as he touched me, not because I was cold, but in sheer anticipation of what I knew would be coming. He worked my body his way, moving down me slowly, kissing and nipping as he went. It was painful bliss, and I loved every excruciating second of it. By the time we were joined, though, I was a quivering mess and came almost instantly. He wasn't far behind me; I guess our day had really tired him out as much as me.

"Sorry, love, I know that wasn't up to my usual," he apologised.

"Should I be looking for a younger stud to take your place then, love?" I teased, and he scowled at me adorably, so I pecked a kiss on his lips. "You know I'm just kidding, baby. We both came, and it was amazing, so I don't see any problem here." I slapped his arse, "Come on, lover boy, we're both knackered. Let's go to bed, or we'll never get up in the morning."

When our early morning call woke us at nine, I felt hung over. I wasn't of course, but what with the sightseeing, the late night at the pub, and the shower sex, all on top of jet lag, I felt like I'd had a few too many. I groaned as I rolled over. He was looking at me with a small grin on his face.

"Good morning, beautiful, I love you! Did I tell you that last night? Thank you."

"What are you thanking me for?"

"For loving me, being with me, letting me make incredible love to you whenever I want to, all of it, really."

"You're silly, good job I love you so much, too, isn't it. Come on, let's get up and get ready. I need to eat before I go."

"You do know you're going to knock 'em dead, don't you, love?"

"If I don't brush my teeth soon, then yeah."

Freshly brewed tea and a currant teacake later, I felt like my normal self…well, as normal as one could be when they had an interview for a job they desperately needed in a foreign country.

He walked me to the school and told me he'd explore some more and be back to meet me when I was done. With an all-too-sexy kiss good luck and a huge hug, he sent me on my way.

My interview consisted of me teaching a thirty-minute literature lesson. I had prepared my lesson and hoped it would be stimulating and challenging. The class was year nine, so the kids were around fourteen or so. When I first went in, they all look bored, and I wondered if I had been given a class with problems to see how I handled it. The Headmaster, Mr. Atkinson, did not stay. However, the Head of English did and sat at the back making notes.

After a brief introduction, I jumped in head on. My love of the subject helped, and I was pleasantly surprised that I had a good response to my questions, and the class seemed to be all on task. My direction was clear and concise, and I wandered around the room, helping and answering questions as I went. Five minutes before I was to end the lesson, I did a quick recap, checking to see what the class had learned and what they would take from my short visit.

One rather large, scruffy-looking boy raised his hand and said, "Well, I've learned that not all people interested in literature are old, and if there are more that look like you, Miss, then I'm interested in learning more."

I chucked with the rest of the class chuckled at his humour. I thanked him for what I thought was a backhanded compliment. They actually clapped as a left, and I feel quite choked up.

Next, I was being interviewed by the school student council, six pupils asking me a series of questions about anything. I introduced myself and asked them their names and what year they were in. I noticed one girl wrote "she's interested in us as pupils" and put a big tick next to it. Their questions ranged from my background to what I believed made a good teacher, why I loved literature, and so on. My time with them was all too short, as I could have spent hours talking to them.

An hour formal interview followed, with the Headmaster, Deputy, Head of English, and two school Governors present. I felt like I was on trial. They told me to relax, but it was impossible.

I think I answered all their questions well. I gave clear examples and handed over my folder, which showed clear lesson plans and lesson observations done at Forks High by George Bartley. They asked why I was coming to England, and I told them honestly that my boyfriend was about to start at university here, and we didn't want to be apart. They simply nodded and seemed to understand.

I told them when I was returning to the states, and they assured me I would have heard before then. Showing me out, the Head of English fed back my lesson. She had graded me good. She thought I was well-organised and had planned well, to say that I did not know the school or the children. She thought my main strength was my interaction with the children. She told me that Jeremy Brown didn't take any notice of anything, ever, so to have even gotten his attention was a big plus. I thought we would work well together. The school and the pupils as well as the staff I'd met gave me a good vibe. I would keep my fingers crossed.

Edward was sat across the road on a bench, looking rather anxious. "Are you okay, baby?"

"Yeah, I'm great now you're here. You've been so long I was worried."

"Poor baby, shall I kiss it all better?"

"You'd better, in case I have a relapse."

"Tough, you'll have to wait till we're away from here. I'm not going to be seen snogging my boyfriend in public outside the place I want a job. Come on, Casanova."

Back at the hotel, I changed into something less formal. I told Edward all about my day so far. He listened with interest, after I'd kissed him to within an inch of his life.

"Where do you fancy for lunch then?"

"Not bothered, a quick sandwich will do me, if we are eating out tonight again."

We settled for a pizza to share from a local deli. It was good, and we sat and ate it on the little tables they had placed outside.

"I have plans for us at three o'clock, love," I told him.

"What sort of plans? Do I need to be worried?"

"No, silly, good plans, you wait and see."

I left him outside the letting agents' office when I went to pick up the key. They were satisfied I was who I said I was when I produced my passport. I had already paid them a bond of £1000 and the first months' full rent of £1500, so I guess I had a little sway, and the flat was now empty.

Still not knowing what we were doing, he followed me silently. When I unlocked the door of what was to be our new home, he picked me up and carried me in.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm guessing you're showing me our new home, so I'm carrying you over the threshold."

"You're only supposed to do that when we get married."

"Well, we are in everything but on paper, right?"

"I guess, but still you don't do that."

"Do you want us to already be married when we come back here for good?"

"Not particularly, why?"

"I want to marry you, Bella, you already know that. If you want to get married before we leave Forks, that's okay with me, whatever you want."

"Oh, Edward, the romance is killing me." He looked at me like he was undecided whether or not I was teasing him. I walked over and kissed him gently on the lips. "I don't need a piece of paper and a ring to know this is real, Edward. Later, when we're both ready, then we can get married if you still want to. I love you regardless."

We walked hand in hand, from room to room, and we both loved it. I could see us here already. An hour later, we headed back to the hotel, happy and in love.

The next day was more interviews for me. Two in fact, again, both local high schools, one in Fulham and one in Greenwich. Both held similar interviews to The Phoenix, but I didn't get the same feeling of being able to fit in. In Fulham, the pupils were standoffish and rather condescending, while in Greenwich, the area was poor, with high levels of deprivation. They were relying on improvement grants relating to the 2012 Olympics, and standards here were low, with high crime and even higher truancy levels. So early in my career, did I really need the additional pressure of knowing some of my children did not get looked after properly or were abused daily? I was sure it went on all over, but at the Greenwich school, the evidence was clear. The school was in poor condition, the pupils wore no uniforms, and everyone seemed lethargic and disinterested.

Knowing my luck, this would be the post I was offered. Edward was shocked when I told him how bad things were and how I had seen houses boarded up and people still living in them, the local street full of dodgy people standing around on street corners. I would have hated to walk through those streets to get to the school.

"Well, that's that then, love, because you aren't working somewhere like that. I wouldn't be able to concentrate on my studies for worrying about you. I need you to be safe when we're not together, Bella, or else I'll go mental trying to keep up with you."

I nodded, knowing he was right. Somewhere down the line, when I was more experienced and with less considerations, I would love to take up the challenge of Greenwich and help turn it all around. Now, though, was not my time. I did not have enough experience in life or teaching yet.

My final interview was probably going to be the most challenging, and I already felt challenged. Holland Park School was classed as Outstanding at their last Ofsted (office for standards in education) assessment. English was their leading subject, and I was going to have to think long and hard about what I could add to an already exemplary team. They didn't want to see me teach, they wanted me to take part in an assembly and also give an unseen presentation with only one hours' notice of the subject and preparation time.

Assembly was a doddle. I interacted well with pupils as well as staff. They then left me alone for the hour to prepare my presentation. I had a laptop to use and/or a flipchart. I decided that using ICT skills showed I was good at that, too. The presentation, however, was another thing. It could last no more than fifteen minutes and was on how I thought the changes to the British government would effect education. Fortunately for me, this was something I had dropped upon when I was reading up before we came. It seemed to me like most schools were concerned about their budgets being cut and how they were going to be funded going forward. I decided to concentrate on this angle. I could only hope Holland Park was the same as all the other schools I'd read about.

When the head of the panel came for me, I was ready well as I ever would be.

It actually went quite well. I think I had chosen the right subject. The Headmaster seemed pleased with my knowledge, and a healthy discussion followed. The interview was very challenging, and they kept going back to the fact that I did not have much experience. I almost asked why they bothered interviewing me. I stressed over and over my potential, my first-class Literature degree, and my early success at Forks high. I had supplied them with the hard data that proved I had made a difference in my short time there.

When I left, I was drained. Edward drew me into his arms and held me tight. "They're mad if they can't see what you have to offer, Bella."

"I've said it before, love; you're a little bit biased, but thank you anyway."

"I can't believe we go back home tomorrow. It's passed so quickly, but I think we're going to love it here. Shall we do some sights now and this evening? If you keep your phone on, you can take any calls, okay?"

We bought tickets for the open-topped red bus, which took us around the centre of London. We queued for what seemed like hours to go on the Eye, and then had a short Thames cruise. We had our photos taken at the gates of Buckingham Palace, the Houses of Parliament and Big Ben. The Tower of London scared me a bit. The stories were horrific, and I snuggled into Edward's side.

It was well after four o'clock when my phone rang, with Greenwich telling me I had been unsuccessful. At least it saved me having to decline their offer. We were back at the hotel when I received a call from the Head of Phoenix, offering me the position. The starting salary was lower than I thought, but it was a permanent job, and I had a really good vibe. I accepted immediately and agreed to call in tomorrow before we flew home to fill in the necessary paperwork.

Edward picked me up and swung me round and round. "This calls for a celebration tonight, Miss Swan. What do you want to do? My treat."

"Everything is your treat, Edward. The pay is lower than I thought, so I can't even cover the rent each month on my own."

"So I'll help, I do have a trust fund to spend, you know, Bella. Yes, I know you hate that you feel you don't contribute, but let's wait and see what your salary will be each month before arguing over it. Okay?"

"I don't have much choice now do I? I've spent all my savings on securing us the flat and your birthday. I only have about five thousand dollars left now, so I'm at your mercy, Mr. Cullen."

"I love the sound of that, baby. I'm sure I'll be able to think of ways you can pay me back."

While I was alone in the shower, he organised our evening. He looked smug when I walked back into the room, wrapped in just a towel. I was hoping I could persuade him to stay here and celebrate, order room service and get naked. He usually didn't take much persuading. This time, however, he was not interested, or so he said. When I dropped my towel in front of him, I noticed him swallow and avert his eyes and turn away slightly, but not before I saw his erection, hard and prominent in his jeans.

Spurred on now by his obvious interest, I walked around him and stepped a little closer, making sure he got an eyeful.

"Go away, Bella, I need to get ready," he said closing his eyes tightly and making fists with his hands at his side.

"Oh, Edward, don't you want me? Don't you want to lick my clean naked body and make mad passionate love to me all night?"

"No, Bella, we don't have time. Stop teasing. Please."

Even closer now, I could feel his heart beating quicker than it should have been. I could see and hear his increased breathing. I slowly lifted his chin and told him to open his eyes.

"Edward, I want you so badly right now. I don't think I can wait till we come back later." Then I gently licked his lips with my tongue. It was all I needed to say and do. He pushed me back toward the bed and was undressing himself as we moved.

"This is not going to be making love with you, Bella. I'm going to fuck you hard and fast and make you scream my name when you come. Do you understand me, is that what you want?"

"Yes, please!"

And that was exactly what he did, in grand style I might add. We both collapsed in a heap, a tangle of arms and legs, spent, sated and now in need of another shower.

Ever the romantic and wanting to celebrate my success in finding a job, he had booked us theatre tickets. The Woman in Black was a haunting ghost story, and I loved it. The theatre was only small, but somehow that made the performance even more intense, and I loved every minute. Afterwards, we had a romantic dinner at a lovely Italian restaurant called Ciao Bella. Edward thought it very appropriate. The food was good and the company even better.

Our flight left at seven o'clock tomorrow night. We would leave with mixed feelings. I sort of wished we were here for good already, and then on the other hand, there were so many goodbyes to be said back home. Edward had received a few text messages while we had been here, all from family I'd presumed, just enquiring about our well-being. Or so I thought...

**Aren't I bad, leaving it on a cliffy...**

**Reviews are love, leave me some!**


	29. Chapter 29

**So Right But So Wrong**

**Thanks as usual to all my readers who review every chapter; I cannot thank you enough. YOU are all my reasons for continuing to write.**

**SM owns everything, except Dollybigmomma's red pen. Me, I own nothing, literally.**

**Chapter 29**

**BELLA**

Okay, so I might have been reading too much into these text messages Edward had been receiving, but from what I saw and felt when he read one, tensed up, and then became a little distant for a while after, I doubted it. He was evading my questions like the plague, so I knew he was trying to shield me from something.

At Heathrow, we had a couple of hours to kill before boarding. We perused the shopping malls, buying trinkets for our families, and then head to a cafe bar for a coffee.

"So when are you going to tell me what the messages say?" I asked outright.

He seemed a little stunned and surprised by my question, but when he looks away, he answered, "What do you mean, Bella, the messages from back home?"

I could tell he was trying to avoid answering. I knew he wouldn't outright lie to me, but he would try to skirt the truth, change the subject or avoid answering if he thought he was protecting me.

"Edward, please, I can read you like a book. You tense up every time you read a message, and I gather from your body language you don't like what they say. Remember that whole facing things together thing we agreed on? Please, baby, tell me what is going on."

"That obvious, huh?"

"Just to me, baby, I know you so well now I can read all your mannerisms. Please, just tell me, no matter how bad. Is everyone okay back home?"

"Everyone is fine, love, it's not that. I'm sorry for worrying you." With a big sigh, he grabbed hold of my hands over the table and looked deep into my eyes. "It seems we've been being followed. We were photographed outside my parents' house, the restaurant in Port Angeles after graduation, in Seattle at the airport, and in San Francisco, apparently by someone close to Aro Volturi. They were also on the dinner cruise at the same time we were and have pictures of us all over San Francisco.

"He even claims to have proof of us being together before graduation, which would be enough to start an ethics investigation and could cost you your teaching license. Spineless worm that he is, Aro sent one of his lackeys to visit mum and dad; he's threatening to go public. In exchange for his silence, he wants you to resubmit Shannon's marks, make it look as though she's done enough to qualify for Ivy League. Graduation has passed, but it's not unheard of for 'quality control' errors to occur and need adjustment. God, the man has some serious balls."

My eyes widened, as I took in what Edward was telling me.

"What?"

"He's realised you're not only important to me, but to my family as well, and he's threatening to go to the press and media and ruin your career, Bella. Not only is he a vindictive bastard, he's determined that Shannon get into an Ivy League school and he regain face in Forks, and he isn't above a bit of extortion to get it. Word has it his being guest of honour at graduation, when his own daughter didn't participate as she should've, has people nattering, and it's gotten back to his family out east.

"He's a sick, twisted little man who thinks he can bully people into doing what he wants. He has no idea who he's taking on by threatening Carlisle Cullen like this, though. Dad has already set a team of investigators on Aro's trail to ferret out what he's been doing and who he's doing it through. He'll regret making these threats, I can assure you of that, love, but I don't know if we can stop him before he makes our relationship known to all of Forks."

"What should we do, Edward? Is going back today going to make this worse, or should we just put on a united front? We could stay here I suppose, but I'd really like to say goodbye to my dad in person and tie up a few last-minute loose ends."

He looked at me quizzically. "You'd do that? You'd be happy to stay here right now if you'd already said your goodbyes?" He shook his head a little, looking down at our intertwined fingers. When he looked up, there was a hint of a small smile on his lovely face. "You're incredible, Bella Swan, and I don't know what I ever did to deserve you. I got so lucky the day we met and even luckier when you told me you felt the same. I love you so fucking much, and I think I'd die right now if I lost you."

"Well, it's a good job I'm not going anywhere then, because I can't live without you, either," I replied squeezing his hands in mine.

How long we just gazed at each other, I really didn't know. When our flight was called, we made our way to the gate still hand in hand. He told me Carlisle would be at the house waiting when we got back, along with my dad, Alice and Emmett. It would be lovely to see them all, but I wished it were under better circumstances.

The flight was long and boring. Both of us tried to sleep in the wonderful convertible beds, but I didn't think either of us did, and if we did, it was not for long. Giving up, I sat back up and flipped through a magazine. I could feel his eyes on me from the side.

"I thought you were asleep."

"No, just watching you. I love to watch you, you know that."

"I do."

He sat back up as well and took my hand in his.

"We'll be okay, I swear. If it's too late and he's gone public, we'll just say our goodbyes and take off before anything can get going good. We can backpack around Europe if you fancy it before heading to London as we'd planned. Bella, promise me that if we're faced with bad publicity, you won't retreat into yourself. I know how you are, too, love. Please, don't shut me out."

"I'll try, I swear I will. It's just a self-defense thing, involuntary I think, but let me know if I start to go too quiet."

"I will."

The rest of the journey we spent reading and talking about nothing in particular. We seem more relaxed after clearing the air.

As we exited customs, Carlisle and Esme were waiting. We weren't expecting them. Both had tense looks on their faces and indicated we should move to the side, away from the main entrance.

"Good to see you both," Esme wrapped her arms around us.

"Come on, let's go out to the cars this way," Carlisle said picking up my bag. I knew now that they were trying to keep us out of the main thoroughfare.

"What's going on, Carlisle? Esme?" I asked slowly stopping my walk.

"Bella, please, let's just get you both in the cars," Carlisle said rather snappily.

"Dad, did you say cars, as in multiple cars?"

Defeated, he turned to us both and sighed. "Yes, the place is swarming with reporters, so I'll take Bella, and you can go with your mum. How the hell he's getting all his information, I really don't know. Bella, your dad is meeting us in the car park; we'll travel back to Forks with him."

I dropped Edward's hand, and tears fill my eyes.

"Hey, we'll be okay once we're home. They can't trespass on private property, so we'll be safe in the house, too. Please, Bella, we talked about this. It'll be alright, I promise you."

As he walked away from me, my heart broke a little. If I felt like this now when we were only travelling home in separate cars, god only knew what I'd be like if he walked away from me for good.

In a bit of a daze, I allowed myself to be guided out of the side entrance and to the multi-story car park. Carlisle's arm around my waist offered no comfort. My body knew it was not Edward's arm and pined for the loss.

My dad was stood by Carlisle's black Mercedes, the doors and boot open and ready, and the engine ticking over. He pulled me into his arms and whispered in my ear, "Sweet baby girl, you do and say nothing. If they stick a camera in your face, do nothing, if they stick a microphone in your face, you say nothing. Carlisle's lawyers are working on getting it all stopped. I ran them off from our place and have the deputies patrolling it to keep them away, but they seem to be camped out at Edward's now, so we're going to take you back to our house. Once we're there, we can decide what to do."

"What about Edward? Where will he be?" I asked almost hysterically.

"He'll go home with Esme, love, and you can talk to him on the phone as soon as we're home. We've had our houses swept for listening devices and found nothing, but our land lines are most likely bugged, though we think yours and Edward's mobiles should be okay, because you had them with you. So unless that slime ball has a majority share in your phone networks..."

I lay down on the back seat and was glad that this luxury car had blacked-out windows. No one would know for sure who was inside, and hopefully when the reporters saw Edward alone with his mother, they would either follow them or decide there was no story to be had. I hoped and prayed for the latter.

My dad drove like a lunatic, placing a mobile police light and siren on the dashboard. We flew through the traffic and were home in well under three and a half hours.

Dad was right; there were no reporters outside our house. I walked inside, flanked by both men just in case. Once we are inside and the door was shut, I collapsed onto the sofa, crying like a baby. Dad and Carlisle went outside, and when only Dad returned, he told me Carlisle had gone home to wait on Esme and Edward.

My mobile phone needed charging, but it had enough charge to enable me to make the call I was so desperate to make.

He answered on the second ring.

"Edward, oh, baby, I miss you. It was so awful seeing you walk away from me like that. It broke my heart. I thought I'd die. Are you home yet?"

"No, love, not yet, we will be in about half an hour maybe. Mum won't let me drive; she said I'm too tired and emotional. As there any trouble at your end?"

"I'm glad she's taking care of you for me. No reporters here, what did you witness at the airport?"

"About twenty of them, media coverage, too, it looks like I'm going to be on TV. They shoved cameras in my face and shouted questions about you. They asked where you were and why I was alone. They seemed to know we'd been travelling together, but god knows how. Mum said Dad's lawyers are looking into all the information he's been able to get. Someone somewhere is in a whole heap of trouble, and I don't mean you and me, Bella. If nothing else, there are privacy laws being broken and a massive breach of data protection. We could sue."

I laughed then at his continued optimism.

"I miss you, baby, and we won't be together when you get home. Dad said you have to go home alone for now, throw them off the scent so to speak. It'll be strange not being with you all day and night. It upsets me."

"I know, and I feel exactly the same, but hopefully this will help ease the situation. I love you, please remember that. I'll call you when I'm home and settled. Please, Bella, try and get some rest."

Yeah, like that was going to happen. I had gotten so used to sleeping in his arms that I doubted I would sleep again until I was back where I belonged, with him.

"I'll try, but I doubt it."

"I'll speak to you soon, love, okay. I love you."

"I love you, too," I said with a final sob.

Dad fussed over me like usual, pushing drinks, food and blankets. None of which I wanted. I dragged myself up the stairs and headed for a shower. As I walked into the bathroom, I heard him on the phone.

"Chief Swan here, get some boys over to the Cullen place and remove those damn reporters, forcibly if you have to. They're trying to get pictures through the windows and are getting too close to the house." He slammed the phone back into its cradle, and I quietly closed the bathroom door as I went in.

The shower offered no relief, the power just wasn't there, and the water soon ran cold. Wrapping myself in a towel, I padded across the hall towards my room. He was talking again on the phone, this time much quieter and softer, like he would talk to me.

"Yeah, she's okay, I think, missing him of course, moping around here like a lovelorn sheep. She needs to rest, but I don't think she will without him. I just talked to Esme, she said he's exactly the same, won't eat or even try to sleep. Damn, Sue, who'd think kids their age could cause so much trouble."

So it sounded like Edward really was as miserable as me, poor love. I continued to listen at my dad's conversation.

"Yeah, I know she loves him, and he clearly feels the same about her, and for that I'm truly grateful, but in a town this small, with so many narrow-minded folks, a love like theirs was sure to cause a scandal. Bella did the right thing by resigning like she did, but the folks round here won't see that. Like always, they'll just believe whatever that lying bastard feeds them, just like the mindless lemmings they are. The sooner this town wakes up to Aro Volturi's manipulation of them, the better for all of us."

Oh, my god, dad had that right.

"Sorry for ranting, love. I won't be able to come down there for a few days…I miss you, too, Sue…me, too. Goodnight, love."

Had I really just witnessed my dad talking to his new woman, who I now know was none other than Sue Clearwater? Sure, I couldn't hear her side of things, but that last sentence told me loads. My dad was in love, and I was guessing the "me, too" was his response to her declaration of love.

I chuckled as I closed my bedroom door, and when my mobile lit up with Edward's name, I felt even better. I told him all I'd heard, and he was glad Charlie had found someone, too, especially now that I was leaving and probably sooner than we had planned. At least now I knew my dad would be taken care of and loved.

Edward and I talked for ages. There were a dozen or so reporters camped outside the Cullen's drive, but the police came and moved them on. He told me they were keeping all the blinds closed in case anyone tried to take pictures again with one of those massive zoom lenses. Emmett and Rose were there with Alice. She was missing Jasper, but was afraid of going back to Seattle in case they followed her.

Tomorrow, the lawyers were convening to discuss their findings against Aro. The evidence was quite damning, including bribery, corruption, manipulation of people privy to sensitive information, and blackmail. The airline was not without fault. Two staff they knew of so far had received large sums of money to supply Aro with our travel itinerary. The man knew no boundaries in his frenzy to find out about our relationship.

Edward and I were to meet with the lawyers tomorrow. We had to devise a story. It would be hard to do when we were apart. When we finally said goodnight, I felt like I might actually sleep.

The smell of bacon and coffee woke me the next morning. The clock read just after nine. Late for me, but with not sleeping on the plane back, I'd needed it.

Leaving my sleepwear on, I made my way down the stairs. Dad was sat at the table with a nervous-looking Emmett at his side.

"Hey, Bells, good to see you, love. You okay? He sent me here to see if you were really holding up."

I rolled my eyes, I could just hear him carrying on, worrying about me.

"I'm fine, don't tell him, but I slept really well. How is he?"

"He didn't sleep, he paced all night. My head hurts from listening to him planning and plotting Aro Volturi's downfall." He handed me an envelope. "He said you should read this and make sure you know what to say. He'll see you in Port Angeles at noon."

I sat at the table and opened the envelope. Skimming past the words of love and how much he missed me, I finally got to the plan. He wanted us to own up to being in love. I looked at Em and wondered if he knew of the letter's contents. If asked, Edward wanted me to tell the court how we had been friends at first, growing closer as my friendship with Alice grew. Then when we had realised we had fallen in love, I had resigned immediately and our relationship had been ongoing ever since that point. We were not admitting to anything intimate happening before graduation.

We knew that all of Aro's solid information was from after I'd resigned, and the lawyers were confident that we could move for a full retraction of the story that had been printed before our return from England claiming our affair had been going on since January. The media had already retracted on last nights' local news, apologising for any upset caused and promising to better validate its sources in the future before going live with a story.

Aro's case was crumbling around him. No one at school could report anything untoward. Staff reported that I had acted with the utmost professionalism at all times. George Bartley had sent a statement describing how much I had done in my short time at the school to help the students achieve their potential. He even mentioned that perhaps Mr. Volturi was put out and being vindictive, because I had called his daughter out on her behaviour in class and had refused to doctor her grades, and the school had in fact had to expel her before graduation.

Tears poured down my cheeks when I finally finished reading all Edward had written. He was confident the stories would be quashed, and we would be exonerated. He didn't care that what they were saying was really true, and we both hated that we would have to do this, but I knew today of all days, I had to forget that and go with the version I had just read.

I questioned whether it cheapened our love, denying its origins. In some ways, yes, and I suppose in others, no. I showed dad the letter, and he blushed beetroot red at Edward's terms of endearment at the start. He finished, nodding his head in agreement.

"Do you think you can pull it off, Bella?" he asked looking at my face for any sign of me caving in under the pressure.

"I think so. I mean it's not so far from the truth, anyway. Just the time line is a little off. Dad, do you think it cheapens our love by lying like this?"

"Bella, this is survival of the fittest and nothing more. If it weren't for bloody Aro Volturi and his delinquent tart of a daughter, there wouldn't even be an issue, since this really affects no one but you and Edward. Hell, it's not like you've lined up the choice males of the senior class or anything, like some hormone-driven pedophile.

"Love, anyone who matters knows how you and Edward feel about each other. Does it really matter what these small-minded townsfolk, or any other Tom, Dick or Harry, think about it? If I know you at all, Bella, I'd say not a chance."

Leaning over, I dropped a small kiss on his cheek. Sometimes my dad was just awesome like that.

The drive into Port Angeles seemed slow. I could not wait to be with Edward again, and the journey from Forks was the only thing in my way.

We parked the car in the underground lot of the lawyers' offices, not a reporter or media van able to enter behind us since this was private property. They had followed us, though. As we walked into the large airy foyer, I could see Edward, Carlisle and Esme were already seated inside. Ignoring the receptionists request for me to wait, I ran passed her and into Edward's arms.

"God, you feel so good. I've missed you so much, love, are you okay?" he asked gazing down at me with so much love in his eyes.

"I'm okay now I'm with you again. I love you, Edward. I never want us to be apart again," I cried, resting my head on his broad chest.

We stood holding each other for a while, and when my dad coughed and made his presence felt, we parted, but remained joined by the hands. The small waiting area did not hold enough chairs for us all, so I perched on Edward's lap, giving me another opportunity to be close to him. When our names were called, we were ushered into a very plush office and were introduced to the Cullen's lawyer, Mr. Jenks.

All five of us listened carefully as he explained his teams' findings. His investigation of one Aro Volturi had turned up some very interesting Volturi family facts, as well as some serious criminal activities.

"Well, it looks like we found out why Aro is so intent on Shannon going Ivy League and is willing to break the law to make it happen. It's one of the damnedest trust twists I've ever encountered," Mr. Jenks shook his head.

"It seems the matriarch of the family, Aro's grandmother, Lucinda, had come over from the old country in the 1930s as a child of a poor immigrant couple. She was fortunate enough to catch the attention of and ultimately marry an extremely wealthy businessman. Lucinda Volturi loved learning, and thus had always wanted to go to college, but it wasn't something that had been encouraged back in her day. When her husband died, she made a memorial endowment to her favorite Ivy League college, and in turn, they made her an honorary alumnus. She'd always wanted the real education, though, and was determined her grandchildren would all have that opportunity, with some stipulations.

"She had an education trust fund set up that would provide a first-class college experience with all the gravy for each of her progeny. The catch was that, in order to get the full amount offered, they had to attend her honorary alma mater, the prestigious Ivy League college back east she had always wanted a real degree from. If they went elsewhere, there was some money available, but nothing like for those who went to the Ivy League school.

"There are also other rewards and consequences stipulated in the trust, ones for which Aro Volturi has been willing to break the law. If the grandchild manages to go to the preferred Ivy League college, their parent of blood decent from Lucinda received a bonus of an additional ten million dollars, in addition to their base inheritance, as well as the grandchild. That's ten million dollars Aro Volturi is losing himself, and the same for Shannon, because of her lackadaisical approach to her academics that kept her from getting Ivy League-worthy grades.

"Additionally, if the grandchild fails to attend college _at all_, the parent is _penalized_ ten million dollars off their base inheritance for poorly parenting their child toward academic success. Shannon's marks were so poor, that she's yet to receive an acceptance anywhere, and she doesn't seem to care. That's brought Aro's potential losses up to twenty million dollars, a tidy sum worthy of playing dirty for, and Aro had certainly been doing some dirty stuff," Mr. Jenks finished.

"Oh…my…god…" I muttered. "No wonder he was so pissed off at me! It's a wonder he didn't try to have me killed, tortured or something!" I cried.

"Unfortunately for him, Aro's Ivy League education didn't get him much in the way of street smarts. He let his arrogance and obvious superiority complex dictate his common sense. His efforts to cover his tracks have been positively amateur, non-existent almost. The daft fool clearly considers himself so clever that nothing can touch him. Even the most basic detective work was more than enough to catch him," Mr. Jenks shook his head.

"You'd think with all that family money, he could've afforded to pay some people to do his dirty work better than this," Emmett commented.

"Yes, well, the other little tidbit we discovered is that Aro has a thing for gambling, whores and bad investing. He's practically broke now. The money he did pay people was in the form of loans from shady sources. He really shouldn't have expected loyalty if he had no means of paying for it. The loan sharks are after him now, and he's sweating bullets and desperate. And desperate men can do some desperate things. Some of the stuff we got on him was from pissed-off people he owes money to. They were more than willing to give him up, provided they had immunity, of course," Mr. Jenks smirked.

Carlisle piped in. "Aro made the mistake of threatening Jenks if he disclosed some of his more damning findings. Once he figured out how fast his misdeeds were being unearthed, though, he offered to issue a full apology and pay compensation running into thousands of dollars. Where he thinks he'll get said funds, I'd be curious to know. I guess the prospect of prison made the inheritance money not so worthy of the fight, and he's out of money to hire anymore dirty work done. Anyway, Jenks has filed for us as the Plaintiffs, before Aro's lawyer was able to, and now they're countersuing, so we'll have first right of evidence presentation. It looks like we have him on the ropes, and he's trying to do everything he can to cover his arse. Unfortunately for him, we've caught him with his trousers wrapped around his ankles. The question is, do we want to trip him and sink his sorry arse, or let it all die and be done with it?"

Listening quietly, I hoped Edward was of the same opinion as me, that we should still go for this. This man needed to be stopped. He was ruining the town I'd grown up in, and the people there had no power to stop him. We did. This was our chance to put an end to Aro Volturi's dictatorship over the people of Forks and put a very corrupt man behind bars.

All eyes were on me, and I had obviously missed something.

"Bella, love, are you okay?" Edward asked looking concerned.

"Yeah, sorry, spaced out a bit there. I didn't hear the last bit; can you repeat it for me?"

Mr. Jenks wanted my opinion on how best to proceed, seeing as it was mainly my career, name and reputation on the line.

"Tell him to stick his offer of an apology and his compensation where the sun doesn't shine. I think we should go to court and expose him and all his dealings. The people of Forks need this day, and so do I."

Edward squeezed my hand and looked so proud. "I couldn't agree with the beautiful lady more. Let's do this."

Mr. Jenks' team had managed to acquire a bit more evidence against Aro, and they were also able to get the hearing date moved up quickly, given the nature of some of the findings, and the fact that Edward was due to start classes in England soon. The reporters had continued to try and photograph us and get more info, but Mr. Jenks' team had done well to keep everything close to their chests. I had finally moved back to Edward's house under the cover of darkness, and we holed up there for the week, awaiting the hearing date.

We were due in court today at ten o'clock. We had time for breakfast together as a family before we needed to head to the courthouse. We found an out-of-the-way place where the reporters weren't allowed in, and breakfast was more relaxed than I could have hoped it to be. Dad, Carlisle and Esme left Edward and me to ourselves, while they chatted at the counter. We didn't talk much, just sat and held hands, letting our fingers caress each other's palms and our thumbs rub our wrists. Occasionally, he leaned over and dropped little kisses on the top of my head. I felt safe and loved and so happy that this would soon be over.

When our parents joined us, breakfast was served, and we ate quietly. Carlisle's phone disturbed our peace, and I could see the anger on his face when he saw whose name flashed up before him.

"I better take this, it's Aro. I'll find out what the bloody hell he wants and get rid of him." He stood up and moved away from the table.

When he returned a couple of minutes later, he looked upset.

"Dad, what did he say?" Edward asked pulling me in closer again.

"He said we really shouldn't do this. He claims he has a new last-minute witness who's prepared to take the stand and tell the court everything they know. He said they have photos they hacked from your computer, Edward, as well as times and dates, and they can name other witnesses who can be called upon, by force if necessary, to prove you guys were together before graduation," he shook his head and sighed. "What do you two want to do? It has to be your choice, no one else's. Do you have any idea who this new witness could be, either of you?"

My brain was skimming through all the files in my head. Who knew about us? Jane Clapp did, but she wouldn't say a word, she was happy for us. Tanya Denali was a possibility, but her suspicions were not confirmed, she had only spoken to us at graduation, and I'd already resigned by then. Jacob Black…oh, god...he wouldn't, would he? Thinking about it, yes, yes he would, but how on earth would he have been in touch with Aro Volturi or been able to hack into Edward's home computer?

"Jacob Black," I said quietly.

My dad looked up from his hands, his eyes wide. "Bella, he wouldn't do this, he loves you too much. Besides, he's way over on the other side of the country. I can't see how Aro would've been able to get him involved."

"He knows, though, that night at the diner, the texts and phone calls, and the harassment after Edward and Emmett intervened at the diner. If it is him, he'll name Emmett and Rose as witnesses, as well as Alice and Jasper, and they all knew. Given Aro's tenacity so far to dig up mud to throw, I wouldn't put anything past him. God, what will we do?"

"Sssh, love, it'll be alright, I swear. Even if it is Jacob, we can prove he has an axe to grind because you rejected him. Charlie, can you get those recordings and cell phone records here fast, just in case?"

Dad was up and on his phone in seconds, and once again, we were all tense. Esme called Em and Rose, as well as Alice and Jasper, and put them on alert. The court could possibly call them as witnesses as early as this afternoon. What a mess.

As our time due at the courthouse neared, Mr. Jenks joined us at the table. He'd already heard on the way over about Aro's new witness and took full notes of my suspicions. He left the table on his phone, wanting a full background check on Jacob, including recent financials, just in case.

I felt sick to my stomach as we walked into the courthouse. Edward had not let go of my hand since we'd first met up. Now he squeezed me tightly, letting me know I was not alone.

Sitting on the long highly-polished benches outside the courtroom, we waited. After what seemed like an age, our names were called and we stood to enter. Behind us, a last-minute burst of noise attracted my attention, and when I turned, I saw Aro, his wife, Gianna, and Shannon walking haughtily towards the now-open courtroom door. His lawyer, a small weasel-like man, ran in Aro's wake, obviously scared to death of his client.

"Ah, Miss Swan, how lovely to see you again, and Edward, I see now you're no longer denying your sordid little relationship," he said glancing down at our still-joined hands.

The smug smirk on his face was one I just wanted to wipe right off. Edward dragged me inside the courtroom before I could say or do anything that would do just that and whispered in my ear, "Just remember that I love you. We'll get through this, I promise you. Ignore him, love, he's not worth a second of your time or thoughts. Please, Bella, concentrate on us, on me and our love. I need you to do this for me."

How could I refuse him? Turning slightly to face him, I dropped his hand and took his face in between my fingers and kissed him gently on the lips. "I love you, too, and don't you forget that."

**So any guesses on the star witness? Will our lovers be exonerated or exposed? Reviews are love, leave me some!**


	30. Chapter 30

**So Right But So Wrong**

**I'm so glad everyone seemed to like the last chapter, lots of ideas in your reviews about who the mystery witness will be. Most of you think it will be Jacob, like Bella. You'll have to read on to find out. **

*****I need to add a disclaimer here. I'm from the UK, so I'm not thoroughly versed on how American court proceedings take place. Therefore, please allow my creative license with the court stuff in this chapter and just go with it, this is fiction after all!*** Thank You.**

**I seem to have attracted some lovely new readers, too. Welcome to you all! Please feel free to let me know what you think. Thank you for the reviews as usual, I love to read your emotive comments.**

**SM owns all that is Twilight, and Dollybigmomma's red pen is dynamite. **

**Chapter 30**

**BELLA**

Inside the courtroom, we took our seats on the right-hand side. To the left were Aro Volturi and all his aides and family. Shannon looked a little embarrassed to be here. I sent a gentle smile her way as our eyes met. She looked away quickly; making sure her dad had not seen the exchange. I was sure it wouldn't be good for her to be seen being friendly with the enemy.

Edward's hand gripped mine tightly, and I wondered if my blood supply would be cut off.

"Hey, are you okay love?" I asked him concerned.

"As long as you are, Bella, I'll be fine. Are you sure you're okay? If it's too much, we can leave now and get the next flight to the UK."

"No, I don't want to run away from this, baby. He's a bad man, and I want to try and stop him doing this to other people."

He leaned over and kissed the top of my head gently. "I love you so much."

"I know, me, too."

We all stood as the judge entered the courtroom. After the judge was settled and the case announced, Mr. Jenks moved quickly to the front and submitted his evidence for the judge to peruse. Aro's lawyer joined him after a few minutes, handing over a slim folder of evidence.

The judge took his time reading through our evidence file of all Aro's illegal activities first. He visibly shook his head as he put the file down in front of him.

"Mr. Jenks, the evidence you've presented seems clear-cut and indisputable. I see you have expert witness at ready to testify as to the validity of their evidence and are ready to go to trial if necessary. Mr. Townsley, does your client, Mr. Volturi, want to address the charges I've just read?"

Aro's lawyer stood up nervously and addressed the judge. The next words out of his mouth made me wonder where Aro had gotten this guy from.

"Your honour, with respect, my client regrets some of his actions, but requests that you read our evidence file, so that you can understand why he did some of the things he did."

"Your client is trying to justify blackmail and corruption charges, as well as several breaches of data protection?" the judge asked raising his eyebrows.

Mr. Townsley lowered his head before stating clearly, "No, your honour, my client is not trying to justify breaking the law, he merely wants the court to understand why he did what he did. Technically, he doesn't see himself as guilty of anything."

Technically? Was this guy serious? He'd just said he wasn't trying to justify breaking the law, just for the judge to understand why he'd done it? That was practically a confession! I couldn't help but raise my own eyebrows. This guy was as much of a moron as Aro.

"I'll be the judge of that, not him, is that clear?"

"Yes, your honour."

Mr. Jenks took the floor and explained what we'd had to go through. He presented piece after piece of well-documented and certified evidence of Aro bribing airline officials for our itinerary, blackmailing staff members of the UK passport office, computer hacking, our phone records being breached, as well as the Cullen and Swan home phones being bugged. Access to both homes was gained illegally, and both were done by people working for Mr. Aro Volturi. Then he presented a recording of Aro making the offer to back off and give compensation if some of the more damning evidence would not be brought to light. Mr. Jenks was a genius for having recorded that conversation!

During this process, not once did Aro's attorney object or try to defend anything. I was almost starting to feel sorry for him…almost.

"Mr. Volturi, the evidence presented here against you is really quite damning. Since you've admitted here that you did break the law, I'm inclined to ask you what on earth possessed you to break the law on so many occasions?" the judge asked.

"Sir, until you read my evidence file, you have no right to question me," Aro said confidently, sounding really smug.

Mr. Jenks looked like he was about to choke over what Aro had just said to the judge. Mr. Townsley hid his head in shame.

"Do not tell me what to do in my own courtroom, Mr. Volturi! I find you incredibly self-opinionated and rude, and any more of that will find you in contempt. Do you understand me?"

"Judge, those two young people there are flaunting their relationship for all to see. Look, they're sat there holding hands even now! I can't allow you to be so negligent in allowing their behaviour to go unpunished. It's a disgrace, and since you're not doing it, I feel it's my job to do something about it!" Aro ranted.

Both lawyers were speechless, the people in the court were slack-jawed in shock, and the judge was now a deep red colour, and he looked about ready to explode. He grabbed his gavel and brought it down several times. BANG, BANG, BANG!

"Order in the court! Someone get this man out of my courtroom before I have him thrown into lockup, but don't let him leave the building. You, Mr. Townsley, I suggest you counsel your client on how to behave in a criminal courtroom, because he'll need that information if he doesn't plead guilty, as I'll remand this to prosecution for all charges brought here today. If for some reason he decides to plead not guilty and waste my time, I'll see to it that he serves a maximum sentence for every one of his crimes. Do you understand me? Looking at the list of charges, I'd say roughly five to seven years served at the very least, plus liability for all court costs. Need I go on?"

Aro looked sick as Mr. Townsley ushered him out of the courtroom.

"Mr. Jenks, I see no need for your clients to remain here today. I'll be shocked if once Mr. Townsley has spoken to his client, they don't come back in here and plead guilty, and then I can wrap this up for today. Do your clients have any requests or wishes in regard to Mr. Volturi's punishment?"

Edward tapped Mr. Jenks on the shoulder and leaned over to speak to him.

"Your honour, my client would like to address the court himself, if that's agreeable to you."

"Very well, Mr. Cullen, please come forward."

Edward let go of my hand and moved slowly to the front of the courtroom. He stops before the judge and was sworn in before speaking.

"Thank you, your honour, for allowing me to speak. My girlfriend and I just want to be allowed to live our lives in peace and without judgment. Our families have been subjected to the most horrendous invasion of their privacy, by a man who has ruled our town with a dirty iron fist for many years. He's nothing more than a bully, and he needs to be removed from Forks' city council to allow the town to grow and move forward. We recently returned from the UK, where we'll be going to live. Very shortly upon returning to Seattle, we were greeted by reporters and the media. They followed us and camped outside our houses. This man thinks he's a law unto himself. Your honour, Bella, my girlfriend, is the most incredible person I've ever met, and she doesn't deserve the treatment she's had to endure because of this man. We'll be leaving for the UK shortly, so we won't be here to suffer his intimidation tactics anymore, but I do worry about the next unsuspecting victims, Sir, and he needs to be stopped. Um...that's all I wanted to say. Thank you for allowing me to speak."

"Mr. Cullen, how old are you?"

"I'm nineteen, Sir."

"Well, young man, you're eloquent and respectful, and I like that. Now, I haven't looked at what's inside this other folder yet. Whatever is in here, though, does not allow Mr. Volturi to break the law like he has. I can guarantee that your town will need to elect a new councilman, as Mr. Volturi will be busy answering for his crimes. Court is adjourned for lunch. Now, be off with you all, before I change my mind and open this now," the judge said holding up the folder.

Tears were pouring down my face, as Edward returned to my side. He took my hand in his and led us out. Hand in hand, we made our way with the rest of our family out of the courtroom. In the corridor, a lone person was sat on the highly-polished benches.

It was Jacob Black, all dressed up in a smart suit. He looked up and stiffened visibly as he saw us all. Charlie looked first at him, then at me.

"Jake, please tell me you're not the Volturi's surprise witness. Please, tell me you wouldn't do this to Bella, to me?"

"I'm sorry, Charlie, she left me no choice. She turned me down. Even you thought we should be together, you and dad did everything you could to make sure we were a couple. She shouldn't be with him, it's disgusting. He's too young for her, it'll never last."

"I suggest you shut the hell up now, Jacob. I saw the texts and heard the messages you left my daughter, and I'm about two seconds away from beating you bloody. God, to think I always thought of you as a son. Your father will be mortified when he finds out about this. He was upset enough over your vile texts and phone calls. This will kill him. How on earth I could've ever thought you were right for my daughter, I'll never know. How the hell did you get involved with Volturi, anyway?"

"Word travels, Charlie. One of Aro's people was in the diner that night. He remembered me, Aro contacted me and made me a…well, let's just say, I'm here to do what I think is right. Come on, Charlie, surely you can see what they're doing is wrong. It's illegal! She should end it and come back to me. I'm willing to forgive her and move forward."

Edward moved before I was able to stop him, getting right up in Jacob's face.

"Listen, you sick, delusional bastard, Bella and I are together now, and we always will be. We're leaving Forks, and we'll be together in every sense of the word. She doesn't want you. Even if she weren't in love with me, she wouldn't want you. She left your ass, don't you remember that? She won't be coming back to you. She's mine, she's it for me, and I truly believe I'm it for her, too. Move on with your life and let this go, before you lose your dad, too."

I walked forward and stood between my dad and Edward. I took Edward's hand and entwined our fingers, looking down into the eyes of the person who used to be my best friend.

"Jake, he's right. You and I were over long before Edward and I began. He's it for me. You never made me feel like he does. I love him, Jake. Maybe one day you'll fall in love, and you'll understand how we feel. I'm sorry you felt you had to come here and do this, to finish destroying what was left of a once-good friendship. I guess I thought you were better than that, but I guess I was wrong. Goodbye, Jacob."

Hand in hand with Edward, we walked away. My dad placed an arm around my shoulder as we walked. Behind us, I heard a quiet, "Bella."

With my head held high, we walked out onto the street.

"Can we go home now, love?" I asked Edward as we stepped out onto the pavement.

He pulled me to him and hugged me tight.

"You bet we can. Charlie, can Bella come with me and you take Mum and Dad? We need a little time on our own."

I blushed, wondering what he was up to. It was a relief when Charlie rolled his eyes, but nodded in agreement. Carlisle handed over the Mercedes keys, and we set off, almost running back to the car. He opened the door and let me slip in, closing it gently, before he ran around to get in on the other side.

There was not a lot of talking on the way back home. We did, however, hold hands over the console all the way. Pulling into the drive, we were greeted by Alice, Emmett and Rose. They knew all about the outcome and looked eager to chat.

"Sorry, guys, but we can't stay and talk. We'll see you later, maybe," Edward smirked as he dragged me past them.

Their eyes widened, and their mouths fell open, as his intentions became clear. "Whatever happened to our quiet, introverted little brother, Alice? Do you think someone kidnapped him and replaced him with a confident stud-muffin?" Emmett said loudly, knowing we were still within earshot.

We giggled as we continued up toward the third floor.

"Sorry if that embarrassed you, love, but I really need it to be just us right now. I need you in my arms."

I did not respond, how could I? I felt everything he felt, maybe even more, I was just not so confident about saying it like he was. Our relationship had given Edward a surge of mature confidence. Gone was the shy, introverted boy I had first met in January. Now, in front of me stood a man, confident in himself and his feelings, and he seemed to be growing in confidence by the day, and I loved him all the more for it. Together we were whole. Apart, we floundered and withered. Our love had given us wings, and I could not wait to start our new life together.

Once our bedroom door was closed, he picked me up, and I automatically wrapped my legs around his waist. He backed me up against the door and pushed his hips into me. I could feel every inch of him at once and groaned. It had only been a short while, but I needed to feel him like this, pressing his body into mine, telling me how much he needed and wanted me. My groan was loud, and when he kissed me deeply, my groans became moans of absolute bliss.

"Baby, I need you right now. I know everyone is downstairs, but I need to make love with you right now. I want to feel you come around me and cry out my name. God, Bella, I need you so much."

He made love to me in a way we had yet to experience. It was all-encompassing and every bit a promise. We could make it through hell and back, because we both loved each other enough to fight for us.

Collapsing on top of me, but making sure I was not squashed by his weight, we both tried to control our breathing. When it finally slowed down to where we were able to talk, I could not resist saying, "I guess you didn't get enough of me last night, huh?"

"Shut up and come here," he said pulling me closer to him.

We moved closer into each other's arms and lay content and above all, happy. I could feel his fingers running through my hair, it felt wonderful and so relaxing. It was only early evening, but it would have been so easy to just close my eyes and go to sleep.

"Should we get up?" I asked him.

"Do you want to?" he replied smugly.

"No, I want to stay here in this bed with you forever."

"Really? What about London?" he asked.

"Hmm, I am kind of looking forward to going to London, but right now, I want to stay right here with you. Although I am hungry, and I suppose we should see if there's word on what's happened at the courthouse. Will Mr. Jenks let us know?"

"He will. When he knows, he'll let us know. I suppose seeing as you need feeding, we should get up. You do realise that we'll be the butt of some of Emmett's more smutty comments if we go down now?"

Looking at Edward, I nodded, but I could not help smiling at how worth it our lovemaking was.

"I'm sure I'll survive a bit of teasing, don't you?"

"He's pretty ruthless, love, and he'll certainly make the most of it if we go downstairs looking like we do right now."

"What do you mean?" I asked innocently.

"Bella, love, you look thoroughly fucked. Your hair screams of sex, and the smile on your face tells the tale quite vividly."

"I like looking like this, Edward. It's true, anyway. I am thoroughly fucked, and I loved every second of it." I couldn't help a giggle escaping, as I looked at my glorious lover. "I guess we should shower at least, so we don't reek of sex, too, on top of the sex hair and all."

Hand in hand, we headed to our en suite to shower. It must have been a good hour later when we finally came out, smiles even wider.

We got dressed in silence, but I kept glancing at him. He still took my breath away. He kept looking over at me, too. His face was so beautiful, it was clear to see the love he felt for me written all over it. I hoped my face was as expressive as his when it came to showing how much I loved him.

Downstairs, Carlisle, Esme, Charlie, Emmett, Alice, and Rose were sat in the lounge talking quietly. All heads turned toward us, as we entered the room.

I glared at Emmett, hoping he would heed my warning glare and not say anything about sex in front of my dad.

"Ah, there you are," Esme said standing up and gathering us both up in her arms.

"Do we know anything yet?" Edward asked moving us forward into the centre of the room.

"Jenks rang about an hour ago. All their evidence was deemed to have been collected illegally, was hearsay, or was speculation, so the judge ruled it inadmissible. Aro argued with him some more and refused to plead guilty, so the judge remanded him into custody to stand trial at a later date on all charges. He's an absolute idiot. He'll serve serious time for his illegal activities this time, and should anything else come out of the woodwork, god knows how long he'll serve," Charlie nodded.

"It's his own fault. The judge gave him every opportunity to plead guilty and get a lesser sentence, and still he thinks he's in the right. I hope he gets everything he deserves. I feel nothing but relief that he'll finally be made to leave us alone. The town here should learn some important lessons. They should never have allowed him to become so powerful. He should've been stopped long ago. Forks is no longer a dictatorship, and I for one am relieved."

"I think we all are. You two were lucky that Aro is such a conceited idiot and a big mouth, because if that judge had decided to allow their evidence and had called upon Jacob Black as a witness, the story here might've been very different. I know you two are genuinely in love, but the fact remains that what you did was illegal. I'm glad it'll not affect you both in the future, but I never want to go through anything like this ever again. I think the sooner you two head to the UK, the better, though. I think Forks needs to forget about you two as soon as possible. There'll still be some Aro supporters around for a while," Charlie said addressing us all.

"Dad, I'm sorry we put you in this position. In fact, I'm sorry we put you all in this position, but this wasn't a choice either of us could deny. This is real, Dad. Edward and I will be together forever, I just hope you can all find it in your hearts to forgive us."

Arms were around us in seconds. All of Edward's family hugged us tightly, while Charlie stood to the side, but nodded his head to me, letting me know we had his forgiveness.

As everyone went about their own business, Edward gathered me into his arms once again and kissed me tenderly.

"I love you so much it hurts, I'm so happy I found you, Bella," his forehead dropped to mine, and we just looked into each other's eyes. "So, when are we going to go to the UK? Do you fancy a few weeks of touring Europe first? We could go to all the romantic cities…Paris, Rome, Vienna, Barcelona...what do you say, love?"

**So, there's one more chapter and then an epilogue, which will be set in the future. Reviews are love, leave me some!**


	31. Chapter 31

**So Right But So Wrong**

**Welcome to all the new readers who took the time to review. This story is very near its end, and it's been quite a journey. Thank you all for travelling it with me.**

**Thank you once again to all my regular readers who review every chapter. You all mean so much to me, and I can never say that enough.**

**As we near this journey's end, I'd like to draw your attention to another story of mine. I've had several requests to write a similar story with Edward as the teacher and Bella the student. I've done just that, and it's called **_**Life is So Unfair**_**. Edward is a reclusive, loner college professor, and Bella his unsuspecting student. Go take a look, you just might like it!**

**SM owns Twilight, and Dollybigmomma polishes my take on it all bright and shiny. **

**Chapter 31**

**BELLA**

It had only taken me a matter of seconds to jump into Edward's arms. I remembered screaming, "YES!" into his lovely face. He'd laughed and swung me around. The rest of the family had returned to the room to see what all the noise was.

"We're going to Europe," Edward had announced proudly.

Plans were quickly put in place, and we were busy settling our affairs here in Forks and planning for our trip. We were spending six weeks in Europe, before heading back to London.

We would visit Paris, Barcelona, Prague, Copenhagen, Geneva, Rome, and Athens to name a few. After an awful lot of negotiating on my part, Edward had finally agreed that we could head to the UK early. I wanted to see Bronte country. I longed to walk the hills that had inspired one of my favourite novels, _Wuthering_ _Heights_. I'd read that the weather in Northern England could be quite inhospitable, but I could not wait to see the landscape that had inspired Emily Bronte to pen her wonderful story.

Edward had grizzled, sulked and moaned endlessly, wanting instead to spend a week at the end of our trip relaxing on a sunny beach on a romantic Greek Island. We'd had a full and frank discussion, both airing our views and opinions. In the end, we had drawn up a list of pro's and con's. If I were in fact being truthful, I would have had to concede that Edward's idea of a week spent in the sunshine sounded like bliss. I'd argued that we could do that another time. He'd listened to my argument in favour of Yorkshire and gave in simply because he said he loved to see me so excited and happy. He'd do anything to please me.

Together and separately, we arranged to say goodbye to our family and friends. All our packing was done, and some of our stuff was on its way already. The letting agent had agreed we could store our stuff in the flat before we arrived, as it now stood empty, waiting for us to move in.

Sometimes, we'd go out together to meet up with people. Edward and I had taken Jane Clapp out to dinner to say goodbye. We had not seen her since we'd had to carry her into her house and put her to bed. I teased her endlessly, and Edward was embarrassed at her suggestive responses about him missing out on a great chance to experience a real woman, when he had helped me put her to bed. Poor Edward, he'd blushed furiously and hung his head, not daring to look up. Jane and I laughed at his obvious mortification.

I would miss her enormously, she was good fun, and I was sad to know that she was struggling to deal with the breakup of her marriage. I promised to keep in touch by way of the internet. When I suggested she come over for a visit, Edward kicked me on the shin. I managed to disguise my squeal from her and made a mental note to tell him off when I got him home.

I visited Mrs. Cope and George Bartley on my own. Edward would go to see them separately. I did not want to push our relationship under anyone's nose. So far, the townspeople had been very accepting. For the first few days, there had been sniggers and whispers whenever we went anywhere together, especially when we held hands, but overall, I was pleased with their reaction. No one ignored us, no one pelted us with eggs, and no one called me names. I think our quiet departure would be a dignified end to the whole traumatic event. Maybe when we came back to visit in the future, people would not even give us a backwards glance.

George Bartley had surprised me with his kind words.

"Bella, if Edward makes you happy, then grab him with both hands and never let him go. Meeting your soul mate rarely happens, and I envy you both."

Tears had formed in my eyes, and when Mrs. Cope pulled me in for a hug, I could not stop them from running down my cheeks.

"Goodbye, Isabella, look after yourself and that beautiful boy. He's a special one, and so are you. Be happy."

As I emptied the final few things out of my small apartment, I ran into Shannon. Things were awkward for a few minutes, before she spoke to me.

"Miss Swan, I just wanted to say how sorry I am for my part in all the trouble. Please apologise to Edward for me, too. I hope you're really happy together, Miss, you both deserve it."

Back at home, Edward came back from his set of goodbyes. Like me, he looked a little shell-shocked. We had taken a half hour to talk it through. He had also received nothing but positive words and encouragement. He had not run into Shannon. I think he was relieved. He'd have been worried that she would have tried to hug him.

The family was throwing us a going-away party tonight. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper, Charlie, Billy Black and Jane Clapp were all going to be present. Edward seemed a little on edge, nervous almost, and had dismissed my concern flippantly when I'd tried to get him to talk about it.

"Babe, are you okay?" I'd asked him before we started to get ready.

"Bella, you worry too much. I'm good," he'd replied.

His voice and manner still scared me a little. He really wasn't quite himself. I put it down to nerves. We were leaving tomorrow, Edward was still only nineteen, and he was leaving his family for a foreign country. Yes, he had me, but our relationship was, after all, still only seven months old, and whilst I was in no doubt how I felt, I was twenty-two and had lived away from home before already. I could remember quite clearly how much of a big deal it had been to me back then.

I decided not to push him. Once I was ready, I went down and helped Esme with the food. As our guests started to arrive, my dad kissed me on the cheek.

"Hey, love, you ready for the big day tomorrow?" he asked.

"Ready as I'm ever going to be," I answered truthfully.

"Where's Edward? You two are usually joined at the hip."

"Oh, he's around here somewhere. Busy spending time with his family before we leave, I expect."

"You two are okay, aren't you? You've not had a falling out, have you?" he asked sounding worried now.

"No, silly, Edward and I don't fall out. Our relationship is more mature than that. We're fine, Dad, honestly. Ask him when you see him."

"Hmm, I might just do that," he said walking off to grab a beer.

As I turned, I noticed Billy looking slightly embarrassed, hiding near the doorway.

"Billy, thank you for coming, do you want a beer?"

"Hi, Bella, Charlie's getting me one, thanks. We'll miss you around here, girl. I'm so sorry about Jake, Bells. He's an idiot, and I'm ashamed of him right now. I hope you'll be able to someday forgive him."

A pair of arms snaked around my waist and pulled me close, and I felt Edward nuzzle into my neck, leaving open-mouthed kisses along my jawbone and behind my ear. I could not help smiling at the wonderful feeling, as I automatically relaxed into him.

"We'll both be able to forgive him someday, Billy, but please know that you did nothing wrong, so you have nothing to feel bad about. Do you mind if I steal this beautiful girl away for a few minutes?" Edward asked.

He didn't give Billy time to respond and steered me away into the quiet kitchen. His lips found mine, and he wrapped one arm around my waist, while the other hand raked through my hair, pulling me closer as he deepened our kiss. I matched him kiss for kiss and pulled him closer to me.

"Hmm, I've missed your lips today," he said leaving open-mouthed kisses along my jawline and down towards my neck.

Struggling to breathe, I tried to look at him, wondering what he was up to.

"So you've decided you love me again, have you?"

"Silly, Bella, I always love you. Are you mad at me because I've been distracted today?"

"No, not mad, just worried. I know this is big deal for you, Edward, leaving your family, your home. I did it four years ago, and I was scared, too. I just wish you'd talk to me about how you're feeling. I want to help you. It's what girlfriends do. They help their boyfriends through stressful periods."

He dropped his forehead to mine and let out a big sigh.

"Why are you so awesome? I love you so much. I can't bear even thinking about doing this without you. Thank you, Bella, for being here for me, for loving me."

I hugged him tightly, never ever wanting to let him go.

"I love you, too, and I never want to be anywhere that you aren't."

Once again, our kisses turned passionate, and soon we were both breathless and more than a little aroused. Just when I started to wonder if we'd be missed for half an hour, we were interrupted by a series of guffaws. Emmett and Jasper were stood in the doorway, looking like two naughty teenagers, giggling at catching Edward and I making out.

"Come on, you two lovebirds, Carlisle has something to say, and I think you both wanna hear this."

In the room, everyone was gathered around the enormous fireplace. Edward and I stood hand in hand just off to the side.

"Edward, Bella, everyone, I received a call today from Jenks. Aro Volturi's trial has happened. He pleaded not guilty, as you know, and all the evidence he asked to be considered as part of his defense was rejected as inadmissible. The judge said it was illegally acquired and irrelevant to his charges. Your secret is still safe, and now it can't legally be brought to light again. Anyway, after ranting over the evidence and being held in contempt of court, he was found guilty of all charges and sentenced to seven years in jail, with a minimum to be served of five years. His fines and all court costs total in the six figures, and his assets are frozen. The man is an idiot; he played right into the prosecutor's hands."

Everyone was shouting, cheering and hugging us. Tears poured freely down my face. Edward looked at me and squeezed my hand, leaning in and resting his forehead against mine. "Thank god it's over, love. I was so worried for you, for the impact it would have on us. I love you, Bella, and our ages are not important, but I do recognise that with your profession, it was a big risk, and I'm so sorry if you feel that I added in any way to the pressure you were under. I'm sorry if you felt like I pushed you."

My hand came up, and my fingers touched his lips, stopping him from speaking anymore.

"Edward, you didn't push me. I was, and am, in this as much as you. Like we've both said before, this wasn't really a choice either of us could just ignore. It would've happened anyway, we couldn't just ignore it. It wasn't going away, so why put off the inevitable. I love you. I think I may have since that very first day."

He kissed my fingers, which were still over his lips. The party was even more of a celebration now. We could leave, happy in the knowledge that we could return at any time in the future with our heads held high. No one could write anything more about us. No more media or press intrusion.

We mingled with our friends and family for a while, and I had to rescue Edward from Jane's clutches a while later. She had cornered him in the kitchen, and when I found them, the poor thing looked absolutely terrified. She was rubbing her hands over his chest, and I could not help a giggle escaping as I closed in on them. She was only teasing him, but the poor sod looked like he might have a heart attack. She gave me a knowing sly grin, loving to tease him, knowing now how really shy he was around everyone but me.

He didn't leave my side again all night. No amount of cajoling could persuade him to join in a game of pool with Emmett and Jasper. They had called him pussy-whipped, but I promised to keep his secret safe about why he really wouldn't go.

As the final guests left, we all headed up to bed. Even Esme and Carlisle were quiet. I guess the reality of their youngest son leaving had hit home. I felt bad for them.

In our room, I undressed slowly. Edward was in the adjoining en suite. When he came back in, I was already dressed in a skimpy tank top and boy shorts.

"So, love, tomorrow, the rest of our lives begin. Are you happy?"

"More than happy, actually, I'm excited, nervous, but ecstatic at the thought of spending the rest of my life with you. What about you? I was a little worried earlier; you seemed distracted and a little distant. Are you okay now? I know it's a big deal for you, but please talk to me if you need to."

"Bella, I'm sorry if I worried you earlier. It was nothing to do with us leaving…well, not really. Please know that I have no worries about doing this with you. In fact, I couldn't do it without you. I love you, and I can't wait to start our new life together."

We kissed gently, all our feelings coming to the surface. Things had just started to get a little heated, when once again, we were thwarted by a knock on our bedroom door. We pulled apart reluctantly, cursing another disturbance.

"Come in."

The door opened to reveal a weepy Alice.

"Alice? Whatever is the matter?" I asked instinctively.

"I'm just going to miss you both so much. It'll be at least springtime before I'll be able to get over to London. What will I do until then?" She climbed onto the bed with us, and we pulled her in for a hug. She ended up crying herself to sleep lying between us.

Morning came around too soon. It meant we had to face the real goodbyes. Carlisle and Esme were driving us to the airport, so Edward could leave his car here, available for us to use in the future. Breakfast was quiet; no one seemed to know what to say. Even Alice's usual vibrancy was subdued, and Emmett was positively sullen.

Siblings hugged and tears flowed freely. Even I could not help crying as I saw the man I loved struggle to control his emotions. He grabbed my hand and pulled me out to his dad's car. We sat in the back quietly. The journey seemed to take forever. As we pulled in at SeaTac, Edward asked his parents not to stay until we boarded. I think it would have been too much for him.

They said goodbye to me first, poor Esme was inconsolable, and that was before she got to Edward. It broke my heart, seeing them say goodbye.

Slowly, we walked hand in hand into the international departures terminal. He did not turn around; I didn't think he dared, lest his heart broke a little bit more.

The flight to Charles De Galle airport in Paris was right on time. We had a couple of hours to kill before boarding, so I took us into a cafe and ordered us strong coffees.

"Are you okay, baby?" I asked him.

"Not really, but I suppose that's to be expected. I'm not sure why I'm reacting like this; it was my decision after all. God, Bella, I'm really going to miss them. Did you miss Charlie when you went off to school?"

"Of course I did. I think I cried the whole flight over, and then for about a week after I arrived. I'm here if you want to talk, and if you're upset, I want to be the one to comfort you. Please, Edward, let me be your rock, let me show you how much I care."

"You know how you thought I was distracted yesterday? Well, I guess I was, because I had something I needed to do, and I was really worried about it. As it turns out, I needn't have worried; it turned out better than I could've hoped. I'm sorry I worried you."

"Okay, love, so are you going to tell me what it was all about?"

"Not today, but soon. Trust me, please?"

"I do, implicitly. Just tell me you're okay and that we'll be okay, and I'll wait until you tell me in your own time."

"We're more than okay. We're perfect, and today is the start of the rest of lives. I hope you're as excited for that as I am."

I answered him with a kiss. I think we were still kissing when our flight was called.

Paris was our first stop, three days in one of the most romantic cities in the world. We did all the usual tourist things, Louvre, Champs Elysee, Notre Dame, Arc De Truimphe, and a Seine cruise. We had our picture drawn by an artist on the banks of the river. We laughed and loved endlessly, and I loved every minute.

Rome was next, and again we saw all the famous sights and then some. Both of us were enraptured over the museums. I had always thought the photos in books were stunning, but to see the exhibits in real life was unbelievable. We were both blown away.

Barcelona, Geneva and Prague followed. We both loved everything about each city, so much history and all so beautiful. We made sure to send postcards to everyone from each place. If they couldn't be with us, then it was nice sharing a little of our adventure with them in this way.

Athens was a whole different story. Upon our arrival, the weather was hot, unbearably so. The city was buzzing with tourists, and the streets were mayhem, wide roads with maniac drivers, all tooting their horns and speeding. I was terrified and refused to allow Edward to hire a car to get us around. Instead, we hired a taxi and visited the Acropolis and the Parthenon. I was awe struck to think that these building had stood for so long.

As a special surprise, Edward had arranged for us to spend an extra three days on a small island off the coast. We left on a ferry and headed to Aegina, a small island about two hours off the mainland. We booked into a small hotel by the harbour. After unpacking, we headed out to look around. The island seemed quiet and as yet unspoiled by mass tourism. The hotels were small, and the harbour area was clearly used as a traditional fishing port as well as a stop for the large ferries that docked several times a day.

We hired a moped and laughed until we cried as we got lost and then had to get off the damn thing and push it back up a hill. Edward had berated my decision to visit a small secluded cove I had spied at the bottom of a steep hill. After a couple of hours laid out sunbathing and making out, we frolicked in the crystal clears waters of the Aegean, then we had decided to head back. Unfortunately for us, the little moped did not have enough power to get Edward and I back up the hill. We had ended up going round and round in circles as the moped struggled against the incline. My sides ached with laughing so much. Even when Edward told me off, I could not help but laugh. I did not laugh, however, when it took us until after dark to walk back up the never-ending slope. In ninety-plus degree heat, it was no longer funny.

I was sorry to leave the delightful little island and hoped one day we could come back. It would be a perfect place to spend a honeymoon. I reminded myself to drop a few hints to Edward when the time arose.

England was calling, and now I was really excited. Our flight from Athens took only a couple of hours to Manchester in northern England. We had arranged to pick up a hire car at the airport, which we would drop off in London when we arrived. The weather was awful. After the lovely sunshine of Greece, Manchester was cold, wet and windy. Great, whose bright idea was it to come here? We were driving to Haworth, the home of the Bronte's. I had booked us into a small B&B not far from the roaming hills that had so inspired Emily to write her story. Haworth itself had lots of Bronte-related things to do, and I wanted to visit the Bronte Parsonage Museum, the Keighley and Worth Valley Railway, too. I learned about walks the tourist office did to Bronte Falls and then up to Top Withins, the ruins of the old farmhouse rumoured to be the Earnshaw farmhouse.

Edward, bless him, he never complained and came along willingly, even showing an enthusiasm I did not expect. On the day we were to walk the moors, he once again seemed distracted. He caught me looking at him as we made our way to the meeting point. The weather today was kinder. It was dull but dry, the wind still evident, but much less blustery.

Hand in hand, we walked with the rest of the small group, listening to the tour guide as we walked. The scenery was absolutely stunning. Even on a dull grey day like today, no one could say it wasn't absolutely breathtaking.

At the ruins of the old farmhouse at Top Withins, the group split to explore. Edward and I made our way to a less occupied area and took in the views.

"I can see now why you're so drawn to it, love," he said standing close behind me, wrapping both his arms around my waist.

"I know the weather isn't great here, baby, but somehow it just adds to the romance of it all. Do you know what I mean?"

Dropping a few small kisses on the back of my neck, he moved away from me, and I turned to see where he had gone, missing his arms and his lips on me. I was stunned as I turned and saw him on his knee in front of me, holding onto a very recognizable turquoise blue Tiffany ring box.

"Isabella, you know how much I love you. We've talked before about getting married. So I took the opportunity the night of the party to speak to Charlie and asked his permission to do this. He gave me his blessing and said if you agreed, he was happy. Now I know we're too young right now, but all I ask today is that you accept this promise ring, so that you know that one day in the future, I'll ask you to marry me properly. It'll also tell me that you're promised to me, too. So what do you say?"

"Oh...um, Edward, are you sure? I mean, we've only been together for seven months…"

"I'm sure. No, I'm positive."

"Then yes, I'll accept your promise ring, and I look forward to the day you propose to me properly," I answered blushing beetroot red.

He stood and moved closer, taking the ring out of the box and slipping on my ring finger. I looked down at it and smiled, it was perfect. Made up of what looked and felt like platinum, the delicate band was simple and elegant, a full circle of interlinked hollow hearts, each promising eternity. There was no diamond, I didn't need one. This ring told me and anyone looking what our intentions were, and that was all that mattered to me. It really was perfect. I knew also that when the time came, Edward would choose the perfect diamond for me, too. How could he not, when he chose the most romantic place in my heart to ask me to promise myself to him.

When we kissed now, it took on a whole different meaning. Passionate and urgent, I wished now we weren't on the top of Emily Bronte's moors. Never mind, something to look forward to later.

**Well, folks, that is it. The Epilogue will follow shortly. I hope you enjoyed the proposal on the moors. I guess we know now what had Edward so worried. As usual, let me know what you think.**


	32. Chapter 32

**So Right But So Wrong**

**Thank you to everyone who took the time to write to me after the last chapter. I'm so glad you all enjoyed it. So this epilogue will take a look at Edward and Bella's life throughout his University years and beyond.**

**Please keep the reviews coming, and if you haven't already, please let me know what you think about my story, Life Is So Unfair, where Edward is the professor and Bella the student. It's a bit of a twist on this one, but everyone is grown and in university.**

**As ever, grateful thanks to SM, who created these wonderful characters for us to play with, and to Dollybigmomma, who makes my words make sense.**

**Chapter 32 - Epilogue**

**BELLA**

_**Christmas the first year...**_

Edward and I had decided to stay in London for our first Christmas together. We couldn't really justify the airfares anyway, so it gave us a good excuse to stay at home together. Yes, Carlisle and Esme had offered to cover the flights, but we'd refused. We wanted to be independent, and it would be nice to be just the two of us.

I had settled well in to teaching school, and felt I was making progress adapting to the British way of teaching. My lessons were well received by the student and staff alike, and all my lesson observations as a newly qualified teacher were good or outstanding. Something of a rarity for young teachers I was told from colleagues within the school.

Edward was busy with lessons and had signed up to take the Symphony course I had bought him for his birthday. He always came home with a big grin on his face with stories galore to tell of what he had learned or played. It was lovely for me to see him so happy and obviously enjoying his studies.

We'd walked around London's famous Bond Street and done our Christmas shopping, trying to keep our gifts traditionally English, knowing our family back home would love the sentiment. The weather had turned decidedly cold, and we had to wrap up warm. Yes, Forks was wet and dull, but for most of the year, it was not exceedingly cold, especially not like this. A bitter wind cut through me, and some days I was frozen to the bone.

On those occasions, Edward ran me a hot bath, and we would soak together until I had thawed out. I loved and cherished the times we spent like this. We vowed always to make time for each other every single day. No matter how busy either of us was or whatever else cropped up, we adhered to what we called E&B time. A minimum of an hour every evening, where we would just talk or soak in the bath, no interruptions, no one else included. On weekends, we extended that time to half a day either Saturday or Sunday. Sometimes, we got both days to ourselves, but other times we were busy and had to make the time. It was our special time, and I loved it.

Christmas was fast approaching, and I was getting quite excited. Edward had laughed when I planned a traditional Christmas lunch menu for just the two of us.

"Bella, there's only me and you, love. Beans on toast will do, as long as we're together."

I'd huffed at him indignantly. Did he really think I would let our first Christmas together pass by with only beans on toast? Come to think of it, when we were at home, when did Edward ever eat only beans on toast?

"Well, as long as I'm in charge of the cooking, there'll be at least some sort of traditional dinner served, whether you like it or not."

He enveloped me in his strong arms and said, "Oh, I like it alright when you look after me, all I'm saying is that you don't have to. As long as we're together, I really don't care what we eat. In fact, a day in bed seems more appropriate, don't you think?"

"You can spend the day in bed if you want, but I want to have a traditional Christmas."

The day was almost upon us, how fast time had gone! We had agreed to limit our spending on each other to £50 maximum. I had opted to buy Edward several smaller presents, so he had a few things to open. He wasn't aware that a huge parcel had arrived from home a few days before. The letter from Esme said the presents inside were all individually wrapped, so I had opened the box and placed the presents around the bottom of our small but cute tree.

Christmas Eve was spent at home, putting the finishing touches to tomorrow's food. Edward was busy in the bedroom wrapping up. He'd given away that he had not done his wrapping by having to ask me where the paper and tags were. I already knew he was last minute because of the number of presents around the tree. Silly boy.

Once everything was done, we settled down with a couple of beers and listened to some music. Our nighttime routine of a hot bath and bed did not seem appropriate tonight. Instead, we lazed on the sofa, cuddling and making out like teenagers newly in love. The feel of his lips on mine never failed to send me into a quivering wreck. Even now, after months of living together, every time he touched me, I ached for him. I hoped it never changed.

We needed to move the making out to the bedroom, and Edward did this by lifting me clean into the air bridal-style. It was many hours later when we both fall asleep, sated but incredibly happy.

I only seemed to have been asleep about five minutes when Edward was waking me.

"Bella, love, come on, get up, it's Christmas. Happy Christmas, darling girl, I love you!" He dropped a series of small kisses on my lips and across the whole of my face. "I can't believe a year ago I didn't even know you, and now I can't even remember how empty my life was without you. Come on, love, there are presents to open. Santa's been here, we must've been good," he said laughing as he bounded out of the room like a five-year-old child.

Groaning, but smiling at my love's enthusiasm, I pulled myself up and looked at the clock. Nine o'clock, what the hell, I got two weeks off work, and he had me up at nine o'clock, when I could have still been asleep. He had kept me awake until well after two. He had been quite insatiable last night, and I could not stop a wry smile crossing my lips as I remembered asking him, "What, again?" more than once.

Showered and dressed in casual jeans and a soft cashmere jumper in the deepest blue, I walked into the lounge to see him sat on the sofa, all the presents sorted into two piles. Edward's was by far the bigger and I smiled. I loved to give presents and got so much joy out of seeing someone like what I have given to them.

I sat down at his side and took his hand in mine.

"So, I see that my nineteen-year-old boyfriend reverts back to being five at Christmas, is that right?" I said leaning over to kiss him.

"Not usually, but this year is different, Bella. I feel different, like I'm whole now. Does that make any sense?"

"It does, and I feel exactly the same. It makes it all worthwhile, because we have each other now."

"Exactly, so come and let's open presents, your turn first."

The next hour was spent opening presents from each other as well as from our family back home. Even Charlie had included a present for each of us. Edward loved his CDs and the app I had bought him to go on his swanky new iPhone. It was specifically for musicians, so they could write down any music that came to them whenever and wherever they were. The usual toiletries, boxers and socks were also well received.

Edward had bought me nice perfume, something I had a bit of a love for. Inside a smaller gift bag, I found a set of keys that looked awfully like car keys. I frowned at this and looked at him.

"A £50 spending limit, Mr. Cullen, we agreed, remember?"

"Yeah, about that, love, it's sort of a present for both of us. You mostly, but we can both use it at weekends. Come on, let's go look and see if you like it." He pulled me up and dragged me out of our flat's door.

We walked hand in hand down the street and round the corner to a set of six garages. Edward fumbled with the other key on the key ring and opened the far-end garage door. Inside was a black car, I could see from the badge on the front it was an Audi.

"Come on, let's take it out for a spin," he said sounding like a giddy little boy.

He handed me the keys, and I got in behind the wheel. It felt good and smelled of new leather. God only knew how much he'd spent. I would have to have serious words with him later.

The A3 was fast and lovely to drive. It was not too big, and a test run to my school cut my journey down by more than half. Laughing when we parked it back in the garage, we walked back home hand in hand.

"You're very naughty, Mr. Cullen, now I feel horrible for sticking to the £50 budget."

"Don't worry about it, love, I'll think of some way you can compensate me later, don't worry," his eyebrows wiggled at his suggestive remark.

Dinner was a success, everything turned out like I had hoped, and we ate and drank until we could not move. Later, we called home and spoke to everyone. Bless Esme, she had included Charlie in their Christmas plans, but he assured me he was not staying long, as Sue had made plans to see him later. I was so glad my dad wouldn't be lonely with me so far away. Even if he didn't have Sue, I knew for a fact that Esme would include him, whether he liked it or not.

Later in the evening, we were cuddled on the sofa, both of us incredibly happy and so in love.

"So, Bella, how do you think our first Christmas was? Are you happy?"

"Edward, how can you even ask? I'm so happy I could about explode. Although I still haven't forgiven you for the car yet. I do love it, though. It makes me feel sexy."

"What do you mean, it makes you feel sexy? You're the sexiest woman alive and the car can't improve on that."

"You're biased, so that doesn't count."

"Shut up, of course my opinion counts. In fact, it's the most important opinion, and I love you, you're the most beautiful, sexy, horny woman I've ever had the privilege to meet."

"Horny?"

"Well, are you going to say no?" he laughed.

"Hmm, well, let me think about this... I suppose not." I leaned over and took his bottom lips between my teeth and bit it gently.

We made love on Christmas night in our little flat, on the sofa, in the shower and in bed. How perfect could life get?

_**End of year three, Edward's University Graduation…**_

Where the last three years had gone, I really didn't know. Edward had finished his degree and achieved a first. I hadn't really expected any less. He was a brilliant musician, and he thrived on whatever challenge they threw at him. He had made quite a name for himself, when he had taken the course with the London Symphony Orchestra I had gifted to him. They saw the raw talent he had in his fingers as well as his mind and ear.

He had over the past three years stood in for their pianist on several occasions, when illness had befallen him. I was so very proud of him, and the only down side had been that he had spent six whole weeks in Australia, while I was left at home. I had cried and cried for days. I felt like my right arm had been severed. We had not been apart for this long while we had been together. We spoke every day on the phone and sometimes used a web cam, but it wasn't the same, I needed him in my arms. I missed his lips on mine, his arms around me and his long thick length inside me.

When he'd come back, I think we spent a whole week in bed, only getting up to eat and for bathroom breaks. We swore never to be parted for that long ever again.

Now I was heading to the airport to collect our family, who was flying in to visit for the graduation ceremony. Edward was busy, so I'd volunteered to do the driving. Carlisle, Esme, Charlie, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rose were descending upon us for a whole week. I was more than a little nervous, we hadn't seen them en mass since we'd left Forks. Sure, they had all visited us on their own or in couples, but not all together, so this was going to be interesting. Thank heavens for good local hotels.

As I walked through to the arrivals lounge, I could see on the board that their plane was due to land on time. Thirty minutes until they landed, and I'd guess another thirty until they got through customs and collected their luggage. I got myself seated with a coffee and read the magazine I'd brought along.

The board updated at regular intervals, and as soon as their status changed to landed, I moved to the meeting point. Why I was so nervous, I really don't know.

I heard before I saw Emmett, shouting my name and running at me like a bull.

"Emmett, put me down," I laughed as he spun me round and round a good two feet in the air.

Soon, arms of every different shape and size enveloped me. It was so lovely to see them all, especially my dad.

"Hey, Dad, it's great to have you here again. Thanks for coming over now, it means a lot to us both."

"Whatever makes you happy makes me happy, baby girl."

Driving back towards the city, everyone was talking excitedly, as I tried to point out anything of any interest. When they asked me about Edward's whereabouts, I told them truthfully he had something to do, but I did not know what. His twenty-second birthday was approaching, and I knew the family was keen to celebrate that with us while they were here.

Back at the flat, he was home and looked relaxed and happy when we all piled in. He pulled me in for a kiss and hug before doing the same to his family.

I was not used to so much noise in my little home and take myself off into our bedroom for a bit of a breather. He followed five minutes later and sat down next to me on the bed.

"You okay, love? You seem a bit quiet." His arm wrapped around my shoulder, and he leaned his cheek against mine.

"I'm okay, just a little overwhelmed, I think. I guess I'm not used to all the noise here at home. I see it as our little oasis of calm, just ours. Am I being selfish?"

"Of course not, love. I love our little corner of paradise just as much as you do, and at least we'll be on our own at night once they're all off to the hotel. So we'll both have to smile nicely and join in. They're all so excited to be here."

"I know, and that's part of why I feel so selfish. I love that they've come over to celebrate with you, but I guess after three years of just us, I'm not used to so much noise, and Emmett really is getting worse. He should come with a warning or at the very least an on/off switch."

He kissed me then, softly and tenderly, showing me he was right here by my side whenever I needed him.

"Come on, they'll be thinking we're having a quickie if we don't go back in there," he said pulling me up.

My face was now bright red. Of course they would think that, well, Emmett would. He always did, and I'd played right into his hands.

"So, you two still do the naughty, I take it, sneaking off for a quickie with the 'rents in the other room," he said loudly and wiggled his eyebrows.

Rose jabbed him in the ribs, and poor Charlie nearly choked on the cup of tea he was drinking. Edward only made it even worse by adding, "Bro, quickies are so overrated. Bella and I take our time when we make love, so the ten minutes we've been gone were just a little foreplay for what'll come later."

I just wished the ground would open up and swallow me whole. I did not think I could possibly get any redder. After a series of sniggers, the conversation fortunately moved on.

Graduation Day arrived, and I'd had to get special leave, because it was a school day, and there was no way on this earth I was missing this. Dressed in a deep red dress, I was confident I looked elegant and fit for the part. Edward had growled in my ear when he'd seen me in it. He looked lovely, too, in his cap and gown.

The day was bright, sunny and warm. You could not always guarantee weather like this in England, even in the summertime. The university grounds were full of people, all there to see their loved ones received their degree. Edward, being a Cullen, was early in the roll call. Our seats gave us a great view of the stage area, and Carlisle had already gotten his camcorder at the ready.

When the graduates were called, I kissed him quickly and squeezed his hand. As he walked towards the stage area, I noticed several women looking at him. Some undressing him with their eyes, sisters, mothers, aunts, anyone with a pulse, really, they all noticed him. If I dared say it, he had actually gotten even more attractive as he'd matured. He still made me melt when he gave me his to-die-for grin. His hair, his jaw, his eyes, his smile, oh god his smile, and his hands, need I go on? The best part was he was all mine.

Rapturous applause followed Edward's acceptance of his degree. He looked suitably embarrassed, as he made his way back to us. He didn't take his eyes off me as he approached. I wondered what he was up to.

Our party split a little to let him approach me. Instead of gathering me in his arms, he fell to his knee in front of me and pulled a small red box out of his suit pocket hidden under his gown.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I love you more than life itself. I made you a promise a few years ago, and today I'm fulfilling that promise. Isabella, my love, you will do me the incredible honour of agreeing to be my wife?"

Tears poured down my face, his eyes and face so full of love for me. I could see people from other parties looking at us and heard a few noticeable gasps escape, but not from our guests. I was guessing they knew all about Edward's intentions today. They must be thinking how lucky I was to have this incredible man want to marry me.

I took his hand and said, "I love you so much, Edward Cullen, it'd be my honour to be your wife."

I was suddenly gathered in his arms and lifted off the ground. Loud screams and cheering from all around brought us back to reality. As he placed me back on my feet, he took my left hand and slowly removed my beautiful promise ring, which had sat on my ring finger for the last three years. He kissed it and replaced it with a stunning antique-cut diamond, supported on either side by two triangle-cut vibrant blue sapphires. The band was heavy, I was guessing platinum. It was perfect and must have cost him a fortune, but for once, I didn't care. He had taken the time and effort to choose something he knew I would love. He slipped my promise ring on my right-hand ring finger. He kissed both hands before looking deep into my eyes.

Kissing him now seemed like the next most natural thing to do, here in front of everyone, letting them know we were committed to one another in every way.

When we finally parted, our foreheads were still touching, his eyes never leaving mine.

"Are you happy?"

"More than happy, there are no words to describe how I feel right now, Edward, believe me. If we weren't in the middle of a public place, surrounded by hundreds of people, including our family, I'd show you. I promise I'll show you in great detail later."

"I'll hold you to that, love."

Edward and I wasted no time getting married, having a small ceremony at the Cullen's home a few months after he proposed. We had been married now for two years and were still blissfully happy. Edward worked in the music industry, he wrote scores for films and theatre. His reputation meant he was wanted all over the world, all of the time. We split our time between London and LA. At first I'd stayed in London while Edward travelled. That had not worked out, we were both miserable.

After many discussions and tears we had agreed that practically, I could not work any longer. Money was no longer an issue. Edward could dictate his fees, so we were no longer strapped for cash. We needed to be together, so I resigned and travelled with Edward wherever he went. We still had our flat in London, and bought a beautiful secluded home near LA as well. He'd encouraged me to try writing. It had always been something I'd wanted to try, but I'd never had the courage.

In his role as music director, Edward was hounded by the press and paparazzi, all keen to get pictures or quotes, all wanting to intrude on our private life. We were still very private people, and after all, Edward was still only twenty-five. Details of our early life together needed to stay hidden. We didn't want anything coming out of the closet to hurt us after all these years. I suppose sadly, but fortunately for us, Aro Volturi had died in prison, so we didn't have to worry about him. As far as Jacob Black was concerned, his vocal cords, eyes and hands were severely burned in a torch malfunction and explosion in his workshop three months after we last saw him at the courthouse, rendering him a blind mute. He would be too busy trying to just breathe and wipe his arse for the rest of his life to be a bother.

This year, the families were coming to us. Alice and Jasper were married now. He'd finally grown a set and faced his parents, when Alice had had a pregnancy scare a year ago. It turned out to be a false alarm, but they were happy, and everyone, including Jasper's parents, accepted their relationship. It would be lovely to see them. Emmett and Rose could not make it; they were too busy looking after eight-month- old twin boys. They were still not married. Rose insisted she did not need a piece of paper to prove her commitment. Carlisle and Esme, and Charlie and Sue were coming, and I was so looking forward to seeing them.

We'd only been back in the states a couple of weeks, after travelling around Asia, promoting the score to Edward's latest film piece. He was touted as getting an Oscar shout it was so good. I loved all his work, so I had to agree, but then I was biased. Now we were home for the foreseeable future. Edward's next project did not start until September, and for that, we would be based in London.

"Hey, beautiful, what are you thinking about?"

"You, us mostly, why?"

"You had that faraway look going on, and I worry about you, you're my girl after all," he kissed me gently.

"What time are the folks due to descend?"

"About four o'clock tomorrow. Do you need any help with anything before they get here?"

"Nope, I'm good. All the presents are wrapped and under the tree."

I was sat outside, overlooking the pool and terrace area, when they arrived, a flurry of activity at the door letting me know the next few days were going to be quite hectic.

Lots of hugging and kissing later, everyone was settled into their rooms and making their way back into the family room. We were going out to dinner tonight. Edward had been able to pull a few strings and get us a table at a very nice restaurant. We would be able to spend time with the family and enjoy good food and some privacy. The restaurant was known for keeping the paparazzi away, and other diners were told not to impose on celebrities eating there. Okay, Edward wasn't a celebrity as such, but because he was so attractive, he was recognised now as the famous musician and composer who was as beautiful as his music.

I volunteered to drive. Alice did, too. I took my car with Edward, Charlie and Sue, while Alice took Edward's car and Jasper, Carlisle and Esme. The restaurant was busy, but our table was waiting. I was glad to see it was positioned in a small alcove out of the way. Edward spoke to a few people as was walked by. His hand never left the small of my back.

The evening was fun, I sat quietly and listened, as the men laughed and joked together. From time to time, Edward would lean over to me and drop a kiss on either my lips or head.

"Everything okay, love? You're a bit quiet." He looked and sounded really concerned.

"I'm fine, baby, stop worrying, just enjoying listening to you all talking. It's nice for you to be all together, it's just a shame Em and Rose couldn't make it."

He didn't let go of my hand for the rest of the evening. Charlie had raised an eyebrow, when I had refused a glass of champagne.

"I'm driving, Dad, you know that."

"One glass won't hurt, Bella."

"I never drink anything, when I'm the designated driver."

Fortunately for me, he let it drop. Once we were back at the house, they all headed for the entertaining terrace. I excused myself, as I was shattered. I needed to be up early to get the food on, so we could eat at a reasonable hour. I told them I was still struggling with jetlag. Concerned eyes followed me inside. I heard Alice ask Edward if we were okay.

In the sanctuary of our room, I let the tears flow, I could not stop them. Once I stopped crying, I undressed and headed to the en suite and ran a bath. As soon as I sat back, letting the water do its magic, I felt a hundred percent better. I closed my eyes to relax even more.

"Bella, love?" Edward said entering the room.

I opened my eyes, realising the water was chilly. I must have fallen asleep.

"Sorry, love, did you fall asleep? The water has gone cold, come on and let's get you out and wrapped up warm. I don't want you catching a cold."

He helped me stand up and wrapped me in a towel, before carrying me back into our bedroom.

"Bella, are you sure you're okay, love? I've never seen you like this before. You're tired all the time, distracted, more than a little moody, and I've seen the tears. Want to tell me what's going on?" his lovely voice was so full of concern it broke my heart to be doing this to him.

"Please, Edward, I just want to sleep. Can we talk another time?"

"If that's what you want, of course, but Bella, I'm worried. It's Christmas Eve; it's always been special to us. Every year has been incredible, and now this year, you aren't talking to me, you don't even want to be with our family. You seem so incredibly sad, Bella. Am I losing you? Please, I need to know if I've done something that's made you stop loving me. Do you want all the travelling to stop, love? I'll do whatever you want, Bella. I won't lose you," he sounded so full of anguish.

Sitting up again to face him, I took his face in my hands. "I could never stop loving you, Edward. You're a part of me. I'm sorry I've had you worried, especially if that's what you've been thinking. I love you so much, and I love our life together, you know that. The day we met, the day we left Forks together and we promised our futures to each other, our wedding day, those are all the most important things in my life, ever. They all include you."

I could not continue, because he kissed me passionately, and I could feel tears on his cheeks. The towel was soon removed and thrown on the floor. Edward's clothes were gone before I even realised. He kissed me all over my face, whispering words of love and devotion. I arched my body towards him, as he drove me towards the edge. His fingers were expert at arousing me. He was not only an accomplished musician, but he could play me like a finely- tuned grand piano. I had to bite into his shoulder to stop the scream from coming out. I didn't want our guests to hear our lovemaking.

"Edward, please, I need you. "

I pulled his lips back to mine and kissed him deeply. He took the hint and plundered me into oblivion. Coming down from our high some time later, I whispered into his ear, "Edward, I have something I need to tell you…"

**Bella, age 32 and Edward, age 29**

It was totally amazing to think how long we had been together now. Ten years, where the hell had they all gone. I had lost my dad, Charlie, last year, and it had broken my heart. Sue was devastated. I had gone back to Forks and helped arrange his funeral. I had never felt so much sorrow in my life. Edward had stayed in LA to look after our daughter, Lily. She had been the secret I'd had to tell him about a couple of Christmas' ago. She was two now, and she had born on Edward's twenty-seventh birthday. The perfect present, he'd said.

She was so like him it was scary, hair that was reddish brown and totally uncontrollable, but beautiful of course, and deep green eyes like her father. I wondered sometimes if there was any of me in her at all. Edward said she had my brains. When she was born, I was shocked by how much love I immediately felt for this little person. My dad had cried like a baby when he'd first held her. She was a joy to us all, and she helped me to no end through his loss.

Now we had Alexander, too, just a month old and already a heartbreaker. He was the image of me, with his dark brown hair and eyes. He was such a pleasure to be around, always happy and gurgling. Don't get me wrong, Lily was also a joy, but she demanded attention and got it, usually from her father. Alex was happy to lie in his little bouncer seat and watch the rest of us interact.

Staring at my family from across the kitchen, I could not help a wry smile crossing my face.

"Penny for your thoughts, love?" Edward asked walking over to me and wrapping me in his arms.

"Just thinking how lucky I am. I have you and our children. I couldn't possibly ask for more."

"Does that mean you don't want any more kids?"

"Edward, Alex is a month old, we've not even gotten back to being sexually active, and here you are talking about more babies?" I rolled my eyes.

"I just want to be prepared. I love those two more than I ever thought possible, but if you wanted more, I'd happily step up to the challenge. You know me, Bella, always ready to step up to be the man you want me to be."

I swatted his arse with a towel, as he walked back toward where our children were. Seeing him with them made me want to cry, he was brilliant, gentle, caring and the best father I could ever have hoped him to be.

Our lives had been blessed over the years. It was strange to think that I had once been Edward's teacher. He was a strong man, wickedly independent, a creative genius. His company was one of the most successful and recommended in the industry. He had cut down all our travelling when Lily was born, stating she needed stability. Yes, we still went to London at least twice a year, and much to my disgust, Edward did on occasion have to spend the night away from home on business. Those nights, thankfully, were few and far between. I was not sure if it was because of my moaning, or the fact that Edward hated being away from us, too.

My writing had been put on hold during my pregnancies and the subsequent raising of my children. It would be something I would go back to someday, when Edward and I decided we'd have enough children.

Even after all this time, our bodies still reacted like they always had to the other. Sparks flew whenever we touched, and kissing more or less always resulted in more. I loved him, all of him. I would never tire of the feeling he created in me. I knew it was the same for him, too.

A couple of weeks later, when Lily and Alex were tucked up in bed, we were sat together, relaxing in our lovely home. I nuzzled into his neck and said in as seductive a voice as I could manage, "So, the doctor cleared me today to have sex again. What you were saying about having more children, how about practicing a little?"

I was pulled up off the sofa and tossed over his shoulder in a flash, as he ran us to our room. I had a glorious view of his fine arse, and I couldn't help but giggle, grabbing two hands full as he ran. That night, children number three and four were conceived. We probably were wrong not to have used condoms until my pills kicked in, but we both still abhorred them. We still liked nothing to come between us, in any way, and we never would, because what we had between us would always be right.

Yes, what had seemed so wrong in the beginning had turned out to be the rightest thing we had ever done.

**The End**

**I hope you all feel I did the epilogue justice. Let me know. I will really miss this story. Look out for my future efforts.**

**Thank you all who have taken the time to write a review. Without your input us writers would be nothing. I am deeply grateful.**


End file.
